Enfrentando mi destino
by badgirlanime
Summary: ¡FIN!
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1

Julie-su´s Pov

Me pregunto si Knuckles se enojaría si le sacara los sesos a Rouge y el aire que trae en la cabeza...

¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? no es correcto pensar cosas así, pero es muy tentador...

Bueno supongo que todos llegan a pensar cosas así cuando te quitan la persona más apreciada que tienes, la persona por la cual suspiras, te enojas, te ríes y lloras...

Aff, genial; ya me puse sentimental otra vez pero no pienso llorar. Pero es tan difícil...

Flashback

_Mina canta hermoso me dije mientras la escuchaba en su concierto junto con los otros de Chaotix, excepto Knuckles, me pregunto donde andará..._

_-Ahora es hora de nuestra invitada sorpresa... Rouge the Bat- dijo Mina mientras Rouge se acercaba donde ella estaba. Es extraño verla con otra ropa, ella traía un top con una mini falda negra con unas botas rojas. _

_-¡Hola amigos! espero que les guste mi canción- dijo Rouge después de haberle arrebatado el micrófono a Mina y se puso una pista perfecta para bailar break dance.__Entonces empezó a cantar_

_-Oh ooh hey you! come here... There´s something I want to show you... You know that you can´t say no to me...-__No me había imaginado que Rouge cantaba tan bien, pero no me sorprendí con la letra de la canción.__Pero luego empecé a buscar a Knuckles con la mirada, así que no escuche el resto de la canción hasta que escuche unas frases _

_- You have a big duty, yeah... i know, but you are the only person who makes my heart beats faster, come on... this night is ours... kiss me, love me, this night is ours!__Oh ooh!- Me puse en estado de shock, ella le estaba dedicando esa canción a Knuckles, ¿A quien más se podría referir? entonces la hermosa, digo bonita voz de Rouge se fue y se escucho una voz bien desafinada. Así que se escucho primero una oleada de risas y después una oleada de abucheos._

_Ella avergonzada dio unos pasos hacia atrás entonces Knuckles salió de la nada y se puso adelante de ella en pose protector y grito como jamás lo había escuchado gritar -¡EL QUE SIGA RIENDOSE O/Y BUCHEANDO LE VOY A SACAR LOS DIENTES DE LA CARA DE UN SOLO GOLPE!- Todos, absolutamente todos se callaron al oírlo, yo me puse en estado de shock, otra vez. _

_En cambio Rouge sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazo a Knuckles y con una mano sujeto su barbilla para poder besarlo... Yo hubiera gritado algo, pero vi que Knuckles le devolvía el beso... Entonces sentí la mirada de todos en mí. Yo no supe como reaccionar, no iba a llorar enfrente de todos, y no lo hice, me quede mirando como el beso se iba haciendo apasionado, de repente Knuckles se separo de Rouge y vio entre la multitud, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que yo no deje salirlas, el abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo me di la vuelta y corrí con todas mis ganas sin un destino fijo. Solo quería correr, alejarme de todo, de Chaotix, de los Freedom Fighters, de la ciudad, de las miradas, de mis sentimientos y mis ganas de llorar... Escuche a todos llamarme pero no volteé hacia atrás, y seguí corriendo..._

End of Flashback

Ahora estoy sin rumbo fijo después de haber pasado cuatro días en un hotel en quien sabe donde, lo único que se es que me estoy dirigiendo al oeste, lejos de Angel Island.

No pienso volver hasta que sienta que puedo enfrentar la realidad, el ya no me amaba, me gano Rouge, siempre supe que ella me lo iba a quitar, lo supe en el primer instante en que la vi; ella tenia sus ojos puestos en el y supe que haría todo para quitármelo. Y lo hizo. No se como lo hizo, de seguro porque se arregla más que yo, es más glamorosa y, odio admitirlo, es más bonita.

¡RING RING! ash, a veces es odioso tener tu teléfono pegado a tu cabeza, me han estado llamando miles de veces y no les eh contestado, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, necesitaba desahogarme con algo, pero no con ellos. Siguió sonando una media hora el mugre teléfono, no me di cuenta que me adentraba a un bosque. Me daba igual si me perdía, traigo un gps también, así que ¿Por qué no seguir a donde el destino me llevaba?

Seguí caminando un buen rato caminando por aquel sendero del bosque, ya era más del mediodía. Me empezó a dar hambre, así que decidí buscar algún árbol con frutos. Un árbol de manzanas, era justo lo que necesitaba. Agarre una, me senté en el suelo y comenzó a comerla.

Ufff tantos recuerdos se me vinieron a la cabeza ese mismo instante, tantos que perdí el apetito. Me quede allí sentada mirando el suelo lo que pareció horas, viendo esos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Lagrimas lucharon por salirse de mis ojos pero no las deje.

Maldito "Soultocuh" si no fuera por eso jamás me hubiera unido tanto a Knuckles, jamás me hubiera enamorado de el. Aunque la verdad no me puedo imaginar mi vida si nunca me hubiera echo su aliada, para luego ser su amiga y después ser su novia. Genial ahora me siento mal, por haber llegado a pensar como hubiera sido mi vida sin el y de no haberme enamorado de el.

Cuando la verdad el ah sido lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida, el cambio mi vida, me hizo experimentar tantas cosas... (Para los que son pervertidos no lo malpiensen -.-) Tengo que descartar mis sentimientos hacia el, pero es muy difícil.

Mi estomago me acordó que tenia hambre así que seguí comiendo lentamente. Termine mi manzana y empezaba a oscurecer, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir así que empecé a caminar.

Luego de un rato encontré un gran árbol con ramas fuertes, lo suficientes fuertes para soportar mi peso y lo suficientemente altas para que ningún animal o persona me pudiera atacar sin antes haberlo oído. Me trepe hasta una de las ramas mas altas y anchas que había, me acomode lo mejor que pude, me rodeé con un brazo y con el otro agarre mi pistola, mi mejor amiga. Cerré los ojos y al instante me quede dormida...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Julie-su´s Pov

Ahg, como odio que los rayos del sol me despierten pensé mientras me ponía mi brazo en mis ojos. Después de estar un rato así me levante bostezando y estirando mis brazos hacia arriba para quitarme la flojera que traía. Baje del árbol de un solo salto, y me volví a estirar. Sentí un escalofrío, alguien me estaba observando...

Automáticamente agarre mi arma y volteé a todos lados buscando ese alguien que me observaba. Para que no me atacaran por detrás recargue mi espalda contra el árbol, y seguí buscando a ese alguien que me observaba. Estuve un buen rato así y aun sentía esa sensación de que alguien me observaba, de repente escuche que algo se movía entre unos matorrales, apunte a esos arbustos y...

Salió... Una ardilla -.-, yo me relaje pero aun sentía que alguien me observaba, pero lo ignore y empecé caminar pero todavía con mi arma a la mano. Si alguien me quería atacar lo pudo haber hecho, pero no lo hizo. Camine y camine, entonces escuche ruidos adelante de mí, eran metálicos, y se podía escuchar el lloriqueo de varios animales pequeños. Trepe un árbol con muchas hojas para poder ver lo que pasaba y poder estar camuflagiada. Pude ver desde arriba lo que pasaba.

Eggman estaba al parecer secuestrando animales pequeños y los ponía en una especie de jaula, había por lo menos dos docenas de robots armados agarrando animales y metiéndolos en la jaula. Sonreí para mi misma, la perfecta oportunidad de desahogarme con algo estaba enfrente de mí. De un salto llegue a la escena y dije en voz alta

-Buenos días Eggman, no sabía que te dedicabas también a secuestrar a animales inofensivos- Eggman volteo a verme y sonrió maléficamente diciendo

-Ya no hay tanto trabajo como antes, será mejor que te vallas antes que le pida a mis robots destruirte, pero eso no debe ser nada malo después de lo que paso en aquel concierto de Mina...- Yo no pude evitar abrir la boca de asombro ¿Cómo sabía lo que paso en el concierto? ¿Acaso no era suficiente que toda una ciudad entera vio lo que paso?

-¿C..co..cómo lo sabes?- apenas pude decir. Se rió de una manera que me incomodo mas y dijo

- Todo aquel que tenga televisión o radio o dinero suficiente para comprar una revista o periódico sabe que Knuckles te puso los cuernos con la hermosa de Rouge the Bat jajajaja- Primero sentí una oleada de vergüenza, todo el planeta sabía de eso, pero toda esa vergüenza se fué y vino una oleada de ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese barrigón a jugar con mis sentimientos así?

-Te acabas de meter con los sentimientos de la persona equivocada Eggman- dije fríamente mientras agarraba con fuerza mi arma.

-Jajaja no te tengo miedo- dijo chasqueando los dedos y todos los robots me apuntaron con sus armas. La adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo mientras decía

-Deberías de estarlo...- Inconscientemente empecé a dispararle a los robots al mismo tiempo que esquivaba sus disparos.

Shadow´s Pov

Esta chica es increíble, la chica que ahora esta peleando con, por lo menos veinticuatro robots al mismo tiempo, sin ayuda de nadie, solo con una pistola. No puedo creer que Knuckles la haya dejado por Rouge, ella es genial. GUN me había pedido investigar porque Eggman secuestraba animalitos del bosque, me sonó aburrida la misión pero no dije nada, no quería discutir con el sargento.

Estaba de tan buen humor después de haberme vengado de Rouge, por todo lo que me dijo cuando discutimos sin razón alguna. Después de haber desconectado un cable ME ENCANTO como su voz falsa se fue, y vino su verdadera voz horrible que podría romper vidrios. Si ese Knuckles no hubiera aparecido, hubiera sido mejor.

Pero eso no me arruino la satisfacción de haber humillado a Rouge enfrente de por lo menos quinientas personas, pero luego todo el planeta se enteró de eso, y también que Knuckles le puso los cuernos a Julie-su...

En cierta forma era mi culpa, si no me hubiera vengado de esa forma tal vez no la hubieran humillado en publico... Ahora la veo escondido en un arbusto como destruye esos robots, de seguro se esta desahogando, yo también lo haría. Pero con Rouge...

–AYY- se escucho de repente...

Julie-su´s Pov

MALDITO ROBOT, ay, me disparo en la mano donde traía mi pistola, esta voló a unos metros de mi. Se daño no creo que ahora sus disparos hagan efecto en estos robots de hojalata.

-Jajaja al parecer la niñita ya no tiene su juguetito, ¿que te parece si solo te rindes como niña buena?- me dijo Eggman sonriéndome...

Ahora si ya me saco de mis casillas... pero le dije tranquilamente

-Jamás eh sido muy buena jugando ese papel...- y me fui contra esos malditos robots a destruirlos con mis propias manos mientras más robots parecían...

Shadow´s Pov

Ella no me deja de sorprender, esta machacando a los robots a puros golpes. Su destreza es increíble. Sabe lo que hace. Sus reflejos son geniales. Sus golpes son certeros. En pocas palabras, me gustaría tener una pelea con ella. ¿Debería de ayudarla? no parece tener problemas y no parece estar cansada... Mejor disfruto del espectáculo, supongo.

Julie-su´s Pov

Je, ese era el ultimo robot pensé mientras vi mi obra maestra, que era una pila de robots machacados.

-¿Así que tus robots me iban a destruir?- le pregunte "inocentemente" a Eggman que traía la boca abierta, luego la cerro de golpe y me dijo

-No puede ser que los haya vencido tu sola, ¿Acaso tomas alguna droga en particular?- me dijo.

-Uy me descubriste, tomo todo de tipo de droga, pero la mas usual son asteroides- dije sarcásticamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿ENCERIO?- pregunto Eggman muy sorprendido, yo di un gran suspiro

-No comprendes el sarcasmo y te haces llamar el mas listo, mientras que Tails si lo es- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ese zorrito?- me pregunto levantándome la voz, yo en cambio le mande una mirada asesina y le dije fríamente

-¿Tu como te atreves a levantarme la voz, a mi la que acaba de destruir sin ayuda alguna tus queridos robots?- Eggman empezó a temblar de miedo, yo solamente le sonreí y le dije -Te dejaré ir hoy, ya me siento de buen humor, lo suficiente para no enviarte a la cárcel...- Eggman sonrió maléficamente y me dijo

-No lo harás porque no quieres volver, ya que eres una cobarde- Mi sonrisa se fué y vino la ira mis ojos, LO QUERÍA MATAR ALLI MISMO... Le hubiera hecho un favor a todo el mundo, pero no lo hice, me tranquilice un poco, pero mis manos seguían temblando de furia y le pregunte

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- el muy listo se fué inmediatamente de allí al escuchar mi pregunta. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté, quería desahogarme otra vez con algo. Pero bueno será mejor que deje libre a eso animalitos pensé. Primero agarre mi pistola y me dirigí a la jaula donde ellos se encontraban, con un golpe abrí la puerta y ellos se fueron corriendo de allí.

Pero un cachorrito husky, se quedo a lado mío.

-No te preocupes, ese viejo barrigón no volverá por ti, ya puedes ir con tu familia- le dije sonriendo, pero el bajo las orejas como diciéndome que no podía... Me puse de rodillas y le acaricie la cabeza, el en respuesta movió su colita felizmente. -Yo tampoco puedo regresar a mi casa, no todavía, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunte como si en verdad pudiera hablar. El husky se hizo para atrás, solo me miro por un momento como si estuviera pensando, después me ladro, al parecer feliz y se me vino encima.

Yo no sabía que pesaba mucho y me fui contra el césped con el, digo ella. Ella me empezó a lamer me cara, y yo solo reí ligeramente. La hice para atrás para poder sentarme, y le seguí acariciando la cabeza.

Otra vez sentí ese escalofrío, mire a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Ya me estoy cansando de esta sensación...

Shadow´s Pov

Al parecer sabe que alguien la observa, pero no sabe que yo soy el que la observa... Salí de mi arbusto y camine unos pasos hacia ella, tal vez ella sabía donde Eggman llevaba a los animalitos.

–Hola- la salude...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

Julie-su´s Pov

De la lista de personas que pensé que me encontrarían, Shadow... no estaba en ella. Me sorprendí mucho cuando el salió de un arbusto y me saludo. Yo no podía creerlo, lo mire un momento incrédula pero le devolví el saludo

-Em... hola... tu... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sin ninguna expresión en su cara me dijo

- Estoy en una misión de investigar porque Eggman ah estado secuestrando animales del bosque... me enviaron aquí y te vi destrozando aquellos robots...- No parecía estar sorprendido de verme aquí, tal vez el también sabía lo del concierto de Mina... Genial. Si el se atreve a decir lo siento por lo que paso en el concierto, o lamento tanto lo que Knuckles te hizo, no se si podré controlarme...

Shadow´s Pov

Se hizo un gran silencio, a mi no me incomodo y al parecer tampoco a ella. Pero me acorde de la misión así que le pregunte

-¿Sabes porque Eggman esta secuestrando animales?- Ella pareció sorprendida pero luego se le quito y me dijo

-No, de seguro esta haciendo experimentos con ellos- Fuerte, tiene sentido común y no habla de más, me agrada. El cachorro interrumpió mis pensamientos ladrando y empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar. Si no fuera un cachorro hubiera pensado que le zafó un tornillo o varios...

Luego señalaba a una dirección con su hocico... Definitivamente se le zafaron varios tornillos o estaba chiflado.

-Vamos chiquita, muéstranos lo que sea que nos quieres mostrar- dijo Julie-su de repente algo insegura... ¿También se le zafó un tornillo? antes de que pudiera reaccionar bien, el cachorro y ella empezaron a correr a la dirección que el señalaba, digo ella, al parecer es hembra, ¿que estoy pensando? eso es lo de menos de ahora. Tengo que alcanzarla, quien sabe en que líos se pueda meter. Después de unos segundos la alcancé fácilmente, ella me vio y me sonrió. Damn, casi choque contra un árbol por haberme distraído. Pensé que ella se iba a reír a carcajadas como lo hubiera hecho Sonic, pero no lo hizo. Ella solo me sonrió, como si estuviera apenada... Que rara es...

Julie-su´s Pov

Pero que tonta soy, por haberle sonreído a Shadow casi me tropezaba con una mugre rama. Uhg, ¡Que pena! Pero creo que no me vio... Al parecer no lo hizo, porque cuando me volvió a mirar no cambio su mirada. Me alegro que Shadow no sea de los que preguntan cosas personales, porque si hubiéramos tocado el tema del concierto de Mina lo más probable es que hubiera perdido mis estribos. Me cae bien. Nos miramos unos momentos, no me había dado cuenta antes, sus ojos color rubí, eran hermosos...

Shadow´s Pov

Jamás había visto unos ojos como los de Julie-su, pero se veía que les falta brillo... Volteé para ver para donde iba, no quería chocar contra algo.

Julie-su´s Pov

Cuando vi que volteo para adelante me sentí algo... mal, pero decidí también ver para donde iba. Esos ojos... son como los míos... en cierta forma...

Shadow´s Pov

¡PFAS! Se escucho de repente en el lado de donde iba Julie-su. Frene de golpe y volteé hacia donde se escucho el ruido, y vi a Julie-su tirada en el césped boca arriba, la cara la traía roja... Conclusión: Choco contra un árbol. Me acerque para verla mejor. Su cara... Me dio risa

–Je…

Julie-su´s Pov

Okey, o me golpeé demasiado fuerte la cabeza o acabo de escuchar a Shadow REIRSE, jamás lo había oído reírse, siempre que lo veía estaba serio o luchaba contra alguien. No puedo creer lo que estoy pensando, me gusto su risa.

Shadow´s Pov

Puso una cara de incredulidad como si no creyera algo, eso me dio un poco más de risa, pero me aguante. Entonces la cachorrita vino hacia Julie-su se puso encima de ella y empezó a lamerle la cara. Mientras que Julie-su ponía cara de WTF? Jeje no me pude contener y me reí con más ganas.

Julie-su´s Pov

Escuche como Shadow se reía con mas ganas, mientras sentí como mis mejillas se volvían rojas, luego me controle y me senté con mucha dificultad, la cabeza me daba vueltas...

Muy bien, ¿Por qué hay tres y medio Shadows riéndose?... Que yo recuerde solo había uno... Entonces los tres y medio Shadows me voltearon a ver y me dijeron

-Hace mucho que no me reía así- No lo podía creer, ellos me estaban sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa de verdad... Que luego se borro en menos de segundo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido... Ay mi cabeza...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntaron ellos ofreciéndome sus manos, lo que hizo que me mareara más y les respondí mientras me levantaba

-Gracias, pero no gracias, no me golpeé la cabeza tan duro...- Casi me incorpore por completo pero sentí que el piso se movía y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Ay no debi de haber hecho eso pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y me vine para abajo... Pero algo me cacho, abrí los ojos y vi solo a un Shadow viéndome

-¿A donde habrán ido los otros dos y medio Shadows?- pensé en voz alta, Shadow me sonrió y me dijo

-Creo que te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza Julie-su, será mejor que descanses un poco- y luego me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo, LENTAMENTE.

Shadow´s Pov

No me había reído así hace un buen tiempo pensé al sentarme a lado de Julie-su, la ultima vez que reí por una tontería así fue con María…. Como la extraño, pero le hice la promesa que iba a proteger a las personas de este planeta y la voy a cumplir.

Julie-su´s Pov

Este golpe será un moretón mañana pensé tocándome la frente. ¡Qué vergüenza¡ ¿Cómo pude haberme chocado contra un árbol? Aunque la verdad esa no era la verdadera pregunta. Choqué porque me distraje…. ¿Pero con qué me distraje?... No me puedo acordar, ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Acaso vi tres y medio Shadows?... Enserio eso golpe me afectó mucho. De seguro el piensa que soy patética… Lo mire de reojo, estaba serio como siempre. ¿Enserio me había sonreído? ¿Ese golpe me hizo imaginar eso? ¿Piensa que soy patética? ¿Solo me ayudo porque sentía compasión por mí? ¿Por qué me importa lo que el piensa? Ay mi cabeza, será mejor que no piense en tantas preguntas a la vez, y mejor buscar respuestas….

-¿Crees que soy patética?- pregunte sin rodeos….


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Shadow´s Pov

¿Siempre me tiene que sorprender? Hace unos instantes me acaba de preguntar si creía que ella es patética.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- le pregunte como si no me importara su interés. Y no me importa…. Creo.

-¿No es obvio?- me respondió haciéndome otra pregunta y volteó para otro lado. Sin pensarlo le dije

– Te acabo de ver patear el trasero de por lo menos veinticuatro robots con una destreza increíble, ¿Enserio piensas que creo que eres patética? Si, chocaste contra un árbol, a todos nos pasa eso alguna vez, excepto a mi-

Ella me volteó a verme y me levantó una ceja

-¿Excepto a ti eh?- me pregunto.

–Sí- le dije como si nada. Ella solo suspiró y dijo en voz baja

-¿Por qué siempre me tengo que topar con machistas?- antes que yo pudiera decirle algo ella se levantó. Yo me levante también para poder cacharla si se caía, pero no lo hizo.

–Ey bonita muéstrame lo que querías mostrarme- le dijo, al parecer me estaba excluyendo del plan. Yo me hubiera ido con mucho gusto, pero sentía que debía quedarme con ella. Así que la seguí por detrás, ella me volteó a ver de reojo pero siguió viendo hacia adelante, supongo que no quería otro chichón.

Julie-su´s Pov

De seguro me esta siguiendo para ver como choco contra otro árbol, pero no le daré el gusto.

Estuvimos corriendo unos cinco minutos hasta que la cachorrita se detuvo, tengo que pensar en una nombre para ella… Ella miro hacia adelante y luego lloriqueo un poco, tal vez tenía miedo de lo que estaba adelante. Agarre mi arma y camine hacia adelante, mire hacia arriba y vi una especie de fabrica o base contaminante del ambiente. Un perfecto lugar para Eggman.

Shadow´s Pov

¿Quién diría que una cachorrita me iba a ayudar en una misión? No tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo en encontrar la base, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es: entrar, buscar información, arruinarle los planes y regresar a darle el reporte al sargento.

Pero ¿Qué iba a pasar con Julie-su? Supongo que no regresará a Angel Island…. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Julie-su dijo

–Quédate aquí bonita y escóndete, en un rato volveré- y se dirigió hacia la fabrica. Yo la alcance y dije

–Yo voy contigo, es mi misión después de todo- me miro de reojo y me dijo

–Ok, ¿Cómo prefieres entrar, a)Entrar por la puerta principal llamando toda la atención, destruimos todos los robots y amenazamos a Eggman a que diga lo que esta haciendo a esos animalitos y los liberamos; o b) Entramos sin que nadie se de cuenta, conseguimos la información, hacemos una entrada de película, le pateamos el trasero a Eggman y liberamos a los animalitos?- Debo de admitirlo, es buena haciendo planes.

Me quede un momento pensando, el plan a) me gusta mucho, sobre todo la parte donde amenazamos a Eggman, pero es SU base, de seguro podrá escapar fácilmente.

–El plan b- le respondí. Quiero ver si es tan buena como Rouge para conseguir información…

Julie-su´s Pov

-Ok- le dije, ahora a buscar una manera de entrar…. Miré hacia arriba y vi una ventana a ocho pisos del suelo. Eso si, es obvio que no puedo saltar hasta allá, tal vez si Shadow me ayuda a lanzarme allá arriba, llego allá y le lanzo una cuerda para que el pueda subir…

Sentí que algo rodeó mi cadera… Yo me tensé enseguida y vi que Shadow me había rodeado con su brazo mi cadera, yo trate de no sonrojar y le pregunte

-¿Qué haces?-

El solo dijo –Chaos control-

Entonces estábamos enfrente de esa ventana, mire hacia atrás de mi hombro y vi la frontera, era una vista muy bonita… Al parecer adivino lo que trataba de planear y me llevo sin avisarme…

-Pudiste avisarme ¿sabes?- le dije mientras fije mi vista en la ventana.

-¿Eso importa?- me pregunto el sin ninguna emoción en su voz y yo le respondí

–No, pero hubiera sido mejor… Pero bueno, vamos...- me acerque a la ventana y al primer intento la abrí.

Shadow´s Pov

Es buena con las cerraduras. Ella adentró su cabeza en el interior y volteó a los todos lados, saltó adentro y dijo

–No hay moros en la costa- Yo salté a un lado de ella, ella empezó a picarle a su cosa esa de la cabeza, luego fijo su mirada a la derecha y empezó a caminar para allá y dijo

–Es por acá, después de caminar unos 115 metros encontraremos unas escaleras, subiremos tres pisos, caminaremos por otros pasillos para encontrar otras escaleras que darán con la sala principal de información-.

Yo me quedé allí, me sorprendió mucho esta vez.

Julie-su´s Pov

No escuche ni sentí que me seguía, así que volteé para comprobarlo, estaba en el exacto punto donde lo había dejado... Tenía una cara de sorprendido, luego lo quito y puso su cara de siempre.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunte, el pareció pensar en algo y dijo –Nada, sigamos- yo le levante una ceja y dije

–Okey- y seguí caminando, luego me alcanzó. Me estaba mirando a ratitos de reojo. Qué extraño es….

-¿Cómo sabes donde esta la sala esa?- me preguntó de repente, se me había olvidado que Shadow nunca me había visto hacer una de las cosas que mejor se hacer.

– Es algo… largo de explicar, pero en pocas palabras esta cosa que traigo aquí puede hacer muchas cosas, en este caso la utilice para localizar grandes memorias de computadora, chips de memoria y almacenadores de información- le dije señalando mi parte robótica de la cabeza (para los que no saben como es Julie-su físicamente les recomiendo buscar imágenes de ella para entender mejor).

El me miró, después adelante y dijo

–Sería bueno conseguir uno de esos…- y yo dije en voz baja

– No sabes lo que dices…- El volvió a verme, abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí, sabia que me iba preguntar –No querrás saber-

Shadow´s Pov

¿No querré saber eh? No quise preguntarle más de ese tema, ya tendré tiempo… ahora hay que ir a esa sala.

-Hay robots en los siguientes cuatro pasillos – murmuró Julie-su acercándose a la pared….

Yo también me acerqué a la pared, y escuché unos robots platicando. Me acerqué más al pasillo y mire de reojo, había unos ocho robots armados…

Julie-su´s Pov

Sin voltearme a ver me ofreció su mano, como si me estuviera pidiendo algo…. ¿Ahora que tenía en mente ese erizo? Creo que quería mi pistola, bueno solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, así que se la dí. El volteó a ver mi pistola, luego a mí y me levantó una ceja. Yo en respuesta le envié una mirada de ¿Qué? El puso la pistola en su otra mano y me volvió a ofrecer su mano. ¿Acaso quería una metralleta o qué? Mi pensamiento se esfumó cuando el agarró mi mano y me murmuró

–No te sueltes- Luego el volvió a ver el pasillo de los robots y con una velocidad increíble ya habíamos pasado los robots, luego otra, y otra, y otra vez. Ya habíamos pasado los pasillos con los robots. Yo empecé a caminar de nuevo…

-Julie-su ya me puedes soltar- me dijo Shadow…. Miré nuestras manos, yo lo estaba agarrando a el…

Shadow´s Pov

Su cara primero se puso un rojo ligero para luego pasar se a un rojo tomate, je, no me gusta pensar cosas así pero ella se veía linda sonrojada. Ella soltó mi mano y se la puso atrás de la espalda y dijo todavía sonrojada

-L..lo siento, estem... ¿Me puedes devolver mi pistola por favor?- yo le regresé su pistola y ella dijo -sigamos- después siguió caminando y yo la seguí.

Julie-su´s Pov

¡Que tonta soy! Nunca me había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Knuckles… El tiene algo diferente a los demás hombres que eh conocido… ¿Pero qué es?...Aff, ¿Por qué quiero saber eso?... Ese golpe me afectó más de lo que pensaba…. Por fin, ya llegamos a las primeras escaleras….


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Shadow´s Pov

Empezamos a subir las escaleras, cuando subimos tres pisos nos detuvimos enfrente de la puerta y ella dijo

–Hay robots en muchos pasillos, todos esparcidos, será algo difícil poder llegar hasta las escaleras, sin que nadie nos vea- luego sonrió, tal vez le gusta mucho los retos…

Luego ella abrió la puerta y entró, miró a todos lados y me hizo una seña de seguirla, caminamos por diferentes pasillos a caminata rápida, luego ella se detuvo de golpe y dijo

–Tendremos que regresar a buscar a otro pasillo…- Ella se dio la vuelta pero se escuchó unos robots acercándose por detrás y delante de nosotros…

Julie-su´s Pov

Estamos rodeados, si llegan a este pasillo nos descubrirán, oh no, vienen todos para acá, vamos, rápido una salida, conductos de aire, una puerta pequeña…

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su me agarró de la muñeca, abrió una puerta algo estrecha, ella entró y me jaló con ella. Yo entendí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Era un armario de puras herramientas, muy pequeño.

Julie-su´s Pov

Supongo que Eggman no quiere hacer una larga pausa en sus asuntos para conseguir más herramientas y por eso tiene de repuesto. Pero… ¿Por qué el armario tiene que ser tan pequeño? Mi cara esta a diez centímetros de la suya, no me puedo hacer para atrás porque podría tirar algo y llamar la atención de los robots…

Shadow´s Pov

Todavía se escuchan los robots afuera, están platicando afuera de la puerta. Mire a Julie-su. Otra vez esta ruborizada, se ve linda así… Pero no la quiero incomodar, así que voy a darle un poco de espacio… Me hice para atrás, pero mi pie chocó con el mueble donde estaban las herramientas, mire de reojo hacia atrás y vi una herramienta estaba apunto de caerse, no me puedo voltear, si lo hago tiraría mas cosas…

Julie-su´s Pov

Rayos, esa herramienta se va a caer y los robots siguen afuera de la puerta…

Shadow´s Pov

Se va a caer pensé, así que cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe de la caída… Pero en vez de eso sentí que Julie-su se recargó en mi y su brazo estaba encima de mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba a cinco centímetros de mí.

Ya no estaba sonrojada…

Julie-su´s Pov

Que bueno que cache la herramienta a tiempo. Tengo que pensar en algo que se me esta resbalando. Mugres robots ¿Por qué siguen hablando en enfrente de esta puerta? Hay cientas de puertas en esta base y tuvieron que elegir esta.

No, no, no, se me esta resbalando.

Shadow´s Pov

Escuché que Julie-su tragó saliva, luego me rodeó con el otro brazo, nuestros labios quedaron lo suficiente cerca para un beso…

Julie-su´s Pov

Fiuu, la pude agarrar con mi otra mano, ahora la estoy sosteniendo con mis dos manos de un extremo. Me relaje, pero luego me tensé otra vez…

Estaba DEMASIADA cerca de Shadow…

Shadow´s Pov

Otra vez se puso roja como un tomate y se tensó.

Julie-su´s Pov

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, yo traté de controlarlo. Todavía se escuchaba los robots afuera de la puerta, mugres… Apreté la herramienta que traía en mis manos y me hice un poco para atrás.

Shadow´s Pov

Se hizo un poco para atrás, pero se escucho un CLICK, ella abrió los ojos como platos, dio un brinco y se quedó colgada de mi con sus brazos rodeados a mi cuello y sus piernas rodeadas a mi cintura…

Julie-su´s Pov

¡¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó esta herramienta que con un botón se parte a la mitad? Por estar apretándola muy fuerte pique un botón y la otra mitad se vino para abajo; y por reflejo la atrapé con mis pies.

Pero… ahora estoy colgada de Shadow… Mis brazos rodeados a su cuello y mis piernas rodeados a su cadera… Por Aurora… (Aurora es una diosa en los comics) Mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte, tanto que sentí que se me iba a salir de mi pecho… Tontos robots siguen platicando…

Oh no, me estoy resbalando…

Shadow´s Pov

Pude ver en su mirada que estaba nerviosa, entonces sentí que se iba para abajo, así que con un brazo la sujete de su pierna y con una mano su espalda.

Julie-su´s Pov

Muy bien, esto se esta poniendo más raro, actualmente me esta CARGANDO, mi corazón sigue latiendo demasiado fuerte… Trató de mirar a otro lado, pero no hay mucho que ver, entonces nuestras miradas se toparon y el me sonrió. Me hubiera bajado o dicho algo, pero esa sonrisa no era picara.

Era una sonrisa que me decía relájate, no va a pasar nada malo… Yo no le quise devolver la sonrisa pero me relaje…

Shadow´s Pov

Ya se pudo relajar, pero los robots siguen afuera, no importa, no estoy incomodo y ella no pesa mucho…

Julie-su´s Pov

Estuvimos así unos quince minutos más, la verdad creo que ya me acostumbre a estar cerca de el después de esto. Se escuchó que los robots se marchaban, entonces le dije a Shadow

–Bájame lentamente por favor- el me dijo que si con la cabeza y me empezó a bajar como le pedí, cuando ya estaba sentada en el suelo dejé esa herramienta rara a un lado y me levanté. El abrió la puerta y miró a los lados y salió completamente, yo lo seguí.

-¿Para donde hay que ir ahora?- me preguntó y yo le dije

–Sígueme-

Y empecé a caminar de nuevo con él a mi lado…

Shadow´s Pov

Caminamos unos pasillos más, entonces encontramos unas escaleras, esas deben ser las que llevan a esa sala de información. Julie-su comenzó a subirlas y yo la seguí por detrás, hasta que llegamos hasta una gran puerta de metal, al parecer necesitábamos una clave…

Julie-su´s Pov

Cuando tenía diez años aprendí a abrir puertas como esta, será muy fácil. A ver, primero abrimos esto, checamos si tiene alarma, encuentro unos cables, los corto, luego los conecto en otro lugar y tada, abierta esta la puerta.

Shadow´s Pov

-Buen trabajo Julie-su- le dije al ver como abrió la puerta, ella me sonrió y dijo –Gracias- luego los dos entramos, había al menos quince pantallas de computadoras, veinte teclados y una gran pantalla de plasma en el centro con un gran teclado.

–A trabajar- dijo Julie-su yendo a la gran pantalla de plasma…


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su empezó a buscar en la computadora principal, mientras yo buscaba en las otras. Encontré teorías, y más teorías de partículas y átomos; y de controles de videojuego… Se me hace que Eggman se le esta acabando las ideas de cómo conquistar el mundo…

-Shadow, se me hace que querrás darle un vistazo a esto…- me dijo Julie-su de repente, yo me acerqué a su lado. En la gran pantalla apareció un video, era un anuncio de juguetes a control remoto. Los juguetes eran como animales robóticos, pero no entendí que tenía de importante ese anuncio así que le pregunte

-¿Acaso quieres uno?- ella picó varios botones mientras decía

–No, también mira esto- en la pantalla apareció un documento con el titulo "Chip de control mental" ella le picó al documento y apareció mucha información, luego dijo

–Eggman al parecer esta trabajando con un chip de control mental, pero este tipo de chip solo es para robots, luego este extraño anuncio de juguetes…-

Ahora todo tenía sentido, esas teorías que encontré eran para poder convertir a los animales en robots.

–El quiere convertir los animales en robots…- dije en voz alta, luego Julie-su dijo completando la información

–Para ponerles un chip de control mental, venderlos, luego lastimar a todos los inocentes niños que los compraron- Pero algo no encajaba…

–Pero, ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de convertir los animales en robots cuando simplemente puede hacer robots que parezcan animales?- le pregunte, ella gruño y me respondió

–Eggman sabe que Sonic no lastimaría animales inocentes, el le puede decir que esos juguetes que atacaron son animales inocentes que el mismo los convirtió en robot y puso un chip de control metal, Sonic no podría hacer nada, y para que los animales dejarán de atacar Eggman pedirá algo a cambio- Yo cerré los puños con fuerza y pregunte

-¿Por qué no solo miente?- ella gruño otra vez y dijo

–GUN te envió aquí, eso significa que están sospechando que Eggman esta haciendo algo malo a esos animales, si el ataque de esos juguetes/animales/robots se hace GUN de seguro le advertirá a Sonic de sus sospechas…- Eso tenía sentido, es muy lista.

–Voy a buscar si tiene alguna lista, puede que ya haya convertido animales en robots…- dijo Julie-su picándole a más botones, yo solo esperé a que ella terminara de buscar, después de unos cinco minutos dijo

–Al parecer no hay…-

–Qué enfermo esta…- dije en voz baja. Ella suspiró y dijo

–Será mejor que le saques copia a esto para que se lo muestres a GUN- Yo le dije que si con la cabeza y saqué un dispositivo de almacenamiento de información de bolsillo, no supe en donde conectarlo, ella lo notó y me preguntó

-¿Te ayudo?- yo le volví a decir que si con la cabeza y se lo di, ella lo conecto en una esquina de la pantalla mientras decía copiando archivos…

Julie-su´s Pov

Yo estaba de acuerdo con Shadow, Eggman enserio esta enfermo… Ahorita que se termine de copiar voy a ir a patearle el trasero a Eggman… Entonces se escuchó "copiado completo". Yo lo desconecté y se lo di a Shadow, el me miró y me sonrió pícaramente

-Es hora de nuestra entrada de película…- yo también le sonreí y le dije

–A ver quien llega primero con Eggman…- el me siguió sonriendo y dijo

- El primero que llegué con el podrá patearle dos veces el trasero…- yo puse una cara de cómo si lo estuviera pensando…

Shadow´s Pov

Parecía como si de verdad lo estuviera pensando, luego empezó a correr a las escaleras y dijo

-¡Hecho!-

Je de verdad cree poder ganarme… Sonreí y empecé a seguirla…

Julie-su´s Pov

Mire a un lado y vi a Shadow sin dejar de correr, yo le sonreí y seguí corriendo…

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su es rápida, no tanto como yo, pero es más rápida que los amigos de Sonic…

Julie-su´s Pov

Seguimos corriendo por donde habíamos pasado, luego vimos unos robots adelante, pero ya me daba igual si nos veían así que les disparé.

Shadow´s Pov

Je, seguimos corriendo, abrimos varias puertas, pero después de abrir una había un barandal. Nos acercamos a ver que había abajo y vimos muchos robots, jaulas donde había animales y maquinas raras, una de ellas debía ser la maquina que convertiría a los animales en robots…

Julie-su´s Pov

Eggman al parecer estaba a punto de dar algún discurso, luego empezó a decir

–Mis queridas creaciones, después de llevar a cabo este plan no tendrán más remedio que concederme los deseos que pida… ¡Por fin podré ganarle a ese erizo y a sus amiguitos! Jajajajaja-

Luego todos los robots también se empezaron a reír con el, esto me recuerda mucho a la Dark Legion…

Shadow´s Pov

Creo que es hora de nuestra entrada… Mire a Julie-su, parecía que sus pensamientos estaba en otra parte… Me preguntó en que estará pensando…

Julie-su´s Pov

Me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que Shadow al perecer lo notó, pasó su mano delante de mi cara varias veces y yo lo mire, el miró donde estaba Eggman y luego a mí, creo que se lo que esta pensando… Yo le sonreí y el a mi, entonces saltamos el barandal y llegamos donde estaban los robots…

Shadow´s Pov

-Eggman- dije en voz alta para que se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, el empezó a temblar cuando nos vió a los dos.

–Shadow… Julie-su… Pero que linda sorpresa… ¿Qué se les ofrece?- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Venimos a patearte el trasero…- dijo Julie-su sonriendo "inocentemente" Eggman empezó a temblar mas fuerte y dijo

–A..ay, n…no s..se molesten, ese es trabajo de Sonic, u…ustedes que trabajan tan duro merecen unas vacaciones…le…les recomiendo Cancún, es una playa hermosa co… con bebidas muy ricas…- luego alrededor de nosotros unas puertas se abrieron y salieron unos robots que eran el doble de grande que los otros robots…

Julie-su´s Pov

-¿Qué prefieres Julie-su: chicos o grandes?- me preguntó Shadow sonriéndome, que considerado es…

–Chicos- le respondí, así podría tener una oportunidad de darle el primer golpe a Eggman después de haber acabado con los robots.

–Ok- me dijo Shadow y así nos lanzamos al ataque.

Shadow´s Pov

Esto es fácil, je. Estoy destruyendo los robots a puras patadas. Mientras que Julie-su los esta disparando, pero les tiene que disparar varias veces, cierto, su pistola se daño hace rato…

Julie-su´s Pov

Nunca acabaré a tiempo si sigo así, tendré que usar mis puños otra vez…

Shadow´s Pov

Ella guardó su pistola y empezó a golpearlos… Me gusta verla pelear, pone todo su esfuerzo en pelea… Pone su mente en la pelea… Ella es una luchadora… Se relaja, para luego hacer fuerza y darles un buen golpe… Usa todo combinado… Flexibilidad, fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia y agilidad… Se ve tan fuerte así… ¿Dónde habrá aprendido todo eso?... Es como si su destino fuera luchar… Ella es fuerte… No necesita de protección… Pero… si le llega a pasar algo… yo la protegeré… a toda costa…

Julie-su´s Pov

Volteé a ver Shadow para ver como iba con los robots, lo vi que me estaba viendo, pero un robot le iba a disparar por detrás así que le grite

– ¡Salta Shadow! – el me obedeció y brincó. El disparó no le dio a el, pero si a otro robot, el ultimo robot chico que quedaba.

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su ya termino con los robots chicos es hora que yo acabe con los grandes, le debo una…

Julie-su´s Pov

Shadow siguió destrozando los robots grandes, yo sentí mucha felicidad… Shadow había confiado en mí, confió en mí sin dudarlo… Espera un momento… ¿Dónde esta Eggman?... Se escuchó una puerta abrirse atrás de mi, miré a atrás y vi un gran robot con la cabeza circular donde estaba Eggman…

-Ah, allí estaba…- me dije a mi misma.

Shadow´s Pov

Ya termine con los robots, pero escuché que Julie-su había dicho algo, volteé a verla, detrás de ella había un gran robot, al parecer tiene una gran armadura dura y Eggman estaba en su cabeza… Je, que patético…

Julie-su´s Pov

Aun me sigue subestimando… Le voy a enseñar que conmigo nunca podrá…

Shadow´s Pov

Ví como Julie-su se fue a atacarlo, le lanzo un golpe que el detuvo con un brazo, ella le volvió a atacar y dio un golpe certero, pero al parecer ni le hizo daño…

Julie-su´s Pov

Ese golpe lo hice con casi todo mi fuerza, y ni le hizo daño, tendré que encontrar otra forma de dañarlo… A ver, es grande, pesado… Cuanto más pesado este, más dura la caída…

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su solo esquivaba los ataques de Eggman y miraba a todos lados, ella estaba buscando algo…

Julie-su´s Pov

Esa cadena será perfecta… Esquivando los ataques me acerqué a la cadena y la agarré, fui corriendo con Shadow y le dije

–Entre más pesado este…- y el completo mi frase

–Más duro será la caída- Nos sonreímos y yo le dí la cadena, y así fuimos contra Eggman…

Shadow´s Pov

Entre los dos lo atacamos, entonces llego mi oportunidad y empecé a rodearlo con la cadena, el robot empezó a perder equilibrio…

Julie-su´s Pov

Muy bien, ahora es mi turno. Tomé impulso, salté y con toda mi fuerza le di una patada, el robot se fue para abajo

– ¡Shadow acábalo!- le dije sonriendo…

Shadow´s Pov

-Con mucho gusto…- dije antes de girar en bolita y darle una serie de golpes al robot, que después de unos seis golpes, el robot explotó y salió de allí Eggman algo carbonizado, empezó a gatear para escapar pero se topó con las botas de Julie-su…

Julie-su´s Pov

Me volteó a ver lentamente y empezó a temblar, se hizo para atrás pero yo lo agarre de su traje y lo elevé para que estuviera a mi mismo nivel.

–¡Por favor no me hagas daño! – me suplicó Eggman… Yo le respondí

– No te haré daño…-

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su se llevó a Eggman a afuera de la base y yo la seguí. Ella paró afuera, miró a Eggman y le sonrió, luego empezó a dar vueltas jalando a Eggman como si fuera lanzada de martillo, y lo soltó lo que hizo que Eggman saliera volando…

Julie-su´s Pov

Yo no le haré daño, pero lo hará la gravedad…

Shadow´s Pov

Julie-su me volteó a ver, luego miró a otro lado, es como si estuviera apenada…

-Eso fue genial- le dije, ella me volvió a ver y me sonrió tiernamente

–Vamos a liberar esos animales- le dije mientras volvía a la base, ella me alcanzó y caminamos juntos adentro…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Julie-su´s Pov

Regresamos donde estaban las jaulas llenas de animalitos y esas maquinas de Eggman… Entonces Shadow me dice

-Libera a los animales y yo destruiré estas maquinas- yo le dije que si con la cabeza y fui a hacer mi trabajo. Mientras abría las puertas escuche los golpes que Shadow le daba a esas maquinas. Los animales se quedaron adentro de las jaulas aunque las puertas estaban abiertas, no me sorprende… deben estar aterrados después de a haber conocido a Eggman…

Shadow´s Pov

Ya esta, esa era la ultima maquina, ya podré regresar a mi casa, pero Julie-su… La miré, estaba viendo a los animales que estaban dentro de las jaulas, al parecer no querían salir… De repente ella dijo

–No se preocupen, Eggman no les volverá a molestar, pero será mejor que salgan de aquí, síganme- ella empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, yo la seguí, mire atrás y vi que los animales también nos seguían. Cuando ya estábamos afuera todos los animales se dispersaron, de unos arbustos salió la husky y corrió hacia Julie-su…

Julie-su´s Pov

Yo me agaché para poder acariciarla, ella movió su colita felizmente mientras la acariciaba. Entonces se escucharon unos ladridos, la cachorrita volteó hacia donde vinieron los ladridos y de unos arbustos salieron un par de huskys grandes…

Shadow´s Pov

La cachorrita ladró felizmente y corrió hacia ellos, uno de ellos le lameó la cara y los tres desaparecieron entre los arbustos…

Julie-su´s Pov

Eso dolió… pero al menos esta con su familia… y volverán a su hogar juntos… Creo que es hora que yo vuelva también a mi casa… Pero un RING RING me sacó de mis pensamientos, no era mi teléfono, volteé y vi Shadow con un celular en su mano…

¿De donde sacó ese celular?...

Shadow´s Pov

Chequé el número… No se me hace familiar… pero como quiera contesté…

-Hola- dije, en la otra línea se escucharon varias voces en el fondo que se me hicieron familiares y me contestaron

–Hola Shadow soy Mighty- ¿Cómo consiguió mi celular? Y le pregunté

-¿Qué pasa?- y él me respondió

–Es que Julie-su huyó de casa hace unos días y todavía no regresa, estamos preocupados, Vector dice que ella se puede cuidar sola, pero tengo miedo de que algo malo le pasé, ¿Nos podrías ayudar a buscarla para que vuelva a casa?- y yo le respondí

– No creo que sea necesario… Ya verás de lo que estoy hablando, hasta luego- y le colgué.

Julie-su´s Pov

Me preguntó con quien habló… pero no es asunto mío.

Shadow´s Pov

-¿No me vas a preguntar quien era?- le pregunté a Julie-su y ella me respondió

–No quiero ser metiche- Ignoré lo que dijo y le dije

–Era Mighty, esta preocupado por ti y al parecer también tus otros amigos, me pidieron que les ayudara a buscarte para que regreses a casa…-

Julie-su´s Pov

¿Le han pedido ayuda a Shadow para buscarme? Deben estar muy preocupados y desesperados para que regrese a casa… Me siento culpable por haberlos preocupado…

Pero todavía no quiero volver, pero debo de hacerlo…

-Si no quieres regresar tendrá que ser por las malas…- me dijo Shadow sonriéndome, yo le sonreí y le reté

- Quiero ver que trates…-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció y sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos, miré de reojo y vi que era Shadow que dijo

–Te tengo- yo traté de zafarme, claro sin golpearlo, por alguna razón no quería hacerlo… Después de un minuto le dije

–Tramposo…- el solo me sonrió y entonces se me ocurrió una idea rara…

Shadow´s Pov

Ella trató de hacerme cosquillas…

Julie-su´s Pov

Traté de hacerle cosquillas pero el no se reía, y me dijo –Es inútil, no tengo cosquillas…- yo suspiré, y le dije

–Al menos déjame tener una pelea contigo…- el me soltó, como si el hubiera querido eso desde el principio… Lo miré mientras se ponía en guardia y me sonrió… Quiere pelea… la tendrá, le devolví la sonrisa mientras me ponía en guardia…

Shadow´s Pov

Se vino contra mi, me lanzo un golpe, pero lo esquive, ella lanzó más golpes mientras yo los esquivaba, cada vez eran más rápidos… Entonces mi espalda topó con algo, mire de reojo y ví que era un árbol. Fije mi mirada en Julie-su otra vez, pero no la vi… solo un puño cerrado a unos centímetros de mi cara…

Julie-su´s Pov

Retiré mi puño de su vista, no lo golpeé, pero lo pude haber hecho… El me sonrió y me dijo

–Ahora es mi turno de atacar…- Yo salté hacia atrás para guardar distancia, pero el me alcanzó por un lado, seguí saltando, tratando de alejarme de él, pero es muy rápido…

Entonces me lanzó un golpe, yo lo esquive haciéndome para atrás, como ese movimiento de la película de Matrix, claro que yo no exageré tanto… Me lanzó patadas, mientras yo las esquivaba, cuando esquive una patada me agaché, estiré una pierna, me giré en mi lugar haciendo que el se cayera.

Shadow´s Pov

Me levanté de un salto, y seguimos peleando, aunque la verdad esto no era una pelea de verdad, era como entrenar, yo me moderaba con ella y ella conmigo, no nos dábamos golpes, solo los esquivábamos, y cuando tenemos la oportunidad de dar un buen golpe no la aprovechamos…

Julie-su´s Pov

Estuvimos un buen rato así, pero ya me estoy cansando, pero no lo voy a admitir, así que es hora de hacer una llave… El me lanzó un golpe, yo lo esquivé por un lado, pero le agarré el brazo, se lo puse en su espalda, le metí el pie, haciendo que el se cayera, yo me puse encima de el sin dejar de agarrarlo y le dije

–Gané…-. No se como le hizo, pero se zafó de mi llave, y luego hizo que me pusiera boca arriba, me agarró los dos brazos y se puso encima de mi sin dejarme de agarrarme. Luego me preguntó

-¿Qué decías?...- y yo le respondí

–Decía que ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto como empate?…- El me sonrió y me dijo

–Esta bien- luego me liberó y se paró para luego ofrecerme una mano…

Shadow´s Pov

Esta vez si aceptó mi mano y le ayudé a levantarse. Luego le dije

–Eres buena peleando- ella me sonrió y me dijo

–Gracias…- Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos…

Julie-su´s Pov

De repente me dijo

–Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez…- lo mire, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero como quiera le sonreí y le dije

–Sería genial…-

Shadow´s Pov

No pude evitar devolver la sonrisa, pero ella dejó de sonreír y me pidió

-¿Me… puedes llevar a Angel Island con esa cosa de chaos control?- yo le dije que sí con la cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano otra vez…

Julie-su´s Pov

Yo le dí mi mano, el me jalo cerca de el y me dijo

–No te sueltes…- Cerró los ojos y los abrió diciendo

–Chaos control -…

Aparecimos cerca de donde estaba la Esmeralda Madre… Yo me solté lentamente de la mano de Shadow y le dije

–Gracias…- y el me dijo

–No es nada… Hasta luego… Chaos control…- Después desapareció, de seguro le iba a dar el reporte de su misión…

Miré hacia donde estaba la Esmeralda Madre, si voy allí tal vez estén los chicos, pero también puede estar Knuckles con Rouge a solas… Tome valor y comencé a caminar hacia allá mientras le pedía a Aurora que Knuckles y Rouge no estuvieran allí solos…

Pude ver a la distancia el altar donde se encontraba la gran gema… y dos siluetas juntas… Mi curiosidad creció y seguí caminando, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca vi quienes eran…

Eran Knuckles y Rouge besándose… Deje de respirar… Mis lágrimas luchaban por salir… Todavía no lo puedo superar… Regresé por donde vine corriendo…

Knuckles´s Pov

Escuché unos ruidos a lo lejos, me separé de Rouge y vi a Julie-su corriendo… ¿¡Julie-su! Tengo que pedirle disculpas, traté de levantarme pero Rouge me lo impidió y me preguntó

-¿Qué pasa Knuckie?- y le contesté

–Ví a Julie-su, debo de pedirle disculpas…- y ella me dijo rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

–Habrá tiempo para eso, debes de darle tiempo primero…- luego me besó y yo le devolví el gesto, así todo se me olvida…

Julie-su´s Pov

Después de estar unos quince corriendo sin rumbo pare para tomar un descanso y quitarme las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que salieran… Respiré hondamente para tranquilizarme, mis instintos me dijeron que era mala idea ir, ¿Pero les hice caso? ¡No! Ufff Será mejor que piense en otra cosa antes que me vuelva a ponerme sentimental…

Fue divertido pelear con Shadow, lo volvería a hacer cualquier otro día… Espera… ya me acordé porque volví tan pronto, los demás están preocupados por mi. ¿Dónde estarán? Bueno para no gastar mi tiempo les llamaré por teléfono. Le marqué a Mighty y esperé, no tardó mucho en contestar…

-¡JULIE-SU ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI! ¡REGRESA A CASA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¡SI REGRESAS LE PODRÁS PEGAR A VECTOR LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS! ¡OYE!- todos hablaron al mismo tiempo diciendo diferentes cosas… Esperé a que se tranquilizarán para poder hablar, pero pareció que no iban a parar de hablar en un buen rato así que dije mientras ellos hablaban

–Ya regresé a Angel Island- no me escucharon y lo volví a decir más fuerte

–YA REGRESÉ A ANGEL ISLAND- todos se callaron… para luego que todos hablarán otra vez al mismo tiempo

-¿CÓMO LLEGASTE? ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE? ¿ESTAS HERIDA? ¿EN QUÉ PARTE DE ANGEL ISLAND ESTÁS?- yo les dije

-Estoy bien, voy para mi casa, luego les cuento todo, bye!- y les colgué. Luego empecé a correr para mi casa, no se porque pero tenía ganas de correr…

Shadow´s Pov

Después de darle la información y reporte al sargento me fui caminando a mi departamento… Me preguntó que le habrá pasado a Julie-su… Quisiera conocerla mejor… no se porque… Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la puerta de mi departamento… Saqué mi llave, abrí la puerta y entré cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, no me importa dejarla sin seguro cuando estoy porque quien se atreva a robarme le va ir mal… Yo vivo solo, Omega vive con Rouge en su departamento. Me fui a sentarme en el sofá de la sala, prendí la tele y comencé a buscar algo bueno…

Julie-su´s Pov

Llegué pronto a mi casa, al entrar y cerrar con llave me dirigí a la cocina, tenía mucha hambre. Me preparé un sándwich y fui por un libro a la sala. Me senté y comencé a comer el sándwich con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el libro mientras lo leía.

Una de las cosas que me distraen es leer… Este libro me encanta, nunca me cansó de leerlo, su titulo es "Por siempre jamás" (Si existe el libro) Se trata que el padre de una chava le da su mano a un hombre que por los rumores era terrible, ella aterrada escapa vestida con la armadura de uno de sus hermanos. Ella se convierte en Sir Henri y el "guardián" de una chava mimada, pero por unas circunstancias ella termina donde ella no quería estar, con el hombre que escapó desde un principio y que juró matarla si la encontraba…

Termine de comer, cerré el libro y me fui a mi cuarto en el segundo piso. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos…

Desperté, al parecer me quede dormida al instante en que me acosté, miré al reloj: 7:56 pm. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, de repente se escuchó unos ruidos, abajo…

Yo automáticamente saqué mi pistola, me quite las botas y comencé a caminar a la puerta. Salí de mi cuarto, me detuve en las escaleras para poder escuchar mejor…


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8

Julie-su´s Pov

Se escuchaban pasos y murmullos, solo se escuchaban dos pares de pies…

Luego se escuchó

-¡SHHH! Charmy deja de andar husmeando…- yo me relaje y guarde mi pistola, baje las escaleras y los vi, a Charmy, Saffron, Ray, Mighty y Espio estaban a punto de salir por la puerta…

-¡Manos arriba!- les dije, ellos me voltearon a ver con las manos arriba, yo les sonreí y bajaron las manos.

Los tres peques (Charmy, Saffron y Ray) vinieron hacia a mi volando y me dieron un abrazo, yo les devolví el abrazo mientras me decían

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!- y yo les dije

–Y yo a ustedes, lo siento por haberlos preocupado…- Nos separamos y Mighty vino a darme un abrazo, el cual casi me mata

–Mighty… no respiro…- le dije, el me soltó y me miró apenado, yo le sonreí y me volvió a abrazar mucho mas suave esta vez. No les pregunté como habían entrado porque yo les eh enseñado donde guardo mi llave de repuesto…

-Es bueno que estés en casa- me dijo Espio sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

–Oye Julie-su te ves algo diferente…- luego me dijo, yo lo miré sorprendida ¿Me veo diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente?-le pregunté, el me miró a los ojos y me dijo

–Es que tus ojos se ven diferentes…- Al decir eso todos se acercaron a verme los ojos, MUY DE CERCA…

-Yo los veo igual de hermosos- dijo Saffron, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, escuche a Espio reírse bajito y dijo

–Olviden lo que dije-

Espio´s Pov

Sus ojos si estaban diferentes… Recuerdo que tenían un gran brillo cuando ella… era… novia de Knuckles, se me hace tan difícil pensar en su noviazgo como si ya fuera pasado, yo creí que iban a durar para siempre… Fue injusto para Julie-su averiguar que Knuckles ya no la quiere de la peor manera… Recuerdo como discutimos con Knuckles sobre el asunto…

_FlashBack_

_Habíamos tratado de seguir a Julie-su pero la perdimos de vista, decidimos regresar a Angel Island para darle tiempo. Todos estábamos en el altar donde brillaba la Esmeralda Madre, todos callados, supongo que nadie sabía que decir… Luego llego Rouge volando cargando a Knuckles _

–_Me tengo que ir a una misión Knuckie, nos vemos mañana- le dijo con su típica voz seductora para después darle un beso. Eso me incomodo y creo que también a los demás… y el se despidió de ella y todas la vimos desaparecer en el horizonte._

_Knuckles volteó a vernos y dijo –Hey chicos ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?- _

_Ninguno de nosotros le quisimos contestar, él lo notó y dijo -¿Chicos?- luego cerré los ojos y le dije secamente _

–_Porque estabas con__otra__-__dije la ultima palabra con desprecio. Abrí los ojos cuando Mighty le preguntó _

_-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo eso a Julie-su? ¿Por qué la dejaste por Rouge?- El pusó una mano detrás de su cuello y dijo _

–_Las… cosas cambian, Mighty, no se como decírtelo…- entonces yo le dije secamente otra vez _

–_Entonces te aburriste de Julie-su y fuiste a dar con Rouge para que te complaciera…- y el empezó a decir _

–_No quiero que se lo tomen así, yo…- y le interrumpí diciendo _

–_Entonces ¿Sabes que no era necesario romper el corazón de Julie-su enfrente de toda una ciudad? Se lo pudiste haber explicado… -_

_Knuckles miró al suelo y dijo –Lo hice sin pensar, no pensé en como ella se sentiría, lo sien…- y yo le grité _

_-¡NO TE DISCULPES CON NOSOTROS DISCULPATE CON ELLA!- el me miró sorprendido, luego Vector dijo _

–_Esa fue una pésima forma de terminar con alguien bro, debo de decir que fue totalmente no cool de tu parte- y Saffron agregó_

_-E insensible…- después Knuckles levantó una mano y dijo _

–_Lo se, si veo a Julie-su le pediré disculpas inmediatamente-._

_¿Si__ve__a Julie-su? ¿Acaso no la piensa buscar? Si le pasa algo a ella le echaré toda la culpa a él… Después el se despidió de nosotros y se fue de allí, luego yo dije _

–_Si Julie-su no regresa mañana hay que buscarla…- luego Mighty dijo _

–_Deberíamos hacer equipos, no podemos dejar todos Angel Island y dejar a Knuckles todo el trabajo de cuidar la Esmeralda Madre…-_

_End of Flshback_

Así la buscamos dos días después, y luego los días que pasaron habíamos recorrido bastante terreno, le pedimos ayuda a los Freedom Fighters, pero ni siquiera así la encontramos, luego hoy Mighty llamó a Shadow, y Julie-su ya esta aquí…

-¿Espio? Mobius llamando a Espio- dijo Charmy interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y yo le pregunté

-¿Qué pasa?- y el me respondió

–Te vimos muy sumido en tus pensamientos…- y Julie-su me preguntó preocupada

-¿Pasa algo malo?- y yo le respondí

–No, mejor platícanos todo lo que te pasó cuando estabas fuera de Angel Island- ella sonrió y dijo

–Ok, vamos a la sala-.

Julie-su´s Pov

Yo me senté en el sofá para dos personas, Espio se sentó conmigo mientras que los demás se sentaron en el piso listos para escuchar mi relato…

Les conté todo, excepto las partes que me puse en vergüenza ante Shadow, como fui de ruda con Eggman y como me sentí en todo ese tiempo. Je, ellos se sorprendieron mucho en la parte donde Shadow me había encontrado y que me trajo hasta Angel Island con el Chaos Control… No se porque pero no les dije sobre la pelea que tuve con Shadow… Aunque no fue una verdadera pelea…

Saffron bostezó, luego Charmy, luego Ray y al final Mighty, me dio un poco de risa y ternura sus caras…

-Nos retiramos Julie-su, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Charmy agarrando la mano de Saffron.

-Mi bro y yo también iremos a descansar- dijo Mighty, me dieron un abrazo, se despidieron por ultima vez y se fueron.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?- le pregunté a Espio y el respondió

–Bueno…-

Espio´s Pov

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, yo la seguí y le pregunté -¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?- ella me sonrió y dijo

–Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda, siéntate- le hice caso y me senté en un lugar de la mesa.

-¿Qué prefieres sándwich o salchicha azada?- me preguntó viendo dentro del refrigerador…

Julie-su´s Pov

-Sándwich, no queremos un incendio aquí ¿verdad?- me respondió Espio, yo lo volteé a ver, me estaba sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le dije

–No cocino tan mal, y eso solo paso una vez… Además sabes que le puedo poner cualquier cosa a tu cena…-

-Se que no le pondrías nada a mi cena, porque eres una de mis mejores amigas…-

-¿Una? Eso dolió… -le dije poniendo una mano en mi corazón

-Je, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga Julie-su, nada va a cambiar eso…- me dijo.

Espio´s Pov

-¿Aunque ya no sea tu cuñada…?- me preguntó Julie-su mirando a la ventana. Cuando Knuckles y ella… eran novios, ella y yo bromeábamos que éramos como cuñados…

Julie-su´s Pov

Sentí como mis lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos… Luego sentí que el me rodeo con sus brazos y me dijo

–Dime como te sientes…- Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso…

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- apenas pude decir con mi voz quebrada…

Espio´s Pov

-Si- le respondí y la abracé más fuerte…

Julie-su´s Pov

Seguí deteniendo mis lágrimas en mis ojos mientras decía

–Enojo, tristeza, vergüenza, todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso Eggman, siento injusticia, siento un gran vació… No puedo enfrentarlo… ni a el, ni a la realidad… Me siento débil... Siento que es una pelea contra mis sentimientos en donde no puedo ganar… Siento que es un mal sueño…-

Espio´s Pov

-Llora- le susurré… Ella trató de separarse de mí, pero no la deje, luego me dijo

-¿Por qué debo de llorar por alguien que no me quiere…?- yo la acerqué a mi y le dije

-Se que no te agrada la idea, se que eres orgullosa, pero si no lo haces te vas a hacer un gran daño… no es bueno guardarse los sentimientos… se puede ver en tus ojos…- ella respiró hondo y dijo

–Sobreviviré… sin llorar…- pero sus palabras no dieron ningún significado porque sentí como sus lágrimas caían por mi pecho…

Por fin lloro… pensé mientras la seguía abrazando…

Julie-su´s Pov

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero lloré hasta que no pude más… Sentí que me había desahogado… Abracé de vuelta a Espio y le dije

–Gracias…- Nos quedamos unos momentos así… Este momento lo voy a grabar en mi memoria… ¡Brrup! Nos separamos, nos miramos y nos reímos, nuestros estómagos pedían algo para comer.

–Será mejor que haga la cena- le dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó otra vez en la mesa. Hice los sándwiches, pero hice dos más por si el quería más. Puse dos sándwiches en diferentes platos y los otros dos en uno. Le dí su sándwich a Espio, deje el plato que tenía dos en el centro y me senté a comer el mio.

Espio´s Pov

Empecé a comer mi sándwich, luego cuando ya iba a la mitad Julie-su me preguntó

-¿Y dónde anda Vector?- comí lo que tenía en la boca y le respondí

–Anda en una cita con alguien que conoció en el internet- ella solo dijo

–Oh- y seguimos comiendo, cada quien comió dos sándwiches.

Julie-su´s Pov

-Ya es hora que me vaya- dijo Espio levantándose, yo también me levanté, me dio un abrazo y dijo –Gracias por la cena, nos vemos mañana Julie-su- yo le sonreí y lo acompañe hasta la puerta y le dije

–Ten cuidado- y el me dijo

–No te preocupes, nos vemos- luego desde la puerta vi como la oscuridad lo envolvía mientras el corría rumbo a su casa…

Cerré la puerta con llave, fui a la cocina y lavé los platos. Mientras los lavaba se me vino a la mente una imagen, Knuckles y Rouge riéndose de mi…

Casi se me cae un plato, al ver esa imagen tan clara en mi mente… Me deprimí mucho, deje que unas cuantas gotas se cayeran por mi rostro, que luego limpie con mi brazo. Ahora mismo me siento como cenicienta… que absurda cenicienta… (Sisi lo saqué de una canción :P)

Espera… yo no soy ninguna princesita… yo soy una guerrera, saqué mi pistola, mi fiel amiga… Antes que Knuckles no necesitaba a ningún hombre en mi vida, ¿Por qué voy a necesitar uno ahora? No dejaré que ningún bruto vuelva a robarme el corazón… _I Don´t need a Man…_Como esa canción… (Si la canción de The Pussycat Dolls)

_Tengo que escucharla_ me dije mientras iba al estéreo, busque el disco, lo encontré y lo puse. Puse la canción a todo volumen, y comencé a bailarla, regresé a la cocina todavía bailando y termine de lavar los platos. Escuché la canción miles de veces más, baile y baile, entonces vi que había luz afuera por la ventana, fui a ver… ya esta amaneciendo… Sonreí, apagué el estero y me acosté en el sofá, cerré los ojos todavía sonriendo y murmuré I don´t need a man…

Espio´s Pov

Ahora estoy jalando a Knuckles de una de sus púas a la casa de Julie-su… Me lo encontré besuqueando con Rouge, le agarre una de sus púas y lo eh estado jalando desde entonces…

-¡Espio ya dime donde demonios me llevas!- me dijo por milésima vez

–Trata de reconocer el camino, haz venido por aquí millones de veces- le dije secamente, el estuvo callado unos minutos… _Será idi…_

-Este es el camino a casa de Julie-su. Quieres que me disculpe con ella ¿Verdad?- _¿Acaso tiene que preguntar? _

–Claro que no, quiero te besuques con Rouge enfrente de ella – Le dije sarcásticamente

–No necesitas usar sarcasmo para responderme…- me dijo, al parecer algo dolido.

Después de unos minutos llegamos, solté a Knuckles y toqué la puerta

–Allí voy- se escuchó adentro. Ella abrió la puerta, me vio a mi y dijo

–Hola Espio- luego miró a Knuckles detrás de mi…

Julie-su´s Pov

Cerré de golpe la puerta y le puse llave.

-Julie-su- me gritó Espio y yo le dije

–Estoy cansada dormiré otro rato- y me fui otra vez al sofá. Escuche como se abrió la puerta y dije

–Espio recuérdame porque te enseñe donde dejo la llave de repuesto…- y escuché la voz de Knuckles que me dijo

–Espio ya se fue- luego se sentó en el sofá donde yo estaba, yo en respuesta me levanté y me fui a la cocina, escuché que me siguió. Yo di un suspiro resignada y le pregunté secamente

-¿Qué quieres?- Estuve varios minutos esperando por su respuesta, _ughh que conteste de una maldita vez…_

-Vine a pedirte disculpas Julie-su y a aclarar todo…- yo lo volteé a ver y le dije

–No necesito tu disculpa y tu aclaración, con tus actos pude ver todo- el me ignoró por completo y dijo

–Lo siento, fui un insensible al no pensar que causaría mi acto en el concierto, si puedo te lo recompensare de alguna forma, pero no regresare contigo, se que todavía me quieres…- _¿Qué todavía lo quiero? ¡Ja!_

–Fíjate que ya no te quiero, entiéndelo, cáptalo, me da igual con quien estés, no es mi problema y no te necesito, ni a ningún bruto rompe corazones, y no me puedes recompensar porque me HUMILLASTE FRENTE A TODA UNA CIUDAD PARA LUEGO QUE EL MALDITO MUNDO ENTERO SE ENTERARA- él me miró sorprendido por como le contesté, tal vez pensó que iba a llorar… _Que estu…_

-Julie-su por favor perdóname, no podré estar tranquilo hasta que me perdones…- me dijo Knuckles con unos ojos suplicantes… que ya no funcionan conmigo… pero si le digo que no me seguirá molestando…

-Te perdono…- le dije después de un rato… El me sonrió, me ofreció su mano y preguntó

-¿Amigos?-…

Knuckles´s Pov

Ella dijo –Amigos- pero no me dio su mano, luego pasó por un lado de mi y dijo todavía caminando

–Voy a ir a pasear, ¿Quieres acompañarme Espio?- _¿Espio? Pero si el ya se fue…_

-Claro Julie-su- escuché a un lado mío y vi a Espio apareciendo_… ¿Cómo supo ella que el estaba aquí? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de su presencia? _Eso me pregunté mientras los vi salir de la casa, yo también salí y empecé a buscar a Rouge…

_Un mes después_

Julie-su´s Pov

Todo ah sido diferente este mes, estoy más con los chicos, no eh hablado con Knuckles desde que lo perdone, es que aunque lo haya perdonado aun siento rencor por el… Eh tenido BASTANTE tiempo libre para mí, en ese tiempo entreno, escuchó música o leo. Eh ido por quince libros esta semana, tendrán que darme tarjeta de cliente frecuente en esa librería…

Pero lo más extraño de todo han sido mis sueños, todos musicales… Y para el colmo yo siempre cantó… El sueño que tuve anoche cante la canción de "So What" de Pink (Si, esa canción que están pensando) En mi sueño hice exactamente lo mismo que Pink en el video de la canción… Debo de dejar de ver videos de Youtube… ¿Qué soñare mañana? ¿Cantaré una canción de Lady Gaga? ¿O de Justin Bieber? Ya eh cantado en mis sueños hasta la de Barbie girl…

No se porque sueño todas estas cosas... pero bueno, este día va ser muy largo... Hoy me toca vigilar la Esmeralda Madre con Knuckles... Llevaré mi Ipod, pondré música y así no tendré que hablar con el...

Después de desayunar un licuado de frutas, me encaminé al altar donde se encontraba la gran joya... Llegué y no había nadie, fui la primera en llegar, _ojala que el no venga, no me importa si tengo que cuidar sola la esmeralda..._

_Great... _ya lo estoy viendo caminar para acá... esta sonriendo... _me enferma..._

-Buenos días Julie-su- me saludó, _¿Qué tienen de buenos?_ quise decirle pero le dije

-Hola- luego el se sentó a lado mío en el escalón donde me encontraba...

Saqué el Ipod y puse la música a todo volumen, se puso la canción de It´s my life de Bon Jovi, lo escuché pero de repente se paró chequé el Ipod y decía "No batería"

-Mugre Ipod- dije en bajito mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

-¿Que pasa?- me preguntó el.

-Se le acabo la batería a esta cosa- le dije mientras guardaba el Ipod.

-Ah- exclamó.

Nos quedamos la siguiente hora callados...

-Oye- el dijo de repente

-¿Si?- le dije desinteresada

-¿Qué es más romántico un restaurante italiano o francés?- me preguntó...

_¿Acaso me esta preguntando eso para sacar a Rouge a un restaurante?_ _Quiero vomitar..._

-Cualquiera de los dos...- le respondí desinteresada

-Okey, y ¿Cuales serían las mejores flores para una cita?-

_Por Aurora..._

-No se, unas que sean bonitas... Mira no soy buena con ese tipo de cosas...-

-Lo sé, es que estoy algo nervioso, quiero que todo sea perfecto, tan perfecto como ella...-

_Entonces llévala a un puesto de tacos grasosos_ pensé...

-Es que ella es tan...- luego suspiró.

_Aurora, ten misericordia de mi, envía algo que me saqué de aquí... ¡Lo que sea!_

Knuckles´s Pov

Iba a decir algo, pero vi un destello verde enfrente de nosotros a unos pocos metros de distancia, por instinto me puse en guardia...


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo nueve, me tarde mucho porque tenía que averiguar algo :/ pero ya esta aquí, bueno espero que les guste…**

Cap. 9

Julie-su´s Pov

Del destello verde salió Shadow, _¿Que estará haciendo aquí?_

-Hola Shadow- lo saludó Knuckles

-Hey- le respondió

-Rouge no anda por aquí- le dijo Knuckles

-Ah, como quiera no la estoy buscando a ella... Vine a retar a Julie-su a una pelea amistosa- le contestó Shadow a Knuckles...

Shadow´s Pov

El cabezón explotó de risa...

-Jajajajaja no sabía que eras comediante Shadow jajaja, retar a Julie-su a una pelea amistosa jajaja si como noo jajajaja- dijo el cabezón todavía atacado de la risa... (Pensarán que eso no lo diría Knuckles, que lo diría Vector, yo pienso lo mismo pero no puedo hacer aparecer por arte de magia a Vector ese mismo momento :/).

Julie-su solo lo miraba con una cara de -_-

Luego ella suspiró, empezó a caminar hasta mí y le dijo

-Hey Knuckles, espero que no te importe cuidar solo la Esmeralda Madre por un rato...-

Knuckles dejó de reírse y nos miró sorprendido... Je

Ella llegó a donde yo estaba, me ofreció su mano y dijo - Tú escoges el lugar...-

Julie-su´s Pov

Me agarró la mano y dijo -Ok, Chaos Control-

Knuckles´s Pov

Los dos desaparecieron en otro destello verde... ¿Enserio van a pelear?...

Julie-su´s Pov

Aparecimos en un prado, bastante amplio... El me soltó la mano y preguntó -¿El nunca ah visto como peleas?-

-Si ah visto como peleo, pero no ah toda mi capacidad... Además, por lo que eh escuchado, como que eres la Forma de Vida Perfecta, tal vez se le hizo raro que retaras a una chica... Pero no sabes cuanto me alegra que lo hayas hecho...-

Shadow´s Pov

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté

Ella miró al suelo y dijo -El ya iba a empezar a decir cursilerías sobre Rouge... Y- Me miró a los ojos -Es divertido pelear contigo- y me sonrió de una manera tan tierna que…

Julie-su´s Pov

El miró a otro lado y dijo

-Debo de admitir que paso un buen rato contigo...-

Yo le volví a sonreír, camine unos pasos hacia atrás, me puse en guardia y le pregunté -¿Listo?-

El me sonrió, se puso en guardia y dijo -Siempre-

Dicho esto me lancé a la acción...

Estuvimos peleando un buen rato...

Pero cuando estaba caminando para atrás esquivando sus golpes, me tropecé con algo y me caí de pompas...

Miré con que me había tropezado... era una tortuga -.-

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

-Si estoy bien- le dije

El se acercó a mi y... levantó la tortuga con la cual me había tropezado y dijo -Pobre tortuga, no pareces estar lastimada...- Se había preocupado más por la tortuga que por mi...

-¿Desde cuando te preocupan tanto los animales?- le pregunté

El bajo la tortuga, me sonrió y dijo -Desde que los puedo usar para molestarte...-

-Oh tu, ven aquí- le dije de manera juguetona y lo empecé a perseguir...

Entonces me impulse, salté y lo rodeé con mis brazos a su cuello por atrás sin lastimarlo... Quedé de puntitas porque el me gana por unos centímetros...

-¿Sonic te ah dado algún paseo a toda velocidad?- me preguntó

-Mmm no - le contesté

-¿Quieres que te de uno?- me preguntó

-Si- le conteste sin dudarlo, ni lo pensé dos veces...

-Sube- me dijo y se agachó un poco como para que el me cargara de caballito. Brinqué y me colgué de el como caballito, el me agarró las piernas y dijo -Sujétate bien- Yo lo abracé un poco más fuerte y el empezó a correr, bueno empezó a deslizarse... Primero lento, luego más y más rápido... La velocidad que el tenía era increíble de ver, pero sentirla era lo mejor...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Cinco meses después…_

Desde aquel día nos vemos todos los días, excepto los días que estamos ocupados por nuestros deberes... Primero peleamos, luego vamos a algún lugar o vamos al cine... (Imaginen a Shadow y Julie-su en medio del cine sonriendo y riéndose mientras los demás tienen caras de horror…) Se podría decir que el se ah convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos... En las mañanas convivo con los Chaotix, y en la tarde Shadow llega a mi casa a recogerme...

Ahorita lo estoy esperando, leyendo un libro nuevo...

-Hola- se escuchó detrás de mí... Era Shadow

-Hola, déjame terminar este capitulo que esta muy bueno- le dije

-¿Libro nuevo?- preguntó sentándose a lado mío en el sofá. El ya ah venido muchas veces a mi casa y le ah echado un vistazo a todos mis libros...

-Si, me lo recomendó Espio- le respondí

-¿De qué se trata?- me preguntó

-Del misterio de un ninja, unas personas están investigando si el era un fraude o un héroe como todos piensan...- le resumí

-Oh- solo dijo...

Shadow´s Pov

Después de unos minutos ella cerró el libro y me preguntó -¿A donde vamos ir hoy?-

Yo le sonreí y le dije -Quiero ver que tan buena eres en la arena...-

Julie-su´s Pov

_¿En la arena? ¿Iremos a un desierto?_

El me ofreció su mano y yo le di la mía...

Shadow´s Pov

-Chaos control- dije...

Julie-su´s Pov

Aparecimos en una playa... Que hermosa...

Shadow´s Pov

-¿Lista?- le pregunté poniéndome en guardia...

-¿Eh? Ah si, lista -dijo poniéndose en guardia, y así empezamos a pelear...

Después de unos minutos, la noté muy distraída... Luego se tropezó con un cangrejo y se fue de pompas...

-Esto ya se esta volviendo costumbre...- me dijo levantándose y quitándose la arena.

-Te eh notado algo distraída, ¿En qué piensas?- le dije seriamente.

-No es nada importante- me dijo sonriendo.

-Como quiera dime- le dije con el mismo tono de voz.

Ella suspiró y dijo -Es que... esta es la primera vez que estoy en una playa...-

_Eso no me lo esperaba..._

-¿Enserio?- le pregunté sin creer lo que acaba de decir

-Enserio...- dijo mirando las olas

-¿Y que opinas?- le pregunté

-Es mucho mejor verla en persona que verla en fotos, videos o peliculas... Es muy hermosa...- me respondió todavía viendo la olas

_María... _siempre quiso ver la playa en persona, si lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro que hubiera dicho lo mismo que Julie-su...

Julie-su´s Pov

-María...- dijo de repente Shadow en voz bajita... Dijo eso de una manera... que no puedo explicar... como si María fuera muy importante... ¿Debería preguntarle quien es?...

-¿Quién es María?- pregunté sin pensar y me di una cachetada en mi mente.

-Era mi mejor amiga…- dijo en el mismo tono…

¿Debo de preguntarle más del tema? ¿O no le gusta hablar de eso? No se que hacer…

-¿Te gusta hablar de ella?- le pregunté

Me miró confundido y dijo -¿Eh?-

Yo me puse más nerviosa y le dije –Es que… tengo algo de curiosidad, pero si no te gusta hablar de ella no te insistiré…-

-¿Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó de una forma gentil y con una sonrisa tan linda…

Shadow´s Pov

-Todo lo que quieras contarme- me respondió algo sonrojada…

Julie-su´s Pov

El se sentó en la arena y me invitó a sentarme a lado de el, yo le hice caso y me senté lado de el, lista para escuchar…

Shadow´s Pov

-Fui creado hace cincuenta años por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, en la estación espacial ARK. Fui creado para ser un salvador de la humanidad y tal vez poder ayudar en la cura de una enfermedad rara que tenía María, la nieta del profesor… Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran del color del mar… Ella era mi mejor amiga, era como una hermana para mí, hacíamos todo juntos en aquella estación espacial, ella estuvo allí los primeros años de su vida, por lo que ella nunca había visto muchos lugares de la Tierra. María siempre quiso visitar la Tierra conmigo, pero nunca lo pudimos hacer… Un día GUN llegó a ARK arrestando a todos los científicos que había junto con el profesor, estaban allí para destruirme… Tenían miedo de lo que era capaz… María me ayudo a escapar, ella me puso en una capsula de escape, pero llegó un soldado… El la amenazó que se quedara quieta, pero ella no le hizo caso y me lanzó al espacio, pero el soldado le disparó y… ahora esta en un lugar mejor… Yo le hice la promesa que iba a proteger la gente de este planeta y la cumpliré… Pero antes quería vengarme de todos, casi hago que el planeta explotará… Pero al final salve el planeta con ayuda de Sonic… Perdí la memoria… Poco a poco eh ido recuperándola… Me uní a GUN para ayudar a proteger el planeta… Es mi destino…- le conté…

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a María…Tienes suerte de poder recuperar tu memoria, aunque sea un poco… Mmmm yo no creo en el destino…- me dijo Julie-su mirando las olas…

-¿Por qué no crees en el destino?- le pregunté

-Porque mi destino, incluso antes de nacer era servir a la Dark Legion… Pero luego me uní a los Chaotix…- me respondió

-¿Cómo era tu vida en la Dark Legion?- le pregunté

-Era aburrida, bueno lo que recuerdo… Siempre sentía que me observaban, que me vigilaban…- me dijo…

-¿Lo que recuerdas?-

-Me borraron dos veces la memoria, no me acuerdo nada acerca de mi niñez… Gracias a esto… Si no me hubiera topado con mi padre adoptivo hace dos años ahorita no tendría ni idea de mi pasado…- dijo señalando esa cosa que trae en la cabeza…

-¿Por qué te borraron la memoria dos veces?- le pregunté interesado…

-En la Dark Legion el liderazgo de la legión se hereda, yo era la hija del líder Luger… Lien-da y Kragok, mis medios hermanos mayores no me querían como amenaza de quitarles su puesto… Así que me quitaron la memoria y me hicieron creer que era huérfana… Mis padres adoptivos me cuidaron por unos años, pero Lien-da dejo de confiar en ellos y me volvieron a borrar mi memoria y me separaron de ellos, para esa edad ya podía cuidarme sola… -

_Ahora si me dio curiosidad saber de ella…_

-¿Qué les pasó a tus padres biológicos?- le pregunté

-Mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre no sabía como cuidarme y me dejó a cargo de Floren-ca, para después de que el desapareciera ella se convirtió en mi madre adoptiva, ella y su esposo Simon…-

-¿Cómo desapareció?-

-Solo desapareció, nadie lo ah vuelto a ver…- dijo

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?- le pregunté

-Mari-su-

-¿Cómo son tus medios hermanos Lien-da y Kragok?- le pregunté

-Eran gemelos, Kragok murió hace como un año y medio, era igual que Lien-da en personalidad… Lien-da es… ¿Cómo lo puedo decir sin que suene feo?... Ambiciosa, inmadura e infiel… Le vale queso la vida de los demás, mientras pueda conseguir poder, no le importa nada… Pero debo de admitir que es muy lista…-

-¿Tienes otros familiares?- le pregunté

-Pues mi abuelo quedó atrapado en una dimensión que parece una prisión… Mi ancestro Dimitri esta a cargo de la Dark Legion… y mi medio sobrino Remington esta cuidando a los últimos equidnas en Albion…- dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz…

-¿Dónde están tus padres adoptivos ahora?- le pregunté

-Ellos se fueron a un lugar mejor… gracias a Eggman… yo… no sabía que ellos estaban en gran peligro… y cuando me enteré… ya era demasiado tarde…- me respondió, se podía identificar tristeza en su voz…

-Lo lamentó mucho- le dije, quería abrazarla, pero decidí que mejor no… Ella tiene un pasado parecido al mío, nuestros seres queridos murieron… se nos borro la memoria… Antes éramos malos, nos volvimos buenos… Solo que su pasado es mucho más trágico que el mío… Es sorprendente como la ambición de unas personas y mala suerte puede afectar la vida de alguien…

-Esta bien…- me dijo mirando sus botas

Estuvimos un rato en silencio…

Julie-su´s Pov

No se porque le dije todo sobre mi pasado y familia a Shadow… Siento que puedo confiar en el… siento que puedo decirle todo…

Shadow´s Pov

De repente preguntó

-¿Quieres nadar?- la miré, se estaba quitando sus botas, estaba sonriendo…

-No gracias- le dije todavía viéndola…

-Bueno, solo nadaré unos cinco minutos, ahorita vengo- me dijo y corrió hacia el agua. Siguió corriendo con las olas golpeándola suavemente, luego cuando el agua le llegó debajo de los hombros se metió entera al agua…

Julie-su´s Pov

_Esto es refrescante…_

Shadow´s Pov

Después de unos minutos la escuché gritar -¡PEN… DIENTE!- Ella empezó a dar vueltas mirándose la espalda, _tal vez… un tiburón la mordió…_

_¡Tengo que ayudarla!_ Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde ella estaba, metiéndome al agua… Cuando la alcancé, la agarré de la cadera y la cargué como si fuera una maleta y me dirigí afuera del agua…

Cuando ya había llegado a tierra firme, la deje caer en la arena y le pregunté -¿Estas bien?-

-Ahora lo estoy, mugre cangrejo…- me dijo

-¿Eh?-

-Un cangrejo me alcanzó a agarrar mi cola… Creo que era el mismo con el que me tropecé…-

_Me preocupe por nada_…-¡NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ!- le grité

Ella me miró confundida…

Julie-su´s Pov

-¿Qué creíste que me había pasado? – le pregunté tranquilamente…

_Aurora… esta sonrojado… es la primera vez que lo veo así…_

-Yo creí que… algo peor te había pasado…- dijo todavía sonrojado…

-¿Cómo qué?- le pregunté…

Sus mejillas volvieron a su color normal y me respondió – Creí que un tiburón te había dado una mordida…-

Shadow´s Pov

Espere una reacción suya, pero después de unos minutos me sonrió gentilmente y me dijo –Gracias…-

No supe que decirle así que me quede callado…

Después de unos minutos ella dijo –Vamos a mi casa a secarnos-

Julie-su´s Pov

El abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo le interrumpí diciéndole –No te atrevas a decir que no necesitas secarte porque eres la Forma de Vida Perfecta, que no necesitas cuidarte ni cosas por el estilo…- el cerró la boca y luego dijo

-De acuerdo…- luego el pidió mi mano, agarré mis botas con una mano y le di mi otra mano…

-Chaos control- dijo y aparecimos en el sillón de mi sala…

Shadow´s Pov

-Voy por unas toallas, si quieres quítate tus tenis…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño…

Seguí su consejo y me quite mis tenis… Después de unos dos minutos ella regresó vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla largos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa negra con mangas cortas… En la mano traía una toalla, me la ofreció, la agarré y le dije –Gracias…- _¿Tan rápido se arreglo?_...

-¿Quieres ver una película?- me preguntó

-Si…- le respondí

Luego ella se dirigió a un mueble lleno de películas, con un dedo empezó a ver las películas, luego paró en una película, ella lo sacó y me preguntó

-¿Qué te parece si vemos la de "Duro de matar 4"?-

-Me parece bien…- le respondí, ella sabe que tipo de películas me gustan… O tal vez ella sabe que les gusta a los chicos gracias a los Chaotix…

Julie-su´s Pov

Puse la película y me senté en el sofá con Shadow…

Shadow´s Pov

La miré de reojo… _Su madre murió en un accidente, luego su padre desapareció, le borraron la memoria para que después se la volvieran a borrar… Se unió a los Chaotix… sus padres adoptivos murieron en manos de Eggman… lo que queda de su familia trata de conquistar el mundo… luego Knuckles… Ella es increíble…_

Pasé mis brazos atrás del sillón y sonreí para mis adentros, _que suerte tengo… de tenerla como mi mejor amiga… _

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo nueve, los siguientes capítulos no tendrán acción, será romance, algo del pasado de Julie-su y… sucesos inesperados… en el ultimo o penúltimo capitulo habrá acción…**

**Gracias zbz, revencita y vksDC por sus reviews :) y gracias a Master the Hedgehog y AJcosmo por ayudarme ;) espero que sigan leyendo, aunque no creo que lo hagan porque posiblemente les parecerá aburrido, pero el final… ya lo quiero escribir 8D nadie se lo espera… :B bueno, gracias por su tiempo :D que tengan un buen día :P o noche o tarde o mañana, lo que sea :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a las aproximadamente 20 personas que están leyendo esto! :D ;D aquí esta el cap. 10… Disfrútenlo…**

**Nota: dos personajes son personajes equis, es decir los inventé, no existen, no salen en ningún lado ni nada… ¿Ok? **

**¿Quiénes son? Lo sabrán ustedes…**

Cap.10

_Días después_

Julie-su´s Pov

Afff, _que aburrida estoy… _Hoy Shadow tuvo que ir a una misión, no tengo nada bueno que hacer… _Bueno, sería bueno entrenar un poco_… Con mi decisión me dirigí a mi cuarto donde estaban mis pesas, ligas… y todo eso para entrenar…

Unos minutos después ya estaba haciendo abdominales… Luego hice lagartijas, cargué unas pesas y así… Al terminar me bañe, luego me fui a ver la tele… Empecé a buscar algo bueno, luego apareció una novela romántica… El chavo y la chava se estaban abrazando y luego la chava dijo

-¡Te extrañe mucho!-

Luego el tipo le agarró la barbilla con su mano y le dijo –No más de lo que yo te extrañe…-

_Que cursi…_

Luego la chava y el tipo se vieron a los ojos y se acercaron y… se besaron…

De repente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Shadow… _Sus ojos color rubí… _

Levante involuntariamente una ceja _¿Por qué estoy pensando en los ojos de Shadow?_

…

¡RING! ¡RING! Mi teléfono sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

-¿Hola?- contesté…

-Ey Jules soy Espio-

-¿Que onda?-

-Encontramos una nave, que al parecer esta abandonada. ¿Puedes venir a revisarla con nosotros?- preguntó

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Dónde están?-

-En el sector 13, quince grados al norte del este-

-Ok, voy para allá-

-Ok, bye -

Colgué y me dirigí a la cochera… Prendí la luz y la vi allí… Mi moto… La hice con mis propias manos…

Bueno, no es exactamente una moto normal… es una moto… flotante… (Algo así como las de Sonic riders)

Es plateada con rayas amarrillas, tiene un radar que puede detectar cohetes a un radio de 75 km… un turbo especial… también un gps, un escudo que se activa con un botón… tiene pistolas láser… y otras cosas así…

Caminé hasta ella y puse una mano en el asiento… Suspiré y cerré los ojos… La mecánica es una de las cosas que mejor se hacer… pero… Aff… _es mejor que me ponga en marcha…_

Me subí, prendí el motor y sentí el rugir del motor… Sonreí y aceleré a fondo…

Los árboles pasaban rápidamente a lado mío mientras iba al sector 13… Tomé el camino con más obstáculos pero es el más corto, además me gusta sentir la adrenalina…

Después de unos treinta minutos llegué al sector 13 y eso que iba a toda velocidad… Ahora tengo que encontrar a Espio… Estuve buscando pero después de unos cinco minutos vi a lo lejos entre los árboles una figura morada, una verde más grande, otra entre amarrillo y negro y otras tres figuras pequeñas…

Sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia ellos… Me fui frenando cuando estaba más cerca de ellos, luego frené totalmente a lado de ellos.

-¡MEDIA HORA TE HEMOS ESPERADO!- me gritó Vector al apagar el motor…

Suspiré y le dije –Recuerda que mi casa se encuentra muy lejos de esta área, vine lo más rápido que pude…-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, levanté una ceja y les pregunté mientras me bajaba

-¿Por qué esas caras?-

-Siempre que Vector te grita tú le dices cosas como: ¡Tonto cocodrilo! ¡Tomaste demasiada agua de pantano de pequeño! ¡Cierra la boca o te tumbo todos tus dientes! ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso cocodrilo que se cree rapero? ¡Solo tienes aire en la cabeza!...- me respondió Charmy que estaba en medio de Saffron y Ray.

_Es cierto… hace meses me hubiera enojado y le hubiera gritado algo…_

-¿Prefieren que lo haga?- les pregunté sonriendo…

-¡Así esta bien freak!- me respondió Vector sonriéndome…

Vector´s Pov

-Ok ¿Dónde esta esa nave?- dijo la freak viendo a Espio…

_¿Por qué no me grito?_

…

_Freak…_

Julie-su´s Pov

-Allá – me dijo Espio señalando con su mano una dirección y miré para allá… Era una gran nave cubierta con moho, estaba estancada en el pantano, parece estar abandonada…

-Vamos- les dije y empecé a dirigirme a la nave… Busqué una entrada y la encontré a un lado… Brincando un camino de rocas llegué hasta ella, le eché un vistazo y vi que era como las puertas de la Dark Legion… Pero esta es una versión muy vieja… Pero nunca eh estado aquí… _Esto va a ser interesante…_ Hacké el sistema y se abrió la puerta… Dí un paso adentro y miré alrededor. _Esto definitivamente es de la Dark Legion… Pero por si acaso tengo que confirmarlo… _

-¿Y qué opinas?- me preguntó Espio a lado mío, ya se me había olvidado que no estaba sola…

-Puede que esta nave haya sido de la Dark Legion…-

-¿Puede?- cuestionó Mighty

-No recuerdo haber estado aquí… tal vez estuve aquí cuando tenía entre los doce y trece años… Pero bueno, hay que averiguarlo…- entonces empecé a buscar guardadores de información, _como aquella vez con Shadow…_

-¿P..Por qu..qué estas son…sonriendo Julie?- me preguntó Ray interrumpiendo mis recuerdos…

Espio´s Pov

-Emm yo eh estem eh- empezó a decir Julie, _parece_ _estar nerviosa…_ Me fijé mejor y me di cuenta que esta sonrojada… Ella me miró a los ojos, luego volteó a otro lado y dijo

-Por nada importante...-

_Sus ojos… ya no están tan apagados como hace unos meses… Parece que en cualquier momento volverá ese brillo…_

-Por aquí debe de estar la sala principal de información- dijo Julie-su caminando para adelante, nosotros la seguimos por detrás… Caminamos unos minutos luego Charmy señaló una puerta muy pequeña y dijo

-¡Miren! Esa puerta es más pequeña que las demás…-

-Debe de ser un armario…- le dijo Mighty

Volteé a ver a Julie-su… Ahora esta roja como un tomate…

-Jules ¿Te sientes bien? Estas toda roja… – le dije preocupado, tal vez esta enferma…

-¿Eh? Estoy bien, ¡No te preocupes! Jeje – me respondió con una risa nerviosa… _¿Qué estará pensando?... Jamás la había visto con esta actitud… Tengo que averiguar porque esta así…_

-Ya estamos cerca…- dijo Julie-su todavía roja… Nos detuvimos en una gran puerta, Julie-su hizo lo suyo y abrió la puerta. Era una gran sala de computadoras como esas para lanzar un cohete al espacio. Debe de ser de la Dark Legion… Los demás empezaron a husmear por allí, pero Julie-su se fue a una de las computadoras, yo me acerque a ella mientras ella al parecer la revisaba… Luego ella le pico a un botón y se encendió la pantalla. _Es increíble que allá luz aquí… _En la pantalla apareció que se estaba cargando luego apareció:

INTRODUZCA CONTRASEÑA:

-Al parecer necesitamos una contraseña… - dije en voz alta…

-¡YO LA ADIVINO!- gritó Vector desde el otro lado de la sala, vino a zancadas hasta donde estábamos Jules y yo, nos hicimos a un lado y el se sentó. Los demás vinieron a ver…

-A ver… ¡Ya sé! Freak91 –dijo empezando a escribir, luego le picó a enter y salió:

INCORRECTO

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- dijo Charmy poniéndose entre la pantalla y Vector. –Debe de ser chocolate…- dijo al mismo escribiendo…

-¿Chocolate?- le cuestionó Vector con un ojo entrecerrado.

-A todos nos gusta el chocolate, incluso las personas malvadas que tratan de dominar al mundo…- le dijo Charmy muy orgulloso de su "teoría" y le pico enter. Salió otra vez INCORRECTO…

-Ahora me toca, tal vez la persona que usaba esta computadora era una chica así que puede ser una contraseña como esta: cuteprincess – dijo Saffron escribiendo…

Julie-su´s Pov

Soy una de las mejores hackers en el planeta y se olvidan de eso… _Será interesante dar un paseo… _Di media vuelta y salí de aquella sala… Camine por varios pasillos… _Esto definitivamente debe ser de la Dark Legion… Pero nunca eh estado aquí… Puede que aquí pasé mi niñez… y si fue así… Tal vez encuentre cosas interesantes de mi pasado…_

Seguí caminando, luego sentí una extraña sensación… _Siento que eh estado aquí… como si fuera normal para mi estar aquí…_

Miré a mi lado derecho y vi una puerta con una cinta amarrilla que dice: FUERA DE FUNCIONAMIENTO, NO ENTRAR, ZONA PELIGROSA…

Luego sentí otra sensación… era como si algo me estuviera llamando a entrar… Posiblemente es mi curiosidad… Como sea… tengo que entrar…

Traté de hackear la puerta, pero no servía… _que tonta estoy… _Saqué mi pistola y le disparé… Luego la guardé, _¿Cómo puedo entrar?..._ Saqué mi destornillador, la puse entre las dos compuertas metálicas y empecé a hacer fuerza… Después de varios intentos se abrió un poco, guardé mi destornillador y con mis manos abrí un poco más las puertas. Las abrí lo suficiente para entrar.

Entré… es un dormitorio… hay una cama matrimonial y otra individual… Una familia vivía aquí… Eché otro vistazo, había un mueble de metal vació. Me acerqué y abrí un cajón, adentro había un porta retrato boca abajo… Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza… mi curiosidad me mataba…

Con mi mano levanté el porta retratos lentamente, luego lo giré lentamente y vi la foto… Era un equidna morado oscuro que tenía sus púas hasta sus pies, con partes robóticas en su cara y brazos… Que raro tiene pelo… el esta junto a una equidna rosa con fleco… ella no parece tener muchas partes robóticas… sus púas le llegaban delicadamente en su cintura… y… entre ellos… hay una equidna de al parecer tres años rosa… con fleco que en las puntas son de color morado…

Mi vista se empezó a nublar a causa de las lágrimas… _La descripción que Floren-ca y Simon me habían dado de mis padres va perfectamente con esta foto… Eso quiere decir que… este era mi hogar…_

Toque delicadamente la foto con la yema de mis dedos, luego sujete la foto en mis brazos… _Tengo que encontrar más cosas…_ Decidida empecé a husmear en todo el dormitorio…

Espio´s Pov

Han estado intentando con las menos posibles contraseñas durante quince minutos…

-Nunca van a adivinar la contraseña…- les dije por centésima vez…

-Espy, espy, espy… Siempre con esa actitud negativa… ¡Todo es posible!- me dijo Vector…

-¿También es posible que te guste Jules?- le preguntó Mighty levantándole una ceja…

-Esa es la única excepción…- dijo Vector enseñando sus dientes…

-Como Rouge me había dicho: Hay una delgada línea entre el odio y el amor (Lo saqué de Sonic X)- le dijo Saffron…

-Si como no… Es posible que yo le guste a ella porque ¿a quien no le puede gustar este galán…?- dijo Vector guiñándonos el ojo…

Esperé que Julie-su le digiera algo como: A cualquier chica que tenga sentido común… pero no la escuché… Volteé a ver y no estaba…

-Oigan ¿Y Jules?- pregunté

-¡Desapareció como Perry el ornitorrinco!- dijo Charmy muy emocionado

-¡T…tal vez e…este en una a… aventura e… emo…emocionante!- dijo Ray muy emocionado…

-¡Si! ¡Como en Phineas y Ferb!- agregó Saffron también muy emocionada…

_Los niños de ahora ven demasiada tele…_

-De seguro fue a investigar un poco…- les dije

-Ella estará bien, ahora volviendo a lo de la contraseña creo que ya se que es…- dijo Mighty acercándose al teclado…

-Dice que introduzcas contraseña… Así que lo más lógico es que la contraseña sea: contraseña…- dijo Mighty mientras escribía...

-Eso es bastante…- empezó a decir Vector pero luego en la pantalla apareció: CORRECTO… bienvenidos al sistema de la Dark Legion… versión 8.9…

-¿Qué decías Vector?- le preguntó Mighty

-Que eso es bastante lógico… ¡eres un genio bro!- le dijo Vector luego le dio un golpe de juego en su brazo… Mighty solo le sonrió.

-¿Esto demuestra que esta nave era de la Dark Legion no?- preguntó Charmy

-Si, ahora hay que sacar toda la información que podamos…- Dijo Vector mientras empezaba a picarle a varios botones… _¿Qué estará haciendo Julie-su?..._

Julie-su´s Pov

Eh buscado en cada rincón y lugar pero no hay nada más… _De seguro Lien-da y Kragok desecharon todo lo demás… _Suspiré, ¿Qué más podía hacer?.. Decidí volver a revisar, caminé junto a la cama matrimonial, pero en uno de mis pasos escuche algo raro… Como si el piso estuviera hueco… Me puse de rodillas y revisé el piso… Con mi puño empecé a golpear cada uno de los cuadros metálicos… Paré en uno que sonaba hueco… Saqué mi destornillador otra vez y traté de quitarlo… Después de varios intentos lo saqué y vi algo brillante plateado…

Espio´s Pov

-No hay nada de información- dijo Vector al parecer decepcionado…

-Ni modo, vayamos por Jules para salir de aquí- dijo Mighty…

-Mejor hay que llamarla- dijo Saffron sacando su celular rosa…

Julie-su´s Pov

Es una especie de laptop pero muy pequeña… Mmm no se prende, tal vez es de baterías… ¡RING! ¡RING! _Como odio tener mi teléfono pegado a mi cabeza…_

-¿Hola?-

-Julie-su ¿Dónde estas?- preguntó Saffron en la otra línea…

-En un dormitorio…- le respondí…

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?- preguntó Espio, de seguro esta en alta voz…

-…No… – le respondí… Por alguna razón no les quiero decir de mi pequeño descubrimiento… _Será mi secreto…_ luego dije –Los veo afuera- luego colgué… Guardé la mini laptop y la foto, luego salí caminando rápidamente a la salida… En la entrada estaban esperándome… Luego todos salimos, pasamos otra vez por el camino de piedras…

-Los veo otro día…- les dije sin mirarlos, luego me subí a mi moto y prendí el motor, ya iba a arrancar pero sentí que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro… Volteé a ver, era Espio…

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- me preguntó, se podía ver que estaba preocupado…

-Si, no te preocupes…- le dije y le dí una gran sonrisa… El no se vió muy convencido pero me dejo ir, le dije adiós con la mano y arranqué…

Después de otra media hora de camino llegué a mi casa, estacioné mi moto en la cochera y me dirigí a mi cuarto… Me senté en mi cama y saqué la foto y la mini laptop… Estuve examinando la laptop varios minutos, entonces descubrí donde deberían de estar las baterías… El tipo de baterías que debería de estar es como las de los relojes… Bajé a la cocina, le quité las baterías al reloj y regresé corriendo a mi cuarto…

Medio temblando le puse las baterías a la mini laptop luego le pique al botón para encenderlo… Luego apareció: INTRODUZCA CONTRASEÑA:

Mmmm, no veo ningún portal donde lo pueda hackear… supongo que tendré que adivinar la contraseña… ¿Pero cuál puede ser?... Luego empecé a pensar en todo lo que Floren-ca y Simon me habían dicho de mi madre… No fué mucho lo que me dijeron…

_My Little Juliet… _

Floren-ca me había platicado que mi mamá quería ponerme de nombre Juliet… Je, pero mi padre le decía que ese nombre no me quedaba, de alguna forma se pusieron de acuerdo y me llamaron Julie-su… Pero de cariño ella me decía My Little Juliet… a ella le gustaba más el inglés que el español…

No creo mucho que sea… pero como quiera escribí my Little juliet y le piqué enter… ¡Era correcta! ¡Oh si! Esperé un minuto, después de que se cargo por completo salieron varios archivos con fechas de hace años… Decidí leer el más viejo… Esperé otro minuto a que se cargara y empecé a leer:

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fue un día normal como siempre… Cómo quisiera algo de acción pero no me debo de quejar… Ya en una semana será la boda de Floren-ca y Simon... Se ven tan felices juntos… puede que ellos tengan el Soultouch… pero quien sabe, son felices y eso es lo que importa… Pero… los resultados de ese examen… fueron negativos… Floren-ca no puede tener bebés… Floren-ca estaba tan emocionada por ser una madre… Me pone tan triste verla así… trato de darle ánimos pero ella siempre cambia de tema de cuando voy a encontrar un hombre para mí… la verdad yo no creo poder encontrar un hombre para mi… además ¿Por qué me debo de preocupar por eso? Nunca eh necesitado un hombre en mi vida…_

Jeje, definitivamente debió de ser de mi madre este diario… Contenta de mi hallazgo seguí leyendo… y leyendo… Cuando miré el reloj eran las doce de la noche… Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo leyendo… Bostecé pensé en que sería bueno dormir, pero sentía que debía seguir leyendo… Así que le seguí…

_Querido Diario:_

_No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar hoy… Estaba entrenando como siempre y el cretino de Light-Red me dijo –Ja eres patética, no se porque te metiste a la armada, tu deberías de estar donde están las demás hembras, como tu amiga Floren-ca…-_

_Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido haberlo ignorado pero no lo hice…_

_-Hablas como un homo sapiens- le dije- nosotras las mujeres hemos demostrado que somos tan capaces como los hombres para hacer cualquier cosa…-_

_-Excepto dar una buena pelea…- me respondió sonriéndome… El se lo busco…_

_-¿Quieres apostar?-_

_-¿Me estas retando?- preguntó…_

_-Nooo, te estoy invitando un café…- le dije sarcásticamente…_

_-¡Ja! Sabía que estabas loca por mi…- me dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo…_

_-Estas más menso de lo que pensaba…- le dije sonriendo_

_-Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa- dijo bien enojado y se vino contra mi… El lanzó el primer golpe y yo lo esquivé… El me empezó a lanzar más golpes y yo solo los esquivaba, era demasiado fácil… tanto que me empecé a aburrir así que cuando tuve la oportunidad le metí el pie y se fue para abajo, su cara pegó con el piso y quedo atontado… Miré a los demás estaban con la boca abierta… No pude evitar sonreír… Luego entre mis compañeros salió Kuzo… Es el mejor de todos… no tiene piedad de nadie… nunca lo eh visto sonreír… dicen que si lo ves a los ojos es como retarlo… _

_-Te crees muy ruda ¿Eh?- me dijo con su voz sombría…_

_-No, solo le demostré que estaba equivocado…- le dije, luego lo miré a los ojos, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, había escuchado que sus ojos eran sombríos pero no tanto… Eran de color naranja pálido… Luego…_

_¡El me soltó un gruñido y se vino contra mí!_

_-¡¿Qué te eh echo?- le pregunté mientras esquivaba sus golpes…_

_-¡Retarme!- rugió mientras seguía lanzándome golpes y patadas…_

_-¡¿Qué? Solo respondí tu pregunta- le dije medio molesta, luego le agarré el brazo y se lo torcí, después le dije_

–_No quiero pelear contigo…- con eso empecé a caminar a la puerta… Pero alguien me agarró de mis púas, me dio un rodillazo en la espalda para después otro en la cadera y me lanzó contra la pared… Se me fue tantito el aire, no tuve tiempo de recuperarlo porque Kuzo me agarró del brazo y me levantó de un tirón, luego me dio un golpe en el estomago y luego otro en la cara… Después me volvió a lanzar contra la pared… Me levanté con un poco de dolor, sentí que algo estaba recorriendo por mis labios… con mi mano lo toqué y vi que era…_

_Sangre…_

_El se paso…_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- le pregunté poniéndome en posición de pelea… Al parecer eso hizo que se enojará más, porque se vino otra vez contra mí a toda velocidad… El me lanzó un golpe, yo lo esquivé y le lancé una patada a su estomago. El retrocedió varios pasos, pero yo no lo deje atacar de nuevo al darle una serie de golpes rápidos… Entonces lo dejé atontado, di un salto y le di una patada que lo hizo volar varios metros y quedó inconsciente…_

_Escuché aplausos… volteé a ver y vi que eran mis compañeros… y luego me empezaron a decir – Porque pateó el trasero de Kuzo, porque pateó el trasero de Kuzoooo y nadie le puede ganar- _

_No pude evitar reírme pero después alguien dijo _

–_Basta…- todos nos callamos… Porque ese alguien era el Grandmaster Luger…_

_Mis compañeros le abrieron paso hasta donde yo estaba… Sus ojos morados me observaron y luego a mis compañeros en el piso…_

_-Lleven a esos dos a la enfermería…-dijo y luego me volteó a mí y me preguntó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-_

_-Mari-su señor…- le dije poniéndome en posición de firme…_

_-Mari-su… sígueme…- me dijo, luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, yo lo seguí por detrás… Caminamos, íbamos hacia su oficina… En el camino ví de lejos a Floren-ca y Simon en otro pasillo agarrados de la mano, ellos me vieron y pusieron una cara de espanto… Yo les sonríe y seguí caminando… Llegamos a su oficina… _

_-Señor yo le puedo explicar…- le empecé a decir pero el me interrumpió…_

_-No necesito que me lo expliques…-_

_Esperaba que el empezara con un discurso de esa no es la disciplina de un soldado, blabla, vas a lavar todos los baños de la nave…_

_Pero en vez de decirme eso me dijo:_

_-Kuzo puede llegar a hacer estupideces para demostrar lo fuerte que es… y se deja llevar muy fácilmente por la ira… Unos grandes defectos suyos…-_

_-Con todo mi respeto ¿No me va a regañar o dar un discurso señor?- le pregunté incrédula…_

_-¿Por qué lo haría? Tu solo te defendiste… y lo hiciste muy bien –me dijo sonriéndome… Tal vez estaba contento que alguien le quitara lo chiflado a Kuzo por un rato…_

_-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a que te revisen…- me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza… _

_-Si señor, gracias…- le dije, le hice una media reverencia y di media vuelta, ya iba a salir pero el dijo_

_-Ah y Mari-su…-_

_Lo volteé a ver, vi que estaba sonriendo… luego dijo_

_-Me gustaría tener una pelea contigo alguna vez…-_

_Le sonreí y le dije –Cuando usted quiera…-_

_-Porfavor háblame de tu…-_

_-Okey, cuando tu quieras- le dije algo insegura… El me sonrió otra vez, yo le devolví la sonrisa y salí de allí…_

….

Sonreí y suspiré…

_Así que así se conocieron… ¡Que chido!_

Miré el reloj, ahora son las 5:00 a.m… _Leer un rato más no me hará daño…_

Seguí leyendo como se fueron conociendo más y más… Entrenaban juntos, a veces comían juntos…

_Shadow…_

_Espera… ¿Por qué eh estado pensando en el casi todo el día?..._

_Las novelas románticas me afectaron más de lo que creí… ¿Qué voy a pensar después? ¿Qué Shadow es un vampiro?... Ahora que lo pienso no es tan ilógico… Ashhh, me estoy volviendo loca… _Suspiré, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Un rato después…_

Shadow´s Pov

Ya son las cuatro de la tarde, hora de recoger a Julie-su… Me tele-transporté a su sala… No estaba allí… Si ella tenía otros planes hoy me hubiera avisado… Revisé la cocina, tampoco estaba allí… pero había un reloj en la barra de la cocina sin baterías… Decidí revisar el segundo piso… Subí las escaleras… Ví una puerta abierta… miré adentro y vi a Julie-su en su cama… Me acerqué para verla mejor… _Esta dormida… ¿A esta hora?... ¿Qué habrá hecho ayer para estar dormida a esta hora?... Tal vez esta enferma…_

Normal Pov

Shadow se acercó más a Julie-su… Cerró la laptop, la agarró con la foto y las puso en la mesita que esta alado de la cama de Julie-su… El agarró la sabana y la tapó… Después se fue acercando a ella… sus caras estaban a varios cm de distancia… Con su mano Shadow le hizo a un lado el fleco que ella traía en la cara…Puso su mano en su frente… luego le acarició la mejilla…

…

Julie-su´s Pov

Abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida… Miré el reloj… ¡SON LAS 8:00 PM! Espera… ¡SHADOW! Se supone que lo iba a ver hoy. Espera… ¿Cuándo me tape? ¿Cuándo puse el diario y la foto en la mesita?... Tal vez lo hice dormida…

Lo llamaré mientras hago algo de cenar… Le marqué y fui bajando las escaleras… _Afff, no contesta… _Miré hacia la sala y vi a Shadow sentado en el sillón… ¡Shadow! Colgué y camine al sillón…

-Hola- le dije apenada…

-Hola… ¿Te sientes bien?- me dijo sin mirarme…

-Eh… si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te encontré dormida…- me dijo volteando a verme… _Entonces el fue quien movió el diario y la foto, y me tapo…_

-Oh, ¿Cuánto tiempo…?-

-No mucho…-

-Ah… Me hubieras despertado…-

-No quería hacerlo…-

-Ok…-

-¿Por qué estabas dormida?-

-Es que… estuve leyendo toda la noche… y toda la mañana…- le dije

-Ese libro debe de estar MUY bueno para que estuvieras leyendo todo ese rato…- me dijo levantándome una ceja…

-Je, no tienes idea…- le dije sonriendo, luego le pregunté -¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-Si…- me respondió…

-Escoge una película- le dije, luego me fui a la cocina… Preparé unos hot dogs… Agarré los hot dogs y agarré dos cocas en lata… Regresé a la sala, le dí su coca y hot dog a Shadow y me senté con el…

-¿Qué película escogiste?- le pregunté después de abrir mi coca…

-Adivina…- me dijo sonriéndome

-Emmmm- traté de ver de reojo el mueble de películas pero Shadow me dijo

-No hagas trampa…-

-Esta bien… emmm… ¿Avatar?- le dije insegura…

-Puede ser…- me dijo

_Wiii, adivine…_

Vimos la película y cenamos… Después de que la película se acabara Shadow se fue, yo fui al baño, agarre unas pastillas FUERTES para dormir y me las tome… Me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama… _Mañana seguiré leyendo el diario _pensé y me quede dormida…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Julie-su´s Pov

Me levanté, me bañe y luego prendí el diario… Empecé a leer, pero luego alguien toco la puerta... _¿Quién será a esta hora?... _

Normal Pov

Julie-su bajó rápidamente las escaleras, luego abrió la puerta y puso una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad…

-¿Rouge?- cuestionó Julie-su…

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**¡Cha cha… cha cha chaan! El capitulo que esperaban aquí esta… lo siento por tardar, pero esta semana fue de exámenes :S siento que reprobaré algunas materias… y si lo hago lo mas posible es que me castiguen la computadora… D: será mejor no eche mala güero… Bueno ya les dejo leer el cap.**

Previamente en el último capitulo:

Julie-su´s Pov

Me levanté, me bañe y luego prendí el diario… Empecé a leer, pero luego alguien toco la puerta... _¿Quién será a esta hora?..._

Normal Pov

Julie-su bajó rápidamente las escaleras, luego abrió la puerta y puso una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad…

-¿Rouge?- cuestionó Julie-su…

Cap.11…

...

Normal Pov

… La equidna observó a la que antes… era su rival… la murciélago blanca como la nieve… que desde el principio trato de quitarle su hombre… El único chico con el cual ella podía estar sin sentirse rara… el la hacía sentir más que un soldado… Esa murciélago que trato tantas veces de quitárselo con piropos, trajes escotados, con todo… se lo quito… Esa murciélago que tantas veces se burló de ella… estaba enfrente de ella… indefensa… sola…

…

Julie-su sintió una sensación que hace tiempo no tenía… el sentir que la sangre te fluya rápidamente por las venas… que tus hombros se tensen… tus manos temblorosas por el enojo… sentir los fuertes latidos de tu corazón pidiéndote que golpes algo… las ganas de mandar a alguien al hospital…

…

Ella empezando a seguir sus impulsos cerró con fuerza la mano derecha… la hizo para atrás haciendo fuerza en los músculos de su brazo…

…

Y le dio un fuerte golpe al marco de la puerta… (lo siento AJcosmo no habrá puñetazo) Rouge se quedó sorprendida… ella había pensado que Julie-su le iba a dar un golpe antes que ella pudiera hablar… pero no lo hizo…

-¿No me vas a golpear?- le preguntó Rouge…

-¿Quieres que lo haga?...-dijo Julie-su poniendo su mano en su cadera con una cara seria…

-No, solo se me hizo raro…- le replicó Rouge…

-No soy tan violenta como crees…- le dijo Julie-su cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta… posiblemente para controlar sus impulsos… Luego le preguntó -¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar… ¿Puedo pasar?-

Julie-su sin poner una cara amable se hizo a un lado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Rouge pasó como burro sin mecate… luego empezó a darle un vistazo a todo, TODO, la cocina, el mueble de películas, la sala, hasta el baño…

-Tienes una bonita casa- le dijo Rouge

Julie-su no le respondió nada, solo cruzo los brazos y se recargó en la pared…

Rouge algo nerviosa le dice viendo su mueble de libros –Veo que te gusta mucho leer…-

-Ve al grano…- le dijo Julie-su, ella solo quería que Rouge se fuera lo más pronto posible…

-Esta bien- le dijo Rouge después de suspirar, luego dijo –Me quiero disculpar por lo del concierto… por todo, quisiera empezar desde cero…-

-¿Knuckles te pidió que hicieras esto verdad?- la interrumpió Julie-su…

-¿Cómo sabes?- le preguntó Rouge atónita…

-Ambas sabemos que yo a ti te valgo un pepino…-

-Cierto…- asintió sonriendo…

-Mira, el te escogió a ti, eso lo comprendo y respeto su decisión… Se podría decir que estamos en paz… pero…- dijo Julie-su, luego se acercó a ella y le dijo –si lo llegas a lastimar… NADA me detendrá de mis acciones…-

-Jamás lo haría- le dijo Rouge, pero lo dijo con sinceridad tan pura que casi dejo perpleja a Julie-su, pero para no demostrarlo le dijo

-Mas te vale…-

-¿Todavía lo amas?- le preguntó de la nada Rouge

Esa pregunta de verdad dejo perpleja a Julie-su… Antes ella pensaba en Knuckles todo el tiempo, ahora en estos meses el no había pasado por su mente… ella no se había parado a pensar cuales eran sus sentimientos por el ahora… ¿Todavía lo seguía amando? No podía ser posible porque no había pensado en el todos esos meses… si no en… _no puede ser_ pensó Julie-su… _No puede ser verdad…_

-Hey baja de la luna y responde mi pregunta- le dijo Rouge chasqueando los dedos. Julie-su parpadeó varias veces luego le dijo

-Ya no…- le respondió Julie-su sinceramente

-Okey…- luego se quedo algo pensativa y dijo- sabes… Shadow me ah platicado mucho de ti…-

Julie-su no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Shadow le había platicado de ella… a Rouge? ¿Ese Shadow que ve todos los días? Julie-su cada vez se ponía más roja, Rouge se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción…

-Me ah platicado que eres muy buena peleando… sería padre que entrenáramos juntas alguna vez…- le dijo Rouge

Julie-su ya con su color normal no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por incredulidad ¿Ella y Rouge entrenando juntas?...

-No me mires así… Quisiera aprender algunos trucos tuyos y tu puedes aprender algunos míos, ambas salimos ganando… Y después de entrenar podemos ir de compras…- le dijo Rouge sonriendo…

-No estoy segura lo de compras pero lo de entrenar si estaría bien…- dijo Julie-su, para después quedar incrédula otra vez por lo que ella acaba de decir…

Esta Rouge sonrió más y le dijo –Bien, bueno me tengo que ir, te llamó luego-

Después se dirigió la puerta, la abrió y se fue volando… Julie-su se quedó allí unos minutos, luego cerró la puerta y pensó _Este día no podría estar más raro… _Luego regresó a su habitación y siguió leyendo…

Rouge´s Pov

_Al parecer ya gané su confianza…_pensé mientras volaba a mi departamento._ Es bueno que ya no estemos en guerra por Knuckles… no me gusta estar siempre peleando pero cuando tengo que hacerlo nada me detiene… Aff, desde que soy novia de Knuckles me eh separado mucho de Shadow… _

_Es decir, antes hacíamos todo juntos, claro que yo lo obligaba a acompañarme de compras y aunque el lo niegue se lo ah pasado bien… pero antes platicábamos de lo que sea, éramos más unidos…_

_Ahora casi ni hablamos… solo nos decimos" hola" " y "¿Cómo estas?"… Se supone que somos mejores amigos… no simplemente compañeros de equipo…_

_Hace poco, por accidente escuché una conversación de Shadow y Omega…_

_Ellos estaban pasando por afuera de mi tienda favorita de bolsas y escuché a Shadow hablando de Julie-su a Omega… ¡Y su tono de voz era… feliz! Jamás lo había escuchado hablar de una chica así… solo de María…_

_Eh querido hablar con el sobre lo que escuché, pero estoy segura que el se haría el enojado conmigo y no me diría nada… Estoy segura que a el le gusta ella, o tal vez solo la admira como luchadora… Tengo que averiguarlo… para después ayudarlo a conquistarla, aunque…_Sonreí mientras bajaba a tierra firme_ por esa forma que ella se sonrojo… creo que ya lo hizo…_

Llegue al edificio de mi departamento y entre al elevador. _Shadow es mi mejor amigo, quiero lo mejor para el… Si a Knuckles le gustaba ella es porque ella debe de ser especial… Quiero que el sea feliz, pero tal vez su orgullo no lo deje serlo… Por eso tengo que ayudarlo a aceptar sus sentimientos… _

Entré a mi departamento, cerré la puerta y me tiré en el sillón…_ Suena como una misión imposible… pero yo siempre hago lo que me propongo…_

-Rouge, ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó Omega con su voz robótica que estaba saliendo de la cocina…

-Dando una vuelta…- le respondí…

-Knuckles llamó y dejo un mensaje para que le regresaras la llamada-

-Oh, le llamaré ahora mismo…- dije felizmente y fui a agarrar el teléfono.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Con Julie-su…_

Julie-su´s Pov

Leí un buen rato… leí como se casaron mis padres… como mi mamá estaba bien nerviosa con el asunto del papel de ser madre… el día de mi nacimiento… mi primera palabra fue "muere"…

Ahora estoy leyendo cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años…

_Querido diario:_

_Me rompe tanto el corazón ver así a Julie-su… He visto como ella trata de jugar con Lien-da y Kragok, pero ellos siempre la ignoran… No me sorprende, ellos desde el principio trataron de evitarme y los puedo entender, yo debo de ser una intrusa en sus vidas… debieron de querer mucho a su difunta madre… Yo entiendo lo que es perder a tu madre… mi madre era la mejor científica de toda la legión… y cuando yo tenía trece años… en uno de sus más importantes experimentos murió… Ella murió por el bien de la legión, para protegernos de esos guardianes… Por eso escogí estar en la armada, para algún día enfrentarme a los guardianes y proteger a mis camaradas en batalla… Protegeré a mi hija y esposo a toda costa…_

…_Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado_…

Y seguí leyendo…

_My little Juliet no tiene amigos… ella es tan tímida… Espero que pueda dejar de ser tímida y encontrar a alguien que la cuide, su compañero eterno…_

Si ella supiera que mi supuesto compañero "eterno" era un guardián… le hubiera dado un infarto…

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Estoy muy orgullosa de mi hija! ¡Tuvo su primera pelea! Me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron que ella se había peleado con alguien del doble de su edad, pero cuando la vi no tenía ningún rasguño… pero en cambio con el que se había peleado traía un ojo morado… _

_Cuando regresamos a nuestro dormitorio ella me explico porque había peleado, ella había defendido a un niño de su edad de ese brabucón, que el había empezado todo. Yo obviamente le creí, ella no iniciaría una pelea sin ninguna buena razón…_

_Después de un rato decidí pedir el video de vigilancia que grabó la pelea… Me dieron una copia y lo guardé aquí. Cuando lo vi me sentí más orgullosa… ¡Mi hija sabe pelear a los cuatro años de edad! _

_Ya de noche Luger llegó tarde como siempre… Me preguntó preocupado si Julie estaba bien, yo le dije que si y le platique lo que me había contado ella y le enseñe el video. El se rió quedito al terminar el video, yo le pregunté porque y me respondió_

_-Ella se parece mucho a cierta persona que conozco- luego me agarró de la cadera jalándome hacia el…_

_Yo lo abracé rodeando mis brazos a su cuello y lo jalé hacia a mi para un beso... pero se escuchó un_

_-Guiiuu-_

_Volteamos a ver y vimos a nuestra pequeña en piyama, Luger me soltó y fue a cargarla._

_-¿No deberías de estar dormida jovencita?- le preguntó cargándola en su brazo…_

_-No quiero dormir- le respondió haciendo un puchero…_

_-Pero los grandes soldados deben de dormir temprano o sino no tendrán energía para emergencias…-_

_-¿Cómo cuales?- le preguntó con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad…_

_-Como un incendio, o un ataque… ¡de cosquillas!- le respondió y le empezó a hacer cosquillas con un dedo, ella empezó a reírse, luego el la puso en su hombros y empezó a trotar y daba vueltas cada seis pasos. Con los dos brazos el la cargo como si ella fuera un avión, mientras ella reía encantada. Luego el la acomodó en su cama, ella bostezó, el la tapo y le dijo_

_-Buenas noches mi niña…- y le dio un beso en la frente_

_-Buenas noches papi…- le dijo para después cerrar sus ojos delicadamente…_

_-Buenas noches my little Juliet…- murmuré y me fuí a la cama, Luger apagó la luz y nos dormimos…_

_Tengo que encontrar ese video… _Empecé a buscar ese video, entones encontré un archivo de video, lo abrí y esperé unos minutos a que se cargara. Cuando se cargó completamente se puso automáticamente… Se podía ver unas mesas y sillas, había un grupo de equidnas pequeños y otro de equidnas más grandes… Uno de los equidnas grandes se acercó al grupo de los pequeños y agarró al más pequeño del cuello de la camisa, luego se empezó a reír…

Entonces apareció una equidna pequeña… ¡Esa era yo! Yo le pise el pie al brabucón y este soltó al pequeño equidna, luego yo le dije algo y el me soltó un golpe en el estomago. Yo me tiré al piso de dolor, luego me levanté bien lento, el me lanzó otro golpe y yo lo esquive. Salté a una mesa y me impulse y le dí una patada en la cara… El brabucón quedó tirado en el piso… Yo les dije algo a los equidnas grandes y estos salieron corriendo, luego los pequeños me rodearon emocionados pero luego llegó un equidna muy mayor y todos nos callamos, y allí se acabo el video.

_Ugh…_ de repente sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza… Me empezó a doler más la cabeza, tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Entonces empecé a ver imágenes en mi cabeza, imágenes de mis padres… de Floren-ca y Simon… de Lien-da y Kragok más jóvenes… Luego vi algo… al parecer un recuerdo mío… de esa pelea…

_Flashback_

_Estoy buscando a mis hermanos para jugar a las escondidas, espero que ahora estén desocupados… Caminé por varios pasillos y entré a la sala donde siempre van Lien-da y Kragok… _

_Cuando entré vi a un equidna tan grande como Kragok agarrando a uno bien pequeño de la camisa… ¡Como se atreve a molestar a alguien más pequeño que el!... Debo de buscar a Lien-da y Kragok para que lo pongan en su lugar… Los busqué por toda la sala corriendo hasta que los encontré._

_-¡Hermanos deben de detenerlo!- les dije señalando al equidna todavía cargando el pequeño…_

_Ellos me miraron de una forma… extraña…_

_-¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerlo? Ese niño tiene que aprender a defenderse solo…- me dijo Kragok_

_-Ahora vete, solo molestas… no te queremos aquí…- me dijo Lien-da _

_-P..pero somos hermanos… los hermanos deben de cuidarse… y…y quererse y… y apoyarse entre si…- les dije_

_-Tu jamás serás nuestra hermana… ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo niña tonta?...- me dijo Lien-da…_

_-Vas a meternos en problemas Lien-da- le advirtió Kragok..._

_-A mi me vale ma***, ya estoy HARTA de ella…- le dijo Lien-da_

_Yo empecé a temblar y lloré…_

_-Genial…- dijo Kragok_

_Volteé a ver al pobre niño asustado y me acordé lo que mi mamá me había dicho… "Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros camaradas y para eso hay que enfrentar nuestros miedos, ser valientes y sacar nuestra fuerza interior…"_

_Debo de proteger a mis camaradas… ¡Debo de ayudarlo! Decidida me seque las lágrimas y me acerque a aquel equidna que tenía unas monstruosidades de brazos que se estaba riendo y con toda mi fuerza le pise el pie._

_El grandulón lo soltó y me miró bien enojado…_

_-Oye tonto, es malo abusar así de los demás, si vuelvo a ver que abusas de alguien yo…- le empecé a decir pero el me soltó un golpe en el estomago…_

_-Será mejor que aprendas a decir mejores amenazas barbie girl…- me dijo_

_Escuché como varios se rieron, yo estaba echa bolita del dolor, pero no podía dejar las cosas así… Me fui levantando lentamente, cuando me levante completamente el me soltó otro golpe pero yo lo esquivé, por instinto salté a una mesa me impulse y le dí una patada en la cara y se fue para abajo. Volteé a ver a los demás equidnas grandes estaban al parecer asustados… yo decidí asustarlos más diciéndoles_

_-¿Quién quiere que lo deje como mi**** también?-_

_Estos respondieron saliendo corriendo… Entonces estaba rodeada de equidnas de mi tamaño junto con el que salvé._

_-¡Eres genial!-_

_-¡Eres mejor que mi papi!-_

_-¡Enséñanos ese movimiento!- me dijeron... _

_Miré al pequeño equidna, era un equidna color entre rojo pálido y marrón, el traía unos guantes verdes y unos tennis negros… Sus ojos eran color celeste… pero un celeste bien claro y brillante… Luego le pregunté_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- _

_-A.. Archie…- me respondió_

_-Okey Archie, yo soy Julie-su y prometo ser la mejor soldado para protegerte a ti y a todos- le dije guiñándole el ojo…_

_Archie me dio una gran sonrisa y luego se escucho_

_-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-_

_End of Flashback_

Woo… tal vez si pueda recuperar algunas memorias mías… pero _¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? _me pregunté poniéndome una mano en la cabeza… _¿Qué habrá pasado con ese Archie? ¿Por qué no lo eh visto antes?... Seguramente Lien-da y Kragok le prohibieron hablarme para evitar que yo sepa que tengo un puesto en el liderazgo de la Dark Legion… Pero… ¿Qué habrá sido de el? ¿Eh peleado con el sin darme cuenta? _Es que todos se ven iguales con el uniforme que es una capa negra, con esa capa no hay ninguna diferencia entre ellos… _Espero que el este bien…_

¡RING RING! Sonó mi teléfono (como siempre) y contesté

-¿Hola?-

-¡Julie-su!- se escuchó Saffron en la otra línea muy preocupada, se podía escuchar otros ruidos…

-¿Qué pasa Saffron?- le pregunté

-¡La Dark Legion nos esta atacando!- me respondió casi gritando…

**Bueno ese fue el cap. 11 :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews: AJcosmo, Master the hedgehog, vksDC, revencita, gaby y caro.**

**Y si… estoy loca :D y estoy orgullosa de serlo ;D**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. :) ¡cuídense! **


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos!**

**En el ultimo capitulo se me olvidó poner que Archie es un personaje inventado… :S**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap. 12… **

Cap. 12

Julie-su´s Pov

-¿Dónde están?- le pregunté…

-En el altar de la Esmeralda Madre, ¡Date prisa que son muchos!- me respondió…

-Voy para allá- le dije y colgué…

-¿Para dónde vas?- preguntó Shadow detrás de mí… Me hubiera dado un infarto si no estuviera acostumbrada a que el aparece siempre detrás de mí…

-Al altar de la Esmeralda Madre, la Dark Legion esta atacando- le respondí volteándolo a ver… Luego le pregunté -¿Quieres venir?-

-Bueno…- me respondió…

-Vamos- le dije dirigiéndome a la cochera, el me siguió, yo prendí la luz y me subí a mi moto… Abrí el portón, prendí el motor y le pregunté a Shadow

-¿Te doy un ride?-

-Iré a pie…- me respondió…

-Okey, vamos- dije para después acelerar a fondo, luego tomé rumbo al altar…

Shadow´s Pov

_¿Por qué no me pidió que usara el control chaos para tele-transportarnos allá? _Me pregunté mientras la seguía por detrás…

Julie-su´s Pov

_Esa promesa que le hice a Archie… me hace sentir tan mal… tan culpable… tan… traicionera… Pero debo de hacer lo correcto, ellos son malos… bueno no son malos… solo están en el mal camino… Ya hemos intentado tratar de convencerlos de cambiar de camino pero ellos no nos escuchan… apenas si fuera… de su lado tal vez me escucharían… si fuera su líder como Lien-da…_

_¡No! Será mejor que no piense en planes raros… No puedo traicionar a mis amigos… pero… ahora no me atrevo a pelear con ellos, uno de ellos podría ser Archie…_

_Tal vez si logro identificar a Archie y lo convenzo de unirse a nosotros los Chaotix ya no me sentiría tan mal como ahora… estoy segura que los demás lo aceptarán como a mí… Claro que Vector lo trataría igual o peor que a mí… pero no importa, se que el es bueno…_

_Pero… ¿y si cambió? ¿y si es tan ambicioso como Lien-da…? Bueno, nadie le ganaría en eso a Lien-da… pero ¿y si me traiciona y por mi culpa todos estarán en peligro?.._

_No… ese equidna de esos ojos celestes jamás haría eso… estoy segura…_

_Bueno, ese será mi plan… ¿Cómo lo podré identificar?... Si tengo suerte el traerá los mismos guantes verdes y tennis negros que el traía puestos de niño… _

_En unos minutos te veré… Archie… Aunque no sepa porque rayos te quiero ver otra vez…_

Sentí mi adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, tal vez era mi emoción… sonreí y aceleré más…

En unos minutos vi a lo lejos el altar, se podía escuchar disparos… No baje la velocidad ni un solo momento hasta que llegue y vi la escena de batalla…

Había naves llenas de soldados a lo lejos con sus armas pero no estaban disparando… Knuckles y Rouge se estaban defendiendo de unos soldados en lo alto del altar… Saffron, Charmy y Ray en las escaleras… Espio, Mighty y Vector en diferentes puntos del prado pateándoles el trasero… Di otro vistazo a las naves y vi a Lien-da en una de ellas en el punto más alto pero… ella estaba a lado de alguien con una capa y capucha café, como si ese fuera el que estuviera liderando el ataque…

-¡¿VINISTE SOLO A VER?- me preguntó Vector enojado desde el otro lado del lugar, y por haberme gritado alguien lo golpeó por detrás…

Me baje de la moto y saqué mi pistola, a lado mío paso Shadow como una ráfaga negra que fue contra los soldados… Yo corrí tratando de ver el color de sus guantes y tennis al mismo tiempo esquivando los disparos… Me paré en seco cuando vi a uno con los guantes verdes y que estaba temblando en el piso ante Vector…

-¡Jaja! ¡Deberías de ver como tiemblas freak! Jaja, no te preocupes… esto no dolerá… poco…- le dijo Vector luego se preparó para golpearlo… _¡No!_

En dos impulsos llegué hasta ellos y me puse en el medio…

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!- le advertí con mis puños cerrados…

-¿Eh?...¡¿ Acaso… ESTAS DE SU LADO?- me cuestionó enseñándome sus dientes…

-No, pero no dejaré que lo lastimes… Si quieres pegarle tendrás que pasar sobre mi- le dije amenazándolo con mi puño… El me gruño, pero escuchamos a alguien decir

-¡Regresen a las naves!-

Volteamos a ver y vimos a todos los soldados regresando a sus naves, volteé a ver para atrás y vi que el ya se había levantado, me miró un momento, traté de ver si sus ojos eran los de Archie… pero no pude ver por la mugre capucha… luego el se fue hacia las naves, pero antes de subirse el me volteó a ver por ultima vez y se subió…

Cuando ya todos estaban abordo se fueron todas las naves, excepto la nave de Lien-da...

La nave descendió, se estacionó y el de la capucha café se bajo…

-En treinta minutos regresa por mi…- le dijo una voz masculina que venía de la capucha… Lien-da al parecer de mala gana asintió y se fue de allí…

-¿Quién es el?- me preguntó Knuckles con Rouge a su lado que habían bajado del altar…

Miré al de la capucha… No recuerdo haberlo visto antes… y su voz…

-No lo sé…-le respondí mientras los demás se acercaron para hacer una línea de defensa…

-No sabes como esas palabras me hieren…- dijo el…

-¡Nosotros te lastimaremos más si no te vas de aquí freak!- le dijo Vector…

-¿Por qué debería de irme?... Después de todo no eh venido con malas intenciones…-

-¡Ustedes nos acaban de atacar!- le dijo Mighty…

-Ustedes nos atacaron y nosotros nos defendimos… Nuestro propósito no era una pelea…-

-Si su propósito no era una pelea ¿Por qué se trajeron toda una armada?- le cuestionó Rouge…

-Solo era para llamar la atención…-

-Pues ahora tienes toda mi atención…- le dijo Knuckles…

-No era para llamar tu atención guardián… si no la de Julie-su…- le dijo…

-¡Ella no quiere nada contigo! ¡Así que vete!- le dijo Saffron…

-¿Acaso un padre no puede pasar unos minutos con su hija después de años sin verla?...- preguntó mientras se quitaba la capucha…

_No es posibl_e_… ¡No puede ser verdad!_ Sin esa capucha pude ver… a mi padre…

**Para que no se confundan déjenme recordarles sobre los padres de Julie-su…**

**Simon y Floren-ca eran los padres adoptivos de Julie-su… Ellos murieron en manos de Eggman en una extraña maquina…**

**Luger y Mari-su eran los padres biológicos de Julie-su, Mari-su murió en un accidente y Luger (líder de la Dark Legion) desapareció… nadie lo volvió a ver… hasta que esta loca decidió hacerlo aparecer…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Y aquí el cap. 13 eh estado muy ocupada con trabajos, la crisis, el dólar, ustedes ,e entienden, bueno, a mi no me gusto como quedo, tengo que ampliar… expandir…y…em… en fin aprender mas palabras y sinónimos. (Repetí muchas veces "y así"). Bueno, disfrútenlo.**

Normal Pov

Julie-su no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… El equidna morado de la foto, su padre estaba enfrente de ella… Después de todo el tiempo que ella pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, ahora el estaba enfrente de ella, como si nunca hubiera desparecido… Ella dio tres pasos para verlo de cerca, examinó cada detalle de su rostro sin saber que pensar o como reaccionar…

-Papá…- apenas pudo decir…

Su padre le dio una sonrisa serena y le preguntó

-¿Podemos hablar… a solas?-

-Si- le respondió y comenzó a caminar hacia unos árboles, el equidna la siguió por detrás pero como era de costumbre cierto cocodrilo no estaba de acuerdo…

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó Vector enojado enseñando sus dientes poniéndose enfrente de ella…

-Déjala en paz Vector- le dijo Knuckles jalándolo del brazo… Se podía ver como Rouge echaba humo por sus orejas de los celos…

-No te preocupes Jules, aquí estaremos esperándote- le dijo Mighty guiñándole el ojo…

-Y estaremos atentos… por si acaso- agregó Espio sonriéndole…

Julie-su los miró un momento y luego les dijo –Gracias- dicho esto siguió caminando con su padre detrás de ella, unos momentos después ya no se podían ver…

-¡¿Por qué la dejaron ir? Saben que no podemos confiar en ella…- les dijo Vector…

-Tú no puedes confiar en ella, pero nosotros si Vector…- le dijo Espio…

-Ella es nuestra amiga, estoy seguro que jamás nos traicionaría- dijo Mighty con mucha confianza…

-Además… yo se lo que se siente… cuando después de años de no ver a tu padre sin saber porque o la razón por la cual desapareció y luego lo encuentras… ella debe tener muchas preguntas que hacerle como yo con mi padre aquel día… Y es un momento privado entre ella y el, que ninguno de nosotros ni nadie les debe de quitar…- dijo Knuckles con los ojos cerrados…

Así Rouge entendió porque el había defendido a Julie-su de esa forma, ella se acercó a el y le agarró la mano, Knuckles la volteó a ver y ella le sonrió dulcemente, con eso el supo que ella lo apoyaba…

-Uggh… ¿Y si Espio va y…?- empezó a decir Vector pero con la mirada que le echaron los demás decidió cerrar la boca. Miró a otro lado para evitar ver las miradas asesinas de los demás y vio a Shadow viendo a un punto perdido…

-Hey Shads ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Vector extrañado…

-Nada de tu incumbencia…-le dijo Shadow sin voltear a verlo, Vector se enojó y le empezó a murmurar cosas como "Mister emo" y así, pero Shadow no le ponía ni la más minima atención… El solo miraba hacia donde se había ido Julie-su con su padre…

Unos veinticinco después todos estaban sentados en el césped o en unas rocas esperando, todos menos Shadow que seguía esperando en el mismo lugar parado sin dejar de ver hacia donde ella se había ido… Entonces Shadow vió una silueta acercarse con otra atrás, ya cuando se acercaron más pudo ver que la silueta que iba adelante era Luger y la de atrás era Julie-su, ella tenía la vista hacia el piso… Luego Lien-da llegó en una nave al parecer para recoger a su padre…

Todos se pararon y vieron como Luger se dirigía a la nave de Lien-da mientras Julie-su se había quedado atrás parada mirando al piso con los puños cerrados. El echó una mirada a Julie-su, luego se subió a la nave y se fueron de allí inmediatamente…

Espio preocupado se acerco a Julie-su y le preguntó

-¿Qué pasó?-

Ella tardó un momento en responder y le respondió sin verlo

-Nada importante… solo… necesito estar sola…- y luego empezó a caminar hacia su moto, se subió en ella, prendió el motor y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia su casa…

Shadow sabía que ella no estaba bien, empezó a tomar camino hacia la casa de ella pero paró en seco cuando sonó su celular…

-Hola-contestó Shadow malhumorado…

-Agente Shadow necesitamos de su asistencia inmediatamente- le dijo el comandante en la otra línea…

-En unos minutos estaré allí comandante…-

-No en unos minutos, ¡Ahora!-

-Si comandante- le dijo y colgó, miró hacia donde Julie-su se había ido con su moto y luego dijo

-Chaos control- y desapareció…

Los demás no sabían que pensar… solo uno…

-¡Estoy seguro que todo eso fue actuación y que nos va a traicionar cuando menos nos lo esperemos!- les dijo Vector… Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco en respuesta…

-Y cuando pase yo estaré allí y les diré "SE LOS DIJE"- agregó señalando hacia el cielo e inflando el pecho exageradamente…

-Tenemos que darle tiempo, quien sabe que paso cuando ellos hablaron…- dijo Mighty…

-Si…- asintió Espio y todos se fueron excepto Rouge y Knuckles que se quedaron a vigilar la esmeralda madre…

Mientras que en G.U.N a Shadow le estaban dando una misión donde tenía que ir a rastrear a unos narcotraficantes peligrosos (con cohetes, metralletas, granadas, etc…) al otro lado del país… Tendrá que irse una semana allá… lo llevaron hasta un jet que abordó, ya en el aire miró a la ventana y vió Angel Island a los lejos … El aun estaba preocupado por ella… pero hablar con ella por teléfono no solucionaría nada… el tiene que hablar con ella en persona… así que se propuso regresar lo más pronto posible…

_Al día siguiente…_

Espio estaba caminando hacia la casa de Julie-su con un libro en su mano, "El Codigo Da Vinci", el pensaba en prestárselo para que ella lo leyera (¿Para que más?) pero se detuvo al ver algo grande y verde en el suelo…

Era Vector "camuflagiado" arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuera zona de guerra… Traía un casco con ramitas pegadas, plantas por todas partes y dos líneas negras pintadas en las mejillas…

-¿Vector… que haces?- le preguntó Espio…

-¡Shhh! Ella nos podría escuchar… voy a descubrir que maléficos planes tiene en mente y la detendré…- dijo en voz baja y siguió arrastrándose… Espio puso los ojos en blanco y caminó a lado de el…

Ya cuando estaban a unos veinte metros Vector se quedó atrás de unos arbustos con unos binoculares, si Espio no lo conociera hubiera pensado que el era un pervertido. Espio se paró enfrente de la puerta, el no sabía lo que habían hablado Julie-su y su padre, y de verdad tenía curiosidad, pero el sabía que Julie-su jamás hablaba de su familia, jamás la había hecho hablar de ella, solo un poco, lo esencial, pero ella nunca le había dicho que pensaba o que sentía acerca de ella. Bueno, el sabe que ella quiere a Lien-da, sin importar todas las cosas que ah hecho, porque ella siempre la defiende cuando Vector empieza a hablar de más. También que respeta enormemente a Dimitri. Pero cuando Floren-ca y Simon murieron ella siempre evadía el tema, nunca la hicieron hablar de sus muertes… Pero ahora que apareció su padre… ¿Qué pensaba ella de el? ¿Qué pensaba hacer al respecto?... Espio supuso que de ninguna manera podría hacerla hablar de eso, por un tiempo, aunque ella nunca lo querrá admitir, ella es sensible…

Puso su mejor sonrisa y tocó la puerta, unos momentos después se abrió la puerta y Espio vió a su mejor amiga, o parte de ella… Julie-su andaba en un camisón blanco, su flequillo estaba MUY despeinado (mas de lo normal) y tenía la cara soñolienta, como si la hubieran despertado a las dos de la mañana. Bostezó y dijo mientras se rascaba un ojo como para quitarse el sueño

-Buenos días Espio-

-Tardes- le corrigió Espio

-¿Tardes?...- se cuestionó y volteó a ver un reloj electrónico que decía:

4:08 P.M.

-Ah- exclamó cansada, Espio tuvo la tentación de decirle que le vendría bien un café, pero no le dijo porque el sabe que cuando una chica esta medio dormida sus hormonas no reaccionan como deberían, ella podría gritarle que quien es el para decirle que hacer o cerrarle la puerta en la cara, o incluso ponerse a llorar… (Por esta razón las esposas reciben mal a sus esposos y arman todo un escándalo cuando llegan tarde) Así que le dijo

-Te traje este libro: "El Código Da Vinci", estoy muy seguro que te gustará, viene mucho del equilibrio entre el hombre y la mujer, la igualdad, religión y cultura- y le dejó el libro en su mano suavemente.

-Gracias, ahora mismo lo leeré- le dijo Julie-su tratando de mostrar entusiasmo, Espio se dio cuenta, le dio su típica sonrisa serena y le preguntó con ternura

-¿Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien siempre estaré disponible para escuchar?-

Julie-su al escuchar eso, se sintió algo mal, volteó para un lado para no verlo y sencillamente le respondió

-Si…- pero cuando volvió su mirada para verlo el ya no estaba allí.

-Cosas de ninjas…- se dijo a si misma y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el sillón y empezó a leer, al instante el libro captó su interés pero ella no se podía concentrar, en unos minutos se quedo dormida.

Cada persona o criatura tiene una forma de depresión, algunas lloran tanto que no se les entiende que rayos están diciendo, otros se quedan todo el día en sus casas comiendo helado u otras cosas dulces y calóricas viendo en la tele situaciones parecidas a las de ellos y eso los hace sentir peor, además que pierden tiempo y suben de peso. Otros torturan a sus familiares, amigos o a su sicólogo al contar una y otra vez su problema. Otros tratan de verse amargados o rudos para hacer pensar que lo que sea que les paso no les afecto en lo mas mínimo, pero en el fondo sufren más. Hay personas que dañan su cuerpo cortándose porque según ellos eso los hace sentir "mejor". Otros simplemente se emborrachan. Pero la forma de depresión de Julie-su es dormir. Cuando estaba en ese hotel meses atrás después del concierto de Mina, ella se la había pasado dormida los días que paso en el. Es como una auto-defensa. Como si tratara de pensar que solo era una pesadilla, que en algún momento iba a despertar, como si le gustará vivir más en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad, pero aunque más se concentrará ella no podía soñar…

_Unos cuatro días después…_

En una ciudad peligrosa llena de narcotráfico Shadow no tenía ningún rastro de los narcotraficantes, y eso lo ponía furioso…

Mientras que en Angel Island Vector había vigilado las veinticuatro horas durante esos cuatro días a Julie-su, solo para ver como dormía. Varias veces ella se levantó pero solo para comer algo. Decepcionado y cansado Vector decidió tomar un "pequeño" descanso y empezó a caminar a su casa. En el camino paso por un vasta pradera donde se encontraba Rouge, Knuckles y Espio platicando, el se acerco a ellos, porque pensó que sería bueno para su "investigación" averiguar que había pasado en los alrededores.

-Hola- les saludó acercándose a ellos, ellos le iban a devolver el saludo pero les llegó un horrible olor. Vector apestaba. Rouge se tapo la nariz mientras que Espio y Knuckles ponían una cara de disgusto.

-¿Han visto cosas sospechosas recientemente?- les preguntó sin darse cuenta de sus caras de asco.

-Eso es lo de menos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?- le preguntó Knuckles. Vector se ruborizó de la pena y para evadir la pregunta les dijo

-Eh estado vigilando a Julie-su un tiempo y lo único que hace es dormir… Puede que sea un truco para engañarme…-

Espio suspiró, enserio ella estaba deprimida. Knuckles empezó a pensar millones de cosas que pudieran haber pasado entre Julie-su y su padre ese día. Después de unos minutos el dijo

-Tenemos que hablar con ella… Necesitamos saber que pasó entre ella y su padre, además que no debe haber secretos así de importantes en Chaotix…-

-No- dijo Rouge.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-Ella es una chica, cuando una chica esta deprimida, cuando hay algo que le preocupa ella necesita hablar con otra chica. Julie-su necesita una charla entre chicas y escaparse un rato de sus problemas, no un interrogatorio, y yo se como hacerlo…- les dijo Rouge con su típica confianza, luego sonrió y agregó

-Confíen en mi, creo que se por lo que esta pasando… Bueno tengo que preparar todo, nos vemos otro día- se despidió de Knuckles con un beso en la mejilla, extendió sus alas y voló. Los chicos la miraron hasta que desapareció en el horizonte, luego Vector les preguntó

-¿Qué hará exactamente?-

-Quien sabe, pero yo si se que deberías de hacer…- le empezó a decir Espio.

-¿Seguir vigilando a Julie-su y espiar lo que sea que ella y Rouge harán?-

-Darte un baño- dijeron al mismo tiempo Knuckles y Espio.

En ese mismo momento Julie-su se había despertado y se había dado una ducha. Ella no se quería volver a dormir así que siguió leyendo "El Codigo Da Vinci", pero no se podía concentrar… Un rato después alguien toco la puerta, Julie-su todavía cansada abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Rouge, que traía una bolsa celeste grande.

-¿Qué ha…-empezó Julie-su pero Rouge entró y le dijo

-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa, traje todo para entretenernos toda la noche, traje películas, mi cámara, maquillaje. Como siempre digo, no hay piyamada sin sesión de fotos… y conste todo irá a Facebook…- se sentó en el sofá, de su bolsa celeste sacó varias películas mientras que a Julie-su le estaba dando un tic en el ojo.

-¿Piyamada?-

-Si, así se dice cuando una chica o varias se quedan a dormir en casa de una amiga suya, se desvelan, se divierten y hablan de chicos- le dijo Rouge con la vista en las películas que traía.

-Pero si yo no…- empezó a decir Julie-su pero Rouge le interrumpió diciéndole

-Vamos Jules, una piyamada no te hará daño, además tengo una lista con los chicos con los cuales podrías salir…-

-No estoy interesada en salir con chicos…-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices… ¿Qué te parece si vemos Crepúsculo?- le preguntó Rouge. Julie-su suspiró, ni con cinco tanques de guerra ella podría echar a Rouge, así que accedió, asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-Yo lo pongo- con eso prendió el DVD y la tele, y puso el disco mientras que Rouge en el sofá sonreía victoriosamente. Vieron la película, decidieron ver solo esa y no las otras. Después vieron la película de "Chicas sin freno". Luego cenaron unas frutas de Angel Island que Julie-su cortó en pedacitos, mientras cenaban Rouge le empezó a platicar mucho de sus experiencias y aventuras en diferentes lugares. Julie-su opinaba y escuchaba, luego Rouge empezó a platicar de cuando una comerciante andante la había estafado vendiéndole un bote de uno de los más caros shampoos que solo contenía agua.

-¿Tan importante es la marca del shampoo?- le preguntó Julie-su.

-Claro que sí, hay algunos shampoos baratos que hacen que tu pelo huela a pegamento. Además estoy segura que tu usas _Afroditis_-le dijo Rouge tocándole el flequillo. Julie-su no quiso pensar que tipo de shampoo sería ese de _Afroditis_.

-Eh no… yo no compró ningún shampoo…-

-Entonces ¿Con que te lavas el cabello?- le preguntó extrañada Rouge.

-Se puede decir que yo hago mi propio shampoo… con algunas frutas y plantas de por aquí…-

-Eso es genial, pero quiero hacer un pequeño experimento…- le dijo Rouge.

-¿Qué experimento?- preguntó con algo de miedo Julie-su.

-Me pregunto que pasaría si usas _Nisim_, a mi no me hizo ningún efecto porque según esto mi pelo esta medio dañado por el uso de la plancha- le dijo levantándose de la silla. Ellas ya habían acabado de cenar.

-¿Nisim?-

-Un tratamiento para el cabello, se pone en la noche para que al día siguiente se puedan ver los resultados- dijo yendo por su bolsa celeste. Julie-su puso los platos en el fregadero, luego Rouge la llamó para que se sentará en el piso con ella para ponerle el tratamiento. Julie-su se sentó delante de ella dándole la espalda para que ella pudiera ponerle el tratamiento, Rouge le dio su cámara para que se entreviera viendo las fotos. Y así pasaron varios minutos, Julie-su miraba las fotos mientras que Rouge le masajeaba la cabeza donde estaba su flequillo con esos extraños líquidos…

-¿Por qué solo hay fotos de ti con chicos?- le preguntó Julie-su.

-Puede que alguno te pueda interesar…- le dijo Rouge. Y en efecto, como no podrían interesarle, esos chicos eran los más guapos que Julie-su había visto en su vida, pero la mayoría de ellos hacían poses muy machistas, eso hacía pensar a Julie-su que eran unos bobos. Además a ella no le interesaba el exterior y no le interesaba andar con alguien. Luego se puso una foto de Shadow de espaldas… Julie-su se ruborizó un poco, en esa pose se veía… guapo. Y luego apareció otra, y otra y otra, en todas el salía muy guapo. Julie-su a ese paso se iba a poner toda roja.

-¿P…por qué tienes muchas fotos de S…Shadow?- apenas pudo preguntar Julie-su. Rouge sonrió "inocentemente" y le respondió

-Sería un desperdicio no tomarle fotos a el, con lo guapo que esta, además que no es un tarado y es muy noble-

-Sí- asintió Julie-su sonriendo.

-Sabes, el se veía muy preocupado cuando te fuiste con tu padre a hablar a solas y se vio más preocupado cuando te fuiste de allí…- le dijo Rouge. Julie-su se deprimió otra vez, en todo el rato con Rouge no se había acordado de lo sucedido… Rouge se espero a que ella dijera algo, pero al ver que no iba a decir nada decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Déjame adivinar, no sabes si apoyar a tu padre o a tus amigos ¿verdad?-

A Julie-su casi se le sale el corazón de la sorpresa, no se esperaba eso. Se paró bruscamente y volteó a verla, luego le preguntó, casi exigiéndole

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Por una razón, si me dices que pasó exactamente cuando hablaste con tu padre yo te la diré-

Julie-su pensó que era puro chantaje eso, pero se volvió a sentar pero esta vez cara a cara con Rouge, suspiró y empezó a contar lo que sucedió…

_Flashback_

_Julie-su y Luger habían caminado un buen tramo hasta un lugar abierto, Julie-su paró y Luger paró unos dos metros lejos de ella. Ella no sabía como empezar hasta que decidió ser directa._

_-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó sin voltearlo a ver._

_-En otra dimensión…-_

_-Oh, así que nos dejaste porque se te dio la gana…- dijo Julie-su a punto de explotar, ella no segura si estaba enojada porque lo estaba o porque no quería demostrar lo sorprendida y confundida que estaba._

_-Yo nunca quise irme, no fue mi elección, se podría decir que fue el destino o simplemente fue por mi descuido y mala suerte…-_

_Julie-su volteó a verlo sin entender lo que el acababa de decir._

_-Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, yo estaba haciendo mis rutinas nocturnas donde checaba que varias cosas estuvieran en orden… De repente sentí un dolor punzante en mi espalda, luego empecé a desintegrarme… Jamás me había asustado tanto… Luego aparecí en un lugar casi tan feo como el infierno… Yo nunca quise que pasara eso…Yo quería verte crecer…- le explicó. Julie-su abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Luger continuó hablando_

_-Sospecho que fue un guardián quien me hizo eso… Se que me ausente mucho tiempo, pero ya regresé y quiero que la familia este unida, te quiero devuelta en la legión…-_

_-No, no puedo traicionar a mis amigos- negó al instante Julie-su._

_-Ellos no son tus amigos Julie-su… Tu lugar es con los tuyos, en la legión… No quiero que ellos te hagan daño…- le insistió su padre que se había acercado a ella._

_-No… no puedo-_

_-Si tu y el guardián ya no son novios ¿Por cuál otra razón te quieres quedar?-le preguntó Luger bruscamente. Julie-su sintió que una flecha le había atravesado el pecho y que quería llorar, pero con todo el coraje que tenía le dijo_

_-Doce años, te ausentaste doce años, no puedes hacer eso y venir a exigirme a que regrese. Yo aprendí sola a hacer mis propias decisiones y mi decisión es quedarme con __mis__ amigos, quieras o no…-_

_-¡¿Sabes que ya no estas sola?... ¡¿Sabes que tienes una familia que te quiere devuelta?... ¡¿Sabes que ellos matarían por protegerte?... ¡¿Sabes cuánto te eh extrañado todos estos años?- le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para que lo viera a los ojos. Luego puso una cara de tristeza y le acaricio la cara diciéndole_

_-Todas las noches pensaba en ti… quería saber si estabas bien… mi pequeña Julie…mi tesoro… Quería volver a escuchar tu risa risueña… Quería estar contigo…- Julie-su se quedó sin habla, luego Luger suspiró y dijo_

_-Supongo que es mi culpa todo esto… Creciste sin que yo estuviera para cuidarte… Comprendo tu decisión… ahora eres toda una señorita, tan hermosa como tu madre… Siempre serás mi pequeña niña… Si alguna vez estos… te hacen daño no dudes en llamarme… Siempre estaré para ti…- luego le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició el flequillo, la vió por última vez a los ojos y así dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso._

_Julie-su, QUERÍA abrazarlo, decirle que lo quería, quería estar con el, llorar en sus brazos como su pequeña niña. Pero reprimió esos deseos y empezó a caminar detrás de el, con la vista en el suelo, para no arrepentirse… Cuando llegaron con los demás Julie-su seguía con la vista al suelo, luego escuchó una nave, el ya se iba a ir… Y una vez más quería ir a abrazarlo, pero apretó los puños para aguantarse. Luger ya se había subido a la nave de Lie-da y se habían ido. _

_Espio preocupado se acerco a Julie-su y le preguntó_

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

_Ella tardó un momento en responder y le respondió sin verlo_

_-Nada importante… solo… necesito estar sola…-claro que le mintió, porque ¿que más le podía decir? Si le decía que ya no estaba segura si quería estar en Chaotix, el y los demás hubieran empezado una larga plática de que sería bueno y que sería malo, pero ella enserio necesitaba estar sola… Y luego empezó a caminar hacia su moto, se subió en ella, prendió el motor y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia su casa…_

_En el camino no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima y arrepentirse de no haberle dicho cuanto lo quería…_

_End of Flashback_

Al terminar de contar lo sucedido, Julie-su esperó a Rouge que la amenazara o le diera un sermón, pero en vez de eso ella le puso una mano en su hombro, le sonrió y le dijo

-Debe de ser muy difícil, mas o menos te entiendo…-

-¿No me vas a amenazar?- le preguntó Julie-su.

-Claro que no, después de todo yo haría lo que sea para volver a estar con mi mamá, por eso puedo entender por lo que estas pasando ahora…- le respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - le preguntó.

-Lo supuse- le respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Julie-su otra vez le dio un tic en el ojo, pero luego se le quitó y le preguntó con pena

-¿Se lo dirás a los demás?-

-Por supuesto que no, yo no soy del tipo de las chismosas- le dijo Rouge medio ofendida. Julie-su no estaba del todo segura, Rouge se dio cuenta y le dijo

-Para que puedas ver que si puedes confiar en mi, yo te contaré mi historia, sobre mi mamá…-

Julie-su se puso en diferente posición para escuchar, Rouge suspiró y sonrió, era la primera vez que le iba contar su historia a alguien…

-Cuando era muy pequeña mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión y me pusieron bajo el cuidado del Señor Frope, el tío del hermano de la prima del primo del hermano de la tía de una prima. El era el único que me podía cuidar. Cualquiera pensaría que era muy juguetón y feliz, pero era lo contrario. Era estricto y serio. Su casa estaba en un pueblito muy lejos de aquí… en el medio de la nada. Era muy tranquilo allí, pero no había muchos niños con cuales jugar, además que el no me dejaba jugar con ellos porque para el eran muy escandalosos. Y así pasé parte de mi niñez… hasta un día… No había escuela ese día, ya había hecho todos mis deberes, estaba muy nublado, pero yo había ido a pasear al bosque que estaba cerca de allí, me adentré y adentré hasta que encontré una cabaña y en ese mismo momento empezó a llover. Decidí entrar, toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, supuse que estaba deshabitada así que entre por una ventana. Estaba muy oscuro allí así que busque el interruptor de luz y prendí la luz, para mi sorpresa mis ojos se toparon con las piedras preciosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, lo poco que había vivido. Entonces escuché la puerta abrirse, volteé asustada y vi a una señora pantera. Me dijo que si le decía a alguien lo que vi me iría mal, yo más asustada salí corriendo, al día siguiente regresé y vi por la ventana las joyas, hice eso varios días, hasta que ella me cachó una vez y así fue como la conocí. Ella empezó a confiar en mí, luego me contó que era la famosa ladrona de joyas Anonima, me enseñó todo lo que ella sabía, ser cautelosa, las mejores cosas par infiltrarse a un lugar, los pasos para robar una joya, hasta como maquillarme. Ella fue como una madre para mí-

Hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y siguió

-Un día cuando fui a visitarla encontré una nota, decía que ella iba a tratar de robar La Grande Liyen y para eso tenía que irse un rato, y así fue, estuve esperando dos meses hasta que vi en las noticias que ella había robado la joya pero en la huida un camión la atropelló y murió… Fue cuando decidí hacer mi propia vida y seguir sus pasos. Huí de casa, viajé por muchos lugares, me pude mantener con las joyas que había en la cabaña y aquí estoy. Siempre le estaré agradecida al Señor Frope y a veces me siento mal por haberlo dejado, pero tuve que hacerlo. Sabes… cada vez que voy a robar una joya, la adrenalina me hace sentir la presencia de mi mamá, me hace feliz imaginar que donde sea que ella este, ella esta orgullosa de mi…-

Julie-su se quedó muda, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado…

-Por eso comprendo lo que sientes… Y comprendería perfectamente si te fueras…- empezó a decir Rouge pero paró, porque Julie-su la había abrazado.

-Lo lamento mucho…-

Rouge le devolvió el abrazo y trató de no llorar, se sintió bien al por fin contárselo a alguien, luego se separó de Julie-su y dijo

-Bueno, los piyamadas no son para ponerse sentimentales, es hora de la sesión de fotos- Julie-su le sonrió, Rouge agarró la cámara y le tomó una foto, y así empezó la sesión de fotos, Rouge había traído sombreros, bufandas, lentes y accesorios para las fotos. Julie-su se probó más de siete sombreros y bufandas, y no se sintió tonta, es mas, nunca se había divertido de esa forma. Luego pusieron música y la verdadera piyamada empezó.

**Acabo de hacer lo imposible… Puse a Julie-su y Rouge en una piyamada… ¡Donde se llevan bien :O ¡ Saben… en los comics la mayor parte de los personajes tienen un pasado interesante o algún evento interesante como: Sally (tener que dirigir un pueblo y un equipo desde muy joven es más difícil de lo que parece, sobretodo cuando piensas que tus papás están muertos y un científico maniático trata de convertir a todos en robots esclavos), Mina, Antonnie, Lien-da, Rotor, Eggman (bueno no tanto) Bunnie, Tails T.T , Sonic, Julie-su, Knuckles, Amy, Espio, Mighty, Charmy, Ray, Fiona, Scourge, Lupe, Dimitri… bueno el punto es que ¡no han hecho una historia de Rouge! Siempre la ponen como la ladrona de joyas sexy y solo eso… Y por eso trate de hacer un pasado para ella, siento que no me quedo muy bien T.T Bueno así se aprende… Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Ah y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D Y sobretodo a ****Tailsy chan**** que escribió su primer review en el anterior cap. ;D, pero sin olvidar a: ****AJcosmo****, ****Dulce-Kyandee****, ****revencita****, ****vksDC****, ****Master The Hedgehog****, zbz, caro y gaby. Gracias a zbz y revencita por apoyarme desde el primer capítulo :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí el capítulo 14, lo siento mucho, no ah habido mucha acción últimamente… Pero bueno espero que les guste! :)**

Cap. 14

Eran las 11:48 a.m cuando Julie-su se levantó, se había dormido en el sofá. Miró alrededor y no encontró a Rouge, pasó su mano por su pelo para peinárselo pero lo sintió raro. Su pelo estaba duro.

-¿Que rayos…?- exclamó Julie-su. Pero luego olió algo dulce que venía de la cocina, se paró y fue a investigar. Allí en la cocina se encontró a Rouge, que al parecer estaba cocinando… unos hot cakes.

-Veo que ya despertaste y que tu pelo esta duro, eso significa que si hizo efecto, no te preocupes, con un baño y una secadora se verá el verdadero resultado, pero primero ven a desayunar- le dijo Rouge al verla parada en el marco de la puerta. Julie-su se acercó y le dijo

-Debiste de despertarme, yo soy la que debería de hacer el desayuno…-

-No te preocupes, me gusta cocinar, siéntate que ya casi están listos- le dijo Rouge, Julie-su decidió ayudar un poco así que sacó la leche del refrigerador y unos vasos.

-¿Quieres café o leche?- le preguntó Julie-su.

-Leche por favor- le respondió así Julie-su sirvió leche en los vasos, guardó la leche, puso los vasos en la mesa y se sentó. Rouge cuando ya estaban listos los hot cakes los llevó a la mesa y se sentó. Hablaron y desayunaron tranquilamente, cuando terminaron lavaron los platos juntas y al terminar Rouge le dijo

-Métete a bañar, ya quiero ver como te quedará el pelo- Julie-su por cortesía le preguntó

-¿No te quieres bañar primero?-

-Ya me metí, ve a bañarte yo por mientras iré preparando la secadora y veré la tele- le respondió.

-Esta bien- dicho eso, Julie-su fue a su cuarto por un cambio de ropa y se metió al baño. Ya bañándose se preguntó como estaría Shadow… que estaría el haciendo ese momento…

Pues el andaba persiguiendo a unos narcos que estaban en una camioneta blindada huyendo por un barrio pobre a toda velocidad, eran los últimos que le faltaban por arrestar. Shadow harto que le estuvieran disparando y riéndose de el, decidió ya no ser amable y con varios golpes volteó la camioneta que luego chocó con un poste de electricidad. Los narcos salieron de ella arrastrándose moribundos, Shadow al instante les quitó sus armas y los esposó al poste. Con su celular empezó a marcar el número de la policía local para que se los llevaran.

Regresando con las chicas, Julie-su había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse así que estaba metiendo su ropa sucia a la lavadora. Después se fue a su cuarto por su pistola pero no la encontró donde la dejo, buscó y buscó pero no la podía hallar. De repente Rouge entra a su cuarto diciéndole

-Hey Julie ven tenemos que secarte ese pelo- y la agarró del brazo llevándola afuera del cuarto.

-Pero no encuentro mi arma-

-Luego la buscas- le dijo Rouge todavía jalándola por las escaleras, después ella se puso a secarle el pelo a Julie-su al mismo tiempo peinándola con un peine. Cuando termino Rouge le paso un espejito a Julie-su para que se viera, su pelo jamás había brillado tanto, su pelo parecía de un anuncio de shampoos.

-Denada- le dijo Rouge al ver la cara sorprendida de Julie-su, luego fue por el tratamiento y se lo dio diciéndole

-Te lo regalo, te va a servir más a ti que a mí-

-Gracias- le agradeció Julie-su.

-Bueno será mejor que estés lista en cinco minutos porque iremos a una misión importante- le dijo Rouge seria poniendo una mano en su cadera. Julie-su se emocionó y fue por sus botas, ya que como que Rouge es agente de G.U.N y como le había platicado como le había ido en varias misiones de ella pensó que iba a ser una misión super genial.

Ya listas Rouge agarró a Julie-su y empezó a volar, se dirigieron al este ya cuando salieron de Angel Island, a Julie-su no le gustaba mucho la altura pero no mostró nerviosismo ni miedo. Unos quince minutos después se podía ver una ciudad, no era ni grande ni pequeña, al estar volando sobre ella otros minutos bajaron enfrente de un centro comercial.

-¿Y cuál es la misión?- le preguntó Julie-su mirando los alrededores y luego a ella. Rouge sonrió y le respondió

-¡Compras!-

-No maches…- dijo Julie-su dándole un tic en el ojo. Ella se había esperado todo, menos eso.

-Oh vamos Julie, si sobreviviste a la piyamada sobrevivirás a una tarde de compras, si quieres regresamos, pero no te diré donde deje tu pistola…- le dijo Rouge. Julie-su entendió al instante, ella había escondido su arma. Julie-su le mandó una mirada asesina pero Rouge no se intimidó porque sabía que eso era lo que ella quería, asustarla. Así que Rouge le volvió a sonreír y Julie-su al ver que no hizo efecto alguno, suspiró y le dijo

-Te odio-

-Lo se- dijo Rouge feliz jalándola del brazo hacia el centro comercial.

De pura coincidencia, por allí andaba una persona conocida, muchos son grandes fans de ella… Ella al ver a Julie-su y Rouge por alguna rara razón pensó que se estaban peleando así que corrió hacia ellas y gritando preocupada

-¡Por favor no pelen!- Ellas la voltearon a ver sorprendidas.

-¿Mina?-

Mina sin aliento llegó con ellas y dijo

-No van a llegar a nada peleando…-

-Pero si no estamos peleando- le dijo Julie-su.

-¿No están?-

-No, estamos aquí de compras- dijo Rouge, Julie-su se avergonzó un poco, ella lo notó y dijo

-No te avergüences Julie, ir de compras es de lo más normal- Luego volvió con Mina y le preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-También de compras, Ash me dijo que iba a salir con unos amigos así que decidí venir aquí-

-Bien, es mejor sin chicos- dijo Rouge.

-Sí- asintió muy feliz Mina. Rouge y ella se le quedaron viendo a Julie-su, ella no captó al principio pero luego entendió y dijo sin muchas ganas

-Sí- Luego fueron tienda en tienda revisando cada rincón y lugar de las tiendas, Mina y Rouge le ayudaban a Julie-su que no llevaba nada mientras que ellas solo unas cuatro bolsas grandes llenas de ropa cada una. Tardaron un buen rato para encontrar unos pantalones y una blusa que Julie-su si le gusto. Luego estaban caminando afuera de las tiendas y vieron que fuera de una había toda una bola de chicas desesperadas, eso solo significaba una cosa:

Rebajas.

Mina y Rouge jalaron a Julie-su apuradas hacia la gran bola y le empezaron a darle consejos…

-Escoge rápido lo que agarrarás, cuidado con tu cabeza, no dejes que te jalen el pelo o tus púas, no tengas compasión de nadie, no tropieces o te aplastaran, no uses demasiada fuerza o romperás la ropa, cuando tengas lo que quieres CORRE a la caja y págalo- le dijo Rouge. Julie-su se río nerviosamente y les dijo

-Suena como si fuéramos a entrar a una zona de batalla o algo peor-

Mina y Rouge la miraron seriamente y le dijeron

-Casi- Julie-su se puso más nerviosa, pero luego pensó que solo estaban exagerando, pero entonces se abrieron las puertas, antes que se abrieran completamente las chicas de atrás las empujaron y entraron todas empujándose. Julie-su asustada se puso a un lado de las puertas, vió como las demás entraban empujándose y empezó la pelea…

Julie-su veía como las demás se abalanzaban sobre otras tratando de quitarles lo que iban a comprar, unas se jalaban el pelo, otras se rasguñaban, mientras que otras estaban inconcientes en el suelo. Enserio era una batalla, todas sacaban su lado rudo, incluso Mina, daba miedo verla así… Julie-su tratar de ver de lejos que le podría gustar, lejos de todas ellas, entonces vió algo que le llamó la atención.

Un collar tirado, era un dije de una piedra hematita con forma de una estrella, que lo sostenía una cadenita de plata. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba a la venta y no era de alguna de las chicas de allí? El collar tenía una etiqueta que decía: 1 dólar. Julie-su feliz fue por el, pero lo agarró al mismo tiempo que otra chica de cabello café, que era el triple de ancho que ella, Julie-su no se dejó intimidar por su tamaño y le dijo amablemente

-Lo siento pero yo lo ví primero-

-Osea, lo siento, yo lo ví primero así que ¡vete a un bosque y piérdete!- le dijo la chica escupiendo un poco en su cara. Julie-su se limpió con su mano libre, hizo un poco de fuerza y le dijo

-Por favor dámelo, estoy segura que hay otros como este…-

-Si que estas bien retrasada niña, todo lo que hay en esta tienda esta en rebaja porque ya vendieron todo lo demás, es decir solo hay uno de cada cosa, y por si no me entendiste, porque seguramente no lo hiciste, solo queda este collar- le dijo la chica haciendo también un poco de fuerza y remarcando cada palabra. A Julie-su se le estaba acabando la paciencia...

-Mira, me lo das por las buenas o por las…- empezó a decir Julie-su pero la chica le jaló una de sus púas y dio un gritillo de dolor, pero no soltó el collar. Eso acabó con la paciencia de Julie-su, así que empezó a hacer más fuerza y la chica también. Los jalones empezaron para ganar el collar. Pero Julie-su recordó que podía romper el collar así que a veces de los jalones ella cedía y otras no. Luego decidió acabar con eso, así que jaló fuerte y dio una vuelta arrastrando a la chica, le metió el pie y jaló una vez más del collar bien fuerte y la chica cayó al piso.

Julie-su sonrió triunfalmente y empezó a caminar hacia la caja, pero la amiga de la chica, que estaba más grande que ella y tenía el cabello naranja, había visto todo y decidió ayudar a su amiga, se fue contra Julie-su, saltó y la aplastó. A Julie-su se le fue el aire en la aplastada y soltó por accidente el collar. La chica de cabello café agarró el collar y fue corriendo a la caja, pero había fila, aun había oportunidad de recuperarlo. Con toda su fuerza Julie-su trató de levantarse o al menos quitarse de encima a la gorda de pelo naranja, pero no podía.

Mina y Rouge al ver la situación de Julie-su acudieron a su ayuda. Sumando la fuerza de las tres pudieron quitar a la gorda.

-Gracias- les dijo Julie-su sin verlas dirigiéndose a la caja, pero unas chicas se estaban peleando haciendo que un maniquí se fuera hacia abajo, justamente por donde pasaba Julie-su.

-¡Cuidado!- le trataron de advertir pero era demasiado tarde, el maniquí ya se había caído en la cabeza de Julie-su y esta mareada se cae al piso.

Unos minutos después…

Se encontraban afuera de una cafetería, Julie-su con una bolsa de hielos en la cabeza.

-Esto será un moretón mañana…- murmuró Julie-su malhumorada. Mina tratando de animarla le dijo

-Te fue mejor que a mí en mi primera vez, agarré un tinte para el pelo creyendo que era shampoo, estuve una semana entera con el pelo verde fosforescente-

-Y yo agarré una blusa que ni me quedaba- le confesó Rouge. Julie-su sonrió tantito y se quitó el hielo de la cabeza. Mina miró alrededor y vió la cartelera del cine.

-¡Tenemos que ver Hachiko!- dijo emocionada Mina apuntando a la cartelera.

-¡Sí! Dicen que llorarás al verla- dijo Rouge emocionada y así Julie-su fue arrastrada una vez más al cine. Compraron los boletos y entraron a la sala, Julie-su se sentó en el medio, Rouge a su izquierda y Mina a su derecha. La película se trata de una historia basada en hechos reales, que cuenta la vida de una familia que termina adoptando a un perro que por accidente es encontrado abandonado en una estación de trenes, y que éste termina encontrando un vínculo muy especial con su salvador. El perro Hachiko muestra su lealtad incondicional al esperar cada día a su amo en la estación de trenes, incluso después de su muerte. Enserio es una película muy linda y conmovedora. (Si es real la película)

Casi al final de la película Julie-su volteó a ver a Rouge que estaba llorando en silencio, luego a Mina que también estaba llorando pero a cantaros. Julie-su sonrió, no porque pensaba que eran tontas por llorar por una película de un perro, sino porque ese día no podría estar más raro. Les agarró una mano a cada una tratando de consolarlas.

Mientras que en el apartamento de Shadow nuestro erizo negro favorito estaba viendo la tele, que después de haber terminado su misión de entregar a esos narcos a la justicia había regresado a su hogar con el chaos control y se había puesto a ver la tele.

Cuando terminaron de ver la película las chicas fueron al baño a lavarse la cara. Después fueron a un restaurante bar a comer, se sentaron en una mesa alejada, llegó el camarero y les dio el menú. Mina miró de reojo hacia atrás y vió a unos chicos mirándolas de una forma incomoda, se puso nerviosa y les dijo

-Recuérdenme porque venimos aquí a comer…-

-Porque tengo descuento aquí…- le dijo Rouge viendo el menú.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Julie-su.

-Salve una vez al dueño del lugar- respondió dejando el menú en la mesa.

-Pero… ¿No se sienten incomodas por las miradas?- les preguntó Mina en voz baja.

-No- le respondieron al mismo tiempo ellas. Rouge estaba acostumbrada a eso cada vez que venía allí, y no solamente allí, también en otras partes. Julie-su estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas por sus partes robóticas, pero como quiera le caía gordo que se le quedaran viendo por demasiado rato. Pero siempre se aguantaba, nunca se quejaba, no le importaba, desde que se había ido de la Dark Legion y unido a Chaotix siempre la discriminaban en todas partes.

Exactamente un minuto después Mina se levantó y dijo

-No aguanto más, voy al tocador-

-Yo te acompaño- le dijo Julie-su levantándose.

-Antes díganme que van pedir para decirle al camarero- les dijo Rouge.

-Yo una ensalada chica por favor- le dijo Mina.

-Yo una hamburguesa de doble carne y queso con tocino y aros de cebolla- le dijo Julie-su.

Mina y Rouge se le quedaron viendo otra vez.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre- les dijo y empezó a caminar hacia al baño, Mina la siguió por detrás y Rouge se quedó en la mesa y llamó al camarero y ordenó la comida.

En el tocador de chicas Mina se miraba al espejo y se arreglaba el cabello mientras que Julie-su se estaba lavando las manos. El baño no estaba tan limpio pero no tan sucio, con azulejos rosados pastel.

-Hey Julie-su…-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Cómo… es que tu y Rouge se llevan bien después de…?- le trató de preguntar Mina.

-¿Después de qué Knuckles me dejó por ella en tu concierto cuando la besó enfrente de todos? Pues comprendo la decisión de Knuckles y ahora conozco un poco mejor a Rouge, así que no tengo nada contra ella…- le dijo Julie-su como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-Pero tu y el eran muy unidos, tu hubieras dado tu vida por el y el por ti…-

-Sí, pero… a decir verdad, ya no siento esa conexión que tenía con él, se puede decir que las cosas cambian, además… ellos hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Julie-su secándose las manos.

Con Rouge, ella ya había pedido la comida y esperaba a las demás. Entonces unos pasos se dirigieron a ella y llegó un olor de loción.

-Hey babe, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos…- dijo esa persona detrás de ella. Rouge al instante lo reconoció y volteó a verlo. Sí, era el erizo verde con chaqueta negra que tiene unas llamas y un par de cicatrices en su panza. Cómo el tipo cool que era, él tría unos lentes rojos puestos. Pero se podía ver sus ojos verdes a través de ellas…

-Scourge- dijo Rouge, él sonrío en respuesta, le gustaba el nombre que se puso el mismo después de volverse verde con el poder de la esmeralda madre, ya que a el nunca le gustó que le digieran "anti-sonic", nunca le ah gustado que lo comparen con Sonic…

Él se acercó una silla y se sentó alado de Rouge, muy cerca. Rouge incomoda se alejó tantito y le preguntó

-¿Y Fiona?-

Fiona the fox(Suena feo en español). La novia de Scourge, ella traicionó a los Freedom Fighters y rompió el corazón de Tails, y es ex novia de Sonic.

-No esta aquí, ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso quieres pasar un tiempo de caridad conmigo?- le preguntó acercándose más a ella y quitándose los lentes.

-Piérdete- le dijo Rouge empujándolo, él solo se río y le dijo otra vez acercándose a ella sin importar los empujones que ella le daba

-Que ruda, así me gustan…-

De repente alguien agarró a Scourge de su chaqueta de cuero por detrás y lo lanzó unos tres metros lejos.

-Odio a los pervertidos y babosos…- dijo Julie-su con Mina a su lado que habían regresado del tocador. Scourge se levantó del piso, se limpió la chaqueta y dijo

-Arrugaste mi chaqueta…-luego la vió a los ojos, sonrió maléficamente y agregó- Hey Julilie, no sabía que andabas por aquí… y tampoco sabía que defendías a la chica HERMOSA que te quitó a tu guardián…-

Julie-su rechinó los dientes, ya estaba harta que la molestarán con eso.

-Supongo que aún sigues tratando de superar a Sonic y sigues fingiendo que eres un tipo cool, je no haces un buen trabajo…- le dijo Julie-su cruzando los brazos.

Scourge puso mala cara.

-¡Yo soy mucho mejor que él!-

-Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que sea verdad…- dijo Julie-su encogiendo los hombros. Varios que estaban allí empezaron a salirse…

-Al menos a mi no me quitaron a mi pareja…-

-Al menos no uso una chaqueta de cuero barata para verme "cool"-

-Será mejor que te calles…- dijo Scourge apretando los puños

-Uh mira como tiemblo…- dijo Julie-su rodando los ojos.

Scourge con una sonrisa malvada le dijo

-Será mejor que lo hagas…- después de decir eso chasqueó los dedos y los que quedaban allí se pararon, eran los Destructix. Rouge se levantó también y le dijo a Julie-su

-Será mejor irnos, ahora…-

-No se vayan tan pronto, apenas va a empezar la diversión…-

El camarero que había visto todo se puso enfrente de Scourge y titubeando le dijo

-P…por favor, n…no pel…pelen a…aquí, s…si quieren pelea tendrá que ser afuera…-

Scourge no le dijo nada, solo sonrió y de un manotazo lo mando volando a la pared. Julie-su se acordó de Archie, aquel camarero debilucho le hizo recordar aquella pelea que tuvo de niña al defenderlo, eso solo le dio más ganas de pelear.

-Rouge, Mina, salgan de aquí con el, estoy segura que hay una puerta trasera…- les dijo Julie-su sin verlas.

-Pero tu no…-

-Le enseñare como debe de tratar a las personas…- dijo Julie-su tronándose los nudillos. El camarero se levantó pero las piernas le temblaban, agarró a Rouge y Mina de la mano, claro primero ellas agarraron todas las bolsas de compras y salieron por una puerta trasera. Ya afuera el les preguntó

-¿Ella podrá con ellos?-

-No- le respondió Rouge que había dejado las bolsas en el piso y estaba regresando a la puerta trasera. Mina la detuvo y le dijo

-¡Es mejor que llamemos a la policía Rouge, ni tu con Julie-su podrían detenerlos, recuerda que ellos le dieron una paliza a Knuckles! Y ese Scourge… es tan fuerte como Sonic…-

-No podemos llamar a la policía, la ultima vez que lo hicimos ellos regresaron un mes después y destruyeron todo, tardamos cuatro meses en arreglar todo- les dijo el camarero.

-¡No podemos dejar a Julie-su sola peleando con esos brutos!- dijo Rouge y trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. _De seguro Julie-su la cerró_ pensó Rouge entrecerrando sus ojos, luego volvió con Mina y le dijo

-Dame tu celular- Mina se lo dio y Rouge empezó a marcar pero la batería se acabó y se apagó el celular. Rouge maldijo para sus adentros mientras le devolvía el celular a Mina.

-Recuerdo haber visto una patrulla a unas cuadras del centro comercial- dijo Mina al ver a Rouge enojada.

-Vamos, por favor cuídanos las bolsas- dijo Rouge y las dos empezaron a correr hacia allá, el camarero se quedó allí como se le pidió.

Pues, Julie-su no había cerrado la puerta, si no uno de los Destructix, este Predator Hawk, es un halcón de color celeste con unos guantes y botas rojas. Ya que todos la habían rodeado y este se había puesto detrás de ella y cerrado la puerta con llave. Julie-su se empezó a poner nerviosa, Scourge lo notó y sonrió. Ella en cambio trató de pensar en un buen plan y decidió sacar a su buena compañera, pero ella no la encontró y recordó. No la había traído.

Se maldijo para sus adentros, estaba sola, sin arma, rodeada completamente por chicos, tres de ellos son casi tan fuertes como Knuckles, otros tres que tienen lo suyo y Scourge, que es tan rápido y fuerte como Sonic. ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ELLA HABÍA PENSADO? (enserio que tipos como Scourge nos hacen hacer estupideces…XD) Se mordió la lengua tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar en más opciones.

¿Rendirse? Jamás se lo perdonaría y por orgullo ella no se atrevía. Pero… ellos no tenían algo que ella tenía…:

Inteligencia. (okey, okey, eso sonó muy… fresa?... presumido?...arrogante?... se me fue la palabra :S pero es verdad! )

-Muy bien, vamos a ver… Primero peleare con el más fuerte, luego con el que sigue hasta el más débil… ¿Quién va primero?- preguntó Julie-su poniéndose en posición de batalla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, digo, una gran sonrisa. En sus ojos se podía ver lo emocionaba que estaba.

-Yo- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Lo siento pero yo soy el más fuerte- dijo Predator apuntándose con su pulgar.

-No, yo lo soy- dijo el fortachón de Sleuth, un perro que tiene buenos músculos.

-YO LO SOY- dijo el lobo blanco Drago dándole un sape a Sleuth.

-¿Así?- le cuestionó Sleuth gruñendo a Drago, los dos empezaron a gruñir y enseñar sus dientes, pero alguien los agarró de sus cabezas e hizo que se dieran un tope de borrego (hizo que se dieran un fuerte cabezazo).

-Yo lo soy- dijo Sgt. mirándolos como frotaban sus pobres rostros enrojecidos con sus ojos serios de simio, el era el doble de grande que ellos y que extrañamente traía un casco de guerra y ropa militar (sin camisa).

-Tal vez no tenga más fuerza que ustedes pero soy el más hábil- dijo Lightning cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos, era verdad lo que decía, él era tan hábil como Espio, casi. Sintió que alguien estaba demasiado cerca de su brazo derecho, sus sentidos de lince se lo dijeron y abrió los ojos para ver. Era Flying, nuestra rana favorita, quien se había acercado a el sin ver un punto especifico y luego dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo

-¡Red bull te da alas!...-

Y así empezaron a discutir hasta que Scourge les gritó

-¡Si que son una bola de #%$ dejen de discutir y vayan a partirle la #%$ a ella!-

Pero gracias a la discusión Julie-su se pudo poner en un lugar donde le daba un poco de ventaja a ella, que era cerca de una esquina y detrás de ella estaba la barra, y había una columna a su lado derecho. El primero en ir a atacarla fue Lightning, que le mando una patada voladora que Julie-su esquivó con facilidad y luego él empezó a lanzarle golpes y más patadas que ella esquivaba o recibía con su brazo izquierdo, cuando él bajo la guardia ella le lanzó un gancho con la derecha hacia la barbilla y este salió volando.

Luego Predator vino volando hacia ella a gran velocidad para propinarle un golpe con su puño izquierdo, pero ella se hizo para atrás dando una vuelta de carro hacia atrás y dándole una patada en el estomago que lo mando hasta la esquina cercana.

-¡Sorpresa soprecita! Jeje…- gritó Flying para luego lanzarle un lengüetazo a la equidna que ella esquivo y le lanzó otro pero esta vez Julie-su le agarró la lengua y se la amarró con triple nudo a la columna que estaba a su lado. La rana asustada empezó a jalar de su lengua y Sgt. se dirigió a Julie-su con esa mirada seria de simio que siempre trae, ella se puso nerviosa pero en vez de asustarse se dirgió a él corriendo y lanzó un golpe en el estomago que no le afecto en lo absoluto, ella al ver que no le dolió le lanzó otro golpe y otro, tres, cinco, siete, nueve, once, trece golpes seguidos los cuales no lo lastimaron en lo más mínimo. Así que agarró una silla que estaba a su alcance y lo golpeó con ella haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos, Sgt. solo la agarró del brazo y la lanzó hasta al fondo al otro lado de la barra, por suerte no se estrelló contra las botellas de alcohol. Julie-su se le ocurrió algo y entró a gatas a la cocina mientras que Sgt. iba otra vez por ella caminando tranquilamente.

En otro lado Rouge y Mina habían llegado con los policías pero estos se hicieron los sordos y ocupados al escuchar que se trataba de Scourge y los Destructix, ya que habían tenido una mala experiencia con ellos, para luego largarse a toda velocidad de allí.

-Ugh, no puedes confiar en estos policías humanos…- dijo Mina frustrada, pero al no tener ninguna respuesta o comentario de Rouge volteó y vió que ella se estaba dirigiendo a un restaurante infantil con un gran hipopótamo payaso afuera. Mina la alcanzó y le dijo

-Hey Rouge no es hora de comer… Julie-su podría estar en problemas…- Rouge la calló con la mirada, si que estaba de mal humor, ella siguió caminando hacia el restaurante y entró, Mina no entendía porque ella quería ir allí pero luego vió a Charmy, Ray y Saffron en unos juegos.

Regresando con Julie-su, Sgt. entró a la cocina y recibió un golpe en la cara con una sartén, ella lo siguió golpeando hasta que cayó al piso con la cabeza dándole vueltas de tantos golpes que recibió. Julie-su dejo la sartén en el suelo y entonces vió venir a Drago que venía corriendo hacia ella, así ella puso sus manos en la barra, se impulso y le dio una patada con los dos pies en el pecho lanzándolo unos par de metros y como Sleuth estaba detrás de él chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

Lightning se vino otra vez contra Julie-su, esta se subió de un salto a la barra y él también y así empezó una pelea donde ninguno de los dos ganaba, hasta que Predator llegó de repente volando sorprendiéndola y dándole un golpe que la mando hasta el fin de la barra y cayó al piso. Ella se levantó rápidamente para poder esquivar otra vez a Lightning y darle una patada, luego se le vino Predator y ella lo agarró del brazo para aplicarle una llave y luego lanzarlo contra Sleuth y Drago.

Luego vió a Scourge sonriéndole, como si estuviera retándola a atacarlo, Julie-su aceptando el reto se fue contra él y le lanzó un golpe. Scourge sonrió más y esquivo el golpe para luego darle una patada a Julie-su en el estomago, ella retrocedió unos pasos sobándose la panza y recuperaba el aire, para luego ir otra vez contra él pero antes de lanzarle el golpe este Scourge con su velocidad se puso detrás de ella y le dio una patada en la espalda, ella mantuvo el equilibrio y dando una vuelta sobre si misma soltó una patada pero él la esquivó y le dio un buen golpe haciéndose bolita. Julie-su cayó de pompas pero se levanto inmediatamente y trató de darle una patada pero este la detuvo con su mano, la agarro del pie y la lanzó contra la pared, por suerte Julie-su reaccionó rápido y pudo evitar chocar contra la pared.

En ese momento recordó los entrenamientos que había tenido con Shadow, él nunca había sido así de rudo con ella, acaso… ¿Él era demasiado blando con ella? Su mente tuvo que regresar a la batalla porque Scourge la había atacado haciéndose bolita, antes que ella pudiera voltear para contraatacar él la volvió a atacar otra vez y otra y otra, él no la dejaba ni siquiera verlo. En uno de esos Julie-su cayó al suelo de panza, Scourge se acerco a ella, le puso un pie en su espalda, se agachó, con su mano la agarró del fleco y la jaló con fuerza para poder verla mejor.

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que Sonic es mejor que yo?- le preguntó Scourge todavía sujetándola del fleco.

-Sí- respondió sin dudarlo Julie-su, Scourge resopló enojado, ella aprovechó para darle un tirón a su oreja, este la soltó, luego ella le dio un codazo en la cara, él se quitó de ella tocándose la parte de la cara donde recibió el codazo, ella se levantó y le dio una patada en el estomago. Scourge más enojado con toda su velocidad empezó otra vez a machacar a Julie-su haciéndose bolita. Pero en una de esas Julie-su lo paró con sus manos, él se sorprendió mucho, tanto que no pudo reaccionar para poder esquivar la patada de Julie-su, pero antes que él pudiera prepararse para volverse bolita ella lo agarró de la muñeca y le dobló el brazo, él puso una cara de dolor pero ella no se compadeció, luego le dio una patada en la espinilla para luego darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en su ojo izquierdo. Scourge salió volando por la puerta (rompiéndola) del frente y se quedó tirado allí donde aterrizó.

Julie-su inhaló y exhaló sonoramente, luego sonrió, nadie se lo iba a creer cuando les contara lo sucedido. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, porque Drago la sorprendió por detrás dándole una patada y Sleuth le dió un golpe en el estomago, luego los dos la sujetaron por los dos brazos, Julie-su trataba de darles patadas o liberarse pero no podía, entonces vino Sgt., él se tronó sus enormes nudillos, Drago sin soltarla del brazo la agarró del fleco para que viera directamente a Sgt., entonces Sgt. hizo el brazo para atrás cerrando su puño con fuerza y sin nadie allí para evitarlo le dio un puñetazo a Julie-su en la cara, fue tanta la fuerza que aplicó Sgt. en el golpe que Drago y Sleuth tuvieron que soltar a Julie-su para no salir volando con ella. Julie-su aterrizó en una mesa quebrándola. Drago se empezó a reír en voz bajita mientras los demás se reunían en el centro del establecimiento.

Scourge que ya se había levantado y regresado con una mano en su ojo lastimado les dijo

-Es suficiente, es hora de irnos- luego de sus espinas de la espalda (donde Sonic guarda las esmeraldas) sacó un anillo como los de los juegos, pero este era un poco más pequeño, lo dejo caer al suelo y este rebotó dos veces para luego expandirse y abrir un portal a otra parte del planeta. Todos entraron, Scourge fue el último y antes de entrar totalmente le dijo a Julie-su

-Fue divertido, pero nunca me ganarás de verdad- y con eso entro completamente al portal y detrás del él se cerró y desapareció el anillo.

Un minuto después llegaron Rouge y Mina con Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, Saffron y Ray detrás de ellas, la preocupación se podía ver en sus caras. Knuckles y Espio habían dejado a Charmy, Ray y Saffron en el restaurante infantil así ellos fueron a una tienda de videojuegos unas cuadras de allí. Rouge al haber visto a Charmy, Ray y Saffron supuso que los demás estaban cerca, ya cuando estaban todos juntos ella les contó lo que había sucedido y juntos fueron al rescate por Julie-su. Pero habían llegado tarde, solo encontraron varios destrozos, una mesa destruida donde Julie-su empezaba a levantarse con los brazos temblándole.

-¡Julie!- exclamó Rouge al verla y fue con ella a ayudarla a levantarla, Espio también se acerco y ayudó a levantarla, entre los dos la sentaron en una silla cercana, los demás se acercaron pero no mucho.

-¿E…eso e…e…es sa… sangre?- preguntó Ray temblando y señalando a la nariz de Julie-su. Ella se toco esa parte y luego vió su mano, en su guante había sangre. Sin ninguna expresión en su cara solo dijo

-Ups-

_Unos treinta minutos después_

Shadow harto de no encontrar nada bueno en la tele decidió visitar a Julie-su en su casa, con el chaos control llegó en un instante para ver que Julie-su no estaba sola.

Julie-su estaba sentada en el sofá mirando hacia el techo sujetando una bolsa de hielos contra su ojo, tenía una pierna recogida y la otra estirada. Enfrente de ella estaba Rouge con sus manos en sus caderas, Knuckles a su lado con los brazos cruzados y Espio a lado de él con la misma pose. Ellos estaban… regañándola.

Rouge parecía ser la mamá histérica de Julie, solo faltaba que le dijera "señorita", Knux el padre enojón y Espio el hermano mayor que era más blando.

-¡¿Enserio creías que podías con ellos?-

-¡Eso debe ser lo más estúpido que has hecho!-

-Pudiste salir más lastimada…-

Julie-su tenía varias cosas que quería decirles… Es decir ¿Quién son ellos para regañarla de esa forma? Pero decidió quedarse calladita, no quería pelear con ellos… Así que ella solo asentía con un "sí" ó un "aja", pero luego Espio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow.

-Shadow- Todos voltearon a ver a Shadow cuando Espio nombró su nombre, cuando Julie lo hizo Shadow se dio cuenta que ella traía papel enrollado en uno de sus orificios de la nariz, se podía ver en el unas gotitas rojas en la parte superior.

-Que bueno que ya volviste de tu misión Shadow- le dijo Rouge sonriendo, él solo la miro un momento luego a Julie-su, Rouge sonrió otra vez pero de una manera diferente…

-Knux, Espio… Creo que a Julie-su le vendría bien un poco del té que ustedes me platicaron de esa planta morada… para relajarse- les dijo.

-Es una buena idea, ¿Julie-su tienes…?- dijo Knuckles.

-Tengo un poco en la cocina- dijo Julie-su señalando con la cabeza al lugar que acaba de mencionar, pero luego se sintió tonta, porque él ya sabía donde estaba la cocina. Sin decir nada Knux, Espio y Rouge se fueron a la cocina a preparar ese dichoso té, dejando a Julie-su y Shadow solos. El erizo se sentó a lado de ella, luego la miró, pero no a los ojos, si no a su nariz y la parte de su rostro donde ella sostenía la bolsa de hielos. Él (aunque no lo crean) con toda la delicadeza que pudo hacer quito la mano de ella con la bolsa de hielos y pudo ver una gran moretón morado en el ojo. Shadow en vez de preguntarle que había pasado exactamente solo le preguntó:

-¿Quién fue?-

-No es nada- respondió rápidamente Julie-su poniéndose la bolsa de hielos otra vez y volteando a un lado para no mirarlo.

-Julie… juro que si fue ese cocodrilo…- empezó a decir Shadow pero Julie-su lo interrumpió enseguida.

-¡No! Tal vez Vector… no sea un tipo con el que me llevo muy bien, pero el nunca llegaría a eso-

-Entonces ¿Quién fue?- le volvió a preguntar Shadow pero mucho más serio, más de lo normal…

-…Ya no importa, como quiera, le deje un recuerdito mío a uno de ellos-

-¿A uno de ellos?- preguntó él enarcando una ceja, ella solo le sonrió como si estuviera diciéndole "larga historia".

En otro lado, muy lejos de Angel Island estaba un erizo verde en el medio de la nada con una zorrita, eran Scourge y Fiona the fox, ella lo agarraba del brazo mientras caminaban.

-Así que… ¿Así fue como te hiciste ese moretón?- le preguntó Fiona que andaba con su traje negro de chica mala y moño amarillo sin creerle nada de lo que él le acababa de decir.

-Sí, como yo ya te dije, traté de ver que tan rápido podía ir, fui tan rápido como la luz, tan rápido que choqué contra un árbol… Debiste de verme, ni siquiera Sonic podría con mi velocidad…- le volvió a decir Scourge tocándose el moretón de su ojo izquierdo.

…

Ni siquiera el Knuckles de Sonic X se hubiera creído eso (que fue engañado por Eggman con mentiras que ni un niño de cinco años se hubiera creído… tres veces en la series)

Pero bueno, Fiona que ya no quería escuchar eso pero tampoco decirle que era un mentiroso cambió de tema y siguieron caminando.

Regresando con nuestros protagonistas los demás habían regresado de la cocina con el té morado, Shadow se había levantado y se había alejado de ellos, luego empezaron a hablar de antiguas peleas que habían tenido los Chaotix. Espio parado alado de Knuckles miraba a Julie en el sillón, Rouge se había sentado junta a ella, las dos escuchaban a Knuckles relatando una pelea. Shadow notó la mirada de Espio sobre Julie-su y le mandó una mirada asesina a él. Rouge miró a Shadow y luego a Espio y supo que estaba pasando, ella sonrió levemente para que no se dieran cuenta…

Espio´s Pov

_Ya es en una semana…_

Julie-su´s Pov

_Enserio quería ese collar… y esa hamburguesa… _

**Y ese fue el cap. 14 :D jeje les debía algo de acción y aquí lo tuvieron, espero que les haya gustado, eh estado últimamente distraída… pero bueno estoy de vacaciones x3 wiii (aleluya, ya no aguantaba la escuela) Espero que te haya gustado ****toaneo07**** la aparición de Scourge, mas o menos trate de poner su personalidad… pero creo que no me salio muy bien… :S Hice un dibujo de Julie-su con ese moretón, se lo enseñe a varios amigos y todos dijeron que parecía que estaba drogada… Así que pueden imaginar lo mal que dibujo XD **

**Si tienen duda de cómo son los Destructix (los tipos que le patearon el trasero a Julie-su), Scourge y Fiona salen en el comic 183, esta en w w w. youtube . com :)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews:****toaneo07****,**** vksDC**,** revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, ****G the Werewolf****,****AJcosmo****, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y gaby :) **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí esta el Cap. 15, ya sé que me tardé mucho, pero eh estado ocupada y… distraída, bueno disfrútenlo! :)**

Cap. 15

Normal Pov

Después que Shadow se enteró de la pelea de Julie-su con los Destructix y Scourge le dio un gran, un GRAN discurso (claro cuando estaba solo con Julie-su) y los dos días siguientes se la paso con ella todo el día, seguramente para ver que no hiciera otra tontería.

En este momento están los dos en el garaje de Julie-su, él sentado en una silla y ella limpiando su moto.

-No entiendo porque no quieres entrenar, solo es un moretón…- le dijo Julie-su pasando su brazo por su frente para limpiarse el sudor.

-Un moretón que antes estaba hinchado como una manzana…- le replicó Shadow mirándola.

-ANTES- era cierto, ahora ya no se notaba tanto, solo era una mancha obscura en el ojo de la equidna rosada. Julie-su metió el trapo en la cubeta con jabón y siguió limpiando su moto.

-No sabía que eras tan paranoico…- murmuró Julie-su todavía limpiando su moto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Shadow con una voz sombría, levantándose de la silla. A cualquiera le hubiera dado un escalofrío, pero Julie-su solo suspiró para luego decirle

-Nada- Ella siguió limpiando, pero él se acercó por detrás de ella y le dijo por un lado

-No sabía que hacías cosas estúpidas -

Esta vez Julie-su se tensó, por el coraje. Dejó el trapo en la cubeta y volteó para verlo a la cara. Ella no tenía que preguntarle a que se refería con eso. Todos solo han estado regañándola por eso, cuando le contó sobre la pelea a Shadow ella había esperado que entendiera, pero solo le ah estado diciendo que fue una estupidez. Claro, nadie la entendía, antes lo hacía Knuckles, pero ahora… Era como si nadie la conociera de verdad.

Se le fue el enojo a Julie-su y vino algo así como agotamiento. Estaba cansada que le criticaran por todo, por su pasado, su familia, su carácter, su forma de vestir, todo. Ahora estaban criticándola por hacer una decisión que ella creyó que era bueno, patearles el trasero a chicos malos. ¿Qué van a hacer luego? ¿Criticarla por como come? ¿Criticarla hasta que muera?

-Hice lo que creí que era mejor…- le empezó a decir Julie-su pero Shadow la interrumpió diciéndole

-¿Creíste que pelear sola contra una bola de tarados era mejor que salir de allí y olvidarse del asunto?-

-¡No podía dejar que ellos…!-

-¿Destruyeran ese bar? ¡Solo es un maldito bar! ¡Que seguramente tiene un seguro para ese tipo de situaciones ya que es muy común para ellos eso!-

-…Pero ellos me hicieron enojar-

-¡Hay que saber con quien meterse!-

-¡Asssh, es decir, yo no me puedo meter con brutos, pero tu te puedes meter con quien quieras porque eres la "Forma de vida Perfecta"!-

-Brutos fuertes- le corrigió Shadow.

-¡Yo soy fuerte también!- le elevó la voz Julie-su, pero no le gritó.

-¡PERO SIGUES SIENDO UNA CHICA!- le dijo Shadow agarrándola de los hombros, ya desesperado para que entendiera. Su expresión en su rostro se calmó y le dijo – No quiero que creas que estoy diciendo que los mujeres no pueden con los hombres, pero hay hombres que no tienen piedad, que matarían cuando se les da la gana, ya sea mujer o hombre su victima. Solo quiero que a la próxima lo pienses mejor…-

Entonces Julie lo comprendió ese momento. Él estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Eso podía ser posible? Los ojos rosados de ella miraron fijamente los de él, color rubí. Y pudo confirmar que era cierto, él solo quería que no le hicieran daño de nuevo. Ella sonrió levemente y le dijo

-Esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer, no te tienes que preocupar por mí-

Nuestro erizo negro abrió los ojos como platos luego se volteó, por suerte Julie no pudo ver que él se había sonrojado.

-Hmph, es tu problema si te vuelves a pelear con alguien, no el mío-

Julie-su sonrió y levantó una ceja. Primero estaba regañándola, luego se mostró preocupado por ella y ahora hace que no le importa. Tal vez jamás ella lo pueda entender, completamente.

Shadow estaba esperando que ella cambiara de tema, para poder hablar bien con ella. Pero entonces recibió el trapo en su cabeza. Él se lo quito y volteó a ver a Julie-su con cara de "¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Ella le sonrió "inocentemente" y le dijo

-Me lo debías, ahora, ¿Qué te parece ir a caminar? Ya me estoy cansando de estar encerrada- luego empezó a caminar afuera del garaje. Salió y vió el cielo, era un día hermoso, sin ninguna nube ni nada que pudiera arruinarlo. Entonces escuchó el canto de unos pájaros, volteó a su izquierda y pudo ver no muy lejos de ella, un nido. En una rama de un árbol nativo de Angel Island estaba un pájaro cuidando a su polluelo. Los dos entonaban un canto que era relajante de escuchar. Ella sonrió porque era una escena linda para ver, pero luego se acordó de su padre.

La tristeza le llenó el corazón, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor dejó de existir cuando recordó ese reencuentro con su padre unos días atrás Él estaba vivo, después de todos esos años, él estaba con la Dark Legion y ella con los Chaotix. Y llegó a la conclusión que tarde o temprano tendrá que pelear con él, por sus amigos… y si ella no lo hacía, ellos lo harían… y ella jamás se los perdonaría si llegaran a…

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos porque Shadow había llegado por detrás de ella y dejado caer el agua de la cubeta encima de ella. Julie-su empapada soltó una exclamación irritada. Su pelo se mojo bastante, tanto que le tapaba los ojos, ella estaba chorreando agua. Con su mano quito su pelo de sus ojos y volteó a ver a Shadow.

Él le estaba sonriendo pícaramente y le dijo

-Me lo debías- Ella no le sonrió, le envió una mirada asesina para luego irse de allí a unos arbustos. Shadow se quedó allí contento de haberla hecho enojar, pero entonces un fruto morado llegó volando y aterrizó en su cara.

Julie-su salió del arbusto con más frutos morados en un brazo y en una mano estaba sosteniendo uno lista para lanzarcelo. Ella le sonrió mientras él se quitaba lo que quedaba del fruto de su cara. Shadow la miró enojado.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste…?- Shadow no pudo terminar su frase porque Julie-su le lanzó otro pero esta vez él lo pudo esquivar. Él la miro mejor y pudo ver sus intenciones, ella estaba retándolo. Julie-su le lanzó otro, esperando a darle otra vez en la cara, pero Shadow lo cachó y se lo devolvió. Ella lo recibió en el pelo y se fue cayendo por toda su cara. Y así empezó una guerra de fruta (no lo hagan en casa). Cuando se les acabó las "municiones" Shadow empezó a perseguir a Julie-su, luego ella llegó donde tenía la manguera y la abrió apuntándolo.

Una ráfaga de agua baño a Shadow, Julie-su siguió echándole agua con toda la presión que se podía. Nuestro erizo negro caminó hacia ella como si nada y la cogió de los brazos, haciendo que ella se mojara también con la manguera. Empezaron a forcejear y dar vueltas, se enredaron con la manguera y se cayeron al suelo; Shadow sobre Julie-su.

Se rieron un buen rato, mojados en el suelo, como los mejores amigos; desperdiciando agua. Se miraron a los ojos, Shadow de verdad estaba sonriendo, él estaba feliz. Julie-su también estaba sonriendo y entonces Shadow se dio cuenta de algo, en esos ojos rosados había un brillo. Cuando la conoció sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero ahora… brillaban, ¿De felicidad? Posiblemente.

De repente Shadow quería intentar algo.

Empezó a acercar su cara hacia la de ella, lentamente. Julie-su no sabía porque él estaba haciendo eso, pero no le incomodo.

-¡Hey Shadow! ¿Julie-su esta en su ca…-

Shadow y Julie-su voltearon a ver a un lado y vieron a Knuckles. Knuckles miró mejor y se dio cuenta que Julie-su estaba debajo de Shadow.

-Allí estas Julie-su- dijo feliz Knuckles.

Julie-su se dio cuenta que ya no sentía a Shadow encima de ella, ella se levantó y vió que el estaba recargado en la pared de su casa, cerrando la manguera. Control Chaos. Seguramente lo uso para ponerse allí. Knuckles confundido volteo a todos lados y encontró a Shadow.

-Usaste el control chaos- afirmó Knuckles. Shadow solo se le quedado mirando.

-Bueno… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahorita?- preguntó Knuckles algo inseguro.

-Entrenando-le respondió Julie-su. ¿Para qué decirle que ella estaba jugando con Shadow a las atrapadas y a mojarse con una manguera hace unos momentos? De seguro a Shadow le incomodaría que ella dijera eso, además era mas o menos entrenar como jugaron, así que es mas o menos una mentira. ¿No es mejor eso que una mentira muy grande?

-Ah- Knuckles le creyó completamente ¿Qué raro verdad? –Oye Julie-su, vine para pedirte un favor, un gran favor-

A Julie-su no le gusto como sonó eso, hace un buen rato que él no le pedía nada. Ella no quería saber que favor era, así que espero a que él siguiera hablando ya que, ¿Para qué preguntar algo si sabes que no te va a gustar la respuesta?

-Necesito que vigiles la Esmeralda Madre mañana-dijo Knuckles.

-Pero mañana le toca a Espio y Mighty- dijo Julie-su algo confundida.

-Sí, pero mañana va a venir una amiga de Espio de muy lejos, Espio estará todo el día con ella. La amiga traerá una acompañante (otra amiga), así que Mighty acompañara a Espio- dijo Knuckles.

Julie-su sonrió, Espio y Mighty al parecer iban a tener una cita doble. Julie-su dejó de sonreír y le preguntó

-¿Por qué Espio y Mighty no me vinieron a pedirme esto?-

-Porque ellos le pidieron a Vector que vigilará la Esmeralda mañana, pero él va a tener una cita a ciegas con alguien, así que me pidió a mí que vigilará la esmeralda…-

-¿Pero…?- Julie-su ya sabía que iba a decir.

Knuckles sonrió avergonzado y le dijo más rojo de lo normal

-Mañana cumplo siete meses con Rouge, hicimos planes para todo el día de mañana-

-Esta bien, al menos estarán Charmy, Saffron y Ray aquí…-

-Ellos no van a estar aquí tampoco, Charmy y Saffron tendrán una cita en un parque de diversiones y Ray irá a una fiesta de niños-

Julie-su dio un gran suspiro, todos sus amigos andaban al parecer con planes cursis, lo que significa que todo el trabajo de cuidar la isla y la esmeralda se lo daban a ella.

-Estaré mañana a primera hora cuidando la esmeralda- dijo Julie-su. Knuckles le sonrió y dijo

-Gracias Julie-su, eres genial-

-Aja, me deberán una grande…- le dijo Julie-su tratando de parecer seria pero se notaba que quería sonreír.

-Sí, bueno nos vemos- dijo Knuckles sonriendo y empezó a caminar despidiéndose con una mano, pero Julie-su detuvo su marcha diciendo

-Knuckles-

-¿Sí?-

-Felicidades por los siete meses- dijo Julie-su con una verdadera sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Knuckles y se fue de allí. Knuckles se sintió mal, desde que era novio de Rouge no le había puesto nada de atención a Julie-su, ella seguía siendo su amiga, una de las pocas amigas que tenía y apreciaba. Es decir, él nunca ah sido como Sonic que tiene montones de amigos, Knuckles siempre ah sido más tímido. Julie-su fue una de sus primeras amigas de la vida, siempre había estado allí para él, siempre lo había apoyado en todo y siempre trataba de calmarlo cuando estaba de malas. Julie-su estuvo junto con él en momentos feos para apoyarlo, pero, ¿Qué hacía él por ella? Se detuvo y miró al cielo, entonces tuvo una gran idea, pero tenía que darse prisa, después de todo ya faltaba menos de una semana…

Regresando con Julie-su y Shadow, ellos habían entrado a la casa de ella para secarse. Claro que "La forma de vida perfecta" no iba a pescar un resfriado por mojarse un poco. Ellos estaban sentados en el sofá, muy juntitos.

-Yo le hubiera dicho que se buscara a alguien más- dijo de repente Shadow. Julie-su lo miró todavía secándose con una toalla.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Shadow la miró esperando a que estuviera bromeando, pero ella estaba muy seria y no parecía que supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Te van a dejar el cargo de la esmeralda mañana todo el día por unos insignificantes planes-

-¿Tu le negarías una misión a GUN solo porque Rouge y Omega tenían otros planes y tu no?-

-Omega no tendría otros planes, y no estoy de acuerdo que Rouge este faltando a misiones por citas con Knuckles-

Julie-su sonrió y le dijo

-Primero el deber ante todo con "La forma de vida perfecta" ¿Verdad?-

-Siempre-

Julie-su dejo de sonreír y le dijo

-Yo también pensaba así, en la Dark Legion. Me enseñaron a que siempre debía poner primero los intereses de la legion que los míos, una estupidez. También hay que ver por nuestros intereses y vivir la vida tanto como se pueda- volvió a sonreír y agregó- eso fue lo que Sonic me enseño-

-Te enseño a ser una floja como él- replicó Shadow.

Julie-su se rió quedito y le dijo

-Si tanto te molesta que este sola mañana cuidando la esmeralda y la isla entonces acompáñame, nos moriremos del aburrimiento juntos, es una oferta que no puedes rechazar-

Esta vez Shadow se rió y le dijo

-Supongo que estará bien-

Se miraron otra vez a los ojos. Y de nuevo Shadow quería hacer eso (no malpiensen porfavor), pero no estaba muy seguro. Cuando se decidió sonó su celular, checó el identificador y era GUN. Se levantó sin decir nada y fue a la cocina. Cuando regresó Julie-su estaba viendo la tele, ella lo volteó a ver y le preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Misión de GUN?-

-Sí, volveré en un rato- le respondió.

-Aquí estaré, claro después de ir a la docena de citas que tengo planeadas para hoy- dijo Julie-su poniendo los ojos en blanco. Shadow solo le sonrió y desapareció con el control chaos.

**Espero que les haya gustado y lo siento por la demora :( **

**Gracias a: ****toaneo07, vksDC****,**** revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, G the Werewolf,AJcosmo, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y Gaby por todos sus reviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola a todos! Muajaja estoy de vacaciones :3 dos grandes semanas para escribir, muajaja. Pero también estaré medio ocupada con ciertos asuntos… D: pero bueno, ya me he tardado mucho con este fic y si puedo lo terminare en estas semanas. Muajaja! Y si no lo termino, ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano :3**

Cap. 16

Badgirlanime´s Pov

Julie-su y Shadow se la pasaron mejor de lo que pensaron vigilando la Esmeralda Madre. Pero en cierto momento Julie-su se acordó de Knuckles, como era todo antes con él. Ella se quedo en la luna, un momento sumergida en el pasado hasta que Shadow la trajo al presente. Julie-su miro sus ojos y recordó que no debía atarse al pasado sino disfrutar el presente, así que le sonrío a Shadow y siguieron platicando.

Al mismo tiempo que Julie-su se acordó de Knuckles, él se acordó de ella en su cita con Rouge.

Soultouch.

Tal vez ya no sigan juntos, pero eso no significa que el lazo que los une (Soultocuh) se haya roto. Los padres de Knuckles tenían el Soultouch, se casaron, tuvieron a Knuckles y se divorciaron. No todo en una relación es amor, debe de haber confianza, entendimiento mutuo, paciencia, sobre todo paciencia. En fin, los padres de Knuckles se separaron, pero Locke (padre de Knuckles) siguió amando a Lara-le (madre de Knuckles) hasta la muerte, Lara-le se deprimió mucho, pero siguió con su vida a lado de su segundo esposo Wynmacher.

Julie-su siempre se había temido que ella y Knuckles pasaran por lo mismo que los padres de el, y paso, solo que no de la misma forma, ya que Locke y Lara-le se separaron por no estar de acuerdo de cómo educar a Knuckles, mientras que Julie-su y Knuckles se separaron porque Knuckles prefirió a Rouge que Julie-su. Esperen. Eso sonó mal. Se podría decir que se separaron porque querían conocer a gente nueva, pero sería mentira. Así que, para que no suene feo, rompieron porque Knuckles… se enamoro mucho de Rouge :)

Ejem, regresando con Shadow y Julie-su, se la pasaron muy bien, platicaron, rieron, hasta entrenaron un rato, claro sin alejarse del altar. Al caer de la noche llegaron Espio y Mighty, sorprendiendo a Shadow y a Julie-su en medio de una pelea amistosa.

Así fue como fue la escena:

Espio y Mighty llegaron platicando de su día con las chicas, pero dejaron de hablar al ver a Shadow sentado sobre Julie-su. Ella estaba tirada boca abajo tratando de levantarse, claro que estaba gritándole cosas a Shadow mientras trataba. Shadow solo le sonreía engreídamente sentado sobre su espalda con las piernas formando un 4.

Siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Espio y Mighty.

Espio no sabia si lanzarle una estrellita Ninja. Migthy no sabia que pensar. Es decir, el siempre creyó que Shadow era un erizo serio y todo eso, pero ahora…

En menos de un segundo Shadow desapareció y reapareció, a dos metros de Julie-su. Ella se levanto y vio a Espio y Mighty y comprendió porque Shadow se había puesto a una distancia razonable de ella. Luego ella se puso roja y río nerviosamente.

-¡Espio, Mighty! ¿Cómo están?- les pregunto Julie-su todavía roja.

-Muy bien Julie-su-le contesto Mighty tan tierno como siempre.

-¿Cómo les fue en su doble cita?- le pregunto Julie-su ya con su tono normal de piel. Pero ahora Mighty estaba rojo de la pena. Luego volteo a ver a Espio y le exclamo

-¡Yo n…no sabia que era una doble cita!-

Espio también estaba un poco sonrojado.

-No era una doble cita- dijo simplemente.

-Para ellas si lo fue- les dijo Julie-su sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto Espio medio ¿gruñón?

-¿Ellas traían maquillaje y tacones cortos?-

-…Sí-

-Entonces para ellas si fue una cita, jeje me huele a amor por aquí- dijo Julie-su guiñándoles un ojo.

Mighty se puso más rojo. En cambio Espio miro a Julie-su, tratando de ver que ocultaba. ¿Como sabia que ocultaba algo? Bueno, ella se había sonrojado, para luego reírse nerviosamente y trata ahora de distraerlos molestándolos con su reunión con las chicas.

Volteo a ver donde se supone que estaba Shadow, pero no estaba allí. Julie-su también volteo y vio lo mismo, luego volteo a todos lados y no andaba por ninguna parte.

-Se fue sin decir nada…- murmuro tan bajito Julie-su que solo Espio la escucho, luego dijo en voz alta –Bueno, yo ya me voy a mi casa, nos vemos otro día, ¡cuídense!-

Después de despedirse con un gesto con la mano empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Mighty se quedo allí todavía sonrojado con Espio, éste estaba analizando todo lo que había pasado para encontrar lo que ella trataba de ocultar.

_Al día siguiente_

Julie-su estaba viendo la tele, sentada en el sillón, cambiándole de canal cada tres segundos, sin saber que hacer ese día. Ella estaba enojada, aunque no sabía la razón y a la misma vez si la sabía. Julie-su se había enojado porque Shadow se había ido sin decir nada el día anterior, pero ¿para que enojarse por eso? Ella no sabía porque se había enojado tan fácil y eso la hizo enojarse más. Decidió salir a caminar, pero primero fue al baño y se miro en el espejo. Traía el pelo horrible. Gruño y luego sintió como si eso ya hubiera pasado, se quedo viéndose en el espejo un momento y luego murmuro

-Deja vu- Luego se acordó de esa cosa que le dio Rouge y se pregunto si le serviría para que se viera mejor. Entonces nuestra equidna marimacha volvió en si, gruño y maldijo para sus adentros, teniendo miedo que estuviera haciéndose "delicadita".

Salio del baño echando humo por la nariz, enojada consigo misma y no saber que le pasaba, tan enojada estaba que paso por un lado de Shadow sin darse cuenta y abrió la puerta con ganas de darse cabezazos con ella. Claro que no lo hizo porque la voz de Shadow la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué tan enojada?- le pregunto Shadow sin emoción alguna en la voz. Julie-su se volvió para mirarlo y se alegro, le sonrío y luego se acordó de la pregunta que le hizo. Se supone que ella estaba enojada hace unos segundos, se enojo por dejarse llevarse tan fácil por las emociones, luego respiro hondo y soltó el aire. Se calmo.

-No estoy enojada, ya no- le respondió Julie-su con la misma cara de Espio después de haber meditado, o como decía Vector después de haber hecho yoga. Shadow la miro un momento y le dijo

-Hay una nueva película de acción en la cartelera, se ve buena- Él sabia que Julie-su no quería hablar de, lo que sea que la haya enojado, así que por eso decidió ser directo. Ella sonrió y le pregunto

-¿Cuál?-

-Team Killer-

-Suena bien-

-¿Estas desocupada?-

-Sí-

-Entonces vamos- Shadow lo dijo mas como una orden que como una invitación, a Julie-su no le importo. Él le tendió su mano y ella la tomo; y con un chaos control se transportaron a la ciudad de Shadow, exactamente enfrente del cine. Varias personas que caminaban por allí se sorprendieron y se les quedaron viendo. Julie-su se dio cuenta eso, se soltó de la mano de Shadow y pensó _¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que mirar?_

No le gustaba que la miraran como si fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Una freak, como le decía Vector siempre.

Shadow empezó a caminar a la taquilla y Julie-su lo siguió por detrás, todavía sintiendo las miradas de la gente, hace mucho que no la miraban tanto, le incomodaba bastante. Pero ella no dejaría que unos humanos la intimidaran tan fácilmente. Julie-su iba a pagar su boleto pero Shadow no la dejo y pago los dos, Julie-su se enojo, pero Shadow no le hizo caso y fueron a la dulcería.

-Dos cocas colas por favor- Pidió Shadow, y las pago también, Julie-su estaba mas enojada pero se sorprendió porque Shadow había adivinado que iba pedir ella. Entonces entraron a la sala y se sentaron en el medio, ni arriba ni abajo. Varios se les quedaron mirando, a Julie-su ya le valía un comino si la miraran así que se sentó con Shadow y este le dio su coca, Julie-su la agarro de buena gana.

-No te enojes conmigo, solo es una coca, no es como si te comprara un boleto para un crucero- le dijo Shadow antes que ella pudiera quejarse.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo también tengo dinero- le replico Julie-su.

-Porque yo invito- le respondió Shadow sencillamente, otra razón era porque el sabia que Julie-su no tenia mucho dinero (obviamente el no le iba a decir eso), ya que no dan dinero por cuidar una isla y su esmeralda madre, ella y los Chaotix a veces tenían que bajar de Angel Island para ganar dinero de la manera correcta, trabajando. Claro que ninguno de ellos ha estudiado una carrera, así que no es fácil conseguir empleo. Julie-su es buena mecánica pero muchos no la contrataban por… miedo. Así que tenia que trabajar como cargadora de cosas a veces. Ya que de mesera ni de empleada de tienda no la dejaban, por miedo a que espantara a los clientes.

Para Julie-su era mas difícil conseguir trabajo que cualquiera de los Chaotix. Tenía poco dinero. Shadow no le gustaba la idea que gastara su dinero en cosas como el cine y una coca, que de seguro le serviría para cosas más importantes como medicinas y herramientas. Además él la había invitado.

Se miraron a los ojos, Julie-su se sintió mas tranquila y le dijo

-Gracias- Julie-su no sabía porque se había tranquilizado al mirar los ojos de Shadow, pero le gusto esa sensación de paz. Las luces se apagaron y empezaron los anuncios, los dos dirigieron su vista hacia la pantalla y empezaron a ver como empezaba la película.

Al terminar la película, ya con los créditos todos empezaron a salir, excepto Shadow y Julie-su, ellos acordaron siempre esperar a que se vaciara la sala para poder salir tranquilamente. Cuando salió el último Shadow se levanto pero Julie-su le dijo

-¿Puedes esperarme tantito? Es que esta canción me gusta mucho- Shadow intento identificar que canción era pero no la reconoció. Luego la miro, Julie-su todavía estaba sentada, andaba con los ojos cerrados usando sus manos y un pie para imitar el ritmo de la batería. La canción decía:

-Day after day your home life´s a wreck

The powers that be just breathe down your neck

You get no respect,

you get no relief…

You gotta speak up and yell out your piece!

So back off your rules!

Back off your jive

Cause I´m sick of no living

To stay alive

Leave me alone

I´m not asking alot

I just don´t want to be controlled

That´s all I want…

That´s all I want…

That´s all I want…

That´s all I want…

ya ya ya ya ya!-

Después de un momento Julie-su empezo a mover los labios como si cantara en silencio la canción.

-How many times is it gonna take

Till someone around you hears what you say!

You´ve tried being cool,

you feel like a lie…

You´ve played by their rules now it´s their turn to try!- y se repitieron varias estrofas, entonces Julie-su empezo a cantar de verdad el final de la canción.

-I said it before…

I´ll say it again!

If you could just listen

Then it might make sense!

So back off your rules

Back off your jive

Cause I´m sick of no living

To stay alive

Leave me alone

I´m not asking alot

I just don´t want to be controlled

That´s all I want

That´s all I want

That´s all I want

ya ya ya ya ya!- Termino la canción y empezó otra mas lenta, Julie-su se levanto y con Shadow empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la sala.

-¿Cuál era la canción?- le pregunto Shadow sin mirarla. Julie-su le sonrío y le respondió

-All I Want de Offspring- **La canción si existe**. Caminaron para salirse del cine enfrente de una avenida.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar al parque?- le pregunto Shadow señalando hacia su izquierda con su pulgar.

-¿Por qué no?- Y así empezaron a caminar hacia aquel dichoso parque. De pura casualidad ciertas personitas, digo, animalitos habían salido de una tienda de videojuegos y habían visto a Julie-su y Shadow salir del cine.

-¿Por que habrán salido juntos del cine esos dos?- se pregunto en voz alta Vector cargando una bolsa con videojuegos usados que el acababa de comprar. Espio estaba a su lado sin nada en las manos. Antes que Espio pudiera decir algo para evitar lo siguiente Vector dijo

-¡Hay que seguirlos! Seguro que podré averiguar algo de la freak y podre utilizarlo en su contra, ¿Estas conmigo Espio?- Nuestro camaleón morado ninja dio un gran suspiro y le dijo al necio crocodilo

-Esta vez si- A Vector le brillaron los ojos y le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Sabia que algún día te unirías a mi lado- Espio le quito la mano y le dijo mirando donde se estaban yendo Shadow y Julie-su

-Solo por esta vez, tengo que averiguar algo…-

-Como sea, ¡Vamos!- dijo Vector para luego jalar a Espio por la calle esquivando carros para estar en el mismo lado de la calle que Julie-su y Shadow. Los siguieron a una distancia razonable, tapándose con otras personas para que no los vieran. Vector agarro un periódico y le hizo una agujeritos para poder ver. Espio no lo hizo, se hizo invisible y se adelanto mas. Se acerco tanto que podía escuchar su conversación.

-"Pateare tu estomago" Esa debe ser la peor frase de acción de la historia- le dijo Julie-su a Shadow refiriéndose a un personaje de la película.

-El tipo era un idiota- Estuvo de acuerdo Shadow. De repente Julie-su se detuvo bruscamente y volteo hacia atrás exactamente donde Espio estaba. Espio dejo de respirar. Julie-su estuvo mirando unos segundos, la gente se le quedo mirando como si estuviera loca, ella se dio cuenta y les dio una mirada intimidante lo cual hizo que varios se fueran a paso rápido de allí.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Shadow a su lado.

-Sentí… algo-dijo mirando otra vez hacia donde estaba Espio, que seguía sin respirar, luego ella subió los hombros y los bajo –Mejor olvídalo- luego siguió la marcha con Shadow. Espio volvió a respirar y los siguió con Vector atrás.

-¿Sentiste que nos seguían verdad?- le pregunto Shadow todavía caminando y mirando hacia delante.

-Sí, ¿Por?-

-Nos sigue un tipo con un periódico-

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto Julie-su sin voltear atrás.

-Seguramente es un reportero, no habrá necesidad de pelear, así que hay que perderlo- le respondió tomándola de la mano y empezó a correr con ella a un ritmo rápido pero no demasiado, él ya sabia cual era la mayor velocidad que tiene Julie-su. Esquivaron gente y entraron a un callejón para salir por otra parte y siguieron corriendo. En cambio Espio los perdió de vista porque choco contra un señor y Vector contra una señora que empezó a golpearlo con una bolsa.

-Lo perdimos- dijo Julie-su riendo ya bajando la velocidad. Shadow solo sonrió poquito. En un par de minutos llegaron al parque, Julie-su se dio cuenta que Shadow aun seguía tomándola de la mano, no le incomodo eso sino que algunas personas se le quedaron viendo, entre ellas unas chicas enojadas, seguramente fans de Shadow. Con delicadeza Julie-su se fue soltando del firme pero suave agarre de Shadow.

Siguieron caminando hasta lo más alejado del parque y se sentaron entre un par de arboles delgaditos. Se acostaron y empezaron a hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellos hablaban mucho, no como lo hacen con otros amigos y cuando había silencio no se incomodaban. Después de unos minutos de silencio Julie-su suspiró.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Shadow con curiosidad.

"En mi padre, quisiera saber que esta planeando, ¿Acaso piensa atacar Angel Island o ? ¿O piensa unir fuerzas con Eggman? ¿Estara él dirigiendo la fabricación de un arma mortal que destruiría una ciudad completa?" Quiso decir Julie-su pero en vez de eso dijo

-Quisiera saber que pasará, quiero decir, estaría bien saber que pasará hoy, o mañana…-

-¿No sería aburrido así?- dijo Shadow volteándola a ver.

-Sí, pero podrías evitar que ciertas cosas pasen, a veces el destino es muy cruel con algunas personas…- le dijo Julie-su mirando el cielo a través de las ramas.

Shadow se apoyó con un brazo para poder sentarse y mirar mejor a Julie-su.

-Lo dices como si no pudiéramos escoger nuestro destino- le dijo Shadow.

-Hay cosas que no podemos escoger que pasen-

-Sí, pero eso depende del camino que hayas elegido. Por ejemplo si una persona escoge ser un criminal, no podrá evitar que la policía lo este persiguiendo todo el tiempo- Shadow estaba dudando en agregar algo, Julie-su con una mirada trato de decirle que continuara y lo hizo.

-Un ejemplo es Sonic, él decidió ser un héroe a pesar de los peligros que haya en el camino. Otro ejemplo es mi creador, si él hubiera decidido ser otra cosa que no fuera ser científico yo no estaría aquí…-

-Tienes razón, pero hay personas que no pueden decidir ya que nacen con grandes responsabilidades, como Knuckles, Elías el hermano de Sally, toda la Dark Legion…-

-Excepto tú, estas aquí conmigo, no con ellos-

-Creo que el destino quería que me uniera a Knuckles por alguna razón- dijo Julie-su sentándose, era verdad, el Soultouch la encadeno a él al instante que lo vió por primera vez. Pero ahora era se podía decir que es "libre", libre de escoger con quien estar. Luego agregó –Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero quisiera saber por que-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato-

-Pobre gato, suerte para mí que soy una equidna- le sonrió Julie-su.

Shadow le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo- Es imposible razonar contigo-

Se quedaron sonrientes viéndose un ratito, luego Shadow dejo de sonreír. Él empezó a acercar su mano al rostro de Julie-su, luego con esa mano le acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Shadow dejó su mano allí en la mejilla de Julie-su (que estaba empezando a ponerse de un color rojo tomate), para luego empezar a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella.

A cualquier chica se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza millones de preguntas, pero a nuestra equidna rosada solo una:

¿Ella lo quería?

Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que ella supo la respuesta sin pensarlo.

¡Sí!

Así que ella cerró los ojos esperando el suave tacto del beso que venía, de Shadow. Pero lo único que le llegó fue un sonido, como un golpe. Julie-su abrió los ojos y vió que Shadow se estaba sobando su cachete con la mano que antes estaba sobre la mejilla de ella. A un lado de él una pelota de futbol estaba rebotando hasta solamente rodar por el césped.

Deducción: esa pelota llegó volando y le pegó a Shadow antes que pudiera besar a Julie-su.

Unas chicas en minis shorts blancos con blusas rosas llegaron trotando, la que iba al frente traía su pelo rubio recogido en una colita.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, fue un acci…- empezó a decir esa chava pero luego se dio cuenta de a quien le había dado un pelotazo -¡Oh por Dios! Amiguis, ¡es Shadow el erizo!- gritó con una voz agudita.

Todas empezaron a gritar como locas. Fans. Las jóvenes con sus hormonas alteradas rodearon a Shadow y empujaron a Julie-su a un lado. Unas le empezaron a jalar de las orejas, otras de los brazos, una lo abrazaba por un lado sacándole el aire. La "líder" había agarrado los cachetes de Shadow y los movía de un lado a otro, arriba abajo. Se podía ver que a Shadow le estaba dando un tic en el ojo. (Tengo que dibujar esta escena algún día :3 )

Julie-su se quedo perpleja, ella jamás había presenciado un ataque de fans, pero de fans ultra mega super ... fans? No había otra forma de describirlas. La mirada de Shadow decía que estaba pasando por una tortura horrible, HORRIBLE. Julie-su reaccionó al fin y les gritó con todo su aire

-¡DEJENLO YA!- Todas se giraron para verla, poco a poco se fueron separando de Shadow para empezar a alejarse, una de ellas recogió su pelota. Se fueron caminando de allí viéndola con… ¿miedo? ¿envidia? Julie-su no lo supo, pero la verdad es que solo era pura confusión lo que tenían las chavas.

-Gracias- le agradeció Shadow.

-…Denada…- Algo raro pasó. Un incomodo silencio invadió el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir… o que hacer. Exactamente cinco minutos después Shadow rompió el silencio diciendo

-Hay una librería cerca…- Julie-su lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se pararon, Shadow empezó a caminar afuera del parque y Julie-su lo seguía por un lado. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino, era una librería pequeña de color naranja.

-Te espero aquí…- dijo Shadow para luego cruzar sus brazos en pose de "chico serio", Julie-su no dijo nada, simplemente entro, al abrir la puerta se escuchó una campanita. De un marco donde colgaban piedritas de colores en tiras salió un ancianito, tenía la espalda encorvada, estaba calvo y traía unos lentes con mucho aumento.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- le preguntó el anciano, pero luego la miró y sin poder evitarlo su mandíbula se fue abajo y empezó a temblar. Julie-su se apuro para contestarle

-No, gracias señor, solo estoy viendo. No estoy buscando algo en específico. Me gusta leer, aunque no lo crea…- al decirlo levanto sus manos para demostrarle al pobre ancianito que no llevaba ningún arma y que no pensaba en atacarlo o herirlo. El anciano primero la miró con incredulidad, se tranquilizó y le sonrió.

-No tengo clientes como usted jovencita… ¿Qué tipo de lectura le gusta leer?-

Afuera estaba esperando Shadow con la misma pose de "chico serio". En otra parte de la ciudad un camaleón y un cocodrilo estaban totalmente perdidos.

Unos diez minutos después Julie-su salió de la librería con un libro en la mano, se veía muy feliz. El ancianito era el primer humano que no había sacado a gritos a Julie-su de su tienda. Es más, le cayó muy bien el señor a Julie-su, desde ese momento iría a comprar libros allí, ya que además de la amabilidad del señor, esa tienda tenía muchos libros que no había leído y que se veían interesantes.

Julie-su le sonrió apenada por haber tardado, Shadow en cambio no se podía saber que estaba pensado con esa cara que no se podía leer. Entonces él le tendió su mano y ella la agarró.

-Chaos control- dijo Shadow y aparecieron en la sala de Julie-su. Ella se puso roja. Julie trató de mantener su ritmo de respiración normal y con todas sus fuerzas trató de no ponerse más roja. Tuvo éxito y su color de piel se mantuvo en el tono normal. ¿Por qué ella estaba nerviosa? Pues después de lo que casi pasó en el parque… Todo se vuelve una situación delicada y embarazosa, y si sale bien pues… ya saben que pasa, besitos, confesiones, más besitos… Claro que Julie ni Shadow eran del tipo de persona cursi así que no habría confesiones cursis.

Shadow le sonrió de una forma tan… tan… (suspiro) que hizo sonrojar a Julie. Sin decir nada se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos otro día- le dijo y desapareció.

Julie-su se quedó mirando a la nada y se tocó la mejilla donde le besó este Shadow. Luego agarró un cojín de su sofá, se lo puso en su cara, se sentó y empezó a maldecir mentalmente a las jóvenes del parque que interrumpieron el beso.

**Espero que le haya gustado ;)**

**Gracias a:****toaneo07, vksDC,****revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, G the Werewolf,AJcosmo, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y Gaby por todos sus reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todos! Seguramente ya no quieren leer este fic después de tanto tiempo que me he tardado por subir este capítulo, pero estuve ocupada con mi quinceaños :/ Pero ya esta aquí el cap. 17… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Cap. 17

_Unos tres días después…_

_Julie-su estaba en su casa dormida, soñando… otra vez con música… con la canción "Miss independent" y con cierto erizo…_

_Hasta que un olor la despertó…_

Julie-su´s Pov

Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar, el sol me estaba dando en la cara. Los volví a abrir más lento esta vez. Me senté donde estaba, recargué mi espalda con la pared y estiré mis brazos hacia arriba.

…

Saqué mi pistola que estaba debajo de mi almohada. Alguien estaba en mi casa. Miré el reloj: 9:13 A.M. Empecé a pensar en quién podría estar a esta hora de "visita". Entonces un olor me llegó a la nariz… _¿Acaso es…?_

_¿Son hot cakes?_ Casi me reí de lo tonto que me parecía la situación y de mi paranoia. Unos pasos subieron la escalera, no supe si guardar mi pistola o no. Nunca se sabe. Me he enterado de casos de asesinatos sicópatas, muy raros, por ejemplo donde el asesino entraba a la casa de su victima, le daba una rosa, le cortaba la mano y luego la mataba para meterla en pedacitos en cajas de corazones. _¿Y si éste era como esos? _

La puerta se abrió. Apunté mi pistola hacia la puerta sin pensarlo.

-Soy yo, si quieres puedes revisar tu desayuno para que no haya ninguna especie de arma peligrosa…- dijo Shadow usando un poco de sarcasmo. Baje mi pistola. Le eché un vistazo, traía una bandeja con unos hot cakes, un vaso de café, unos huevos fritos con tocino. En la bandeja también había una macetita con unas… _¿flores? _

-Hola Shadow…- lo saludé extrañada e intrigada. Él no dijo nada, sólo se acercó por un lado de la cama y colocó la bandeja en mi cama. Al parecer era para mí. Crucé mis piernas con cuidado para no tirar la bandeja, luego puse ésta sobre mis piernas.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le pregunté haciendo una señal para que se sentara en la cama.

-No gracias. Te esperaré abajo. Disfruta tu desayuno. Arréglate para salir- dicho eso salió de mi cuarto y escuché como bajó las escaleras. Decidí darme prisa. Agarré el tenedor, corte un pedazote y me lo metí a la boca, mastiqué rápidamente pero luego paré ¡Estos hot cakes deben ser los más deliciosos que he probado en mi vida! Me comí lo que tenía en la boca y le dí un trago a mi café. Descafeinado, como me gusta. Pero, _¿por qué hacer esto para mí hoy?..._

…

_No se me ocurre porque. Ya que, luego lo averiguaré, ahora tengo que apurarme. _Comí rápidamente y me tomé con cuidado el café. Entré a mi baño, me quité la piyama y me puse mi ropa para el diario y mis botas. Con mis dedos me peiné el pelo mirándome en el espejo, me lavé los dientes, salí del baño, agarré mi pistola y la guardé en mi bota derecha. Hice mi cama y puse la bandeja con los platos en mi mueble. Ya iba a salir de mi cuarto pero me acordé de algo. La macetita. Decidí ponerla en la ventana para que le diera el sol, aunque esta muy nublado el día de hoy. _Ahora si estoy lista._ Con paso apurado salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras. Shadow estaba sentado en el sillón, me volteó a ver y sonrió.

-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunté. Él se levantó del sillón, me agarró la mano y dijo

-Chaos Control- Aparecimos en una playa, en aquella playa donde entrenamos hace un buen tiempo, mi primera vez en una playa. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que había dos equipamientos para buzos y dos trajes de buzos en la arena. Shadow me jaló hasta éstos. Cuando llegamos hasta ellos él me pasó un traje, agarró el otro, dio media vuelta se quitó sus tenis y se empezó a poner su traje.

No se porque esta haciendo todo esto, pero al parecer quiere que me ponga este traje así que tengo que darme prisa antes que él voltee. Como loca me quite las botas y el cinturón y me puse el traje. Volteé a verlo y vi que estaba revisando los equipamientos.

Entonces se acercó a mí con uno de ellos y sin pedir mi permiso me lo empezó a poner… Sentí como la temperatura de mi cara se elevaba sin poder impedirlo. Al menos pude mantener mi ritmo de respiración normal. Cuando termino, él empezó a ponerse el otro. Muy bien es hora que me responda algunas preguntas…

-Shadow…- Empecé a decir, pero él ya había terminado de ponérselo… Demonios.

-Vamos- me dijo al agarrarme de la mano y me empezó a jalar hacia el agua.

Estuvimos un rato buceando, había pensado que ver el mar desde afuera era hermoso pero era todavía más hermoso desde adentro, los arrecifes, los peces, ¡todo! Era como otro mundo… Me encanto.

Cuando casi se nos acababa el aire empezamos a nadar hacia la superficie.

-¿Qué te pareció?- me preguntó Shadow cuando ya habíamos llegado.

-¡Increíble! Debemos de hacerlo más seguido-le contesté expresando toda mi felicidad. Él simplemente me sonrió, tal vez estaba complacido que me hubiera gustado, pero ¿Por qué hacer esto por mí? Iba a preguntarle la razón de todo eso, pero de repente algo rozó mi pierna derecha. Miré a Shadow, pero él estaba un poco alejado como para que él hubiera hecho eso. Entonces, no sé si fue la misma cosa, pero algo me rozó mi cola.

Me volteé todavía flotando tratando de ver que rayos había sido eso que me rozó.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Shadow atrás.

-Algo… me rozó… tal vez no fue nada, pero me sorprendió…- le dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. No veré más películas de pulpos mutantes. JAMÁS. No me dan miedo los tiburones, si se comieran una de mis piernas no me importaría, solo tendría que ponerme una pierna metálica, me tardaría un poco en acostumbrarme a la nueva pierna, pero tal vez me podría ser útil en combate. Pero que un pulpo me arrastre hasta las profundidades del mar para morir ahogada, una lenta y larga muerte… Definitivamente prefiero los tiburones.

Ya más tranquila, me giré para donde estaba Shadow, pero él ya no estaba allí. Él estaba más cerca de mí. A unos pares de centímetros de mí para ser exactos, acercando su cara a la mía. Me puse un poco nerviosa, pero es lo que quiero…

Antes que pudiera terminar de pensar lo que estaba pensando y poder acercar mi cara a la de él escuché a un lado mío a unos metros algo que cayó al agua. Volteé por reflejo para ver que había sido. Al parecer Shadow también lo había escuchado porque también volteó a ver. Pero solo vimos como en el agua había burbujitas. De repente a un metro de nosotros del agua salió un delfín. Sonreí, jamás había visto a uno de cerca. Él delfín haciendo sus ruiditos raros se acercó a nosotros. Me dio mucho curiosidad, levanté lentamente mi brazo bueno (el normal) y empecé a acercar mi mano al lindo delfín. Al principio pensé que se iba a alejar asustado, pero no lo hizo. Pude sentir su piel mojada resbaladiza con la punta de mis dedos.

Sonreí. La mayoría de los animales se asustaban con sólo verme a la distancia. Era bueno saber que los delfines no lo harían. Ó al menos éste. El delfín volvió a hacer su ruidito raro y atrás de él aparecieron otros dos delfines, éstos vinieron nadando hacia a mí y empezaron a jugar a mi alrededor, apartando a Shadow. Empezaron a empujarme cariñosamente y así empezó el verdadero juego. Me divertí mucho en el par de minutos que jugaron conmigo, echándome agua y así, como si estuviéramos en un parque acuático. Pero entonces ellos dirigieron su atención a Shadow y lo rodearon.

Él los miraba con… ¿enojo? ¿Frustración? ¿Indiferencia? No lo sé, pero pareció como si los miraba con resentimiento. Los delfines tal vez no supieron eso, porque no parecían intimidados por como él los miraba, es más, empezaron a jugar con él como jugaron conmigo, pero Shadow no suavizaba su expresión. Je, los delfines son más listos de lo que pensaba, ó tienen un sexto sentido, pero sin conocerlo saben que él no les haría daño aunque pareciera que si quiere.

No se porque tanta gente le teme a Shadow con solo mirarlo. Y tampoco entiendo como tantas niñas gritan de emoción al verlo pasar. Lo juzgan mucho por su apariencia. Como muchos me lo hacen a mí, aunque el parece más normal que yo. Es decir, sí tiene una apariencia… oscura, pero hay muchos que son así y son buena gente, al menos la mayoría. Mientras que yo soy una freak, un fenómeno de la naturaleza y que esta en contra de ella con sólo existir, según Vector. Tal vez tenga razón. Sin embargo gracias a como soy puedo ayudar a mis amigos y me da ciertas ventajas que otros seres "normales" no tienen.

A veces llegó a pensar que sin mis habilidades "especiales" no podría ser de ayuda como lo soy ahora. Aunque no pude elegir ser normal o no, debido a que nací en la Dark Legion, siento que es lo correcto ser así.

Creo que Shadow no piensa tanto en éste tipo de cosas como yo. Seguramente él esta más interesado en el futuro. Nota: Debo de dejar de perder el tiempo así.

Lo volví a ver regresando mi atención a él y los delfines. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada apartó su vista de los delfines y me volteó a ver directamente a los ojos. Parecía como si sus ojos rubí estuvieran estudiando mis ojos como yo estaba estudiando los suyos. Eran hermosos, no puedo entender como pueden llegar a intimidar a alguien hasta hacerlo temblar del miedo. Esos ojos me parecían tranquilizadores, podría verlos todo el día.

Claro que no sería muy… apropiado hacer eso. Seguramente incomodaría a Shadow si lo hiciera.

Miré a los delfines y vi como empezaron a irse. Me dio cierta tristeza que se fueran, pero así es la vida, fácil viene, fácil se va. No todo dura para siempre, eso lo sé muy bien por experiencia propia.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?- me preguntó Shadow acercándose a mí nadando. Miré al cielo, el sol ya estaba en el medio de él, eso quería decir que era más o menos medio día. El tiempo se había pasado volando.

-Esta bien- le respondí y nadamos juntos hacia a la orilla. Al llegar nos secamos (cada quien) con unas toallas, guardamos el quipo de buzo ligero y yo me puse otra vez mi ropa. Cuando me la ponía y él miraba para otro lado me pregunte fugazmente como él adivinó que talla de traje de baño soy. Me quede con la conclusión que lo hizo al azar y por pura coincidencia me quedó perfectamente.

Ya una vez listos, me tendió su mano. Yo agarré esa mano fuerte con la cual seguramente había derrotado a tantos enemigos y robots, estos últimos de Eggman, pero esa mano me parecía tan…suave, él me agarraba con tal delicadeza y a la vez parecía como si no quisiera dejarme irme tan fácilmente….

¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME ESTOY PONIENDO TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE CURSI? ¡DEMONIOS! ¡#$&%#$*&$!

Dejando atrás mis cursis pensamientos volví a la realidad, Shadow apretaba suavemente mi mano con la suya dándome una de sus mejores sonrisas. Por Aurora… él es tan guapo… Shadow sonrió más todavía, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, entonces me di cuenta que mi cara estaba más caliente de lo normal… ¡Demonios! Trate de poner una cara sin expresión alguna, no se si funcionó pero el dijo

-Chaos Control- Entonces aparecimos enfrente de un restaurante, mire a los lados y me di cuenta que estaba en el medio de la nada, a lado de una carretera. No se podía ver Angel Island a lo lejos. El sol estaba en una posición que parecía que estaba apenas siendo medio día. Eso quería decir que estábamos muy lejos de mi hogar en quien sabe donde, al oeste de la playa. Será mejor dejar de complicarme tratando de adivinar nuestra ubicación, es una mala costumbre mía pensar en cosas inútiles. ¿Será porque soy algo paranoica?… Neee.

Shadow me jaló hacia el restaurante abriéndome la puerta para pasar. Era algo así como un restaurante familiar, pero no uno de esos restaurantes para niños pequeños con personas vestidas de ratones que tanto le gustan a Charmy, Saffron y Ray. Él me guió hasta una mesa en una esquina, era una de esas medio circulares. Nos sentamos y una señora humana como pasada de los cincuenta años rellenita pelirroja con unos anteojos e uniforme de mesera llegó con dos menús en las manos.

-Hola Margaret- Saludó Shadow a la señora. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Es bueno verte por aquí otra vez Shadow - luego ella me miró a mí con otra sonrisa, creo que una forzada- Veo que trajiste a una "amiguita"- La palabra "amiguita" sonó algo… feo.

Creo que no le caigo bien.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Margaret, mi nombre es Julie-su- le dije cortésmente con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y una verdadera sonrisa. ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara! Si tengo modales bruta, y no pienso caer en tu jueguecito de palabritas… Aunque tal vez debería hacerlo… Sería divertido… pero lamentablemente le caes bien a Shadow.

-Señorita- Me corrigió la señora con otra sonrisa forzada. Pfff ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Señorita? Sí claro, y yo soy Miss Universe. Para no reírme tuve que morderme mi labio y respirar hondo. La "señorita" Margaret le dio uno de los menús a Shadow otra vez con esa gran sonrisa, luego me dio mi menú bruscamente, como si no quisiera acercarse a mí demasiado. Como si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa mortal sin cura. Suerte que la señora tiene modales… Abrí mi menú y empecé a leer las comidas.

¿Espagueti? ¿Tacos? ¿Hamburguesa? ¿Pollo? ¿Enchiladas? ¿Sopa… rusa, alemana? ¿Paella? ¿Caracoles? ¿Té inglés? ¿Pizza? ¿Eso es sushi? Aquí tienen comida de todo el mundo… ¿Qué debería de pedir? Amy siempre me ha dicho que en su futura primera cita con Sonic ella pediría una ensalada, porque según ella no es correcto que los chicos vean a las chicas comer demasiado en una cita. Cuando estaba con Knuckles nunca me había preocupado por eso, yo comía lo que se me daba la gana. Hoy no tengo ganas de una mugre ensalada. Pero, ¿Qué será bueno pedir?

-No me puedo decidir, ¿Qué me recomiendas Shadow?- le pregunte mirándolo encima de mi menú. Shadow me sonrió y luego le dijo a Margaret

-Dos platillos de lo de siempre y dos cocas porfavor Margaret-

-Okey, en diez minutos estarán listos Shadow- le dijo ella anotándolo, recogió nuestros menús (recogió el mío de la misma forma que me lo dio), luego dio media vuelta y se fue a lo que supongo que era la cocina con ligeros movimientos de su cadera. Enserio ella se cree la super guapa mesera del lugar que todos se derriten por ella, bueno, es su problema.

-Así que… ¿Vienes muy seguido aquí?- le pregunté a Shadow, por la forma en que se hablaron parecía como se conocían desde hace tiempo. Ese pensamiento me provocó escalofríos por alguna razón.

-Antes, en una de mis misiones de G.U.N llegué a este lugar y me gusto la comida, empecé a venir muchas veces. Pero hace un rato que no venía…-me respondió.

-Mmm ya veo, ¿y cuál platillo nos pediste?-

-Ya lo verás cuando lo traigan, no van a tardar mucho- Después de eso, empezamos a platicar hasta que trajeron los dichosos platillos. Eran espagueti con una salsa de tomate de color rojo vivo y unas hojitas decorativas, alado del espagueti había una pequeña ración de ensalada que estaba un poco bañada con condimentos y alado de ésta un pedazo de bistec. Margaret dejó los platos, le puso tenedor y cuchillo a Shadow para luego casi irse. Sino fuera por Shadow ella me hubiera dejado sin utensilios para comer.

-Hey, Margaret, a Julie-su le falta tenedor y cuchillo- le informó Shadow. Ella volteó a vernos con una expresión de sorpresa y disculpa, y que por supuestamente era falsa.

-Upss, perdóname emmm… jovencita, que tonta de mi parte- dijo poniéndome un tenedor y cuchillo alado de mi plato y se fue muy feliz con otros clientes. Estúpida. Yo sé que significó ése "Upss", ella en realidad quiso decir "Upss, pensé que no los ibas a necesitar, quien sabe, tal vez ibas a comer con las manos como la salvaje que eres y que tratas de ocultar".

Tengo ganas de golpearla. Lo haría, pero eso significaría que estaría afirmando lo que ella piensa de mí. Uugh, a veces la vida es tan injusta…

-Si quieres podemos llevarnos la comida para comerla en otra parte-me dijo Shadow sacándome de mi fantástica fantasía que estaba teniendo pateando el trasero de Margaret. Lo miré a los ojos, parecía un poco enojado. ¡Uuuh, jeje Shadow esta enojado contigo Margaret!

-¿Por qué? Me parece que es un buen lugar éste…- le dije sonriendo.

-No te hagas la tonta, ella esta siendo descortés contigo y no puedo tolerar eso, si no te sientes cómoda aquí podemos irnos fácilmente a otro lugar- me dijo serio, era cierto, nos podíamos ir de allí fácilmente con el Chaos Control, pero eso le daría la victoria a Margaret.

-No es nada, muchas veces pasa esto, es normal para mí, es divertido ver como se creen los rudos cuando en verdad no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Déjalos pensar que pudieron "retar" a una legionaria y salir ilesos- le dije guiñándole el ojo. Él se puso más serio, si es que se podía, agarró mi mano que estaba en la mesa y me dijo

-Esto no debería ser normal para ti, todos te deben respeto, tu eres una de los chicos buenos, no de los malos- Yo se a que se refería con los "malos", la Dark Legion, yo no los considero malos simplemente que… están perdidos de su verdadero camino. Eggman si es malo.

-No soy tan famosa como Sonic, no todos saben que soy buena, a menos que éste alado de los Chaotix para posar una tonta foto o me pongan un letrero andante que diga "¡Hey! Esta es Julie-su, esta con los Chaotix, no los va a morder" No te enojes, así esta la cosa, si nos vamos Margaret podrá presumir que me intimidó tanto que tuve que irme, pero si nos quedamos mi orgullo quedará intacto. Créeme, no es nada. Además el ambiente aquí esta muy padre- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y apretando tantito su mano para que supiera que estaba hablando enserio.

-Pero si ella vuelve a…-

-Le daremos una gran sonrisa y la mandaremos a la chi&%$# mentalmente, como la gente educada, civilizada y cortes que somos-

Shadow estalló en carcajadas. No muchas veces se ríe así. Sonreí, me gusta mucho cuando lo hago reír, jamás lo voy a admitir en voz alta pero adoro su risa. Cuando terminó de reír me miró intensamente a los ojos, por suerte me pude controlar y no sonrojé. Sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que aún seguíamos agarrados de la mano. Soltándome de su mano y agarrando mi tenedor le dije

-Bueno será mejor comer esto antes que se enfrié, sería un desperdicio y se ve bastante delicioso-

-Cierto- Estuvo de acuerdo Shadow conmigo y empezamos a comer. Platicamos y así. Unos chistes míos, unas aventuras suyas, luego unas mías, peleas de él y Sonic, como entrené a Amy, en fin, estuvo muy buena la platica. Pero a veces sentía que alguien nos miraba, yo sabía que era Margaret, pero solo para confirmarlo volteé una de las veces que sentí aquella mirada y sí, ella nos estaba mirando frustrada. Punto para mí, vamos empatadas señoraa~.

Terminamos de comer y Shadow llamó a Margaret. Ésta vino moviendo otra vez su cadera. Vaca gorda. Margaret recogió nuestros platos dándole poses "sexys" a Shadow mientras lo hacía. Cerda.

-¿Vas a querer algo más?- le preguntó a Shadow como si yo no estuviera allí. Puerca.

-Sí, de postre vamos a querer un molten chocolate porfavor- le dijo Shadow sonriendo.

-Muy bien- le dijo risueña y se fue otra vez a la cocina con ese maldito movimiento de caderas. Cuando ella hizo eso, él quitó su sonrisa y le envió una mirada asesina.

-No volveré a este lugar- me dijo con una voz bastante calmada a pesar de la expresión que tenía.

-Puedes venir cuando ella no este o puedes pedir la comida para llevar, en verdad estuvo deliciosa- le dije, era verdad, me enamore del espagueti, quería comer más de esa ensalada y ese bistec ha sido el mejor que he comido en mi vida.

Me dio una sonrisa y me dijo –Sólo vendré si tú vienes conmigo-

Oh no, peligro, peligro, me estoy poniendo roja. Respira hondo Julie-su. Bien.

-Aquí esta tu postre Shadoow~- dijo Margaret de repente. Demonios, me sorprendió, no la vi venir. Ella dejo un plato hondo lleno nieve de chocolate, con chocolate liquido, pedacitos de chocolate, chispas de chocolate y un par de galletas de chocolate. Se me hizo agua en la boca, casi se me caía la baba.

-Que lo disfrutes Shadoow~- Margaret le dijo coqueteando pero no me enoje, estaba tan distraída por aquella delicia… Le iba a pedir a ella una cuchara para probar tantito pero ella ya se había ido. Ya iba a maldecirla mentalmente pero vi a Shadow levantarse y se sentó alado mío (recuerden que la mesa es circular) con aquél postre y lo dejó enfrente de nosotros. Solo había una cuchara.

-¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos?- me preguntó Shadow. Si no estuviera tan antojada por aquella nieve de chocolate me hubiera preocupado más por la distancia que había entre su cadera y la mía, la cual era nada.

-Bien, pero solo hay una cuchara, voy a pedirle a otro mesero que nos traiga una…- dije y empecé a levantarme pero el me agarró del brazo jalándome suavemente para que me volviera a sentar.

-Con esta cuchara esta bien, vamos- dijo, después de soltarme agarró la cuchara y la llenó de nieve y un poco de todo lo que tenía, para luego pasarme la cuchara. La agarré, miré a Shadow y él me dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza como para decirme que la comiera y lo hice. ¡Era el postre más delicioso de toda mi vida! Todos los chocolates en mi boca, mezclándose, haciéndolo más delicioso todavía y no era empalagoso. Le pase la cuchara a Shadow y él hizo lo mismo. Estuvimos turnando la cuchara un rato, cuando ya habíamos comido un poco más de la mitad él en vez de darme la cuchara la llenó otra vez y la empezó a llevar hacia mi boca.

-Abre la boca- me dijo. Yo me estaba poniendo roja de la pena. Por Aurora, nunca cuando estuve con Knuckles, nunca estuve en una situación con él así. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

-¿E…es una broma verdad?- le pregunté sin poder evitar titubear.

-No, vamos come- me dijo seriamente pero con algo de dulzura. Él volvió a ponerla enfrente de mi boca. Yo nerviosa abrí la boca, él acercó un poco más la cuchara y yo la "atrapé" y comí. Pensé que solo iba a ser una vez, pero Shadow volvió a llenar la cuchara y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

¿Acaso parezco una bebé gigante o qué? Quería enojarme con él, pero no podía, además, yo quería más nieve. Resignada volví a abrir la boca y comí. Antes que él pudiera llenar la cuchara se la agarré, la llené y se la puse cerca de su boca. ¿Cómo se siente que te traten así como bebé, eh Shadow?

Su reacción fue diferente a lo que esperaba. En vez de quejarse o algo, con toda confianza abrió la boca y comió. Mugre. Me quitó la cuchara e hizo lo mismo, yo comí tratando de no ponerme roja. Nos turnamos otra vez, milagrosamente se me fue quitando la pena y él parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Yo también lo hacía. Es como si estuviera mimándome y pues… nadie lo había hecho antes… Ya casi nos acabamos la nieve, pero Shadow cuando la llenó no la acercó a mi boca, por un momento vi como si estuviera pensando en algo y dejo la cuchara en el plato. Shadow me volteó a ver directamente a los ojos, entonces me acorde de lo cerca que estábamos. Se podría decir que el efecto del chocolate que me mantenía "distraída" se acabó. Me puse roja y mi corazón empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho.

No es que este vaya a ser mi primer beso de la vida, yo había besado muchas veces a Knuckles, no era nada nuevo para mí, yo ya sé como hacerlo y todo eso, pero este iba a ser mi primer CON Shadow. Estoy segura que va a ser especial. Ya preparada mentalmente y decidida empecé a acercar mis labios a los de Shadow mientras él hacía lo mismo.

¡RING! ¡RING! Maldito condenado teléfono, ¿por qué tenía que sonar ahora? ¡Ya estaba, literalmente a medio centímetro de besarlo!

-Lo siento, discúlpame un momento- le dije avergonzada levantándome y me empecé a dirigir al baño de damas. Todo el camino seguía sonando con ese odioso timbre. Varias personas se me quedaron viendo, por mí que se vayan a la #%&$#. Entré al baño y sin importarme si alguien más estaba adentro contesté bruscamente

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Ju…Julie-su?- escuché una voz quedita. Oh oh, era Mighty. ¡Que grosera soy!

-¿Mighty? Lo siento de verdad, no quise contestarte así, es que yo…yo… estaba… eh… ocupada en… un asunto importante, muy importante y… no sabía que eras tú, lo siento otra vez- le dije otra vez avergonzada de mí misma.

-No te preocupes, debía de ser algo verdaderamente importante para que contestaras así- dijo en con un tono de voz un poco más alto y comprensivo. Si tan solo supieras Mighty...

Una señora salió del baño y se escuchó el fuerte ruido del retrete. Una risa fuerte se escuchó en el teléfono. Vector.

-¡Jajajaja, ay Julie-su! ¡No me digas que tienes diarrea y por eso andas tan gruñona! Jajajaja Oh Aurora, me va dar algo, me da, me da, jajajaja- Casi gritó Vector en la otra línea. Idiota. Al parecer estoy en alta voz. Y no creo que Vector me vaya a creer si le trato explicar que estoy en un baño de damas y una señora acababa de salir. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo con él?

-Vector cállate. Mighty, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?- le pregunté a Mighty golpeando el suelo con mi pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no podemos llamarte para saludarte?- me preguntó otra voz en el teléfono. Knuckles. Uughh, ¿Todo el mundo tenía que arruinarme el maravilloso día que había tenido?

-Ustedes nunca lo hacen. No veo alguna razón para que lo hagan ahora Knuckles-le dije tranquilamente a Knuckles.

-Niña, hace un rato que no hablábamos- dijo una voz femenina.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo has estado Rouge? Shadow me contó que desapareciste por un par de días…- dije casi sonriendo, lo más probable es se haya ido por algún tesoro.

-Muy bien. Me encontré un diamantito y estuve haciendo, ya sabes, cosas de chicas…- En realidad quiso decir que encontró algo de valor y con eso compró mucha ropa y joyería.

-Me alegra oír eso- Le dije riendo.

-¿Dónde andas?- preguntó una voz serena. Espio, mi mejor amigo.

-Fuera de casa, estoy algo ocupada, tengo que volver a… lo del asunto importante- le respondí, si no estuviera en alta voz si le hubiera dicho que estaba con Shadow.

-¿Cuándo regresaras?- preguntó Knuckles.

-Yo… no estoy muy segura- le respondí, no sabía si iba a volver después de que Shadow pagara la cuenta o tal vez él me invitaría a otra parte, no se, como a su departamento… El pensamiento me hizo ponerme roja, suerte que nadie me esta viendo.

-Es que vamos a tener a una reunión a las 7 en el hogar de Knuckles- me dijo Rouge.

-Ya veo, estaré allí, nos vemos, ¡adiós!- les dije a todos.

-¡Bye!- dijeron todos excepto Vector en diferentes tiempos. Que raro, nunca habíamos tenido una reunión en casa de Knuckles, siempre las teníamos cerca del altar de la Esmeralda Madre. Para que pensar en eso, mejor regreso con Shadow. Salí del baño más tranquila de lo que estaba que cuando entré. Miré la mesa y él no estaba allí. Le dí una mirada a todo el restaurante y entonces lo ví en la puerta. Caminé hacia él y cuando él me vio me dirigió una sonrisa. Llegué a él y me agarró la mano.

-Ya pagué la cuenta, ahora te quiero enseñar algo, pero primero tenemos que ir por otra cosa primero- me informó.

-Esta bien- le dije sonriendo. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo las palabras "mágicas".

-Chaos Control-

Aparecimos en su departamento. Ahora debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo. Su departamento era moderno, los colores que más resaltaban eran blanco, negro y rojo. Le quedaba bien. Shadow me dejó allí y entró a un cuarto mientras que yo examinaba un poco más su departamento. La cocina era algo pequeña, no había una mesa solo una barra y tres sillas. La sala tenía una gran televisión plasma, un gran estéreo pegado a la pared. Una ventana con cortinas blancas con una vista a un edificio de una compañía de teléfonos. Él regresó con una esmeralda caos morada en su mano, debió de ver la pregunta formulada en mi rostro porque dijo

-Iremos a un lugar más lejos de lo normal y necesitaré un poco más de energía caos para llevarnos álla-

-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunté.

-Si te digo ya no será sorpresa- me respondió con una sonrisa. Parece que le gusta mantenerme en suspenso. Todavía sigo sin entender porque hace esto, por mí. ¿Acaso esto es una cita? Oh Aurora, habíamos salido antes, pero no como citas, sino como salidas a pasear, entrenar como amigos. ¿Para él todo eso fueron citas?... No es que me importara si fueron citas o no, pero si para él si lo fueron… eso significaría muchas cosas. Me agarró la mano por quinta o cuarta vez, no estoy muy segura, se me fue la cuenta. Cerró los ojos, la esmeralda empezó a brillar en su otra mano. El brillo de la esmeralda era parecido al de la Esmeralda Madre, más pequeño y morado, pero como quiera parecido.

-¡Chaos Control!-

Una corriente de escalofríos recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como si la mano de Shadow me hubiera dado un toque, un pequeño toque eléctrico. Por reflejo me solté de su agarre bruscamente y me hice a un lado, pero la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas. Estaba muy mareada, no podía mantenerme de pie correctamente. No podía ver mucho, solo oscuridad y manchas. La cabeza aún me seguía dando vueltas, entonces alguien me agarró de los hombros sosteniéndome para que no cayera. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme solamente en estar de pie. Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos lentamente, no quería volver a ver esas manchas. No vi manchas, pero si a Shadow, muy preocupado. Todo estaba muy oscuro, era de noche donde estábamos.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó. Le sonreí y me enderecé.

-Sí…-

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó ahora confundido. ¿Qué me paso? Buena pregunta. Ni yo sé la respuesta.

-No estoy muy segura… Fue muy raro… Pero ya pasó- le dije tratando que sonara como si no hubiera sido nada. Él me miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Has comido bien últimamente?-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas más flaca que antes, si no has estado comiendo bien puede que tengas algún problema de salud serio…-

-¡No! He comido como siempre, siempre lo suficiente, ¡podría comerme una vaca entera para cada comida del día! Yo…- Cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta que había dicho una tontería. Shadow me sonrió. Él no debería de preguntarme cosas así, él sabe muy bien que no soy de esas chicas que se preocupan por estar flacas sino de las chicas que se preocupan por comer las suficientes calorías para tener energía suficiente para entrenar. Yo le dirigí una mirada enojada.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe, será mejor tener cuidado contigo debido a tu… delicada constitución que tienes en este momento-

-¡¿Delicada?- ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí? ¿No puedo tener un momento de debilidad sin que alguien se aproveche de eso? Antes que pudiera decirle otra cosa me sujetó la cadera, me levantó y me puso en su hombro; como si yo fuera un costal.

-¡Bájame Shadow!- le dije tratando de sonar enojada pero me estaba riendo. Lo estaba golpeando de juego en la espalda.

-No, de esta forma no te esforzaras mucho- me dijo, yo no podía ver su cara pero sé que estaba sonriendo cuando al decirlo.

-Shadow si no me bajas yo…- no pude terminar mi amenaza porque él empezó a correr. Yo quería sujetarme de algo, pero no podía. Sólo podía ver como los arboles se iban lejos a la distancia. Estábamos como en un bosque de noche, vi el cielo, las estrellas iluminaban bastante la noche.

-¡Shadow bájame ya!- le volví a decir.

Shadow saltó, muy, muy alto. En el aire me movió y al tocar el suelo él todavía me estaba cargando pero en otra posición, como si yo fuera una princesa, un brazo suyo me sujetaba la espalda y la otra las piernas.

-¿Estas más cómoda?- me preguntó Shadow pícaramente.

-¡No!- le respondí enfurruñada.

-Bien- Empezó otra vez a correr, iba muy rápido así que lo rodeé con mis brazos para sujetarme mejor, él sonrió otra vez y me apretó contra él. Ay Aurora. Miré a donde íbamos para no verlo a él, me gustó estar así de cerca de él, pero no lo iba a demostrar y no quiero que me vea sonrojada, espero que la oscuridad me ayude en eso. Después de un minuto de correr había un río en nuestro camino, Shadow simplemente lo saltó y siguió corriendo. Seguimos así otro minuto y él empezó a caminar, adelante se veía como un muro de roca, como si fuera una montaña, miré hacia arriba y vi que no estaba tan alto, era como del tamaño de una pequeña colina.

-¿Iremos allá arriba?- le pregunté.

-Sí-

-Entonces bájame, no podrás subirnos, esta muy vertical, yo subiré solita- le ordené.

-¿Mmm segura que podrás?- Shadow de verdad estaba dudando de mis habilidades, pero como quiera me bajó.

-Sí. Gracias- le dije, le hubiera propuesto unas carreritas hasta la cima pero, soy pésima escalando, me voy a tardar más que él. Suspiré y empecé a escalar poco a poco, miré hacia abajo y vi que Shadow estaba justamente debajo de mí.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?- le pregunté secamente.

-Sí, esta noche esta más hermosa que cualquier otra- me dijo como si estuviera conteniendo su risa. Gruñí y seguí escalando. Un ratito después escuche a Shadow todavía debajo de mí

-Julie-su, andas muy lenta, sé que eres capaz de ir más rápido si quisieras hacerlo-

-Yo voy a mi paso, no soy tan buena esca...aa- le empecé a decir pero agarré un piedra floja y me quedé colgando de un brazo. Genial. Con mucho cuidado me puse otra vez en posición de escalar. Escuché como Shadow suspiró pesadamente con alivio. ¿Se asustó por qué iba a caerme? Pues yo me asusté más, mi corazón se alteró mucho, todavía sigue latiendo muy fuerte.

-Porfavor no me distraigas, trataré de ir más rápido, pero si quieres te puedes ir adelantando- le dije continuando escalando.

-No tienes que ir más rápido, mantén tu ritmo, yo siempre iré detrás de ti- me dijo todavía debajo de mí. Muy bien, primero quiere que acelere y ahora quiere que vaya igual. ¡Qué se decida ya! Respiré hondo, me impulsé y empecé a saltar en ciertas rocas salientes, ya había llegado a la mitad del camino y saltando fui más rápido. Di un último salto y llegué a la cima, me senté y recuperé el aire. Estaba muy cansada. Shadow apareció de un salto también, pero no parecía cansado. Nunca lo he visto cansado, ¿Cómo le hará para no cansarse nunca?

-¿Y que vamos a hacer aquí?- le pregunté ya cuando había recuperado el aliento, volteé a ver como era el lugar y me quede con la boca abierta. Había cientos de flores cubriendo el suelo.

-Wow- fue lo único que pude decir. Shadow me ofreció su mano, yo la acepté y me ayudó a levantarme, él me encaminó hacia al centro, caminamos por donde habíamos menos flores. Estas flores eran negras, tenían cinco pétalos, éstos eran puntiagudos con puntitos de color amarillo fosforescente… Yo había visto esas flores antes, pero… ¿Dónde? Llegamos al centro y nos sentamos. Miré al cielo y… ¡Woow! ¡Jamás había visto la luna de ese tamaño! Se ve tan hermosa allí arriba, tan brillante y blanca. Y las estrellas… podría verlas toda la noche.

Dicen que nada dura para siempre, bueno, yo digo que si hay ciertas cosas que si duran. Como las estrellas. No importa si te mudas de casa, allí siempre van a estar, en la noche y el día aunque no las veas. Siempre van a estar allí, te acompañan durante toda la vida. Tal vez no hablen, pero no te hacen sentir sola, no te dejan sola. Ellas no mueren… bueno, si lo hacen, pero duran millones de años antes de hacerlo. Tal vez te hagan sentir pequeña e insignificante, pero de cierta forma te hacen pensar en muchas cosas. Ellas han presenciado todo lo que ha pasado en Mobius, ellas forman parte de nuestra historia, de la historia de todos. Si me preguntarán que brillo me gusta más, la de una estrella o un diamante diría la de una estrella, aunque sea lejana siempre esta allí. Cuando estaba en la Dark Legion, cuando hacia turnos de noche afuera de las instalaciones me encantaba, eran las mejores noches de todas. Podía ver las estrellas, no con tanta brillantez como lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero las veía. Y la luna, siempre me gusta cuando parece una sonrisa, o cuando esta llena, pero cuando no la veo me siento melancólica.

Me estoy poniendo cursi otra vez. No lo puedo evitar ahora, con las estrellas y la luna… sacan el lado más cursi de mí. Será mejor pensar en otra cosa antes que empiece a recitar poesía. Las flores. Las he visto antes, estoy segura…

Charmy.

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué estás leyendo Charmy?- le pregunté a Charmy que estaba solo, sentado en una rama de un frondoso árbol. Él me miro desde arriba y me dijo_

_-Es un libro de flores, ven aquí arriba para que te lo muestre- me dijo feliz de verme y poniendo una mano alado suyo. Yo le sonreí y empecé a subir el tronco. Me senté alado de él con cuidado de no caerme._

_-Que bueno que tú me encontraste y no los demás- me dijo muy feliz._

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, Charmy la abeja, hace poco que lo conocía y ya me había encariñado con él. Era como un primo pequeño para mí, un primo tierno y amable que posiblemente nunca tendré._

_-Si los chicos me ven con este libro me molestarían o me darían sermones que leer este tipo de libros es perder el tiempo, que es para niñas o que es mejor hacer otro cosas para verdaderos hombres como ligar chicas o ver el futbol- me dijo triste. Yo me reí y le dije_

_-Cierto, pero no les hagas caso, si te gusta mucho no dejes que los demás te hagan sentir mal por eso o te hagan cambiar de opinión- Él me sonrió y abrazó el libro._

_-Será muy difícil que me hagan cambiar de opinión, me gustan mucho las flores, muchas de este libro me recuerdan a donde yo antes vivía pero lamentablemente no están Angel Island- me dijo cerrando los ojos. Charmy casi nunca habla de como era todo en donde vivía antes._

_-Te enseñaré mis flores favoritas- me dijo abriendo el libro muy feliz. Vimos juntos cada página del libro, estudiamos cuidadosamente cada foto. Entonces vi una flor muy rara. Era negra con puntitos amarillos fosforescentes._

_-Esta flor esta extinta- me dijo señalando aquella flor- Daría lo que sea por una- Suspiró como si estuviera soñando._

_-Nada es imposible, tal vez en el futuro te encuentres con una- le dije guiñándole el ojo._

_-Pero están extintas…_

_-Este planeta esta muy grande como para que las busquen por todas partes y digan que están extintas, te aseguro que hasta los más grandes científicos se equivocan algunas veces con este tipo de cosas, quien sabe, es posible que te encuentres con una- le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Él me volvió a sonreír. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, era un silencio incomodo, no sabía todavía muy bien como entablar una conversación con alguien. Solo con Vector y nunca es bonita…_

_-¿Dónde vivías antes Charmy?- le pregunté dudosa de que sea una buena idea empezar una conversación así. Charmy alzó la vista al horizonte y señalando me respondió_

_-Por esa dirección, abajo._

_-Ya veo…- Charmy nunca habla de su familia, tal vez sea huérfano, tal vez no le gustaba su familia, no sé. Si trato de entablar una conversación de su familia tal vez sea algo delicado y lo haré llorar. _

_-¿Para ti qué es el hogar?- me preguntó de repente._

_-¿El hogar?_

_-Sí._

_-Bueno, yo… no estoy muy segura… para serte sincera Charmy, ni siquiera estoy muy segura que tener uno…- En estos días los equidnas me han discriminado demasiado, se alejan de mí al pasar, unas mamás regañan a sus hijos si tratan de acercarse a mí, unos niños incluso lloran al verme… Unos me insultan y me maldicen… Estoy sola en este mundo. En la Dark Legion estaba sola, ahora estoy sola y seguiré estando así por el resto de mi vida. _

_Charmy se quedó en silencio, pensativo._

_-¿Eres mi amiga?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

_-…Sí…_

_-¿Me consideras como un amigo? _

_-Claro que sí Charmy._

_-¿Consideras a Knuckles, Espio, Mighty y Vector como amigos, verdad?_

_-Sí, bueno, Vector no tanto…- le dije haciendo una mueca._

_-Jeje, entonces no hay duda, si tienes un hogar, es aquí con nosotros. Porque el hogar es aquel lugar donde estén tus seres queridos y amigos- me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa. Él tal vez tenga razón, tal vez este sea mi hogar._

_-Gracias Charmy- le dije abrazándolo._

_-Jeje denada Julie-su, oye tengo una pregunta… ¿Te gusta Knuckles?-_

_-Estem yo… nooo… ¿Por qué preguntas?- le pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila. _

_-Es que es muy obvio que se gustan- me dijo. Demonios, ¿Tan obvia soy? Maldición. Sí, me gusta mucho Knuckles, siento una extraña atracción por él que jamás había sentido. Me siento feliz y enojada cuando estoy con él. Me siento como una estúpida cuando no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Esperen, Charmy acaba de decir "se gustan" ¿Por qué lo dijo en plural?_

_-Jiji, ¡Julie-su! ¡Estas tan roja como Knuckles!- me dijo Charmy riendo, yo asustada toque mi cara –No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo por el meñique- me dijo levantando su meñique, yo no estaba muy segura de eso._

_-Charmy será mejor que te alejes de esa freak, es una mala influencia para ti- escuchamos a una voz debajo de nosotros. Uggh, es ese cocodrilo Vector._

_-Tu eres una peor influencia para el pequeño, si él sigue tus pasos el pobre quedará soltero toda la vida- le dije sonriendo. ¿Ven? Es más fácil entablar una conversación con Vector, pero nunca es bonita._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste freak? ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ahora sí bruja…!- Vector dijo eso para empezar a caminar al tronco del árbol, pero antes que pudiera empezar a subir Mighty y Espio lo detuvieron. Yo le sonreí victoriosamente mientras él todavía trataba de subir._

_End of Flashback_

Sonreí. Eso pasó hace un buen tiempo, antes que fuera novia de Knuckles… Que tiempos. Sabía que había visto esa flor, según ese libro de Charmy estaba extinta pero no, ¡Ja!

-Se supone que esta extinta esta flor, Charmy no me lo va a creer… Sería padre regalarle una para su cumpleaños, de seguro él trataría de plantarla en su casa- me dije a mi misma acariciando una que estaba cerca de mí.

-Entonces llévate una- me dijo Shadow del otro lado.

-Mejor me espero a que se acerque su cumpleaños- dije volteando a verlo.

-Yo me refería que te llevaras una para ti- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no, no, si me llevo una para mí no durará mucho, por alguna razón no tengo buena mano para las plantas, todas las que me dan solo duran una semana, no importa cuanto cariño les ponga se mueren. Charmy es mejor con las plantas, la flor estará más segura con él que conmigo- le dije. Soy mejor con las maquinas que las plantas. Raro pero cierto.

Shadow me sonrío y me agarró la mano. Yo le sonreí ya sin nervios, estoy feliz. Estar a solas con Shadow en una noche y lugar tan hermoso… ¡no podría pedir nada más!

-Hey Julie-su, no te asustes pero… tienes algo en tu pelo- me dijo Shadow mirándome la cabeza. Yo me tensé, que no sea un insecto asqueroso, porfavoor. Él se hinco para poder ver mejor mi cabeza mientras yo me quedaba quieta y yo le susurré

-Porfavor quítamelo- Movió un poco mi pelo y entonces se sentó más cerca de mí con la mano cerrada, yo esperaba ver un insecto pero me sorprendió otra cosa. Abrió la mano y vi…

Un collar, más bien, EL collar, un dije de una piedra hematita con forma de una estrella, que lo sostenía una cadenita de plata. Aquél collar que quería comprar aquella vez que fui de compras con Rouge donde había un tienda con rebajas donde se llevó a cabo unas compras violentas de locas. El collar que esa gorda me ganó porque su amiga que estaba mas gorda que ella me aplastó para luego que un mugre maniquí se cayera sobre mí. ¿Cómo él la consiguió? Y ¿Cómo supo que yo la quería? Shadow me respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente

-Rouge me dijo que la querías pero que no pudiste conseguirla.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? Una gorda humana se compró el último que había…

-Je, soy Shadow el Erizo, Agente de G.U.N, tengo mis medios…- me dijo dándome una de sus famosas sonrisas. Me ayudó a ponerme el collar, agarré el dije con una mano delicadamente, tal vez no era una joya cara pero estaba hermosa. Jamás me habían regalado algo así, empecé a temblar de alegría, me reí llena de regocijo y me abalancé a Shadow para abrazarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias Shadow!- le dije abrazándolo. Él me abrazó también, apretándome contra él. Nos quedamos así, un momento, no quería irme ni hacer alguna otra cosa, solo quería estar con Shadow toda la noche, nada podía arruinar este momento…

-Feliz cumpleaños Julie-su…- me susurró tiernamente.

…

¿Feliz cumpleaños? Pues… ¿Qué día es hoy? Haber estamos a… ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Bueno, no es mi verdadero cumpleaños, es el cumpleaños que Charmy, Saffron y Ray me pusieron cuando supieron que no tenía cumpleaños…

_Flashback_

_-¡¿Cómo que no tienes cumpleaños?- me preguntó Saffron sin creerme lo que le había dicho._

_-Pues no tengo, en la Dark Legion no celebrábamos los cumpleaños…- le dije mientras yo les compraba un helado en __Knothole, la ciudad de Sonic. Le di el helado de chocolate a Charmy, el de vainilla a Ray y el de fresa a Saffron._

_-To…todos merecemos te…tener un cumpleaños- me dijo Ray que estaba a lado de Saffron._

_-Ray tiene razón, ¿En qué día naciste?- me preguntó Charmy que estaba del otro lado de Saffron comiendo su helado de chocolate. ¿Qué día nací?..._

_-…No lo sé- le respondí sinceramente mientras el vendedor me daba mi helado de cáfe._

_-Eres un caso perdido- dijo Saffron moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Yo le sonreí después de haberle pagado los helados al señor._

_-Entonces, como no sabes que día naciste nosotros tendremos que escoger un día para que tengas un cumpleaños- dijo Charmy emocionado._

_-Bu…buena idea- estuvo de acuerdo Ray._

_-Podemos escoger el día deacuerdo a la personalidad de Julie-su, como los horóscopos o las estaciones del año, mmmm- empezó a pensar Saffron – A Julie-su definitivamente no le queda la primavera- Yo me reí ante ese comentario._

_-Ni el invierno- dijo Ray._

_-Entonces queda el verano y el otoño- dijo Charmy._

_-Le queda más el otoño- dijo Saffron._

_-Que su cumpleaños sea a finales del otoño pero que todavía no empiece el invierno- dijo Charmy._

_-¡Sí!_

_-E… entonces el cu…cumpleaños de Julie-su será…_

_-En Noviembre…_

_-Día 26…_

_-¡El 26 de Noviembre!- Dijeron los 3 a la vez. _

_-Muchas gracias a los tres- le dije con una gran sonrisa. Seguramente ese no era mi verdadero cumpleaños, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Además, no es como si cada uno pudiera escoger su cumpleaños, ellos me lo escogieron a mí así que más o menos cuenta. Empezamos a caminar, a cada persona que cruzaba nuestro camino ellos le decían mi cumpleaños para que lo anotara en su calendario. A mí no me daba pena eso, estaba muy feliz, porfin tenía un cumpleaños como todos… Cuando nos reunimos con los demás chicos, los pequeños les contaron sobre mi cumpleaños._

_End of Flashback_

Yo ya no me acordaba de ese cumpleaños porque hace poco descubrí el verdadero, gracias al diario electrónico de mi madre difunta que descubrí. Mi verdadero cumpleaños es el 4 de Junio. No le dije a nadie sobre eso porque es mantuve como secreto el diario de mi madre para mí sola. Oh, bueno, ya que. Seguramente Shadow le preguntó mi cumpleaños a Rouge, Rouge a Knuckles y pues él les dijo que hoy. Será mejor no arruinar el momento. No quería dejar de abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos.

Él me hizo separarme de él un poco y me miró a los ojos. Me acaricio una mejilla y acercó su cara a la mía. Cerré los ojos, ya quería sentir sus labios contra los míos. Pero para variar, escuché el sonido de una nave acercándose demasiado cerca, no era solo una, eran varias. Abrí los ojos y vi arriba de Shadow toda una flota de naves, para variar, de Eggman. Vi un grupo de robots voladores acercarse a nuestra dirección.

-Shadow tenemos compañía- le dije cansada y frustrada, nos interrumpieron otra vez. Él abrió los ojos y miró a donde yo también estaba mirando. Puso una cara de frustración al ver los robots. En verdad estaba enojado.

-Quédate aquí y encárgate de esos- me dijo después de pararse y desapareció. Claro, déjame aquí, te esperaré como lo haría una ama de casa que hace galletitas esperaría a su esposo. No hay ningún problema. Al menos me dejo un poco de diversión para mí, algo muy amable de su parte. Me levante, saqué mi pistola y me preparé para los robots que se avecinaban. Empecé a contarlos, pero era difícil ya que se movían. Cuando llegaron me rodearon rápidamente, yo los miré cuidadosamente, pero había un robo más grande que los demás.

-Si valoras tus circuitos será mejor que tú y tus amiguitos robots se vayan por donde vinieron- le amenacé.

-NEGATIVO. LAS ÓRDENES DEL SUPREMO DOCTOR EGGMAN FUERON CLARAS: VOLVER CON LA ESMERALDA CAOS- me dijo lo que parecía el robot líder con su voz robótica. Así que solo querían la esmeralda de Shadow. No creo que me vayan a creer yo no tenía la esmeralda, así que mejor ponerse a trabajar. Lo apunte con mi pistola y al instante le disparé, luego a otro robot, luego otro y otro y otro… Me agaché para esquivar un disparo que le dio a un robot atrás de mí. Así empezó la fiesta. Unos disparos por allí, unos golpes por allá. Fueron fáciles de destrozar, excepto el grande, me tarde más con él. Entonces me di cuenta del daño que habíamos causado, menos de la mitad de las flores no sobrevivió al ataque. Lo menos que podía hacer por ellas ahora era quitar los restos de los robots de allí, poco a poco fui tirando los pedazos afuera del lugar.

Al terminar vi que había mucho jaleo arriba en las naves, una serie de pequeñas explosiones aparecían en cada nave. No había duda que el causante de todo eso era Shadow. Sonreí y me senté a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales.

Unos diez minutos después las naves se empezaron a alejar y a unos metros de mí apareció Shadow, yo me paré pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya estaba a unos centímetros de mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, me atrajo hacia él y porfin me besó.

Cerré los ojos concentrada en el beso. Pero entonces yo ya no estaba besando a Shadow, estaba en un lugar oscuro… Se escuchaba algo raro, como si un corazón gigante estuviera palpitando. De la oscuridad apareció Knuckles, parecía triste, su cuerpo desprendía una luz blanca. Miré su pecho, de él salía una cadena plateada y esa cadena iba hacia a mí. Yo me asusté, luego me fijé que yo también tenía una cadena saliendo de mi pecho, era la misma cadena que Knuckles, estábamos como conectados, encadenados. Volví a ver a Knuckles, todavía estaba triste, por alguna razón yo también me sentí triste. Él me extendió su mano como si estuviera esperanzado, empecé a caminar a él, olía a rosas mientras me acercaba y él parecía que estaba más contento con cada paso que daba… Me sentía cada vez más feliz al estar más cerca de él.

Esperen. No. Yo ya no lo amo, él ama a Rouge y yo amo a Shadow. Yo AMO a Shadow, solo a él y nadie más. Knuckles se puso otra vez triste, pero esta vez no me importo. Se despidió con una mano y desapareció por aquella oscuridad por donde vino. Vi como nuestra cadena se hacía muy delgada, tan delgada que apenas la podía ver.

Volví a la realidad cuando termino nuestro beso. Abrí los ojos. Yo no me había ido. Eso fue raro. ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?... Miré a Shadow, no se porque, pero lo vi más guapo que antes. ¡Por Aurora, él esta mucho más guapo que antes!… Y sus ojos… eran más hermosos… Casi deje salir un suspiro…

Nos sonreímos y él me dio un corto beso pero muy tierno. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndolo hacia a mí para otro beso. No les daré muchos detalles del beso, solo que fue muy apasionado y que hubo más besos después de ése. Solo parábamos para tomar aire y volvíamos a besarnos con más pasión que anteriormente. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero a mí me valió, no quería dejar de besarlo. Cuando paramos y nos abrazamos, yo recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí mis labios entumecidos de tanto besar.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver unas películas? Compré varias ayer…- le pregunté a Shadow.

-Claro que sí, pero no se si podré concentrarme en ellas…- me respondió con una voz que me prometía muchas cosas. Yo me puse roja como costumbre. Él me apretó contra él con un brazo mientras sacaba su esmeralda caos con la otra.

-Chaos Control- dijo y aparecimos en la sala de mi casa, pero solo pudo verla unos segundos antes que se volviera borrosa y mi cabeza diera vueltas. Mis piernas me fallaron y me tuve que sujetar de Shadow, pero mis brazos también me fallaron pero por suerte Shadow me cachó antes que fuera al suelo. No podía mantener mis ojos abiertos, me iba a desmayar. Entonces mis pies se despegaron del suelo y empecé a flotar, no sabía a donde, apenas podía ver.

Suavemente fui bajando a algo muy blando, como si fuera una nube. Escuché el eco de unas palabras que decían

-Julie-su despierta- ¿Estoy soñando? No puedo abrir los ojos… Estoy muy cansada…

Cerré los ojos completamente, solo descansaré cinco minutos… Luego de un ratito escuché una musiquita para escuchar una voz, no entendí nada de lo que decía. Después ya no la escuché, pero sentí algo acariciando mi mejilla y escuché a otra voz como si estuviera susurrando.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba acostada mi sofá, no en una nube. Shadow estaba sentado conmigo. Me senté con cuidado, no quería volverme a desmayar así. Estaba lloviendo afuera y mucho.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Deberíamos ir con un doctor…- me empezó a decir Shadow, parecía muy preocupado. Nunca me había desmayado, tal vez por uno que otro golpe, pero así de la nada jamás. Tal vez él tenga razón y debería ir con el doctor, pero no me paso nada, tal vez no sea nada.

-No, estoy bien, si pasa otra vez iré con un doctor pero por ahora no es necesario- le dije moviendo la mano como si no fuera nada que preocuparse. Entonces me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo. Y pues… ya saben que siguió de allí, muchos besitos. Después de un rato mi teléfono sonó, yo gruñí, como quisiera tener un mugre teléfono normal. Shadow me siguió abrazando cuando contesté

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde andas Julie-su? Eres la única que falta de llegar- me contestó Knuckles en la otra línea. Mmmm, él sonaba… diferente. Shadow me abrazó un poco más fuerte y me besó cerca del cuello. Mi cara se empezó a poner roja, él me seguía besando mientras yo me quedaba sin habla.

-¿Hola? ¿Julie-su?- habló otra vez Knuckles. Ya se me había olvidado que estaba en el teléfono. Me separé un poco de Shadow y le contesté

-Lo siento Knuckles, esteem… yo… estaba distraída con algo… ¿Qué decías?- Le sonreí a Shadow y él me sonrió pícaramente.

-Te decía que eres la única que falta de llegar a la reunión, ¿Si te acuerdas que había una reunión en mi casa no?- me preguntó. Oh oh, se me había olvidado completamente, miré el reloj. 7:57 P.M. ¡Rayos! Voy demasiado tarde.

-Perdóname Knuckles, yo... ya voy para allá- le dije triste y un poco avergonzada y colgué. No quería irme, pero que pena, todos me estaban esperando, tenía que ir.

-Hey, no te pongas así, nos veremos cuando menos te lo esperes- me dijo Shadow para luego darme un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla. Yo lo abracé un poco más fuerte. -¿Quieres que te lleve allá?- me preguntó Shadow sacando su esmeralda. Varios escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda, no se porque se me hacía mala idea que me llevara, pero mi sexto sentido me dice que será mejor ir yo solita sin esa esmeralda.

-No gracias, estaré bien- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él me miró como si no estuviera muy convencido y se escuchó un trueno, la lluvia estaba empeorando. Me levantó una ceja, yo le sonreí y le dije

-Tengo un anillo mágico, me transportará allá fácilmente, no tendré que caminar con esta lluvia- Todavía no se veía muy convencido pero nos levantamos, nos dimos un abrazo y beso de despedida, que no duraron tanto como yo quise y desapareció. Di un gran suspiro, ya lo extraño. Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, no olvidaré ni un detalle. Me fui a mi cuarto y de uno de mis cajones saque el anillo, pensé en la entrada de la casa de Knuckles que era una cueva en la montaña que esta cerca del altar de la Esmeralda Madre, lancé suavemente el anillo que reboto en el piso varias hasta que se hizo lo bastante grande para un portal. Del otro lado del anillo se veía la puerta de Knuckles que estaba hecha de madera. Pasé el portal y detrás de mi el anillo se volvió a hacer pequeño, rebotó y lo caché con la mano. Miré la puerta, hace años que no estaba aquí, había estado aquí un poco antes que aquel concierto de Mina. Por alguna razón eso no me dio tristeza ni enojo, nada. Bien por mí. Ahora él único que tiene la llave para entrar a mi corazón es Shadow. Sonreí ante los recuerdos de este día, quería estar en los brazos de él otra vez. Él dijo que nos veríamos pronto y sé que será así.

Feliz imaginando estar otra vez con él abrí la puerta y vi a todos hablando sentados en la sala. Allí también estaban los Freedom Fighter y Sonic. Entré y cerré la puerta, entonces vi que había globos por todo el lugar, una gran tela que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños Julie-su!" un pastel de chocolate con velitas y un gran estéreo. Involuntariamente levanté una ceja.

-¡Oigan es Julie-su!- dijo Amy cuando me vio en la entrada, todos me voltearon a ver y dijeron

-¡Sorpresa!- Luego todos se acercaron a mí, Charmy vino volando velozmente hacia a mí, me abrazó y dijo

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Julie-su! ¡Que cumplas trillones de trillones de años más!- Yo le devolví el abrazo y le dije

-Gracias Charmy- Luego felicitaron los demás, Mighty, Saffron, Ray, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Antonie, Rotor, Tails, Cream (y Cheese) y Sonic.

-Muchas felicidades Julie-su- me dijo Espio para luego abrazarme- Que Aurora te siga cuidando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora- agregó cuando yo lo le devolví el abrazo. Lo abracé más fuerte.

-Espio, muchas gracias…- le dije. Nos separamos y nos sonreímos. Knuckles se acercó, parecía como si no supiera que hacer.

-Yo… hemm… Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo extendiéndome la mano. Un gesto demasiado formal para él.

-Oh, ¡Porfavor! ¡Dense un abrazo bien! Como amigos– dijo Mighty. Knuckles y yo nos miramos. Yo sé que él no me abrazaría a menos que yo estuviera deacuerdo.

-Sí, dense un abrazo- nos dijo Rouge alado nuestro. Todos nos miraban. Knuckles me miraba como si estuviera incomodo con esta situación, será mejor acabar con esto. Abrí mis brazos invitándolo a que me abrazara. Él primero me miró incrédulo, pero luego sonrió feliz y me abrazó. Yo no me sentí incomoda cuando me abrazo, pero a la mente se me vino la imagen de Knuckles con la cadena. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, pero esos ojos suyos ya no me atrapan la atención como lo hacían antes.

-Julie-su… desde que te nos uniste siempre has estado allí para apoyarnos y ayudarnos, especialmente a mí con todos los problemas que tenía…- Empezó a decir todavía mirándome a los ojos- Te debemos mucho como equipo y como amigos, pero nunca hemos podido agradecerte como se debe…- Miré a todos, parecía que apoyaban a las palabras que dijo Knuckles. Les sonreí y les dije

-Yo soy la que debería agradecerles a ustedes, por aceptarme tal y como soy, por aceptarme en su equipo, por ser mis amigos y por darme un hogar- cuando dije lo del hogar miré a Charmy. Él me sonrió complacido. Rouge me abrazó por un lado.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ya basta de sentimentalismos, ¡hay que divertirnos! Pero primero, abre tu regalo y pruébatelo- me dijo y me dio una caja con un gran moño- Es de parte de nosotros Chaotix con mucho cariño- agregó cuando lo agarré. Antes que pudiera preguntar que era me empujó al baño y cerró la puerta diciendo -¡Vamos no tenemos toda la noche!- Miré la puerta extrañada, pero luego abrí el regalo.

Oh no, no me voy a poner esto. Era un mini short de mezclilla con un cinturón grueso de cuero, unas botas negras largas y brillantes; y una blusa negra con puntitos color rosa fuerte ombliguera de un solo tirante, estaba algo escotado. Ya le iba a gritar a Rouge pero ella dijo

-Espero que te haya gustado, todos ayudaron para comprarlo, Charmy, Ray y Saffron estuvieron vendiendo galletas tooodo un día- … Okey, me lo voy a poner. Me cambié, antes de salir respiré profundamente y finalmente salí. Todos los chicos pusieron cara de bobos. Excepto Mighty que estaba sonriendo. Miré al suelo mientras Rouge me decía

-¡Te quedo de maravilla!- La miré y le dije

-Muchas gracias. Me encanta- Todas las demás chicas me rodearon y me empezaron a decir que me veía muy bien. Luego me mostraron otros regalos, varias pulseras y perfumes, un bate, mis favoritos fueron el cuchillo que me dio Antonie y el anillo pistola de parte de Rotor. Amy me dijo que ella solita hizo el pastel con mucho cariño. Después de eso, pusieron música y Charmy, Saffron y Ray me "sacaron" a bailar. Bailé también con Espio, Mighty, Tails y Sonic. Con Sonic fue muy padre, él baila muy bien y tiene ritmo, algo rápido pero le pude seguir el paso. Un rato después se fueron los pequeños (Charmy, Saffron, Ray, Tails y Cream). Cuando me senté a descansar Rouge se sentó alado mío, con su mano agarró mi collar para verlo. Entonces sonrió y me dijo

-Así que ÉL era el asunto importante…- Yo la miré, luego desvié mi mirada con ninguna expresión. Escuché como se rió y me dijo – ¡Lo sabía! Jeje debieron de estar muuuy ocupados- Yo no le dije nada, pero estoy segura que yo estaba roja de la pena. Luego ella se fue y sacó a bailar a Knuckles, él se puso rojo de pena pero luego empezó a bailar bien. Se veían muy bien juntos. Sonreí, todos se la estaban pasando bien. Entonces me di cuenta que alguien estaba en una esquina. Shadow. Yo no lo había visto y él no se había acercado a mí. Él me estaba mirando, había un asomo de sonrisa en su expresión. Decidí ir con él a platicar, me paré pero esta Amy me intercepto.

-¡Ven Julie-su, vamos a jugar a la botella!- me dijo jalándome de un brazo al centro de la sala donde todos se estaban sentando. ¡Nooo! ¡Todo menos eso!

-Yo no…- empecé a decir pero alguien me agarró del otro brazo, era Rouge.

-¡Oh vamos Julie-su será divertido! ¿O preferirías jugar al de "7 minutos en el paraíso"?- me preguntó sonriente. Di un suspiro resignada y fui a sentarme con los demás. Nos sentamos en un círculo, todos estábamos allí, excepto Shadow.

-¡Vamos Shadow, ven a jugar, no seas tímido!- le retó Sonic. Shadow dio un gruñido y se vino a sentarse. Empezamos a jugar. Había pensado que sería como en las novelas que he leído donde solo ponen retos de besarse, pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo en el closet, pero no fue así. Eran unos retos muy tontos, pero, je, me dieron mucha risa. Por ejemplo, a Espio le toco actuar como gallina en tres turnos. Knuckles tuvo que besarle los pies a Sonic. Sally tuvo que frotarse la cara con los calcetines de Mighty. Amy tuvo que decir de qué color eran sus calzones favoritos. Me la estaba pasando realmente bien. Ahorita Bunnie giró la botella y me tocó a mí.

-¿Verdad o reto? Cariño- me preguntó con dulzura.

-Reto- le contesté sonriendo.

-Mmmm veamos… Oh ¡Ya sé! ¡Llámale a Eggman y hazle una broma! ¿Puedes hacer eso no?- me dijo medio dudosa.

-Tal vez, déjame intentarlo…- le dije empezando a trabajar, primero busqué las redes de Eggman, me infiltre… Mientras hacía eso todos me miraban fijamente.-Ya esta, estoy marcando. No hablen, lo voy a poner en alta voz- les dije. Al segundo timbre contestó.

-¿Quién le habla al Supremo Doctor Eggman a estas horas?- preguntó en la otra línea.

-Oiga, que bueeeno que contestó Doc. Creo que mi huevo esta enfermo, ¿podría usted venir a checarlo?- le pregunté con el mejor acento ranchero que pude hacer.

-¡¿Qué me dijo?- me preguntó alarmado en la otra línea.

-Lo que escuchó. ¡No sé qué hacer Doc! Ayer cuando traté de hacerlo duro se hizo muy aguado y ¡hasta se puso verde le digo! ¡Tiene que ayudarme!- le dije con el mismo acento ranchero. Todos estaban conteniendo la risa, unos se estaban tapando la boca y otros estaban riéndose en silencio. Hasta este Espio y Shadow estaban sonriendo.

-¿Y qué la hace pensar que la ayudare?

-Pues… usted es pariente de él ¿No?

-¡¿Quién habla?- me preguntó furioso.

-Pues usted tarado, ¿No que era el genio del milenio?

-¡Sí lo soy!

-Haber compadre, si lo sabe todo ¿Qué le dijo una iguana a otra?

-Ellas no pueden hablar…

-"Somos igualitas…"

-¡Donde sea la voy a encontrar!

-¿Apoco todavía juega a las escondidas?

-Se va a arrepentir…

-¿Eso significa que no ayudara a mi huevito?

Eggman dio un grito desesperado y al parecer Sonic no aguantó más y se empezó a reír a todo volumen, luego Knuckles y así todos se empezaron a reír. Sonic reía tanto que estaba llorando y Knuckles se estaba agarrando las tripas.

-¡¿Esto solo era una broma?- estaba echando chispas el pobre doctor.

-¡¿Esta usted diciendo que la salud de un huevo es una broma? No me diga más, usted es un pésimo doctor… Y yo que iba a votar por usted para presidente. Hasta lueeego señor- le dije y colgué. Por si acaso bloqueé mi señal y puse varias cosas que no me localizara o peor me hackeara. Todos seguían riéndose, a mí no se me hizo muy graciosa la broma, solo dije tonterías, cuando todos se calmaron tomé la botella y la giré. Le tocó a Sonic.

-¿Verdad o reto Sonic?- le pregunté sonriendo.

-Mmm verdad- me respondió. Mmmm, ¿Qué podría ser bueno?

-¿Verdad? No me digas que tienes miedo Sonic…- le dijo Shadow sonriendo. Sonic le envió una mirada de frustración pero luego sonrió, me volteó a ver y me dijo

-He cambiado de opinión Jules, quiero un reto.

-Okey…- No tengo mucha imaginación para eso. Miré a Rouge para que me ayudara pero ella solo encogió sus hombros. Ashh, ¿Qué reto le puedo poner? Luego me di cuenta que Knuckles me estaba mirando fijamente. ¿Pues qué quiere él? … Yo antes sabía que pensaba con solo mirarle la cara, pero ahora… no se me ocurre nada. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? Me moví mi pelo al tiempo que checaba con mi lengua si tenía algo entre los dientes. Nada. Él se había enojado con ese reto de besarle los pies a Sonic… ¿Acaso quiere la revancha? Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

-Muy bien, tu reto será… besarle los pies a Knuckles... y… actuar como… gato los siguientes cuatro turnos…- dije lentamente, sin mucha confianza. Knuckles se rió al parecer complacido. Sonic puso una mueca y besó los pies de Knuckles. Luego empezó a actuar como gato, pero tan bien que nos hizo reír a todos.

Seguimos jugando un rato más. Un poco después de la medianoche se fueron los Freedom Fighters y Sonic. Luego se fueron Mighty, Shadow y Rouge. Espio y yo nos quedamos a ayudarle a Knuckles a recoger todo. Mientras Espio y yo recogíamos los globos y la decoración platicamos. Le hablé sobre Shadow.

-Así que por él siempre estabas ocupada… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba?- Me preguntó recogiendo un globo rosa.

-Nunca pude decírtelo, o yo era la que estaba ocupada o tú, o estábamos con los demás. Además nunca me preguntaste… y parece que lo habías sospechado…- le contesté poniendo unos globos en una bolsa.

-Esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras- me dijo sereno.

-Lo siento, enserio te lo quise decir antes- le dije sinceramente mirándolo. Él me volteó a ver con una sonrisa triste.

-Está bien, pero… ¿sabes? Nos hemos distanciado un poco…- me dijo triste.

-Sí… antes hablábamos todos los días…- Estuve de acuerdo con él. Deje los globos a un lado y fui a abrazarlo. Espio primero se mostró sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Espio eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nos distanciemos demasiado- le dije un poco asustada de perderlo como amigo y de ser solo conocidos.

-No lo haremos- me aseguró, luego dijo –Tendremos que encontrar tiempo para vernos, tú más que yo ahora…- Yo me reí quedito y le prometí

-Trataré de no estar tan ocupada- Nos separamos y él me miró fijamente a los ojos, después de un ratito sonrió y me dijo

-Sabes… tus ojos tienen otra vez ese brillo- ¿Brillo?

-¿Cómo que ese brillo?- le pregunté.

-Nada, nada…- me dijo todavía viéndome los ojos. Yo le seguí insistiendo a que me dijera un rato más pero al final lo dejé. Recogimos todo lo demás y él se fue. Yo ya me iba a ir pero escuché un ruido fuerte en la cocina, como un golpe, luego como si se hubieran roto unos platos y un gemido que seguramente era de Knuckles. Entré a la cocina y vi a Knuckles sentado en el piso sosteniendo su codo que estaba sangrando y unos platos rotos. No pude sacar una conclusión de aquella escena. Seguramente se cayó. Me acerqué a él rápidamente y traté de ver su codo pero él lo hizo a un lado ocultándolo de mí. Yo gruñí desesperada. ¿Acaso siempre iba a ser así de necio?

-Déjame verlo- le ordené. Él sin ganas me lo enseñó, tenía incrustado varios pedacitos de platos. Me levanté diciéndole

-Siéntate, voy por algo para sacarte los pedazos de plato…

-¡¿Los qué?- me preguntó alarmado.

-Simplemente siéntate, ahorita vengo- le dije y salí de la cocina por el kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en su habitación. Entré y abrí su closet, agarré la caja y empecé a buscar unas pincitas, me acerqué a su cama donde alado suyo había un mueble, abrí el cajón y después de buscarle un poco encontré unas. Cerré el cajón y me di cuenta que había una foto de Knuckles y Rouge allí en el mueble. Miré al otro lado de la cama y vi fotos de todos, Vector, Migthty, Espio y los pequeños. Incluso había una foto mía. ¿De verdad aun le sigo importando después de todo? Regresé a la cocina tratando de borrar lo que había visto en su cuarto. Knuckles se había sentado como yo le había pedido. Me hinqué a un lado suyo, con las pincitas empecé a sacar los pedacitos en la herida y los ponía en una servilleta para luego tirarlos a la basura. Terminé para luego empezar a desinfectar la herida, él al principio gruñó del dolor pero se calmó. La herida no era muy grande así que la enrollé con una vendita.

-Tendrás que cambiar la venda de vez en cuando…- le dije guardando todo lo que había utilizado. Lo escuché decir "Gracias" en voz bajita. Me dirigí al lavabo con cuidado de no pisar los platos y lave las pincitas. Fui por una escoba y empecé a barrer los platos rotos. Knuckles me detuvo diciéndome

-Yo lo rompí, yo lo limpio- Le di la escoba, mientras el barría yo terminé de lavar los platos que le faltaban. Terminamos y yo estaba a punto de decir "Adios" e irme, pero me dijo

-Entonces Julie-su… ¿Somos amigos otra vez… de verdad?- Yo me quede callada. Después de que él me cortó yo lo había considerado todo este tiempo como un conocido, no quería ser su amiga. Pero hoy algo cambió, ya no siento ese rencor por él. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, lo veo diferente, lo veo… menos atractivo. Siempre me había parecido guapo, pero ahora lo veo normal, como cualquier equidna. Además cuando nos abrazamos no sentí nada, cuando lo abrazaba antes me sentía segura. Sus ojos ya no me parecen hermosos. Y luego esa cadena que vi… Creo que todo eso está relacionado de cierta forma. ¿Pero cómo?...

Lo volví a ver. Siempre había creído que el Soultouch que compartía con Knuckles me tenía encadenada a él. ¿La cadena que había visto era el Soultouch? Si lo era, entonces eso significa que ya no tiene mucho poder sobre nosotros, estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero siempre va a estar allí, oculta. Tal vez si podamos volver a ser amigos, sin tener el Soultouch molestándonos. No perdíamos nada con intentarlo.

-Sí, somos amigos otra vez de verdad Knux- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa y lo llamé por el diminutivo como antes le decía. Knuckles me sonrió abiertamente y me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo suavemente. Me despedí de él, agarré mis regalos y mi ropa y abrí el anillo.

-Mañana iremos a Knothole para la segunda parte de tu cumpleaños- me dijo cuando abrí el portal a la sala de mi casa. ¡¿SEGUNDA PARTE? Él debió de verme alarmada porque me dijo

-Jeje te va a gustar mucho, ya verás, te lo aseguro- Por alguna razón le creí. Luego me dijo que llegará allí a las 11 de la mañana, que no llegara tarde esta vez, ante ese comentario le saqué la lengua y él se rió mientras pasaba por el portal. Agarré el anillo cuando se cerró, subí a mi cuarto, dejé los regalos en un mueble, me puse la piyama, puse la alarma por si acaso y me dormí.

Al día siguiente me desperté por la alarma, me cambié, desayuné medio dormida y con mi anillo fui a Knothole. Gotcha. Los Freedom Fighters y Sonic consiguieron prestado un equipo de pistolas con balas de pintura. Nicole, la computadora de la ciudad programó una gran área para el juego. Lo diseño como si fuera un bosque con llantas, autos, botes de basura, etc. Estaba fantástico.

Decidimos jugar chicas contra chicos. Nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones, los chicos en el norte, las chicas en el sur. Rouge me dijo que Shadow posiblemente no llegará porque tenía una misión de G.U.N. Yo me puse algo triste, pero decidí concentrarme en el juego.

Fácilmente le dimos a varios chicos: Antonie, Rotor, Tails, Charmy, Ray y Mighty. Ahora faltaban Espio, Knuckles y Sonic. Avanzamos lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Una rama crujió muy detrás de nosotras, me volteé a ver y vi que era Knuckles apuntándole a Amy que iba detrás de Bunnie. Yo le disparé diciéndole a Amy "¡Abajo!" Amy sin dudarlo se tumbó en el piso, yo le di a Knuckles pero la bala que él le disparó a ella falló. Knuckles malhumorado se fue, pero antes Rouge le dijo "Nos vemos al rato cariño".

Seguimos caminando, sería muy difícil darle a Espio y Sonic. Espio seguramente esta invisible en alguna parte listo para dispararnos y Sonic usaría su velocidad en contra nuestra. Busqué con la mirada una pistola flotando y estuve atenta a cualquier ruido raro. Escuché un disparo, me volteé y vi que a Saffron le dieron. Por la espalda. Miré a lo lejos y apenas pude ver una pistola flotando. Espio. Le apunté lo más rápido que pude y disparé.

Escuché como Espio gritó "Me dieron". Un fuerte viento se levantó alrededor mío, un remolino se estaba haciendo a mí alrededor.

-¡Dame tus mejores tiros Jules!- Era Sonic, en los comienzos del juego él nos había disparado a lo tonto, tenía una pésima puntería. Creo que ahora trata de confundirnos y dejarnos sin balas. Será casi imposible darle corriendo a esa velocidad, tendré que intentarlo con cuidado sin gastar todas mi balas. Traté de no seguirle con la mirada para no marearme, esperé, apunté y disparé. Sabía que no le iba a dar porque él frenaría así que disparé un poco a un lado donde estaría y luego disparé otra vez en el mismo lugar por si esquivaba el segundo disparo. Tuve razón, esquivó el primero y el segundo pero el tercero no pudo evitarlo. Sonic tocó su pecho que estaba ahora manchado de pintura, luego me sonrió y dijo

-¡Fueron increíbles esos disparos!- Yo le sonreí.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo muy feliz Amy.

-Todavía no Amy, les falta un jugador de disparar- Escuchamos a Nicole decirle.

-¿Quién?

-Shadow, se acaba de unir al juego- Todas se miraron asustadas y empezaron a correr. Yo solté un gran suspiro y sentí una bala pasando a un lado mío. Volteé y vi a Shadow con una pistola, que seguramente estaba llena mientras que a la mía le quedaban unas cuantas. Corrí. Las balas venían detrás de mí mientras yo trataba de esquivarlas. Después de correr diez minutos yo ya no podía correr más, tenía que enfrentarme a él. Di media vuelta sorprendiéndolo y disparé. Él esquivo mi bala y me disparó. Así estuvimos, hasta que se me acabaron las balas. Shadow sonrió, apuntó y disparó. Nada. También se le había acabado las balas. Yo me empecé a reír, él me volvió a sonreír, con su velocidad llegó hasta a mí y me cargó. Nos besamos, me bajó y nos quedamos abrazados un momento antes de irnos con los demás.

Tal vez el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero el segundo es más dulce que el primero.

**Aaaaaay, el amoooor x3. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, he rompido un record con este capítulo, ha sido el más largo de toda mi vida XP Ya faltan pocos capítulos para que se acabe este fic, unos tres más con un capitulo extra :3 o solo 3, no estoy muy segura. ****Gracias a:toaneo07, vksDC, ****angel the hedgeoh rose,** **revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, G the Werewolf,AJcosmo, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y Gaby por todos sus reviews :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todos! Ya hay otro capítulo de "Enfrentando mi destino" ¡EL CAPITULO 18! Bueno, está muy corto… comparado con el anterior y con otros... esta bastante corto, pero pronto subiré el siguiente, creo, lo más seguro es que sí. Toda la semana estuve en Cancun, por eso no pude escribir más:( Bueno, ¡disfrútenlo!**

Cap. 18

_Tres meses después…_

_Julie-su caminaba por las calles de una ciudad de humanos con una bolsa en la mano, toda la ciudad estaba llena de nieve._

Julie-su´s Pov

¡Estoy tan feliz! La vida no podría ser mejor, hoy Shadow y yo cumplimos tres meses, Eggman está en la cárcel junto con otros grandes villanos, se acerca la navidad, Chaotix ha estado en paz sin ningún problema con la legión, como si se hubieran desaparecido. Tan contenta estoy que podría dar brinquitos al caminar, pero claro que no lo haré. Ahorita le acabo de comprar un regalo a Shadow por nuestro aniversario, un disco de su banda favorita. Aprovecharé para comprar ya los regalos de Navidad para no tener que hacerlo a último minuto. Me acomodé mejor mi bufanda viendo las tiendas con sus decoraciones navideñas, hacía bastante frío. Pensé en comprarme un café después de las compras si me sobraba algo de dinero.

-¡Tú detente en nombre de la ley!- escuché detrás de mí. Volteé a ver si podía ayudar, sonaba como si alguien estuviera huyendo por haber robado algo de una tienda, algo muy típico en esta época del año. Vi al policía corriendo en mi dirección, no vi a alguien más corriendo así que no supe a quién perseguía. Ya le iba a preguntar cuál era la persona del problema cuando me apuntó con su pistola. En vez de quedarme paralizada me reí tontamente. Otro policía novato que quería jugar al héroe.

Casi siempre pasaba esto cuando voy a una ciudad de humanos sin compañía, pero la última vez que pasó fue hace más de un año. Me seguí riendo mientras el policía llegaba hasta a mí.

-Tranquilo "oficial" no he hecho nada malo, estoy de compras, ya sabe, los regalos de Navidad y todo eso, como puede ver en este ticket yo compré este disco de música común y corriente con MI dinero, no es peligroso- le dije mostrando en alto mi ticket y el disco después de haberlo sacado cuando terminé de reír. En vez de checar mi ticket y haberme dejado ir me empujó al suelo. Me sorprendí, no podía creerlo. Enserio este humano me odiaba. Me apuntó otra vez desde arriba y me ordenó

-¡No se mueva o le disparo! ¡Ponga sus manos donde las pueda ver!- De verdad estaba enojado. Lo miré mejor, tenía un ojo morado y el labio sangrando. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-¡PONGA LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER HE DICHO!- me volvió a ordenar más enojado. Levanté las manos lentamente. Un loco con una pistola siempre hace cualquier tipo de situación peligrosa.

-¿Qué le pasó?- le pregunté al policía todavía con las manos en alto.

-¡No se haga la estúpida y será mejor que no intente nada y se quede donde esta!- me dijo bruscamente, él estaba temblando, seguramente de ira.

-Está bien…- ¿Ahora qué hago? Sí trato de quitarle el arma disparará, armaremos un alboroto y seguramente alguien saldrá herido. Además provocaré una peor impresión a la policía, si de por sí ya tengo una pésima. Será mejor actuar como buena chica hasta que se presente una solución pacífica. Suspiré triste.

Cuando mi trasero estaba casi congelado por completo y mis brazos ya estaban cansados llegaron unos diez policías con pistolas. Uno se acercó por detrás y me esposó diciendo la típica frase "Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra". ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ellos me estaban arrestando? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Empecé a forcejear olvidando mi antiguo plan pacifico. Trataba de liberarme de su agarre pero eran demasiados, yo les decía que no había hecho nada y a la fuerza me metieron a un carro policiaco.

Amy´s Pov

-¡Se ven deliciosas!- exclamó Cream emocionada al ver las galletas recién salidas del horno. Le sonreí dejándolas en la mesa.

-Nos quedaron muy bien- le dije.

-Tal vez deberíamos llevarle unas al Señor Sonic y a los demás- sugirió Cream.

-Buena idea Cream, ve por tu abrigo, yo pondré las galletas en una caja- le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando muy feliz con Chesse volando a su lado. Puse las galletas en una cajita blanca decorada con circulitos amarillos, ¡Ay! Tengo una excusa para ver a Sonic… Ya listas salimos de la casa, estaba haciendo frío pero no tanto como para que hubiera nieve, ya que en esta región es cálida. Pero Nicole con su tecnología y sus microscópicos robots podía simular nieve, incluso copos de nieves tan detallados que parecían reales, claro que estos no se derretían como los reales pero como quiera parecía mágico, y les daba un buen espíritu a todos para la navidad.

Caminamos contentas, entonces nos encontramos a Tails y estuvimos platicando. Me había guardado la pregunta que siempre le hacía: "¿Has visto a Sonic?" Leí en una revista que hacerte la difícil funcionaba para que cualquier chico caiga a tus pies, he intentado casi de todo así que no tengo nada que perder por intentarlo. Y si no pues… no tendría más opción que rendirme y verlo feliz con Sally, no creo que pueda hacer eso, rendirme, pero yo les daría su espacio para ellos y… bien por ellos. Sonic… eres uno en un millón, jamás podré enamorarme de otro chico que no sea tú…

-¡¿Qué es eso?- preguntó asustada Cream sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella estaba apuntando detrás de mí, yo me volteé y vi un destello celeste a medio metro del suelo.

-Parece un portal…- dijo Tails entrecerrando los ojos. Saqué mi piko piko martillo y me puse en posición de pelea.

-Más le vale quien sea que venga que tenga buenas intenciones- dije en voz baja sujetando más fuerte mi martillo. Julie-su me enseñó a siempre estar atenta a cualquier riesgo de peligro. Sentí una ráfaga de viento y escuché a Sonic a mi lado

-Vaya vaya, creo que tendremos un poco diversión aquí ¿No creen?

-¡Señor Sonic!- exclamó emocionada Cream. Recuerda, hazte la difícil Amy, hazte la difícil…

-He examinado el portal- anunció Nicole que apareció del otro lado de Sonic –Este portal es de tiempo, si mis cálculos son correctos viene del futuro- nos informó Nicole algo preocupada.

-Pero ¿Quién…- Tails no terminó su oración ya que una silueta salió del portal.

¡Silver!

-Hey Silver, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- le dijo Sonic acercándose a él.

-Sí ha pasado un rato Sonic- le dijo Silver mientras el portal se cerraba.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando viniste buscando a Rotor pensando que era el traidor ¿No?- le dijo sonriendo Sonic. Silver como que se puso incomodo, luego se puso serio y dijo

-Sí, pero ahora sí sé quién es el traidor que ayudó a la destrucción de mi tiempo, si estoy en lo correcto llegamos a capturarlo y evitamos que se vaya con los chicos malos evitará la conquista y destrucción del planeta. Por eso necesito su ayuda…

-¿Quién es el traidor?- pregunté intrigada. No puedo creer que un amigo nuestro nos traicionara o nos vaya a traicionar. Se me hace imposible, pero si Silver dice la verdad… si hacemos lo que él dice su futuro se salvará.

-Primero hay que reunir a todos los Freedom Fighters… y a los Chaotix, a ellos los necesitaremos también, cuando todos estén aquí les hablaré de todo lo que descubrí- dijo Silver dirigiéndose a Sonic.

-Yo me encargaré de llamar a los Chaotix- dijo Nicole desapareciendo.

Mighty´s Pov

-Julie-su, pero ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunté a Julie-su por mi celular. Ella me acababa de decir que la arrestaron.

-¡No hice nada! Estaba de compras y un policía vino y me amenazó con una pistola. Luego vinieron más policías y ahora estoy en la cárcel femenina. ¡Te juro que no hice nada, ese policía tenía algo contra mí o tenía algunos tornillos zafados! Pero creo que alguien le dio una golpiza y me culpó a mí ya que no atrapo a su agresor… Como sea, mañana será mi juicio en la mañana a las nueve, por favor no falten, seguramente ningún abogado va a querer defenderme.

-Tú no te preocupes Julie-su, estaremos allí, te lo prometo- le prometí esperando a que se sintiera mejor, debe de estar asustada.

-Muchas gracias Mighty… Oye, ¿Esta Espio por allí?- me preguntó. Miré a Espio que estaba sentado con los demás en la sala viendo jugar a Vector y Knuckles unos videojuegos. Todos se habían reunido en mi casa.

-Sí, aquí está conmigo ¿Te lo paso?- le pregunté, Espio me volteó a ver.

-Sí por favor- me pidió, su voz sonaba algo triste. Le pasé mi celular a Espio diciéndole que era Julie-su. Con el celular empezó a hablar con ella, se alejó un poco de la sala. Primero la saludó, luego se quedó callado un ratito. Seguramente ella le estaba contando lo sucedido.

-¿Segura que quieres que no le diga? Él tal vez te pueda ayudar en tu juicio…- le dijo Espio. Luego estuvo asintiendo.

-Está bien, ten cuidado- le dijo Espio, luego colgó y me dio el celular.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté, me dio curiosidad con lo poco que escuché. Espio y Julie-su son muy unidos en el aspecto de confiar entre ellos, así que lo más seguro es que Espio no me vaya a decir muchos detalles.

-Ella me pidió que cancelara una reunión que iba a tener hoy- me dijo sencillamente. Luego él y yo le platicamos a los demás lo que sucedió con Julie-su. Al final quedamos en vernos en casa de Knuckles para irnos todos juntos al juicio, Vector se iba a quedar a cuidar la isla. En esta época del año ponemos la Esmeralda Madre bajo tierra en un lugar secreto que los antepasados de Knuckles construyeron. La ponemos allí ya que es más fácil cuidarla allí que en el altar con toda la nieve que hay.

Entonces otro celular sonó. Knuckles sacó un celular de su guante.

-¿No es el celular que te dio Nicole bro?- le preguntó Vector.

-Sí- dijo Knuckles antes de contestar.

Shadow´s Pov

Con el Chaos Control me transporté a mi sala. Me senté en mi sillón cansado dejando el regalo para Julie-su y los aretes en la barra de la cocina. Este día había sido raro y humillante. No sabía que comprarle a ella, así que entré a una tienda de mujeres, unas niñas me vieron y se empezaron a reír. Di una vuelta rápida a toda la tienda y no vi nada que pudiera interesarle a Julie-su, porque la mayor parte de la tienda era de ropa interior. Después de un rato decidí preguntarle a una cajera. Cuando me acerqué la cajera empezó a gritar como loca y me empezó a perseguir con otras empleadas.

Me fui a otra tienda. Me acerqué a una cajera y le pregunté que podía comprar para una amiga joven. Ella empezó a hablar tan rápido que no le entendía nada. Luego me quitó mi tarjeta de crédito, la paso por la caja, me dio una bolsita con un ticket y mi tarjeta y me empujó a afuera de la tienda. Abrí la bolsita y vi que había unos aretes. Solté un gruñido.

Julie-su no tiene orejas. Me volteé para regresar los aretes pero en la puerta había un pequeño letrero que decía "No hay devoluciones", no podía regresarlo así que decidí dárselos a Rouge.

Pasé por varias tiendas y pasaba casi lo mismo, no encontraba nada para Julie. Hasta que entré a una tienda de una anciana, había muchos portarretratos. Compré uno plateado. Después de comprarlo me di cuenta que tenía algo escrito atrás:

_Las rosas son rojas,  
las violetas azules,  
y mi amor por ti es eterno._

Era demasiado cursi, fui a otro lugar para que borraran eso y pusieran:

TE AMO JULIE-SU

Corto pero sincero. Tardaron dos horas en terminarlo y aquí estoy. Escuché que alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté y caminé a la puerta.

-Soy yo Shadow- escuché a Rouge detrás de la puerta. Le abrí y la vi con ropa de invierno y una bolsa en una mano y una canasta en la otra. Detrás de ella estaba Omega cargando miles de cajas. Omega no debería de ayudarle a Rouge así como si fuera un burro de carga, él es un robot de combate y agente de G.U.N. no un mayordomo, microondas, mp3 ni nada para lo que Rouge lo usa. He hablado miles de veces con ella sobre eso pero nunca logro convencerla para que lo deje de usar de esta forma.

-¡Hola Shad! Esta canasta estaba aquí en tu puerta cuando llegamos, leí la nota, es para ti de ya sabes quién- me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ya se a quien se refería. Agarré la canasta y fui a la cocina, ellos entraron detrás de mí y cerraron la puerta. Deje la canasta en la barra de la cocina y regrese a la sala. Rouge se había sentado y Omega estaba parado.

-Sabes… yo no sabía que Julie-su era del tipo de chica que daba ese tipo de regalos…- dijo Rouge mirando la canasta sonriendo.

-¿A qué viniste?- le pregunté. Quiero estar solo.

-Estaba comprando un par de cosas…- ¿Solo un par?- Busqué un regalo para Knux, pero la verdad se me acabo la imaginación, no sé qué comprarle de regalo que le guste. Por eso vine a pedirte sugerencias.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber que le gusta a él?- le pregunté secamente.

-Pues eres un hombre como él. Y los dos son casi igual de serios.

-Cómprale lo que quieras.

-¿Seguro que no tienes ninguna sugerencia?

-Sí.

-¿Ya le compraste algo a Julie-su?

-No es de tu incumbencia- le respondí. Ella se empezó a reír, no veo nada gracioso para reír.

-Ay Shadow, nunca cambiarás… Bueno, nos vamos Omega, nos veremos pronto Shads- dijo Rouge levantándose, los acompañé a la puerta y se fueron. Cerré la puerta con llave, fui a la cocina, abrí la canasta y vi muchos corazones de papel. ¿? Eso no es… lo que Julie-su haría. Entonces vi unas fotos de ella y mías. Sonreí. Un foquito rojo en la contestadora me hizo darme cuenta que tenía un mensaje, le piqué un botón para escucharlo:

"Hey Shadow, soy Espio, Julie-su me pidió que te avisara que no podrá verte hoy, le salió una emergencia, que lo siente mucho. Pero me dijo que se podían ver mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Eso es todo."

Rouge´s Pov

Ya estábamos saliendo del edificio, entonces escuchamos una explosión. Volteé hacia arriba donde había escuchado el gran estruendo. Llamas salían de unas ventanas. ¡En ese piso estaba Shadow! El miedo hizo que dejara caer mi bolsa. Entré corriendo al edificio con Omega detrás de mí.

Knuckles´ Pov

-¡Julie-su no sería capaz de traicionarnos!- le dijo en voz muy alta, algo no muy normal en Espio.

-¡Ella es la causa de la destrucción de mi mundo! ¡Ella es la traidora!- le exclamó Silver, ese erizo blanco del futuro. Habían estado discutiendo durante más de una hora.

-¡Ju…julie es nuestra amiga!- Dijo Ray volando frente a frente de Silver. Saffron y Charmy se unieron y empezaron también a discutir con Silver. Luego Mighty. Vector estaba muy feliz alejado de todos. Los Freedom Fighters discutían entre ellos, con lo que escuché Amy, Tails y Cream apoyaban a Julie-su, Antonie decía que seguramente si era la traidora, Sally, Bunnie y Rotor no estaban muy seguros.

No sé qué pensar. Julie-su no podría traicionarnos. Bueno, ella lo hizo una vez, pero al mismo tiempo nos ayudó. Tal vez lo tenía todo planeado, sintió compasión, se arrepintió, nunca nos quiso decir. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo creer, no quiero creer que ella nos traicionará, que solo haya estado con nosotros para reunir información para la Dark Legion. Es imposible, ella y yo… estamos unidos, por muy pequeño que sea ahora por el Soultouch. Fue mi primera novia, es una de mis mejores amigas. La quiero mucho, ella es de las pocas personas en las cuales puedo confiar plenamente. Le confiaría mi vida.

El enojo me hizo temblar las manos. Me hice paso a Silver que estaba todavía rodeado por los chicos, ellos debieron de ver lo enojado que estaba porque me dejaron pasar. Mire a Silver, no parecía muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir falsas suposiciones sobre Julie-su si ni siquiera la conoces?- le pregunté tratando de mantener un nivel de voz normal.

-No son suposiciones guardián. ¿Enserio piensas que realmente la conoces?... Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?- me preguntó.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¿La dejaron cuidando la isla y la esmeralda? Seguramente está conspirando con la Dark Legion en este preciso momento. Tal vez está llevando la Esmeralda Madre a ellos y Angel Island esta colisionando contra el mar… Enserio ¿Cómo pudieron dejarla…- no dejé que terminará su frase.

-¡SI ELLA QUISIERA HACERLO YA LO HUBIERA HECHO ANTES!- le espeté, quería ahorcarlo.

-Ella también es la causa de la caída de Angel Island… Solo estás enojado porque sabes en el fondo que es cierto- me dijo suavemente. Yo ya le iba a dar un buen golpe en su maldita cara pero un avión aterrizó y una ambulancia llegó allí. Del avión salieron varios con una camilla, Rouge también salió del avión detrás de los enfermeros humanos. Cuando subieron la camilla a la ambulancia pude verlo mejor, era Shadow, se veía mal. Me acerqué corriendo llamando la atención de Rouge, ella me vio y se empezó a acercar a mí. Sonic se adelantó por un lado mío. Cuando llegué a ella me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo besándole la cabeza, ella de verdad estaba preocupada. La ambulancia se fue a una velocidad muy alta.

-¿Qué le pasó a Shadow?- le preguntó Sonic.

-No estoy muy segura, lo visitamos Omega y yo, cuando salimos del edificio de su departamento hubo una explosión. Lo trajimos aquí por su seguridad, por si querían volver a atacarlo, aquí sería más seguro que con G.U.N.- le respondió Rouge todavía en mis brazos.

-No te preocupes Rouge, Shadow se recuperaré antes que te des cuenta- le dijo Sonic guiñándole el ojo. Rouge le sonrió. Luego fuimos otra vez con los demás y le hablé sobre la suposición de Silver sobre Julie-su. Al terminarle de platicarle, ella se quedo callada.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto?- le pregunté. Ella se quedó callada un minuto luego me respondió

-No sé … Julie-su no podría hacer algo así…

-Con lo que me contó Vector ya se confirma que Julie-su es la traidora- escuché a Silver a un lado mío, al parecer nos siguió. Miré a los demás que también nos habían seguido, parecía que dudaban de Julie-su.

…

Me empecé a alejar, alguien me detuvo. Sin ver quien era, aunque por el agarre supe que era Rouge le dije

-Quiero estar solo- ella me dejó ir. Salí de la ciudad, como el escudo de esta ya no me cubría la nieve desapareció. Seguí caminando. Hasta que estuve un poco lejos de la ciudad. Me senté en el suelo, respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, todo lo que me rodeaba ya no existía, es uno de los pocos beneficios que la meditación me da, hace años que no lo hacía. Por mi mente empecé a recordar cada momento que había vivido con Julie-su, desde como la conocí creyendo que era un chico hasta ahora. Suspiré, una parte de mí me decía que siempre había sido un peligro tenerla cerca, otra me decía que no era posible, que ella no es mala… Seguí pensando.

Cream´s Pov

El señor Knuckles volvió un rato después. Empezaron a hablar de no sé qué. No puse mucha atención. La señorita Julie-su siempre me había parecido seria, pero cuando hablaba conmigo era muy amable, por su sonrisa y sus ojos yo sabía que era muy buena, aunque la vi pocas veces y no la conozco tan bien como el señor Knuckles o el señor Espio por alguna razón siento que es una buena persona. Escuchar lo que piensan de ella, acusarla de algo que no ha hecho me pone muy triste. Si me acusaran de algo parecido me sentiría muy deprimida. Debo de ayudarla.

-Tails, debemos de convencer a los demás que Julie-su es inocente- le dije a Tails tocándole el brazo. Él me miro triste.

-Cream… yo creo que Julie-su es culpable. Tal vez ahorita no lo entiendas pero… no hay opción, debemos de hacer lo correcto para todos.

Si es lo correcto… ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo?

Rouge´s Pov

-Gracias por acompañarme Amy- le dije caminando con ella por el pasillo brillante del hospital del Doctor Quack. El estado de Shadow me preocupa mucho, él no es tan invencible como cree. Sufrió muchas heridas por aquella explosión, cuando lo encontramos casi creí que estaba muerto. No creo que pueda verlo en ese estado sola.

-Denada, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Además, por lo que me platicaste me parece que está muy grave…- me dijo Amy. Entonces escuchamos a una voz femenina decir "¡Espere, debe de descansar!" y luego vimos una puerta volando contra la pared. Donde antes estaba la puerta salió Shadow, con vendas casi por todo el cuerpo. Él parecía bastante enojado, tanto que me dio miedo. Caminó, luego agarró una banca que estaba allí y la lanzó contra la pared convirtiéndola solo en pedazos metal. Corrí hacia a él. Alguien tenía que detenerlo por su salud y por la salud de los demás del hospital. Los pasos de Amy detrás de mí me dieron mas valentía para enfrentarme a Shadow tan enojado. Me situé enfrente de él.

-¡Shadow detente! Debes de descansar, sé que debes de estar enojado pero eso no significa que puedas destruir todo lo que este a tu alrededor.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLA?- me preguntó con ese enojo que me dio escalofríos.

-…¿Quién?...

-¡¿DE QUIÉN MAS ME PUEDO REFERIR?- después de decir esto trató de irse por un lado, pero me puse otra vez delante de él.

-¡¿De quién hablas?- le pregunté enojada. ¡Él no me puede tratar así!

-¡JULIE-SU!- me respondió tratando de irse otra vez. Yo me puse en shock. ¿Qué tenía que ver Julie-su con todo esto? Le bloqueé el paso a Shadow, él trató de nuevo peor yo le seguí bloqueando, luego el me soltó una maldición yo super enojada lo empujé. Shadow gimió de dolor y se puso de rodillas en el piso respirando difícilmente. Primero me sentí mal y ya le iba a pedir perdón, pero me puse seria.

-¿Ves? Debes de regresar a tu cuarto a recuperarte, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada- le dije cruzada de brazos. Él trató de levantarse pero vi cómo le temblaron las piernas. Unas lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos pero las mantuve allí, me puse alado de Shadow ofreciéndole mi hombro y brazo.

-Apóyate en mí- le dije suavemente. Shadow primero se negó al principio pero después de ver que no podía hacerlo solo se apoyó en mí. Despacio lo conduje a su cuarto, él se sentó en la cama, vi cómo le temblaban las manos, no era por el dolor.

-¿Por qué estás buscando a Julie-su? Si se iban a ver hoy yo le puedo decir que estas aquí…- le dije. Se empezó a reír amargamente. Me dio miedo otra vez.

-¿Te acuerdas de la canasta que dejó en la puerta?- me preguntó en voz baja al acabar de reírse.

-Sí…- contesté sin entender que le parecía tan gracioso.

-Bueno. Allí estaba la bomba- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

**¿Julie-su saldrá de esta? ¿Qué decidió Knuckles al final sobre Julie-su? ¿Chaotix aún sigue confiando en ella? ¿Qué pasará en el juicio, Julie-su saldrá inocente o culpable? ¿Vector algún día recibirá su castigo por chismoso? ¿Shadow sigue amando a Julie-su después de lo que sucedió con aquella bomba? ¿La querrá matar al verla otra vez? Bueno, para averiguarlo tendrán que esperar para el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de no tardar mucho. Muchas ****gracias otra vez a:toaneo07, vksDC, angel the hedgeoh rose,** **revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, G the Werewolf,AJcosmo, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y Gaby por todos sus reviews ;)**

**¡Chaaa, cha cha chan! Parece que tenemos a una nueva fan de Julie-su, y al parecer de Julie-suXShadow, ¡****Sara the hedgehog! Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me dieron una gran sonrisa:) Hacer una cuenta es fácil. Primero vas arriba de la página del lado derecho, en la mera esquina dice "Sign Up" le picas allí, allí pones lo que se te indica, un sobrenombre para tu cuenta (cuteprincress, sarathehedgehog, etc) tu correo, una contraseña para tu cuenta, acepta los términos de servicio y la política de privacidad y pícale que tienes más de 13 años, después de eso puedes escribir tu perfil (Profile), poner una imagen (Avatar). Si quieres subir algún fic tendrás que esperar no se cuánto tiempo, o nada, no me acuerdo :S . Buena suerte con eso y otra vez muchas gracias por tus reviews. Una segunda temporada dices… tal vez:) es una buena idea, pero tengo otros fics en mente D: Uno de ellos va a ser de Julie-su, de miedo 8D Me gustan mucho las historias de miedo y suspenso, pero me gustan más las comedias románticas de acción :3 Creo que si tarde un poquito con el beso, solo un poquito XD **

**Quiero dar gracias a:****toaneo07, vksDC y****revencita por andar pendientes de este fic:) **


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta el Cap. 19… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Cap. 19

_Era de noche, la nieve caía delicadamente en la ciudad donde arrestaron a la ex legionaria equidna rosada marimacha que muchas personas la ven con malos ojos cuando en realidad es un gran ejemplo de chica independiente y lista que muchas deberían ser o tratan de serlo. Aunque claro que muchas veces anda de mal humor, de pésimo humor, como en este momento. _

Julie-su´s Pov

Cuando sentí que mi frente palpitaba deje de golpearme contra la pared. Quiero irme ya, no puedo dormir, una mujer morena no deja de roncar como un puerco gigante con un altavoz a toda potencia. Una chica rubia vestida de rojo no dejaba de llorar histéricamente, tenía que respirar por la boca porque la nariz la tenía llena de mocos. Una señora con bigote llena de tatuajes no dejaba de masticar con la boca abierta un mugroso chicle. Si no salgo de esta cárcel mataré a todas las que están aquí con mucho gusto con mis propias manos.

Desafortunadamente eso me daría más problemas de los que ya tengo y viviría con la conciencia sucia de haberlas matado solo porque no me dejan dormir. Como siempre, la vida es tan injusta. Respire hondo, tengo que encontrar una solución o sino no dormiré nada y mañana en mi juicio estaré babeando sobre la mesa del juez. Me volteé para ver la rubia histérica llorando. Si ella deja de llorar podré dormir, los ronquidos de la morena no se pueden solucionar y si le digo algo a la del chicle seguramente empezaremos una pelea o simplemente me ignorará. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella en el suelo. Muy bien ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Hablar primero con ella o introducirme? ¿Ó tratar de decirle que deje de llorar para luego preguntarle por qué lloraba? Mis pensamientos se evaporaron porque me distraje con otra cosa. Sus mocos. Estaban colgando de su nariz, literal, sus mocos están a punto de embarrarse en su blusa o en el suelo…

La mejor opción de hacer primero será conseguirle unos pañuelos para ese monstruo de mucosidad que estaba colgando de su delicada nariz, urgentemente. Me paré y caminé a la reja de nuestra celda, había dos policías, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre me apuntó con su pistola, sus manos estaban temblando. No me sorprende, el pobre esta tan flacucho que su mejor defensa sería su pistola o hacerse pasar por una rama. ¿Acaso no hay ningún policía humano normal por aquí? ¿Por qué yo soy la que me tengo que topar con los más raros y estresantes? Levante las manos como señal de paz.

-Tranquilo, solo les iba a pedir unos pañuelos para la pobre que esta llorando, ella los necesita de verdad, como pueden ver- les dije haciéndome a un lado para que vieran a la rubia que estaba empezando a llorar más histéricamente y más mocos salían de su nariz. El policía me miro como si yo fuera la peor mentirosa del mundo. Gracias a Aurora que la mujer fue más comprensible y trajo unos pañuelos. Los agarré, el policía me seguía mirando sospechando alguna trampa, le sonreí y le dije

-No se preocupe, no es como si pudiera hacer una bomba casera con un par de pañuelos- Aunque sería muy interesante intentarlo en el futuro. Di media vuelta sonriendo y me senté otra vez junto a la rubia. Le ofrecí los pañuelos diciéndole

-Hey, como una amiga mía diría: "Incluso los chicas más lindas se ven mal llorando" Vamos respira hondo y trata de tranquilizarte, que llorar no te va a servir de nada. Todo se solucionará ya verás- La chica me miró respirando agitadamente, luego respiró hondo por la boca, agarró los pañuelos y se sonó sonoramente la nariz. Luego respiro por la nariz hondo y soltó el aire por la boca.

-Gracias- me agradeció limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No es nada- le dije sonriéndole.

-Es que… es que… -volvió a suspirar- No sé que pensaba en ese momento, de verdad quería esa blusa…- Así que robó una blusa, ni que fuera a ser el fin del mundo- Y si él se entera no sé que haré…- y empezó a llorar otra vez. Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dije

-Robar una blusa no es tan grave. ¿Quién es él?- le pregunté.

-Mi novio- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse y lloró levemente, entonces agregó- Seguramente me cortara por haber tratado de robar esa blusa, me va a decir que soy una ladrona y me mandará a volar.

-Si él es el correcto no le importará, si tú te aceptas a ti misma y tus propios errores él debe de hacerlo también y si no lo hace es su problema. Si te corta ya habrá más chicos, pero si no lo hace es porque de verdad te quiere, toda, con tus defectos y futuros errores- le dije automáticamente. Si el chico que quieres no te acepta como eres no vale la pena llorar por él. La rubia de ojos de cafés se quedó un momento callada. Después de un minuto me miró a los ojos con determinación y me dijo

-Tienes razón- me sonrió y me preguntó -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Julie-su, ¿y tú?- le pregunté sonriendo, ella no se había asustado conmigo o me había discriminado como otros humanos, seguramente no sabe de la Dark Legion. Je, a veces la ignorancia puede ser una virtud en ciertas personas…

-Cassandra, pero mis amigos me dicen Cassie- me dijo guiñándome el ojo. Después de eso empezamos a platicar. Bueno ella más que yo, la mayor parte del tiempo yo la escuchaba a ella. Como una hora después un policía llegó un chico pelirrojo alto de piel blanca con pecas. Cassie se levantó de un brinco.

-¡James!- dijo emocionada corriendo hacia la reja. El policía que acompañaba al joven abrió la reja para ella y ésta salió disparada a James para abrazarlo. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

-No sabes que tan preocupado estaba, mi amor, es bueno saber que estas bien, a la siguiente si quieres una blusa solo llámame, yo te la compraré, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me diste un gran susto- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Entonces, eso significa que no me vas a cortar?- le preguntó temerosa. Evité poner los ojos en blanco, hace un rato ella ya se había visto tan confiada y ahora temblaba más que una gelatina, supongo que cada quien tiene su propio nivel de fuerza. Después de todo a mí me entrenaron a no caer en pánico ante una situación de peligro, pero en las muchas veces que Knuckles había estado cerca de la muerte me había puesto histérica. Todos tenemos nuestro punto débil.

-Mi Cassie, te amo, nada va a cambiar eso…- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, ella soltó unas lágrimas y lo abrazó. Escoltados por el policía se empezaron a irse. Un momento después Cassie regresó, me miró a través de la reja y me dijo

-Muchas gracias Julie-su- Lo dijo con tal sinceridad que me dejó perpleja, pero me repuse, le sonreí y le dije

-No es nada, ve con tu novio, no lo hagas esperar- Cassie asintió con la cabeza y dijo

-Sí, espero que nos volvamos a ver Julie-su, otra vez gracias- después de despedirse con la mano se fue. Yo soy la que debió de darle gracias, porque aunque no me conoció ella me trató como lo haría con cualquier otra persona. Que bueno que le fue bien con el novio, con ése tal James, parecía buen chico. Suspiré, precisamente en nuestro aniversario me tuvieron que arrestar, ¿cómo se lo habrá tomado Shadow que yo no pudiera ir a nuestra cita? ¿Qué estaría él haciendo en este momento?… Solo espero que no piense en alguna razón errónea de lo sucedido. Le pedí a Espio que no le dijera nada de mi arresto, que le dijera que no podía y que si podíamos cambiar la cita para mañana. Yo le pedí eso a Espio porque quiero encargarme de este asunto por mí misma, sin ninguna ayuda de G.U.N, si no aprendo a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones nunca podré hacerlo, no me dejarán en paz nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenga doscientos años de edad y este toda arrugadita, seguramente solo me dejaran en paz cuando muera.

…

Pensándolo mejor, los más paranoicos revisarían mi tumba cada cuatro días para ver si no volví a la vida como una zombi. Tal vez este exagerando un poquito, pero ahora que pienso en ciertas personitas pueden ser verdad mis temores. Aff, siempre me verán y me etiquetarán como peligrosa, el planeta jamás confiará en mi vida completamente, solo mis amigos confían en mí. Aunque, eso es lo que más me importa, mis amigos. El mundo entero puede estar en contra mía pero a su lado me siento segura, ellos confía en mí, no sé porque me merezco tan buenos amigos como ellos. No sé cómo le hice para tener amigos como Espio, Mighty, Ray, incluso Sonic. No sé cómo le hice para tener al mejor novio que una chica como yo podría tener. Todos ellos me dieron un hogar, un lugar a donde pertenecer, nuevas metas, nuevos puntos de vista, nuevas experiencias. Chaotix es como mi familia.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Eso es un mal presentimiento… Sacudí mi cabeza como si esa acción fuera a quitarme las malas ideas y temores de mi cabeza, no debo de preocuparme, será mejor descansar para mi gran día de mañana. Yupi. Me fui a recargarme a la pared, para luego irme deslizándome hacia abajo para quedarme sentada junté mis piernas, me abracé a mi misma y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir. No tardé mucho en dormirme, estaba muy cansada.

_Al día siguiente…_

Sentí una patada en mi costado que hizo que me despertara.

-¡Levántate! Ya es hora de llevarte a tu juicio rata rosada inmunda…- escuché una voz masculina con desprecio. Lo miré enojada al policía barrigón, pero me tranquilicé lo suficiente para no mandarlo de una patada al otro lado de la celda. Me levanté diciéndole

-Soy una e-quid-na, no una rata- el policía me empujó para que me pusiera viendo a la pared, me agarró los brazos por detrás y me esposó.

-No hay mucha diferencia- me dijo antes de empezarme a empujar con su pistola hacia la salida de la celda. Afuera de esta había otros cinco policías que después me escoltaron hacia una camioneta especial para transportar criminales, me echaron atrás y cerraron de golpe las puertas.

Tardamos unos quince minutos en llegar al edificio. Mi escolta de policías me llevó con tanta "amabilidad" ante el juez que al final del viaje lo único que quería hacer era arrancar sus cabezas para luego encogerlas y hacer unos hermosísimos llaveros con ellas. Sin embargo llegué con mi mejor sonrisa levantándole el dedo mentalmente a todos los que estaban en la habitación por empezar a decir cosas de mí en voz baja en cuanto llegué. Me sentaron en una silla del lado izquierdo de la habitación, donde el juez con una horrible espinilla en la nariz me estaba mirando de pies a cabeza.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Espio, Mighty o Knuckles, para mi sorpresa ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Respiré hondo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ellos llegaran, tal vez tarde, pero llegaran.

Eso espero.

Mi juicio empezó a transcurrir lentamente, mi mirada estaba en el juez para luego irse a la puerta principal, esperándolos. No podía recargarme en la silla porque no me habían desposado las manos. Así que estaba medio encorvada en la silla viendo un reloj que estaba arriba del juez, vi como pasaron los minutos y ellos nunca llegaron. El miedo se empezó a apoderar de mí, y tratando de tranquilizarme pensaba que seguramente se quedaron dormidos. Pero, después de haber revisado la puerta por milésima vez mi atención regresó al reloj. Ya habían pasado dos horas y nadie llegaba. Mi vista bajó hacia el juez que estaba diciendo algo, yo no estaba prestando atención así que no supe que estaba diciendo. Unas palabras me sacaron de mi "trance".

-Yo la declaro culpable- dijo el juez antes de golpear su miniatura de martillo hecho de madera contra la mesa. Allí reaccioné.

-¡Pero yo soy inocente!- dije parándome bruscamente, lo que llamó la atención a un guardia y vino a golpearme con un palo y me sujetó fuertemente de mi hombro para llevarme a la salida donde otra escolta de policías me esperaba. En el camino escuché como la gente gritaba "¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!", unas personas incluso aplaudieron. Yo me resistí pero eran demasiados los condenados policías, me llevaron a la fuerza a otra camioneta y me pusieron de un empujón adentro. Cerraron la puerta mientras yo intentaba levantarme sin mis brazos. Cuando pude pararme sentí como la camioneta arrancó y una vez acostumbrada al movimiento empecé a patear la puerta sin éxito alguno. De repente la camioneta frenó y me caí de pompas. Me levanté lo más rápida que pude para atacar a cualquiera que fuera a abrir la puerta, pero nadie lo hizo, escuché unas voces afuera. Decidí que habían parado en alguna parte por comida o gasolina. Me senté, no estaba pensando con claridad, ¿me iba escapar para luego qué? ¿Huir a pie a Angel Island y encontrar alguna forma de volar para llegar allí arriba?

Necesito un plan, y uno que sea bueno. ¿Y si espero? Los chicos no me dejarían pudrirme en una cárcel, lo más seguro es que un inconveniente surgió, algo les pasó, no sé. Ojalá que estén bien. Después de unos cinco minutos la camioneta volvió a arrancar, yo ya había decidido esperar a ver que pasaba. Durante todo el camino la preocupación me mataba, ¿algo había pasado? ¿estaban todos bien?

Una hora después, algo que me pareció muy extraño, la camioneta paró. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entrecerré los ojos, me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la camioneta. Varias siluetas aparecieron y me jalaron afuera. Sin ninguna amabilidad me empezaron a arrastrar a lo que parecía un jet de la policía. Uno de los policías al ver que puse resistencia casi me clavó su pistola en la espalda. Me congelé, nunca había recibido un disparo, y no quería averiguar cómo se sentiría. Empecé a caminar como niña buena y entramos al jet. Un policía me empujó para que me sentara. No se molestaron en ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. El jet despegó con una gran fuerza que casi hizo que me cayera, sino fuera por el policía de mi lado me hubiera ido rodando hasta el final del avión.

Muy bien, si esto es una broma ya pueden decir "¡Caíste!" ¿A dónde me llevan? Esto no es normal, creo. ¿Qué planes tienen para mí?... Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo por un pensamiento que cruzó mi mente. Había una posibilidad pequeña que me llevaran a alguna parte para matarme. Sin poder evitarlo sudé un poco. Los humanos son impredecibles, no sabes que harán después, tuvieron una guerra mundial, para luego tener otra, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente con la primera. Mis años de entrenamiento como soldado se fueron al caño en un segundo. Me dio miedo. Los chicos nunca llegaron al juicio, ni una llamada hicieron, ahora estos humanos me van a hacer algo, o matarme o llevarme a una de esas cárceles donde torturan a los criminales. Respiré hondo, no debía ceder al pánico, lo único que haría eso sería hacerme pensar sin tanta claridad. Todo tiene que ser calculado fríamente.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo la turbulencia del jet.

Si me llevan a una cárcel lo único que hay que hacer es patearle el trasero a todos los que estén en el jet, luego manejar el jet a Angel Island, busco a los Chaotix y ellos me ayudarán a no ser una fugitiva de la ley, humana. Pero si al llegar a la cárcel me reciben con un "comité de bienvenida" tendría que esperar el momento correcto para correr y luego abordar alguna nave o automóvil. Si tuviera que llegar a irme en automóvil llamaría a Nicole y de esa forma me pondría en contacto con Sonic y hacer un plan, su ciudad, Knothole, está más cerca que Angel Island, creo, no tengo la menor idea de donde me están llevando, y con la velocidad de este jet me pondrían llevar muy lejos.

Abrí los ojos. Uno, dos tres… nueve policías armados, más el piloto y copiloto son once contra mí. Mmmm… Si peleo con ellos alguien saldrá realmente herido, y eso no me ayudará nada después, posiblemente me demandarían.

Aff, lo mejor será ver a donde me llevan y actuar según la situación y lugar.

57 minutos después (No tenía nada que hacer excepto contar el tiempo del viaje) se sintió como el jet descendía y el golpecito que hubo cuando llegó a tierra, el jet siguió moviéndose seguramente en una pista de aterrizaje. Mi escolta se paró apuntando sus armas hacia a mí, un policía que estaba a lado mío me agarró del hombro para ponerme de pie. Se pusieron alrededor mío todavía apuntándome, eso me quitó varias posibilidades de escapar al salir del jet. Ojala los hubiera atacado todavía en el aire. La puerta del jet se abrió cuando el jet paró completamente.

Afuera del jet había una escolta de policías, ¡pero eran policías de Knothole! Sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho porque un policía humano me empujó desde atrás diciendo "¡Camina!", empecé a caminar pero con la cabeza bien en alto. Mis amigos no me habían dejado plantada, ellos me van a ayudar en esto. Los policías humanos me dejaron a manos de los oficiales de Knothole, entonces vi a Vector sonriendo maliciosamente… Tarado. ¿En qué está pensando ese cocodrilo? Sentí como los copos de nieve caían sobre mí. Según yo aquí no es una zona para que pueda nevar, lo más seguro es que estos copos de nieve sean una creación de Nicole.

-No se preocupen, aquí la freak estará cómodamente en su nueva celda bajo la supervisión de Nicole, quien está cuidando que no se escape ninguno de los chicos malos que tenemos aquí- les dijo Vector feliz y al parecer orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir. Recordatorio: Darle un buen golpe en el hocico. El policía "líder" lo saludó con la mano, entraron otra vez al jet y se empezó a alejar para luego despegar.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza pero, gracias- le dije a Vector, enserio yo creí que iba a estar en serios problemas. Vector me miró incrédulo, luego estalló en carcajadas. Tan fuerte se rió que tuvo que agarrarse del estómago.

-Jajaja… ¡Por Aurora! ¿Crees que te estoy ayudando? ¡Jajaja! Pobrecita freak…- dijo Vector limpiándose unas lágrimas que se le salieron. Luego empezó a caminar y los policías me empujaron para que lo siguiera. Muy bien, yo me harté que todo el maldito mundo me haga esto.

-¡Oye ya tuviste tu diversión, ahora deja el show y suéltame!- le dije furiosa pero él simplemente se rió y me siguieron empujando. Me llevaron a un edificio de un solo piso color gris, donde estaba la prisión. Yo caminando rápido bajé detrás de Vector por las escaleras después de haber caminado por varios pasillos. Esas escaleras llevan al piso bajo tierra donde están las celdas. Vector paró de caminar al final de las escaleras, volteó a ver los policías agarrándome del hombro y les dijo

-Yo la llevaré a su celda, se pueden ir- Los policías, donde la mayoría eran unos perros musculosos y los otros unos osos dieron media vuelta y se fueron. Miré enojada a Vector a los ojos, tuve que mirar hacia arriba porque él es mucho más alto que yo, quería parecer ruda pero comparada con él soy pequeña de altura. Él me devolvió la mirada con otra sonrisa arrogante.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez por si no me entendiste la otra vez… ¡Déjame ir! Sé que no te caigo bien pero esto ya es abusar- le dije con una mirada asesina.

Vector me mostró sus dientes como si me estuviera gruñendo.

-Ya puedes dejar de actuar a ser la niña buena, bruja traidora, siempre estabas en contra mía en cualquier discusión y te hacías la buena con los demás, pero a mí nunca me engañaste- me dijo para luego empujarme con bastante fuerza, yo acabé en el piso, en shock.

Puedo aguantar que unos estúpidos policías humanos me hayan empujado, dicho groserías y haberse reído de mí todo lo que he vivido de este maldito condenado día, pero que este cocodrilo quien siempre me ha insultado, reído y sospecha de mí todo el p$%# tiempo pero que nunca me había hecho daño ahora se esté aprovechando de mi situación… ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ÉL!

Empecé a temblar de furia, quería romper mis esposas para poder golpearlo bien en su maldita cara de idiota. Vector se empezó a reír otra vez al verme temblar.

-¡Jajaja! No pensé que te fueras a asustar tanto…- me dijo agarrándome de mi hombro para ponerme de pie.

-No estoy asustada…- le dije frunciendo el ceño para luego gritarle -¡ESTOY FURIOSA!- y le di una patada en el arco del triunfo. El cocodrilo rapero se puso de rodillas poniendo las manos donde había recibido el golpe con una expresión de dolor verdadero. Para rematarlo le lancé una patada por el lado derecho de su cara vengándome de cada vez que me había dicho freak ó bruja desde el día que nos "conocimos". Cayó al suelo de lado medio inconsciente, la lengua la tenía afuera de su boca. Miré mi obra maestra con un poco de orgullo, luego pasé mis manos esposadas de mi espalda para abajo encogiéndome, me dolió un poco cuando tuve que pasar mis manos por debajo de mi cola. Con un pequeño brinco e impulsando mis manos hacia adelante mis manos esposadas estaban delante de mí y no atrás. Ahora ya estaba más cómoda.

Subí las escaleras con paso rápido, pasé a lado de unos guardias que me miraron incrédulos luego me empezaron a perseguir. Claro que yo empecé a correr. Esquivé a otros guardias que estaban a punto de taclearme. Como ellos bloquearon la entrada tuve que salir por una ventana. Seguí corriendo, tratando de alejarme de los policías. Miré hacia atrás y vi a una bola de por lo menos veinte policías corriendo tras mí. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tienen contra mí? ¿Acaso Vector les lavó el cerebro o qué? A menos que haya sobornado a todos lo dudo mucho… Decidí dirigirme hacia el restaurante del tío de Sonic, los Freedom Fighters casi siempre están allí. Me volteé a ver otra vez, casi me alcanzan.

-¡Nicole! ¡Por favor ven! ¡Sé que me puedes escuchar!- grité fuertemente, Nicole puede estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad y siempre está vigilando todo. Ella debe de saber que está pasando.

-¡NICOLE!- grité otra vez y de un árbol salió un policía lanzándose hacia a mí. No reaccioné rápido y me tacleó. Antes que algún otro policía pudiera hacer algo le di una patada y me paré de un salto. Otro policía que era un oso negro vino hacia a mí por detrás pero antes que pudiera hacer algo le di una patada que lo mandó volando hacia atrás golpeando a otros policías. Y más policías vinieron. Yo daba patadas o los empujaba con mis manos hasta que Nicole finalmente apareció.

-¡Nicole! Es bueno verte, por favor dile a estos policías que paren de atacarme- le dije al mismo tiempo que le daba un par de patadas a un perro negro musculoso. Nicole miró al suelo sin decir nada, al parecer incomoda.

-¡Nicole, no te quedes allí sin decirme nada!- le dije enojada después de haber recibido un golpe en el costado por un puerco gigantesco, claro que luego él salió volando con la patada que le di, claro después de haberle dado un buen golpe en la cara con mi codo.

-Lo siento Julie-su, no puedo, son ordenes- me dijo realmente triste.

-¡¿Ordenes de quién? ¡¿De Vector? ¡¿Desde cuándo él manda aquí?- le pregunté irritada dándole una patada a un policía que planeaba atacarme por detrás.

-No fueron de Vector, fueron ordenes mías Julie-su- escuché una voz femenina a un lado mío. Sally. La volteé a ver después de noquear a un policía. Con ella estaban Antonie, Rotor, Bunnie y Tails. –Se pueden ir, nosotros los Freedom Fighters nos encargaremos de ella- dijo Sally mirando a los policías, no me gusto que usara la palabra "encargaremos"… Después de ver que ningún policía me iba a atacar por detrás le pregunté a Sally

-¿Qué está pasando aquí chicos, por qué todos me tratan como si fuera una vil criminal?- Tails miró al suelo, Bunnie miró a otra parte, Rotor me miró confundido, la mirada determinada de Sally no cambió. Antonie sacó su espada y me dijo con su irritante acento francés

-Porque lo más seguro es que seas una, mademoiselle- Le levanté una ceja, Antonie casi nunca se ve tan confiado como ahora.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? ¿Acaso Vector les llenó sus cabezas con sus ideas de mí? Por favor chicos, ustedes me conocen bien…- dije tranquilamente, si lo atacara ya no tendría más probabilidades de convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Lo sentimos mucho Julie-su, pero no podemos asegurar eso, por ahora- me dijo Sally. Ya le iba a decir algo cuando Antonie vino a atacarme con su espada. Esquivé sus primeros ataques, luego detuve uno con la cadena de mis esposas, pero él aplicó más fuerza haciendo que esta se rompiera y me cortó un poco el brazo. Bueno, al menos ya estaban disponibles mis brazos. Me siguió atacando, pero en uno de sus ataques lo detuve con mi brazo donde tengo los anillos de metal así que no me lastimo. Luego con una patada le quité la espada y la lancé lejos de él.

-Escuchen, enserio no sé qué está pasando o porque me están atacando de esta forma, pero no quiero luchar contra ustedes ni lastimarlos- le dije a Antonie mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No debí de haber hecho eso porque Bunnie aprovechó para atacarme volando con sus piernas metálicas por un lado. Aterricé de espaldas mientras la escuchaba diciendo

-Lo siento cariño, pero por el bien de todos debemos hacer esto- cuando terminó la frase me volvió a atacar volando pero esta vez pude esquivarla y le di una patada en la espalda haciendo que chocara contra un árbol. Me arrepentí, se supone que no los debo de atacar, pero no lo puedo evitar, ¡ellos me están atacando a mí primero! ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer, dejar que me den una paliza? Antes que pudiera pedirle perdón alguien me empezó a ahorcar por detrás con unos brazos muy grandes resbaladizos.

-Rotor suéltame- le dije tratando de no usar mucho aire al hablar mientras trataba de quitar sus brazos de mi cuello.

-No- dijo firmemente todavía apretándome el cuello. Cerré los ojos porque ya empezaba a ver borroso. Me hice para adelante haciendo que me ahogara más y luego para atrás dándole un cabezazo que hizo que me soltara. Lo agarré de un brazo para lanzarlo no muy lejos porque esta pesado, MUY pesado. Me acaricié el cuello lastimado y esta vez pude prevenir el ataque de Sally. La esquivé dando una voltereta para atrás y con mi brazo detuve su patada que iba hacia mi cara. Agarré su pierna y me resistí de lanzarla, la mantuve allí.

-Sally debes escucharme, yo no he hecho nada malo y no pienso hacerlo. He luchado centenares de veces con ustedes, arriesgando mi vida por cada uno ustedes- Sally no me dijo nada ante eso así que agregué todavía agarrándola de la pierna- Nosotras hemos pasado por situaciones y experiencias parecidas, las dos de nosotras casi perdimos al chico que amamos, bueno, que amábamos, una vez creímos que estaban muertos, yo pasé por eso tres veces, y siempre cuando se iban a pelear dejándonos atrás nosotras sufrimos el mismo miedo y angustia de perderlos en batalla. Sally, después de todo lo que he pasado con ustedes y con Chaotix ¿De verdad crees que los voy a dejar a un lado como si no significaran nada para mí? Si piensas así estas equivocada, ustedes significan mucho para mí…

-¿Enserio significamos mucho para ti, tanto como Shadow?- me preguntó furiosa Sally, aunque no entendí porque se enojó tanto.

-Pues… se puede decir que sí- le respondí no muy segura, no sabía que tenía que ver Shadow con todo esto. Ella se enojó más, zafó su pierna de mi agarre y trató de darme una patada pero yo brinqué para atrás. Pero por alguna razón no toqué el suelo, sino que me quedé flotando en el aire sujetada por alguna energía, como aquella vez. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que parecía que quisiera salirse de mi pecho, tragué saliva tratando de calmarme. La última vez que floté así no había sido muy bonito. Esa vez yo descubrí que Knuckles no había muerto, sino que se había convertido en Enerjak, un tipo que se cree un dios y me trató de cambiar, nunca supe si para bien o para mal, pero me dio tanto miedo, como ahora, por el recuerdo.

La energía me hizo girar hacia un lado para ver a un erizo blanco con la mano levantada, que está muy enojado. Me tragué mi miedo y le di una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, creo que no nos han presentado, me llamo Julie-su, soy de los chicos buenos- le dije extendiéndole mi mano para saludarlo. Sin embargo, él me miró más enojado y la mano que él tenía levantada la movió a un lado mientras que yo era lanzada hacia ese mismo lado. Choqué contra un árbol. Genial, lo que necesitaba, un erizo con el poder de la telequinesis esta enojado conmigo por alguna razón. Antes que pudiera hacer algo fui otra vez levantada por aquella energía y fui a parar contra otro árbol. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro, él no me dejaba ni siquiera pensar.

-Hey, ni siquiera sé tu nombre y ya me sacas a bailar- le dije antes de chocar contra el suelo. Él caminó hacia a mí, traté de levantarme pero su energía me lo impidió. Cuando se acercó pude verlo más de cerca. Sus ojos eran de color amarillo. De cierta forma él se parece a Shadow, pero al mismo tiempo me parece que es lo opuesto a él. ¿Será porque él trata de matarme?

-Soy Silver, Silver el Erizo. Vengo del futuro para prevenir el fin de mi tiempo. ¿No te han hablado de mí?- me preguntó. Silver, ¿Silver?, mmmm…

-Creo que Knuckles una vez te mencionó pero no estoy muy segura…- le dije sinceramente. El erizo, Silver, pareció estar más enojado con mi respuesta. Entonces ya no sentí el suelo otra vez. La energía me llevo velozmente con la pared más cercana. La del restaurante del tío de Sonic. Tan fuerte me llevó contra la pared que la destrocé. Ese golpe me sacó todo el aire y creo que escuché algo romperse dentro de mí, seguramente un hueso o mi cabeza. Aterricé sobre una mesa donde había una familia, esta familia salió corriendo horrorizada. Me levanté sin que alguna energía me lo impidiera. Me dolía horrible la espalda. Me estiré y me la troné esperando a que me sintiera mejor, pero no mejoró nada.

-¡Julie-su!- escuché a Amy, la volteé a ver, estaba del otro lado del restaurante. Di gracias a Aurora que no parecía enojada sino preocupada por mí. Le sonreí y la saludé con una mano.

-Hola Amy ¿Qué onda?- le pregunté. Luego me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Ella estaba con Rouge que parecía sorprendida de verme, también estaba allí Sonic, con medio chilidog en una mano. Cream, la pequeña conejita estaba allí también preocupada.

-Antes que alguien me ataque ¿Me podrían decir qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo ha tratado de arrestarme y/o macharme?- les pregunté. Ellos se miraron entre sí luego la conejita señalando detrás de mí gritó

-¡Detrás de usted señorita Julie-su!- Decidí no voltear a ver que me iba a atacar sino brinqué de la mesa para alejarme de quien sea que esté detrás de mí, escuché un disparó mientras saltaba, por suerte no me dio, gracias a Cream que me advirtió a tiempo. Pero entonces vi que el disparó cruzó el restaurante, y llegó justamente al pecho de la pequeña conejita.

Su vestido se llenó de una mancha roja mientras se miraba horrorizada a sí misma, luego sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡CREAM!- gritamos todos aterrados, yo iba a empezar a correr hacia Cream pero una energía me detuvo.

-¡Oh mier…- casi exclamé mientras la energía me llevaba afuera del restaurante.

Me fui directamente contra un árbol, luego una pared, luego otro árbol, otra vez la pared, luego al suelo, ah, y otra vez un árbol. Todo me dolía y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, y por supuesto que no iba a rogarle a ese erizo a que dejara de hacerlo. Tengo que conservar mi dignidad. La energía de Silver me llevó a él para verlo de frente, le quise sonreír para que viera que podía seguir así todo el día, pero mi cara me dolía demasiado para eso. Sentí como mi sangre resbalaba lentamente de mi nariz hacia mi blusa. Detrás de Silver estaba Vector con una pistola, me hubiera reído de él ya que traía un moretón en donde le di la patada pero tenía un presentimiento que él fue quien disparó. Y como ya he dicho antes, un loco con una pistola siempre hace cualquier tipo de situación peligrosa.

-Debería matarte aquí en este momento… Por todo lo que…- empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí diciendo

-Espera un momento niño, tal vez seas muy fuerte, pero no pareces del tipo de asesino.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- me preguntó fríamente mientras la energía me empezaba a estrangular la garganta lentamente.

-Porque lo puedo ver en tus ojos- le respondí secamente. Él pareció sorprendido con mi respuesta, luego le pregunté

-¿Tu qué puedes ver en mis ojos?- Lo miré directamente a los ojos, con una cara seria. Silver me miró confundido examinando mis ojos.

-¡Silver no lo hagas! ¡Ella trata de confundirte!- dijo Vector muy alarmado agarrándolo del hombro, Silver como que volvió a la "realidad" y me miró otra vez enojado. ¡Rayos! ¡Me las vas a pagar algún día maldito Vector!

-¡TÚ NO DIGAS NADA QUE POR TU CULPA CREAM ESTA HERIDA!- le grité furiosa.

-¡¿Q… qué?- Vector estaba atónito.

-¡Silver ya es suficiente!- exclamó Sonic que había llegado con su super velocidad, pero por alguna me pareció muy lento.- ¡Suéltala!- le ordenó Sonic. Silver lo miró enojado pero la energía que me sujetaba desapareció y me caí al suelo de pompas. Me empecé a levantar pero no pude y me volví a caer. Sonic se arrodilló a lado mío, puso mi brazo arriba de sus hombros mientras pasaba su otro brazo para sujetarme de la cadera. Jamás creí que iba a estar tan feliz de verlo, por mi cabeza pasó una voz cursi que decía "¡Mi héroe!".

-¡Sonic! ¡Sabes lo que ella hizo! Bueno, lo que ella va a hacer- dijo Vector apuntándome con la pistola que había conseguido en quién sabe dónde, seguramente de algún policía. Sonic simplemente lo miró, luego me dijo a mí

-Vamos Jules - y empezamos a caminar, yo medio cojeando pero caminando.

-¿Cómo esta Cream?- le pregunté preocupada por aquella conejita que seguramente me había salvado la vida.

-La llevé con el Doctor Quack, solo podemos esperar a que el Doc haga su magia- me respondió Sonic más que yo preocupado. Seguramente piensa que fue su culpa.

-Sonic, no fue tu culpa- le dije. Él me miró con sus ojos verdes y me sonrió triste.

Caminamos a lado de los Freedom Fighters, todos me miraron con desprecio, incluso Tails. Entonces me di cuenta que nos estábamos dirigiendo a la cárcel, me separé de Sonic bruscamente, casi me caí por esa acción pero pude mantenerme de pie.

-No pienso ir a prisión Sonic, necesito que me digan qué…- empecé a decirle a Sonic, pero sentí dos piquitos en mis espalda y luego una corriente eléctrica emanando de estos. Todo mi cuerpo se puso a temblar por la corriente sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, me dolió mucho, grité. Cuando acabó sentí que me iba a desmayar, volteé hacia atrás y vi a Tails con un de esos aparatos de autodefensa que le dan un choque eléctrico a las personas, se parecía a uno que yo tenía. Sonreí con ironía, yo fui la que le sugirió llevar uno de esos en casos extremos. No aguanté más y caí al suelo mientras todo se volvía negro.

Abrí los ojos, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, entumecido. Solo hay una forma de quitarme el dolor más rápido, moverme. Me levanté con cuidado con mis brazos temblando y me recargué rápidamente a la pared. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en una celda. Suspiré, no era una celda normal de rejas, sino que tiene una puerta de energía, como si fuera un campo de energía, y eso quiere decir una cosa: No sales a menos que apaguen el interruptor de la puerta. Sin ventanas. Solo una salida posible.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- escuché a alguien decir riéndose maliciosamente. La voz provenía de la celda de adelante. Giré mi cabeza un poco, un movimiento que me dolió mucho y vi a Eggman parado con los brazos atrás, dentro de la celda. Apreté mis puños y de un impulso me puse parada, mis piernas temblaron un poco pero las ignoré y me volteé a ver completamente a Eggman.

-¡Hola Doc!- le dijo con un acento ranchero sin poder evitarlo sonriendo. Eggman me miró confundido al principio pero se enojó. Yo me empecé a reír pero tan adolorida estoy que me dolió, así que traté de calmarme.

-¡Así que tú fuiste la que hizo esa estúpida broma por teléfono!- me acusó furioso Eggman apuntándome con un dedo.

-Me declaro culpable de eso- le dije moviendo mis hombros hacia arriba como si no hubiera sido nada. Je, después de todo lo que me había pasado este miserable día necesito un respiro. Y se me hace que podré pasármela bien un rato molestando a Eggman luego veré como solucionaré todo este problema.

-Debiste haber hecho más que una tonta broma para que te encerraran aquí- dijo Eggman recobrando su postura tranquila. Okey, tal vez no me la vaya a pasar bien con Eggman como vecino de celda un rato.

-La verdad no y no es de tu incumbencia- le dije secamente para luego recargarme de lado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ooh vamos rosita equidna, tal vez si nos cuentas te sientas mejor!- escuche una voz medio aguda y feliz. Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso este día nunca se iba a acabar? La celda del lado derecho de la celda de Eggman tenía a un pato verde de estatura pequeña, también conocido como Bean el pato o Bean the Dynamite. En esta prisión de Knothole tiene encerrados a los villanos más peligrosos del planeta, bueno, algunos, uno de ellos es Bean, aunque parezca inofensivo es peligroso además de que está loco. Si un tipo loco es peligroso con una pistola, imagínense con muchas pequeñas bombas.

-Me voy a sentir mejor cuando salga de aquí Bean…- le dije mirándolo, no se veía nada peligroso y menos con su pañuelito rojo.

-Mmmm se me hace que podré hacer negocios contigo entonces…- escuché a Nack, Nack the Weasel, siempre me ha parecido como una especie de vaquero caza-recompensas. Tiene muy buena puntería, hace cualquier trabajo sucio mientras pueda ganar buen dinero, ah, y le gusta apostar.

-No estoy interesada- le dije volteándolo a ver. Él me sonrió y me dijo

-Al menos escúchame Julie, tú tienes buena puntería, casi igual de buena que la mía, eres lista y una gran hacker, haríamos un gran equipo, nos dividiríamos las ganancias mitad y mitad, 50% y 50%... ¿Te puedes imaginar todo el dinero que haríamos juntos?- me preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, por un momento casi juré que en su ojos apareció un billete.

-Gracias pero no gracias, yo voy a salir de aquí mientras que todos ustedes no- le dije malhumorada.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- me preguntó una voz profunda. Me dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Él debe ser el más peligroso y poderoso villano de aquí, _Mammoth Mogul. Además que es un mamut con un gran tamaño tiene grandes poderes que robó de Enerjak. Me acerqué al campo de fuerza para poder verlo ya que estaba al fondo de pasillo._

_-Tú eres un gran ejemplo, tú que tienes grandes poderes no has podido escapar de aquí, si tu no lo has hecho ellos tampoco- le dije sonriendo._

_-Yo me refería a que ¿Cómo estas tan segura que TÚ vas a salir?- me preguntó pacientemente y al parecer algo irritado el gran mamut._

_-Porque lo sé, sé que me van a sacar de aquí, aunque no tenga la menor idea de porque me trajeron aquí en primer lugar…- le dije tratando de parecer confiada._

_-Seguramente ya no les eres de utilidad y te echaron aquí como basura- dijo Eggman sonriente._

_-Yo haría eso si fuera ellos- confesó Mammoth Mogul cerrando los ojos._

_-¡Pensar un sí, tachar un no, será mejooor, porque pensar que todo va mal te alejará de la felicidad!- cantó Bean dando una vuelta en puntitas._

_-Ookey- dije levantando una ceja._

_-Siempre pasan esa canción los lunes- dijo Nack poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-¡Mañana nos darán pay!- dijo aplaudiendo. Pobrecito, si antes estaba loco ahora es todo un lunático._

_-Que padre… - expresé sin ninguna emoción, luego le dije a Eggman –Ellos me sacarán de aquí, ellos no son como tú._

_-Ay basta Jules, vas hacer que me sonroje- dijo Eggman riéndose. Lo ignoré y empecé a gritar por Nicole._

_-¡Nicole! ¡Ven por favor!- le pedía a Nicole._

_-No te va hacer caso, para ellos ya eres una de nosotros, deberías reconsiderar mi oferta- dijo Nack unas dos horas después. Lo miré furiosa, una cosa es haberme dado una paliza y otra cosa es ignorarme como si fuera una mosca molesta, me estoy hartando de todo esto._

_-Seguramente ella esta con los demás celebrando que estas aquí abajo con nosotros - dijo Eggman sentado en una silla de su celda. Le envié una mirada asesina._

_-Tal vez, recuerdo que el festival para celebrar que Sonic te había derrotado y encerrado finalmente estuvo muy padre. Lo que más me gusto fueron los fuegos artificiales donde Sonic te estaba pateando el trasero. Recuerdo muy bien como la gente aplaudió y rió con esa obra de arte. Ahora me voy a dormir y el &%$# que hable juro por Aurora que voy a salir de esta celda solamente para golpearlo hasta que parezca que no tiene nariz…O trompa o pico- los amenacé, Eggman se tomó muy enserio mi amenaza porque lo escuché tragar saliva fuerte ¿Qué aspecto tendría para dar miedo? Nack me gruñó, Bean estaba dormido así que no me escuchó, Mammoth Mogul me sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza._

_Me fui a acostar a lo que se supone que es mi cama, algunas partes de mi cuerpo todavía me dolían, me giré para ver la pared y cerré los ojos. No pude evitar preguntarme si lo que ellos dijeron acerca de que me dejaron aquí porque ya no les sirvo era verdad. Y me pregunté cómo estaría Cream._

…

_Todo está oscuro. Empecé a caminar. Teniendo la esperanza que encontraría una luz. _

_Parecía como si estuviera en un túnel, entonces vi una luz al final. Corrí queriendo tener un poco de esa luz sobre mí. Cuando llegué todo era hermoso, estaba en Angel Island, en mi hogar. Seguí caminando por un sendero que me llevó al altar de la Esmeralda Madre. Todos estaban allí, Espio, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Saffron, Rouge, Knuckles y Shadow. Mi familia. Caminé hacia ellos feliz de verlos. ¡Ellos estaban bien! Por alguna razón me dio gusto ver que todos estuvieran bien, como si hubiera pensado antes que algo malo les había pasado._

_-¡Hola chicos!- los saludé alegre con la mano arriba. Pero me ignoraron. Entonces me di cuenta que estaban muy serios._

_-¿Chicos?- me acerqué más a ellos entonces escuché a Espio decir_

_-Ya la encerraron._

_-Sip, es como quitarnos un peso de encima- dijo Mighty muy feliz con las manos detrás de su cuello._

_-Siempre tuve miedo que nos traicionara, ahora puedo dormir tranquilo- dijo Knuckles atrayendo a Rouge más cerca de él. _

_-Ya no tendremos que fingir con ella, uff, era muy cansado tratar de ser amable con ella sabiendo que era uno de ellos- dijo Saffron como si estuviera cansada. ¿De quién están hablando?_

_-Vector siempre tuvo razón acerca de ella, debimos de haberle hecho caso- dijo Charmy agarrándole la mano a Saffron. Esa frase me hizo entender de quien estaban hablando._

_-¡Chicos! ¡Yo no soy mala! ¡Ustedes son mis amigos!- les dije, pero pareció como si no me hubieran escuchado porque empezaron a alejarse. Shadow fue el único que no se fue, pero empezó a subir el altar con la cabeza gacha. Yo lo seguí tratando de correr, pero no podía, sentía mis piernas muy pesadas._

_-¡Shadow! ¡Debes de escucharme! ¡Eso que dicen no es cierto! ¡Por favor dime algo!- le dije extendiendo un brazo como si pudiera alcanzarlo de esa forma. Shadow no me dijo nada, pero luego miró hacia abajo directamente hacia a mí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus ojos de color rubí estaban llenos de odio. Quería llorar, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero cuando intente hablarle mi voz no salió. Agarré mi cuello asustada, luego me di cuenta que la Esmeralda Madre empezó a brillar de una forma extraña._

_Su poder empezó como que a brotar en energía verde, luego de aquella energía salió un rayo directo a mí que impactó contra mi pecho. Salí volando, cerré los ojos esperando mi impacto contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó, sino que caí sobre agua. Abrí los ojos viendo como el altar con Shadow se iba alejando mientras yo me iba hundiendo. Intenté nadar hacia arriba, pero como quiera me seguí hundiendo._

_-My Little Juliet- escuché a una voz femenina susurrar dulcemente. Miré hacia todos lados buscando la dueña de esa voz, porque la única que me había llamado así era mi madre, mi madre biológica Mari-su. No la encontré, solo veía más oscuridad, miré de nuevo hacia arriba, el altar se veía como una pequeña manzana a la distancia. Me asusté, no iba a salir de allí, jamás. Estaba atrapada._

_-¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a los tuyos?- preguntó esa voz que parecía que iba a llorar. Me fui hundiendo más al sentir la culpa en mi pecho. _

_-Era tu deber como mi hija proteger a los nuestros…- dijo como un susurro. Ella tiene razón, era mi deber como soldado… ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Moví mi boca, no podía abrirla para hablar, me desesperé y con toda mi fuerza traté de hablar, traté de gritar pero simplemente no podía. Entonces ya no pude ver el altar arriba, todo lo que me rodeaba eran aguas oscuras. Seguí tratando de gritar y nadando._

_-… … … P… Por… favor... Ayuda… ¡Ayuda!... … ¡AYUDA!_

-¡AYUDA!- grité con todo mi aire incorporándome. Respiré pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos por tener miedo a llorar al abrirlos. Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás de mí y una voz madura me dijo por atrás dulcemente

-Ya tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño- Yo respiré profundo tratando de calmarme. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que aún estaba en la celda. Varias lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas así que con un brazo las limpié. Los brazos que me sujetaban me apretaron un poco más. Ojala todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Esperen, si estoy en una celda… yo debería estar sola. Dejé de respirar e hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, soltarle un codazo a quien sea que estaba abrazándome. Él soltó un grito de dolor mientras yo me apartaba de él.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡$#%&! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Soy amable contigo y esto es lo que gano!- dijo Finitevus agarrándose su nariz con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño.

Dr. Finitevus.

Sin pensarlo fui a darle un golpe pero él me esquivó fácilmente y le lancé una patada. Dr. Finitevus debe ser el peor villano, con el peor traje y capa, asesino, lunático científico equidna albino de todo el planeta y todavía no lo hemos podido atrapar porque siempre escapa con uno de sus estúpidos rings el muy cobarde. Detuvo mi patada y me empujó quitándome el equilibrio y me caí de pompas.

-No entiendo este odio sin razón que sientes conmigo- me dijo mirándome con sus raros ojos amarillos rodeados de negro. ¿Verdad que la parte del ojo esclerótica es blanca? Bueno él la tiene de color negro. Hoy no está usando sus lentes de hippie viejo.

-Siempre he odiado a los equidnas albinos que piensan que matando a todo el mundo el planeta se purificará- le dije levantándome para lanzarle otro golpe. Él detuvo mi golpe y me hizo una llave reteniéndome con un brazo atrás de mi espalda.

-No pensaba que fueras racista Julie-su- me dijo acercando su cara a la mía. Muy bien se está pasando con el espacio personal.

-Tienes suerte que este hecha polvo, porque si no lo estuviera te partiría en dos- le dije con la voz más macabra que pude hacer. Era cierto, aun me dolía el cuerpo al moverlo y estoy segura de tener moretones en ciertas partes.

-Doy gracias a Aurora por eso. Verás Julie-su, yo vine a sacarte de aquí- me dijo. Yo me reí a carcajadas.

-Sí claro, ¿Por qué harías algo así?-le pregunté al terminar de reír.

-Tu padre y yo somos por así decirlo socios, él me pidió que te sacará de aquí. Tienes suerte que te ha estado echando un ojo para ver si los Chaotix o los Freedom Fighters te hicieran algo- me respondió soltándome lentamente, un grave error suyo. Me volteé al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe, pero él me detuvo otra vez, grr, ya me estoy hartando de ser tan lenta.

-¿Por favor dejarías de intentar golpearme?- me preguntó irritado.

-¿Por qué estás trabajando con mi padre?- le pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Tenemos objetivos comunes- me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, no me gusto para nada como sonrió. Recordatorio: Tener cuidado con Finitevus y advertirle a papá como es su querido "socio".

-Si me sacas de aquí me llevarías directamente con él ¿no?- le pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

-¿A dónde más te llevaría?- me preguntó al parecer cansado.

-No sé, tal vez en vez de llevarme con mi padre podrías llevarme a…- le empecé a decir pero él me dio una mirada de confusión y luego me miró con lástima.

-¿Aun piensas que ellos son tus amigos?- me preguntó. Miré al suelo, no me gustaba que me mirara con tanta lástima.

-Necesito aclarar todo esto, yo…- traté de explicarme. Luego me enoje conmigo misma, ¿Por qué le tengo que explicar a ÉL que siento dudas de mis amigos pero al mismo tiempo no quiero creer que todo este tiempo me estuvieron usando? Gruñí y le lancé una patada directamente a su cara. Él esquivó mi patada, como había utilizado mucha fuerza en esa patada me dio un calambre. Me agarré la pierna sentándome.

-Creo que necesitas saber varias cosas- me dijo Finitevus sentándose a lado mío. ¡Claro, siéntete como en tu casa!

-No quiero saberlo- le dije con una mirada asesina. Él no se intimidó sino que me levantó una ceja y me dijo

-Que tercas eres, tal vez no quieras saber lo que te voy a contar, no te va a gustar en lo más mínimo, pero enserio necesitas saber esto para que ya no te hagas más ilusiones- ¡Pero que amable al ser tan sincero conmigo!

-Habla- le ordené malhumorada. Dr. Finitevus sonrió complacido, cruzó sus piernas y acomodó su capa.

-Hace poco, fui a investigar lo que quedó de Haven…- Haven era el cuartel secreto de la Hermandad de los Guardianes en Angel Island- Y encontré información de hace un par de años, anotaciones y un proyecto, sobre ti y Knuckles- dijo e hizo una pausa. ¿Sobre mí y Knuckles? No quise verme curiosa así que mantuve mi cara sin expresión alguna.

-Ellos no estaban de acuerdo con su relación, pero tenían mucha curiosidad de lo que fuera a ocurrir en un futuro. Querían saber cómo iba a nacer su primer hijo, si iba a tener mejores poderes al controlar la energía chaos o empeorarlos, si iba a heredar tu inteligencia y la fuerza de Knuckles. Anotaron que en cuanto naciera el "mestizo" te lo quitarían con Knuckles y lo estudiarían. Ellos te iban a dejar al final para quitarte a tu hijo si hubieras continuado tu relación con Knuckles. Al parecer Locke fue él que propuso todo esto…- eso me dejo en shock. Sé que nunca confiaron completamente en mí pero que hubieran planeado hacer eso me hace pensar que solo me vieron como una pieza de ADN. Y Locke, mi difunto ex suegro, siempre lo respete y al morir sacrificando su vida por Knuckles lloré, lo quise mucho, jamás había admirado a ningún señor en toda mi vida como a él.

Parece que Locke nunca me vio como parte de la familia.

-Hace un par de días estuve paseando por uno de los cuarteles de G.U.N-siguió hablando, ¿paseando? Si claro- Y encontré información de una misión de Shadow que ha estado llevando durante los últimos tres meses. Esta misión fue encomendada por su general a petición de su presidente y del rey de Knothole Elias. La misión era vigilarte Julie-su.

¿Una misión a petición del presidente de los humanos y el hermano de Sally para vigilarme? Algo horrible pasó por mi cabeza… la mejor forma para hacerlo era… siendo mi novio. Sentí como si hubieran acuchillado mi corazón para luego retorcer el cuchillo. ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¡No puede ser cierto! Pero luego recordé de algo que hablamos Shadow y yo…

_-Te van a dejar el cargo de la esmeralda mañana todo el día por unos insignificantes planes._

_-¿Tú le negarías una misión a GUN solo porque Rouge y Omega tenían otros planes y tú no?- le pregunté a Shadow._

_-Omega no tendría otros planes, y no estoy de acuerdo que Rouge este faltando a misiones por citas con Knuckles- me respondió._

_Le sonreí y le dije_

_-Primero el deber ante todo con "La forma de vida perfecta" ¿Verdad?_

_-Siempre._

No… ¡No! ¡NO! Me sujeté la cabeza como tratando de parar la película dentro de mi cabeza de todo lo que había pasado con Shadow y pensar que había sido falso.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti, después de todo ellos te hicieron creer en mentiras como que eras considerada su amiga. Incluso Sally mandó varias veces cámaras de Nicole a Angel Island para vigilarte después de que tú y Knuckles cortaran…

-¡No te creo nada!- le dije casi gritando.

-Pues deberías, porque es verdad, déjame mostrarte algunas fotos de las cámaras de Haven y de Nicole que te tomaron- dijo, vi como sacaba de su capa varias fotos y me las dio. Eran fotos mías en Angel Island. Vi las fechas de las fotos, eran de hace un año hasta hace un par de días.

-Esta es mi favorita, se nota que te la tomaron de lejos, la cámara debía de tener bastante resolución para que saliera bien- dijo señalando una foto donde yo salía caminando entre unos árboles, parecía bastante feliz en esa foto.

-¿Por qué traes estas fotos?- le pregunté sintiendo perturbador la idea que él trajera consigo fotos mías.

-Tu padre me advirtió que eras muy terca así que traje un poco de evidencia por si aún seguías creyendo que ellos son tus amigos- me respondió como si no fuera nada.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes acerca de la amistad?- le pregunté enojada.

-Sé lo suficiente para saber que si sospechan de ti y tratan de encerrarte no son tus amigos de verdad- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo abrí la boca para responderle con alguna frase pero no me salió ninguna, cerré la boca apretando mis puños.

-Sé que estas confundida, que no sabes que pensar, pero yo sé que puedes hacer- me dijo levantándose, luego me extendió una mano diciendo-Venganza, te puedes vengar de ellos a lado de tu padre… y al mismo tiempo te reúnes con los tuyos y con tu familia…

Miré su mano para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Podía ver que hablaba enserio y no decía mentiras.

-No me quiero vengar de ellos- le dije para luego agregar- Pero no me puedo quedar aquí con personas que me usaron y que posiblemente me usarán de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces- agarré su mano y él me ayudó a levantarme. No le dije que además siempre había sido mi deber proteger a los míos, pero por Knuckles y mis deseos egoístas no lo había cumplido.

-¡Esperen! ¡Sáquenos a nosotros también!- escuché a Nack decir desesperado y aterrado.

-Déjame pensarlo, no- dijo Dr. Finitevus para luego sacar uno de sus Warp Rings y abrió un portal. Volteé a ver a Nack y le dije

-Dile a los Freedom Fighters que nos volveremos a ver- Miré a Dr. Finitevus quien me estaba sonriendo "orgulloso", yo le gruñí y entré al portal.

Amy´s Pov

Cream murió. Ella murió, Doctor Quack no pudo hacer nada por ella. En este momento su madre está llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo. Todos están tristes, mientras que Vector y Antonie están maldiciendo a Julie-su, diciendo que fue su culpa. Yo estoy llorando. Me siento tan débil por llorar, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y haberla visto morir ante mis ojos me dejó destrozada. Al menos no soy la única llorando, Tails también está llorando.

Vector y Antonie siguieron maldiciendo a Julie-su, pero yo sé que no fue su culpa, sino de otra persona…

Salí de la habitación del hospital hacia el pasillo y empecé a caminar, entonces al final vi a Silver hablando con Nicole. Aceleré el paso sacando mi piko piko martillo sintiendo el enojo crecer dentro de mí.

-… Bueno creo que eso es todo Nicole, Amy, lo siento mucho por la muerte de tu amiga- me dijo Silver al verme llegar con ellos, pero luego se asustó, y yo lo ataqué. Él me esquivó y yo lo seguí atacando tal como Julie-su me había enseñado.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE QUE CREAM IBA A MORIR? ¡TÚ NOS PUDISTE ADVERTIR SOBRE SU MUERTE Y PODRÍAMOS HABERLA SALVADO!- le grité al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba.

-¡Y… yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar!- me dijo quitándome mi martillo con sus poderes. Lo fui a atacar con un golpe, pero no me salió muy bien como yo quería y él me esquivó.

-¿¡Si no sabías que Cream iba a morir como puedes estar tan seguro que Julie-su es la traidora?- le pregunté tratando de atacarlo de nuevo.

-No sabía porque pensé que ella iba a morir con ustedes siendo asesinados por la traidora, yo al venir tratando de cambiar el pasado cambié varias cosas al parecer, entre esas cosas la temprana muerte de tu amiga. Así que es mi culpa, lo lamento mucho de verdad, pero su muerte no será en vano, mi tiempo se salvará mientras tengan encerrada a la traidora. Aunque hubiera sido bueno que tu amiga no le hubiera advertido a la traidora así ella la causa de los futuros sufrimientos del planeta junto con su destrucción ya no sería un peligro- me dijo Silver esquivando todos mis ataques. Empecé a jadear de agotamiento y mi vista se empezó a nublar, quería llorar otra vez.

Caí de rodillas sollozando. Una mano me empezó a acariciar la espalda mientras yo empezaba de nuevo a llorar.

-Silver creo que ya hiciste tu trabajo. Deberías regresar a tu tiempo- escuché a Sonic decirle a Silver, se escuchaba bastante serio.

-Sí. Yo lo lamento mucho de nuevo- escuché a Silver decir y solo vi una brillante luz, cuando levanté la vista Silver ya no estaba allí. Miré a un lado y vi a Rouge arrodillada junto a mí y a Sonic mirando donde había estado Silver. Sonic empezó caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

-¿Sonic a dónde vas?- le preguntó Nicole quien se había quedado callada todo este tiempo.

-Voy a hacerle una visita a Julie-su- dijo y se fue en una ráfaga azul.

Silver´s POV

Tengo lo ojos cerrados. No quería saber si de verdad había cambiado mi presente. O si ella ya no estaba aquí esperándome. Me armé de valor. Abrí los ojos.

Todo estaba igual. Los mismo edificios semi destruidos. El cielo oscuro, la tierra tan seca como siempre. Ninguna planta. Todo estaba igual de destruido como lo había dejado.

Me enojé tanto que empecé a utilizar mis propias manos para destruir rocas y pedazos de edificios.

-Hey, tranquilo, desquitarte con unas rocas no va a cambiar nada- escuché una voz femenina. Me alegré que ella aun estuviera aquí, pero estaba tan enojado que no quise abrazarla.

-¡¿Pero que hice mal esta vez? ¡Estaba tan seguro que iba a salvar nuestro tiempo Blaze!- le dije golpeando con toda mi fuerza una roca haciéndola añicos. Sentí que puso una de sus suaves manos sobre. Increíble pensar que una manos tan suaves como esas te pueden quemar hasta hacerte cenizas. La miré a los ojos, sus ojos de color dorado que siempre estaban serenos.

-Deberías descansar, ya mañana platicaremos que salió mal- me dijo con una voz calmada. Le quise decir que no, pero ella tenía razón, hay que tomar con calma estas cosas de tratar de cambiar el pasado porque podemos empeorarlo todo, aunque no estoy muy seguro como. Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar a nuestro "hogar" si se le puede llamar hogar a una mansión donde dónde la mitad de ella está destruida.

Sonic´s Pov

¿De verdad Julie-su será la traidora? Cuando ella atravesó la pared del restaurante de mi tío parecía la misma de siempre y no una villana que quiere destruir al mundo. Cream pensaba lo mismo… Si yo hubiera reaccionado más rápido ella estaría aquí… Jamás habíamos perdido a alguien tan joven como ella en toda nuestra guerra contra Eggman y la Dark Legion.

Después de saludar a los guardias bajé a donde estaban las celdas. Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a Eggman en su celda.

-Que considerado eres Sonic al venir a visitarme- me dijo sonriéndome. Lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Me asomé a ver la celda de Julie-su.

¡Estaba vacía! ¡¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo escapó?- le pregunté a Eggman.

-¿Por qué deberíamos decirte?- me preguntó Nack con los brazos cruzados. Antes que pudiera decirle algo Bean dijo

-El equidna blanquito con una capa super cool la invitó a una fiesta y no nos invitaron- luego se puso a llorar. ¿Equidna blanquito con una capa super cool?

-¡Nicole!- llamé a Nicole. Ella apareció a un lado mío.

-¿Sí Sonic?

-Invoca una reunión en nuestra base, avísale a los demás que Julie-su ha escapado con el Dr. Finitevus.

**Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, mañana ya entro a la escuela asi que no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir, pero trataré.**

**Muchísimas gracias otra vez a: GalletitaXD, toaneo07, vksDC, angel the hedgeoh rose,** **revencita, zbz, Master The Hedgehog, G the Werewolf, AJcosmo, Dulce-Kyandee, caro y Gaby por todos sus reviews ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí está el Capítulo 20 de "Enfrentando mi destino"! (Aplausos) Gracias, gracias. Oigan… nadie comentó sobre la muerte de Cream D: así que todos por favor hagan un minuto de silencio…Mmmm mejor no, bueno ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

Cap. 20

Julie-su´s Pov

Llegamos y mi padre no estaba, había salido con varios soldados a una misión secreta (Auch) Lien-da no me recibió con los brazos abiertos (como era de esperarse) y tampoco los legionarios. Me veían sospechando de mí, con desprecio algunos. No los culpo, yo también estaría así, es decir he sido la única que ha traicionado la legión en toda su existencia. No es como si fuera algo normal traicionar a la legión. Cuando Lien-da preguntó a los legionarios del lugar donde nos encontrábamos (que era donde se tomaban las decisiones y estaban los legionarios más importantes) que si alguien sería voluntario para darme un tour por toda la base.

Cri, cri, nadie habló, pero luego alguien dijo "Yo". Je, adivinen quien fue…

¡Archie! ¿Cómo supe que era Archie? Porque su piel es del mismo rojo pálido marrón de hace años, sus ojos no habían cambiado su tonalidad de celeste y traía unos guantes verdes y unos tenis negros. Además después de que dijo "Yo" se presentó titubeando saludando como soldado.

-Po… Por favor sígame señorita Julie-su- me dijo para salir por la puerta automática. Él me empezó a dar el tour y yo lo miraba con curiosidad. De repente sentí como una especie de culpabilidad. Shadow… Me dio una gran tristeza, entonces ¿Lo nuestro se había acabado? Me puse furiosa al sentirme tan destrozada por un chico, otra vez. ¡Claro que se había acabado! ¡Ni siquiera "lo nuestro" había existido! ¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver le haré sentir lo que pienso acerca de él y sus estúpidas misiones de GUN!

-¿Está usted bien?- me preguntó Archie sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo había parado de caminar sin darme cuenta.

-Sí, lo siento, es que… he tenido un mal día- le dije apenada con un brazo detrás de mi cuello.

-Todos tenemos alguna vez un mal día- me dijo sonriendo luego se sonrojó y me dijo- Sí quiere podemos ir a la cafetería para que descanse y coma un poco y luego podemos seguir con el tour.

-Buena idea, ahora que lo dices, tengo hambre- le dije sonriendo, luego mi estómago gruñó-Bastante hambre. Deja de hablarme de usted me haces sentir como una anciana, háblame de tú.

-O…okey, ven por aquí está la cafetería- me dijo sonrojándose más. Aw, que tímido es. Lo seguí por detrás, tratando de acostumbrarme a este lugar, se podría que mi hogar. Afff, base dulce base… pensé con ironía. Miré otra vez a Archie. La forma de caminar de cada quien dice algo sobre ella, la forma de caminar de Archie dice que es bastante inseguro. Se encoge un poco y cuando una persona va en sentido contrario a él Archie inmediatamente se quita de su camino.

Finalmente llegamos a la cafetería, al entrar todos se callaron al vernos y se nos quedaron viendo. Me di cuenta que Archie se puso nervioso, yo en cambio me sentí… normal.

-Vamos Archie, ¿Aún siguen sirviendo esa cosa asquerosa color gris?- le pregunté a Archie para darle un empujoncito. Y empecé a caminar con Archie a mi lado para hacer fila. Bern, el cocinero pareció sorprendido de verme, yo le sonreí pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me sirvió mi "comida". Era la misma comida asquerosa genéticamente mejorada para darnos las proteínas necesarias del día, debo de admitir que es la cosa más saludable que existe pero debe ser la más asquerosa. No estoy exagerando, parece como si hubieran derretido a una rata para luego agregarle gusanos fritos.

Me dieron ganas de vomitar, ya me había acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida de afuera. Las frutas de Angel Island, los chilidogs, pizza… Pensar en todo lo que había comido con los Chaotix casi me hizo llorar de tristeza. Respiré hondo, pero no me ayudó en nada, además que se ve asqueroso huele asqueroso. Miré a mi alrededor y vi una banca vacía, me fui a sentar allí con Archie.

Archie comenzó a comer como si no se viera fetal la comida, que envidia. Seguramente perdió su sentido de gusto como todos los demás. Jugué un poco con mi comida y luego le pregunté

-¿Cómo te ah ido Archie?- Archie terminó de masticar su bocado, tragó y me dijo

-Pues… se puede decir que bien… Oye… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- me preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, sí me acuerdo de ti, bueno solo de esa vez cuando éramos pequeños, cuando un equidna te estaba molestando y yo te defendí- le respondí para luego darle un bocado a la comida. Uff, sabe tan mal como lo recordaba. Cuando terminé de comer ese bocado le pregunte- ¿Qué pasó después de ese día? ¿Nos seguimos viendo?

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, tú eras mi mejor amiga…- me dijo, se escuchaba triste. No supe que decirle.

-¿Cadete Archie?- preguntó un equidna café con barba y los dos brazos metálicos. Uno de los entrenadores de la Legión, él más estricto de todos. Archie se paró rápidamente temblando.

-¿S…Sí Se… Se…Señor?- preguntó Archie temblando más que una gelatina y saludando.

-Vengo a decirle los resultados de su prueba cadete a ver…-dijo sacando una de esas tablas para escribir y después de checar varios hojas guardó su tabla y dijo- Insuficiente, deprimente, el peor de todos, fatal, ¿Quieres que siga con la lista?

-No señor…

-Bien, porque es muy larga, me retiro cadete, ah y una cosa más, espero no verlo en los siguientes exámenes.

-Sí señor…

Los demás no esperaron a que el entrenador saliera de la cafetería para empezar a hablar en voz alta sobre Archie y reírse de él. ¿Cadete?

-Archie… ¿Todavía no eres soldado?- le pregunté preocupada. Él se volvió a sentar con la cabeza gacha, parecía avergonzado de si mismo.

-No- me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero… si no eres soldado todavía ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan dejado ir con esas tropas esa vez que fueron a Angel Island con mi padre?- le pregunté. Yo lo había defendido de Vector y había hablado con mi padre después.

-…Me escabullí, después de que se enteraron de eso me pusieron a lavar baños por varias semanas…- me respondió todavía sin mirarme, luego me dijo

-Cada encuentro con los Freedom Fighters y los Chaotix significa que varias decenas de soldados van a la enfermaría por varias semanas, eso nos quita tropas. Quiero ayudar…

-Podrías ayudar de otra forma, no solo los soldados son los más importantes, también necesitamos científicos, doctores, técnicos, choferes… em- traté de animarlo y darle otras opciones. Archie negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ser soldado-me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Que obstinado es. Eso es algo bueno, tal vez lo pueda lograr, claro, con un poco de ayuda.

-¿Aceptarías un poco de ayuda?- le pregunté.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo te ayudaré a entrenar, claro, si tú quieres…-le dije. Sonrió esperanzado y un brillo le vino a sus ojos celestes, parecían un cielo. ¿Por qué no tuve a un hermanito como él? Si hubiera tenido a un hermanito tal vez mi infancia no hubiera sido tan mala… Aunque claro que Lien-da le hubiera puesto las manos encima…

-Sería genial que me ayudes a entrenar- me dijo sincero. Le sonreí y le dije

-Entonces ya esta dicho, mañana empezaremos, nos veremos aquí a las siete- Él me volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza entusiasmado. Seguimos comiendo, Archie se veía bastante contento, yo también lo estaba. Obviamente por la comida no, pero creo que acabo de hacer un amigo.

-_Julie-su el Grandmaster la llama a su oficina_- Escuchamos atreves de una bocinas. Para entonces ya habíamos acabado la comida. No tuve que pedirle a Archie que me llevara a la dichosa oficina de mi padre, él mismo se ofreció. La oficina esta en la parte, casi, más alta de la base. Tuvimos que tomar un elevador. Casi me reí porque este tenía la típica musiquita de elevador. Cuando llegamos al piso, caminamos por un pasillo, no muy largo donde había unos guardias con pistolas. Allí Archie se despidió y se fue. Los guardias me saludaron y me dejaron pasar. Eso fue raro, supongo que ser la hija del jefazo tiene sus beneficios.

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron detrás de mí cuando entré. La oficina era muy moderna, era una mezcla hogareña y militar. Nada mal. Mi padre estaba mirando a la ventana cuando entré pero me volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa. A lado de él estaba Dimitri, mi antepasado, el primer Enerjak. Aunque ya no tiene su gloriosa figura de antes, ahora es una cabeza con tentáculos. Pero sin duda se puede confiar en él, no como otros familiares (cof-cof Lien-da).

Mi padre me vino a abrazar con Dimitri detrás de él. Dimitri se veía feliz también. Me avergoncé un poco cuando mi padre me abrazó, hace tiempo que no sentía el cariño paternal. Le regresé el abrazo mientras él me decía

-No sabes como te extrañé mi niña.

-Es bueno tenerte con nosotros- Dijo Dimitri detrás de mi padre. Luego él se separó de mí para verme de pies a cabeza.

-Esos imbéciles enserio te lastimaron, pero no te preocupes ellos ya tendrán su merecido…- me empezó a decir pero yo lo interrumpí diciendo

-Pero padre, no debemos hacer eso- Él y Dimitri me miraron incrédulos y luego les dije- Nuestra guerra ha durado mucho tiempo, somos los últimos de nuestra especie, deberíamos retirarnos, empezar de nuevo…

-Mi pobre niña, has tenido un mal día, no sabes lo que dices. Todos queremos que esta guerra acabe pronto. Pero aunque nos retiremos los humanos nos seguirán atacando, y sin duda también Knothole y Chaotix. Además, los sacrificios de nuestros antepasados no serán en vano…- me dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos morados, serenos…

Él tiene razón, esta guerra no acabará hasta que un bando pierda. Por supuesto que nuestro bando no será el perdedor.

-Tienes razón padre, lo siento- le dije avergonzada.

-No debes pedir perdón querida. Todo queda olvidado, ya es pasado, hay que ver por el futuro- me dijo mi padre acariciándome con una mano mi mejilla.

-Hablando del futuro, tenemos que hablar contigo sobre una cosa que podría cambiar la guerra- me dijo Dimitri. ¿Algo que podría cambiar la guerra? Eso llamó totalmente mi atención.

-Si puedo ayudar en algo lo haré con mucho gusto- les dije.

-Oh, tu harás algo más que ayudar Julie-su, tu llevarás a cabo este proyecto- escuché a Dr. Finitevus detrás de mí. Me volteé para verlo cerrando uno de sus rings. Él me estaba sonriendo.

-¿Si sabes para qué sirven las puertas no?- le pregunté señalando la puerta con mi pulgar.

-Julie-su se más amable con el Dr. Finitevus, es nuestro aliado- me dijo mi padre seriamente.

-¡Pero él es un lunático! ¡No se puede confiar en él!- le dije a mi padre señalando al equidna albino. Escuché como se rió bajito, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo solo quiero ayudar a nuestra especie, hay que estar unidos en estos tiempos difíciles…- dijo con una voz de inocencia bien falsa. Le mandé una mirada asesina y me crucé de brazos. No había más remedio que vigilarlo y ver que quería sacar de todo esto.

-¿Finitevus, serías amable de explicarle a Julie-su el proyecto?- le preguntó mi padre sentándose en su escritorio.

-Claro que sí Luger. Julie-su, ¿Verdad que tú y Knuckles comparten el Soultouch?- me preguntó Finitevus sentándose en una silla.

-Sí, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con cambiar la guerra?- le pregunté confundida e irritada.

-Estoy llegando a ese punto. Se supone que los Guardianes eran los únicos que podían usar y controlar el poder de la Esmeralda Madre. Pero como nos demostró Dimitri no son los únicos capaces, también esta este Sonic, el cómo pudo utilizar el poder de la Esmeralda Madre sigue siendo un misterio para mí… Tú Julie-su, eres la única en toda la Legión que tiene una conexión indirecta con la Esmeralda Madre…

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- le pregunté más confundida que antes.

-Por el Soultouch. Estas conectada a Knuckles y Knuckles con la Esmeralda. Una conexión indirecta- me respondió sonriendo. Pensé sobre eso un momento, tal vez si tenía razón.

-Okey, pero como tu dijiste los Guardianes eran los únicos que podían usar su poder así de alguna forma lo intentara fallaría.

-En mis antiguos proyectos estuve investigando sobre el ADN de los guardianes y pude averiguar cómo debe ser para que pueda controlar energía chaos. Y convertirse en Enerjak.

-¡¿Quieres que me convierta en Enerjak? ¡Estas más loco de lo que creía si crees que llegaré a…- le empecé a gritar pero él me interrumpió tranquilamente diciendo

-No quiero que te conviertas en Enerjak, los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz. No me arriesgaré a traerlo de nuevo al mundo. He checado tu ADN e hice varias comparaciones, salió positivo. Serías tan capaz de controlar la energía chaos como Knuckles.

-No recuerdo haber donado sangre para ti…- le espeté sospechosa, luego le pregunté-¿Sería?

-Hay 35% de probabilidad de que la Esmeralda Madre te rechace.

Me quede callada. Nunca pensé en usar el poder de la Esmeralda Madre para alguna situación. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo en primer lugar.

-Es tu decisión intentarlo o no, no te obligaremos- me dijo mi padre. Lo miré y luego a Dimitri.

-Lo haré- le dije a Finitevus mirándolo. Él me sonrió y me dijo

-Descansa hoy, mañana haremos la prueba en la mañana…

-No puedo. Tendrá que ser en la tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia- le espeté. Miré a mi padre, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano diciendo

-Nos vemos mañana padre, que descanses bien- Miré a Dimitri y con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza le dije

-Hasta luego Dimitri.

-Hasta luego Julie-su.

-Que descanses querida.

Me dirigí a la puerta y escuché a Dr. Finitevus decir

-Buenas noches para ti también- Sonreí cuando salí de la oficina. Al menos lo hice enojar un poco, aunque tal vez no debería. Sí, lo intentaré para demostrarles que no se puede. Bajé por el ascensor después empecé a dirigirme a mi nuevo dormitorio. Caminé despacio para acordarme bien el camino que había recorrido con Archie. Llegué y entré. No era muy grande como mi antigua casa en Angel Island pero era cómoda y tenía una cama y un baño solo para mí. Además tenía una ventana, una pequeña, pero, algo es algo. Me acerqué y pude ver que era de noche. No pude ver mucho pero me di cuenta que afuera era campo. No hay mucha vegetación, pero no es un desierto. ¿En qué parte del planeta esta situado la base? Me pregunté. Será mejor preguntárselo después a papá. Después de mirar un poco más por la ventana me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia un ropero.

Abrí las puertas metálicas. No había nada. Entonces recordé a Lien-da diciendo que ella misma había preparado mi dormitorio junto con mi guardarropa… Se nota que se tomó tiempo preparándolo. Bueno, cuando no hay piyama no se puede hacer nada. Me quité el cinturón y las botas. De un brinco me acosté boca arriba en mi cama poniendo mis manos debajo de mi cabeza. Todo lo que paso hoy ha cambiado mi vida, otra vez. ¿Qué pasará mañana?...

Bostecé, pues primero en la mañana entrenaré a Archie y veré que habilidades tienes y cuales debe mejorar, luego comeré… luego iré a la prueba del proyecto… pasearé… mmm debería ir por algunas cosas a mi antigua casa (Si Vector no la ha quemado) y conseguir un arma, me siento indefensa sin mi antigua compañera. Mugres humanos se quedaron con ella… Y en la noche tendré un poco de tiempo de padre e hija…

Mis ojos ya no aguantaron más y se cerraron mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño…

_Al día siguiente…_

Abrí los ojos. Unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación donde me encontraba. Mi nuevo dormitorio. Me tardaré un rato en acostumbrarme a esto… Me levanté para estirarme. Miré hacia una mesita donde había un reloj electrónico. 7:30 a.m ¡Rayos! Voy tarde. Me apuré en ponerme mis botas y cinturón, y me eché a correr por el pasillo hacia la cafetería.

_Seis horas después_

Archie cayó de rodillas exhausto. Estaba respirando agitadamente y sudaba mucho. Bueno, no tiene nada de condición ni resistencia, no tiene buenos reflejos y no tiene buena puntería, estas son cualidades esenciales de un soldado. Tendremos que enfocarnos en esos puntos primero y después ya veremos si le conviene aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Bien hecho, mañana le seguiremos, descansa hoy todo lo que puedas- le dije ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él me dio una sonrisa torcida y agarró mi mano.

-Gracias Julie-su- me dijo ya a mi nivel. Le sonreí y le dije

-Denada, vamos a comer, debes estar hambriento.

-La verdad no, estoy cansado más que cualquier otra cosa…- me dijo con una mueca. Yo me reí y le dije

-Mañana te sentirás peor, te lo aseguro- Archie abrió los ojos como platos, yo me volví a reír y empecé a caminar hacia la salida. No escuché que me seguía así que volteé a ver para ver. Él se había quedado allí mirándome preocupado. Le sonreí levemente, no era mi intención asustarlo tanto.

-Vamos Archie, lo dije en broma. Pero no será fácil, nada es fácil de conseguir- Archie me miró más relajado y asintió con la cabeza. Empecé a caminar de nuevo y él me alcanzó por un lado. Caminamos hacia la cafetería, todos se nos quedaron viendo al pasar. Lo que se me hizo raro fue que un par de soldados nos hicieron una reverencia. ¿Quién los comprende? ¿Me odian o no? Decidí mejor olvidar eso. Llegamos a la cafetería y pasó lo mismo, todos se nos quedaron mirando. Archie y yo fuimos por nuestra "deliciosa" comida y nos sentamos. Bocado tras bocado sentí más miradas en mi espalda, demasiadas miradas. Se me fue el apetito, no puedo comer con tanta presión. Me levanté decidida a tirar mi comida o devolvérsela al chef pero cuando me giré me topé con alguien. Eso hizo que mi comida se cayera al suelo.

Era una equidna roja con varias púas robóticas y los dos ojos biónicos.

-¡Cuánto lo siento señorita Julie-su! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo lo limpiaré! ¡Lo siento de nuevo!- me dijo arrepentida la equidna moviendo las manos nerviosa. Luego se arrodilló a empezar a recoger la comida. Raroo…

-Hey tranquila, también fue mi culpa, déjame ayudarte- le dije arrodillándome también y empecé también a recoger la comida. Ella me miró con curiosidad. Eso se me hizo más raro, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran con desprecio, esto es nuevo. ¿Esto es otro de los beneficios de ser la hija del jefazo? Cuando terminamos ella se retiró diciendo que lo iba a tirar. Entonces otra equidna se acercó a mí con otra bandeja de comida y me la ofreció diciendo

-Por favor acéptelo- La miré incrédula. Acepté la comida y le dije

-Gracias… creo.

Ella me miró seria y me dijo

-Necesitará todas las energías necesarias para el proyecto. Todos contamos con usted.

… Oookey. ¿Desde cuándo todos saben del proyecto? me pregunté nerviosa.

-Ella tiene razón. Si tiene éxito usted podrá estar al nivel del guardián para darle su merecido- dijo un equidna detrás de ella.

-Uuuh, ¿Qué daríamos nosotros para poder patearle el trasero?- dijo otro.

-Yo daría mi brazo izquierdo. Ya tengo mi brazo derecho biónico así que ¿Qué más da que el izquierdo también sea? – dijo otro pasándole el dichoso brazo metálico por sus hombros. Todos se rieron ante su comentario, incluso yo me reí un poco. El equidna rojo con ojos verdes del brazo biónico me miró con una sonrisa, extendió su brazo bueno y me dijo

-Mucho gusto Julie-su, soy Antonio- le tomé su mano y la sacudí en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto ¿Antonio? Es un nombre poco usual para un equidna…- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Un nombre candente para un equidna candente… ¿No es lógico?- me preguntó guiñando su ojo.

-¡Jaja! ¡Ya quisieras!- le dijo el otro equidna dándole un codazo de juego.

-Tú no eres quién para decir eso- le dijo Antonio regresándole el gesto. Yo me reí y luego empezamos a hablar, de boberías y luego de cosas que habían pasado en la Dark Legion que no me había enterado. Nunca me había sentido parte de verdad de la Dark Legion como ahora… Pero me tuve que despedir de ellos y de Archie, tenía que ir al proyecto.

-Te estaremos apoyando en espíritu mi querida flor de loto- me dijo Antonio mientras yo me iba, vi que me guiñó el ojo. Le sonreí y con un gesto con mi mano le hice saber que si lo había escuchado. Como Archie me había enseñado caminé por varios pasillos, bajé un par de pisos, caminé otros pasillos y llegué a los laboratorios. ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa? ¿Yo? Noooo… Donde iba a ser el proyecto era el laboratorio más grande, donde había un lugar cerrado para pruebas, en otras palabras por si algo salía mal como alguna especie de explosión. Allí estaban varios equidnas con batas de científico, mi padre, Dimitri, Lien-da y Dr. Finitevus. Papá me saludó mientras los científicos preparaban sus computadoras y sistemas. Lien-da me miraba sin disimular su desprecio a mí.

-Julie-su, en esto consiste lo que vas a hacer, vas a entrar allí y vas a tratar de lanzar un bola de energía chaos a ese muñeco que ves allí, nosotros estaremos viéndote y monitoreando todo, nivel de energía chaos, tus latidos de corazón, ondas del cerebro y así- me explicó Dr. Finitevus brevemente. Asentí con la cabeza y decidida empecé a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto de pruebas donde un muñeco me estaba esperando. Pero Dimitri me detuvo agarrándome la mano con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Julie-su solo quiero decirte que lo harás muy bien, no hay nadie más apto para este trabajo- me dijo dándome una sonrisa, eso me hizo sentirme más segura.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón, confiamos en ti- dijo mi padre sonriéndome.

-Ahora ve a tomarle al toro por los cuernos- me dijo Dimitri, empujándome adentro del cuarto de pruebas. Caminé al centro mientras escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí. Me situé delante del muñeco, a un lado mío estaba la ventana y podía ver a todos allí.

-¿Algún consejo que tengas para mí Fini? ¿Algunas palabras mágicas?- le pregunté mirando al muñeco, sabía que me podía escuchar.

-Ya has escuchado antes las "palabras mágicas" Julie-su, pero te recomiendo pensar en Knuckles primero, después de todo, él es que te da la conexión indirecta con la Esmeralda Madre- lo escuché por unas bocinas.

-…Okey- La idea de pensar en Knuckles no me gustaba en nada. Preferiría pensar en Vector, aff, la próxima vez que lo vea enserio le daré una paliza… Haber Julie-su, concéntrate. Tienes que pensar en Knuckles, en el equidna terco que te robó el corazón, se fue con tu enemiga número uno, te mintió, te engañó y cuando lo necesitabas él no apareció. Ni él, ni Espio ni los demás Chaotix. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque nunca significaste algo para él, ni para ellos. Nunca. Y pensar que me había enamorado de él… De su sonrisa, de lo valiente y fuerte que es en acción, de sus ojos… de sus besos…

…

Cerré los ojos sintiendo un profundo deseo de estar otra vez con él, rodeada en esos brazos fuertes… Su aliento en mi mejilla… su voz murmurándome mi nombre…

Entonces yo ya no estaba en el laboratorio, estaba en ese lugar oscuro otra vez. Escuché a ese corazón palpitar otra vez. Más fuerte esta vez. No había vuelto a este lugar desde mi primer beso con Shadow. Me sorprendí al ver a Knuckles a dos metros de mí. Él estaba mirándome confundido. Miré nuestra cadena, se había vuelto un poco más gruesa que como la había dejado la última vez, y estaba creciendo de tamaño, me asusté. Knuckles también pareció asustarse. Agarré la cadena tratando de detener el crecimiento, pero al hacerlo sentí que me habían dado una bofetada para luego que mi pecho empezará a doler demasiado. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y caí de rodillas, sentí como si mi tristeza y depresión me empezaran a ahogar. Knuckles se me quedó viendo allí asustado. No aguanté más y solté la cadena dando un grito de dolor porque el dolor de mi pecho se había vuelto en varias punzadas de extremo dolor como si varias largas y filosas agujas me atravesaran el corazón.

Volví a la realidad temblorosa. No podía parar de temblar, entonces empecé a llorar. Me sentía tan destrozada como aquel día del concierto de Mina. Seguí llorando, no podía hacer nada más, no podía parar de llorar. Al calmarme un poco, solo un poco, volteé a ver la ventana. Lien-da estaba sonriendo al parecer contenta, Dr. Finitevus estaba anotando cosas en una libreta, Dimitri me miraba preocupado.

Decepción había en la cara de mi padre. Me sentí peor, jamás había decepcionado a Simon en lo que vivió, el ver que estoy decepcionando a mi padre por primera vez me hace sentir como basura. Todos los niños normales tuvieron un padre al cual enorgullecer con trofeos de futbol, de deletrear, de basket, con exámenes perfectos. Pero yo no. Lo perdí una vez…

Pero no permitiré perderlo de nuevo me dije a mi misma levantándome.

Me limpié las lágrimas y volví a cerrar los ojos tratando de concentrarme otra vez en Knuckles. No tardé mucho en volver a ese lugar. Knuckles allí estaba confundido otra vez. Respire hondo y agarré la cadena, el mismo dolor volvió otra vez. Tratando de ignorar el dolor agarré más fuerte la cadena.

-¿Julie-su qué haces?- preguntó asustado Knuckles. Ignoré que era la primera vez que él hablaba aquí y le respondí

-Algo que debí haber hecho- Al terminar de decir eso jalé de la cadena con todas mi fuerzas haciendo que Knuckles se cayera de rodillas. Eso me produjo un dolor más, pero lo controlé calmándome.

-Julie-su sea lo que sea que estás haciendo no lo hagas- me rogó Knuckles todavía de rodillas mirándome con esos ojos violeta. ¡Él me estaba rogando! Después de todo lo que me hizo él cree tener derecho de rogarme.

-Tú me mentiste- siseé con veneno en la voz, entonces una cadena salió de la oscuridad y le encadenó una mano- Tú me engañaste- Otra cadena salió encandelándole su mano libre- No volveré a creer en ti- una cadena le rodeó el cuello. Knuckles estaba completamente inmovilizado. Atrás de él un brillo verde apareció.

La Esmeralda Madre. Caminé hacia ella todavía agarrando la cadena mientras escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo. La Esmeralda como si estuviera tratando de asustarme lanzó unos rayos chaos de advertencia. Llegué a ella con un calambre en mi cola. Puse mi mano libre sobre ella e inmediatamente me envió un rayo de energía como si fuera un choque eléctrico. Grité pero no quité la mano. No llegué tan lejos para rendirme ahora. Debía hacerlo por mi padre, por Archie, por la Legión, por Dimitri.

Solté la cadena y puse la otra mano también. Eso me causó más dolor. Debo de mantener mi promesa que le hice a Archie de niños. Debo de hacerlo por mi madre difunta que siempre quiso que yo protegiera la Legión. Debo hacerlo por el futuro de los equidnas. Poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo, el dolor se convertía en una sensación nueva, en poder. Quité lentamente una mano y observé que una energía verde emanaba de ella.

La Esmeralda me había aceptado.

-Julie-su, no lo hagas, sabes que no puedes controlar ese poder, déjalo antes que alguien salga herido y vuelve con nosotros- me dijo Knuckles. Me había olvidado que él estaba aquí. Lo miré allí arrodillado y encadenado.

-Knuckles, Knuckles… No puedo, traté de enfrentarlo, traté de enfrentar mi destino, pero como puedes ver nadie le puede ganar… No volveré a cometer el mismo error… De ahora en adelante seremos enemigos otra vez, y ustedes, se arrepentirán de haberme conocido- salieron mis palabras como si hace tiempo debía de haberlas dicho en voz alta. Knuckles me miró con temor, yo le sonreí, dirigí mi mano hacia él y cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que una energía salía de mi mano levantada en una bola verde y se dirigió al muñeco impactándose con él, destruyéndolo. Me tardé un poco al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo había logrado. Alcé mis brazos hacia arriba victoriosa. Luego me sentí repentinamente cansada. Me balanceé de un lado a otro muy cansada. Me caí de pompas, escuché la puerta abrirse y entonces mi padre, Dimitri y Finitevus estaban a mi alrededor. El cansancio me empezó a ganar, y antes que cayera dormida en los brazos de mi padre le dije a Dimitri

-Lo logré. Tomé al toro por los cuernos…

Knuckles´ POV

Tropecé en los últimos escalones del altar y caí en la nieve. Me sentía cansado y enfermo. Sentía las piernas pesadas y como si tuviera temperatura. No podía enfocar bien la vista. Necesito ir con Archimedes, él sabrá que hacer.

-Knuckles ¿Te sientes bien?- escuché a Espio, lo miré observándome desde arriba, luego su cuerno se hizo dos y tenía tres ojos. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de concentrarme.

-No Espio, pasó de nuevo- le dije tratando de pararme.

-¿Qué cosa?- me preguntó Espio ayudándome a mantenerme de pie.

Antes que pudiera responderle Vector llegó corriendo y nos gritó

-¡LA BRUJA HA ESCAPADO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLA ENSEGUIDA ANTES QUE PUEDA HACER ALGO!

-No.

-¡¿No?

-Tengo que hablar con Archimedes primero. He… He perdido mis poderes otra vez.

Julie-su´s POV

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una camilla en la enfermería.

-Ya despertó- escuché a Archie que estaba a lado mío. Antonio estaba sentando al fondo de la enfermería. Se levantó y vino hacia a mí sonriendo.

-Ya era hora que te despertaras mi florecilla- me dijo situándose a mi otro lado.

-Ella no durmió tanto tiempo- le dijo Archie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?- les pregunté incorporándome.

-Una hora, pero para mí fue una eternidad- dijo Antonio con una voz melancólica. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Nos enteramos que lo lograste, ¡Eres genial! Nunca dudamos de ti- me dijo Archie dándome una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Archie, la verdad, al principio pensé que no lo iba a lograr- le dije recordando aquel intenso dolor.

-Pero lo lograste y eso es lo que cuenta. Tengo un regalo para ti, para felicitarte que lo hiciste- me dijo Antonio con el brazo detrás de él. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser una pistola (necesito una) pero lo que recibí fue un beso en la boca. Me quedé en shock, luego le dije

-Antonio, sé que todavía no me conoces muy bien, pero a la siguiente que hagas eso de nuevo te daré un buen golpe en la cara sin pensármelo dos veces- Él se rió.

-Eso solo lo haría más divertido.

-A ver si opinas lo mismo después- Él se volvió a reír. Entonces Dimitri entró, Archie y Antonio se voltearon a saludarlo.

-Saludos, ¿Me dejarían hablar a solas con Julie-su?- les preguntó Dimitri, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron, antes de salirse Antonio me guiñó el ojo.

-Hola Dimitri- lo saludé parándome.

-Hola Julie-su ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad muy bien.

-Es bueno saberlo. Nos sorprendiste a todos en la prueba, los científicos y el Dr. Finitevus están asombrados con tus resultados.

-Je, no podía dejar que Lien-da tuviera una excusa para poder burlarse de mí.

-Eres muy diferente a ella… a todos nosotros… Eso es algo bueno, lograrás grandes cosas- eso me dejó perpleja, que él esperara tanto de mí me dejó sin palabras. Luego recordé algo que dijo Knuckles y tuve miedo.

-Pero… y si… ¿No logro controlar bien el poder?- le pregunté nerviosa, insegura de mí misma. Dimitri me miró a los ojos y me respondió

-Como ya te dije eres diferente, podrás controlarlo y si alguna vez te sientes insegura de ti misma encontraras la respuesta aquí- con uno de sus tentáculos señaló donde estaba mi corazón- y también siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Wow, eso de verdad me llegó al corazón.

-Muchas gracias Dimitri- le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Oh, por favor dime abuelo- me pidió él con una sonrisa. Yo sin dudarlo más lo abracé, él me devolvió el abrazo rodeándome con uno de sus tentáculos.

-Gracias abuelo- Jamás había tenido un abuelo, bueno, sí, el padre biológico de mi padre, pero él me odiaba y nunca me consideró como su nieta. Nos separamos y me acordé de algo que tenía que hacer.

-Abuelo –usar esa palabra se me hace raro- ¿Crees que sea mala idea que vaya a Angel Island? No tengo nada de ropa aquí y hay varias cosas mías allí que quisiera conservar como mi moto, una pistola de repuesto…- le pregunté. Él se quedó pensativo.

-Yo me encargaré de decirle a tu padre, lleva a tus dos amigos nuevos y ten cuidado.

Veinte minutos después Archie, Antonio y yo estábamos a punto de llegar a Angel Island. Estábamos volando en una de las naves de la Dark Legion, Archie iba manejando. Cuando Angel Island estaba más cerca me levanté, le puse una mano en el hombro de Archie y le dije

-Ahora yo manejaré- él me cedió el lugar de piloto y yo me senté agarrando el volante. Aceleré el paso mientras tomaba un ángulo de ascenso. Hacía bastante frío y mientras más subíamos más fría se volvía la temperatura. El viento frío me azotaba la cara y sin poder evitarlo mis manos empezaron a temblar de frío. Llegamos al fin y empecé a dirigir la nave a mi antigua casa por el bosque. Otros quince minutos después llegamos.

Nop, no la quemaron. Estacioné la nave en una posición para que por si teníamos que salir enseguida no sería un problema maniobrarla. Apagué el motor. Archie y Antonio se apuraron en bajarse y los dos me ofrecieron sus manos. Por un segundo pensé en negarme y decirles "Gracias, pero yo puedo solita" pero no lo hice. Estoy cansada de tratar de hacerlo todo yo sola, para demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Ya no quiero ser un "yo", quiero ser parte de un "nosotros", de un verdadero "nosotros". Además sería grosero, ellos siendo amables y atentos conmigo y yo negándome. Acepté sus manos y me ayudaron a bajarme. Miré lo que llamaba mi casa.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que no hayan puesto alguna trampa o algo- dijo Antonio a mi lado, Archie agarró una caja de la nave.

-Ustedes vigilen afuera yo entraré, no se preocupen, sé cuidarme bien, además ninguno de los Chaotix sabe tanto de tecnología para que hayan puesto alguna trampa de riesgo mayor, no me tardaré mucho- les dije agarrando la caja de Archie. Esto era algo que debía hacer sola, despedirme. Algo muy tonto ya que solo es una casa, pero fue un refugio para mí. Ahora solo será un vago recuerdo de mi antigua vida. Caminé a la puerta, agarré la llave de repuesto que estaba debajo de la alfombrita y lentamente fui abriendo la puerta. Al abrirla completamente entré.

Parece que esta todo como lo dejé. Con paso rápido fui por las cosas que necesitaba. Un par de minutos después ya había terminado, lo único que faltaba era mi moto. Entré al garaje y prendí la luz. Allí estaba mi moto, intacta. Piqué un botón de la pared para abrir el portón del garaje. Afuera estaban Archie y Antonio junto a la nave.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Antonio sonriendo. Dejé la caja en la nave y regresé por mi moto, pero me di cuenta que Archie miraba a Antonio como si estuviera enojado con él, ¿Se habrán peleado en el poco tiempo que estuve dentro de la casa? Mmmm, luego le preguntaré a Archie sobre eso. Entré otra vez al garaje, me subí a mi moto, prendí el motor, me acomodé mejor mi bufanda, una de las cosas que recogí para conservar y manejé la moto afuera del garaje.

Antonio y Archie se subieron a la nave mientras les decía –Vámonos que me estoy congelando con este maldito frío.

Empecé a manejar por donde habíamos llegado y escuché su nave acercarse por un lado.

-Si quieres al llegar podemos compartir un chocolate caliente juntitos~- escuché a Antonio en voz alta y "seductora". En vez de enojarme con él me reí.

-Eso sería genial, pero debes ganarme primero- le dije acelerando. Escuché como él se reía también y aceleraba.

-¡Ya rugiste nena!

_Varios días después_

Normal Pov

En Knothole los Freedom Fighters estaban preocupados. Ellos habían llamado a los Chaotix hace unos días para ponerse de acuerdo con los Chaotix que deberían de hacer ¿Ir a buscar a Julie-su? ¿Esperar a que ataque y capturarla para encarcelarla otra vez? Vector les había contestado que le avisaría a Knuckles y que se volvería a comunicar con ellos, pero no lo ha hecho. Sally caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su cuarto en el palacio de la familia Acorn. Bunnie la miraba preocupada.

-Tranquila Sally girl, debe de haber una buena razón para que Knuckles no se haya comunicado todavía- le dijo Bunnie por milésima vez.

-¡¿Pero y si sucedió algo malo?- preguntó histérica Sally, antes que Bunnie pudiera contestarle Nicole apareció.

-Sally, Knuckles, Espio y un tal Archimedes están aquí. Están en el parque, ya le avisé a los demás también- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-Uff, que bueno que están bien, vamos Bunnie- dijo Sally feliz para salir con Bunnie detrás de ella. Un minuto después todos se encontraban en el parque que estaba cubierto por nieve falsa. Alli estaban Knuckles con Archimedes en su hombro, su mentor y maestro, una hormiga de fuego con un sombrero. Espio estaba a lado de Knuckes cruzado de brazos. Knuckles les explicó brevemente que perdió sus poderes y que al parecer Julie-su los tiene ahora. Espio les explicó que en los días pasados ellos habían tratado de traer de vuelta sus poderes pero todo era inútil.

-¿Entonces qué harán ahora?- preguntó Tails que estaba a lado de Amy, quien aún estaba triste por la muerte de Cream, unos días antes había sido el funeral de la conejita. Amy había llorado histéricamente durante toda la misa y entierro de su difunta amiguita.

-Hemos descubierto la base de la Dark Legion no muy lejos de Angel Island, iremos y trataremos de convencer a Julie-su que le devuelva los poderes a Knuckles, es nuestra última alternativa- dijo Archimedes todavía en el hombro de Knuckles, luego dijo- Queremos que vengas con nosotros Sonic.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido nuestro erizo azul favorito.

-Traidora o no Julie-su te admiró mucho, tal vez te escuche a ti- le respondió Archimedes pensando en la equidna rosada que había considerado como su sobrina. La hormiga aun recordaba como Knuckles estaba confundido sobre sus sentimientos acerca de Julie-su y como había tratado de ayudarlo para invitarla a salir, aunque al final Knuckles solito pudo invitarle.

Después de pensarlo un momento Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo también iré- escucharon una voz sombría alejada del grupo. Todos se giraron para ver a Shadow. Tails tragó saliva, Shadow tenía una mirada bastante sombría, aunque la palabra se queda corta. Aún tenía unas cuantas vendas alrededor de su torso, pero se veía mejor que antes. Knuckles tenía un mal presentimiento si Shadow iba con ellos.

-No creo que sea una buena…- Knuckles no pudo terminar su frase porque Shadow en un parpadeo lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

-Iré quieran o no- dijo Shadow apretando un poco más el cuello del equidna. Se fulminaron con la mirada mientras Espio se debatía si hacer algo o no.

-Puedes venir con nosotros pero deberás comportarte- Dijo Archimedes en el hombro de Knuckles. Shadow lo soltó, no sonrió ni nada, siguió con su mirada sombría. Ya preparados Espio abrió un ring y uno por uno entraron.

_En la base de la Dark Legion_

Julie-su´s Pov

-Por favor Archie, sólo has hecho veinte lagartijas, sé que eres capaz de hacer más- le dije mirándolo desde arriba, sentada sobre él.

-¡No puedo!- me dijo cansado. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué prefieres: lagartijas o sentadillas?- le pregunté limpiándole el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

-Dormir- dijo simplemente con los ojos cerrados. Le sonreí con dulzura, él había seguido mis órdenes sin titubear ni quejarse los últimos días, claro que no hizo nada bien pero al menos lo intentó. Tal vez estoy siendo un poco dura con él.

-Vamos Archie, si sigues te prometo que mañana podrás descansar todo lo que quieras- le dije dándole suaves golpecitos a su mejilla. Después de un momento suspiró y asintió con la cabeza y empezó otra vez temblando pero con más determinación las lagartijas conmigo sobre su espalda. Las lagartijas son parte de la formación de disciplina de un soldado, además le ayudarán a tener un cuerpo un poco más voluminoso y no de huesos. A veces tener una apariencia fuerte ayuda en batalla. Archie no hizo más de cinco lagartijas cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno?- contesté todavía en la espalda de Archie.

-Julie-su- Era mi padre- Necesito que vengas al frente de la base en este momento- me dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté bajándome de Archie.

-El guardián y sus amigos están aquí- me respondió. Por un momento me quedé paralizada. ¿Están ellos aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Voy para allá- le respondí para luego colgar- Ven Archie, que tenemos unas visitas y sería de mala educación no darles la bienvenida- le dije ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara, él me miró incrédulo y aceptó mi mano. Empezamos a correr por toda la base hacia la entrada donde se encontraba mi padre con varias tropas, en el camino nos topamos con Antonio y le dije que se uniera a la fiesta. Me acerqué a mi padre que estaba al frente de todos y pude ver varias siluetas conocidas a lo lejos.

-¿No han atacado?- le pregunté situándome a su lado izquierdo porque en el derecho estaba Lien-da y Dimitri. Archie y Antonio se situaron detrás de mí a mis lados. Hacía un poco de frío pero no estaba nevando.

-No, pero con una banderita blanca han pedido a gritos hablar contigo- me respondió con una sonrisa. Supe que estaba pensando mi padre. Eso fue algo tonto viniendo de ellos.

-¿No será una emboscada preparada para Julie-su Grandmaster?- preguntó con respeto Antonio a mi padre.

-Según los radares son los únicos en los alrededores y tampoco hay alguna nave- respondió mi padre con los brazos detrás de su espalda, el diseño de su capa gris decía claramente que era el líder de todos.

-Entonces iré a decirles que se vayan- le dije a mi padre, él asintió con la cabeza y me miró a los ojos antes de ir a caminar hacia las siluetas, poco a poco pude verlos mejor. Archie y Antonio iban detrás de mí, pensé en decirles que se quedaran con mi padre, pero decidí que mejor no. Enfrentarme a ellos me daba miedo (claro que nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta), la última vez los Freedom Fighters, Vector y Silver dejaron bastante claro lo que pensaban de mí. Además, tener a mi lado a Archie y Antonio es como un recordatorio para mí de quiénes son mis verdaderos amigos. Seguí caminando y entonces pude ver mejor las siluetas, y pude ver a alguien a quién no podía enfrentar.

Shadow.

Sí, sí, sí, en mis pocos días en la legión me había prometido olvidar a Shadow y hacerlo pagar por mentirme y haberme engañado y maldecir en persona a GUN, pero verlo allí parado tan cerca de mi alcance me hizo dudar de mi capacidad de autocontrol. Por un momento la opción de huir pasó por mi mente como una moto encendida lista para irse. Pero no me detuve ni huí, si no podía enfrentarlo a él ahora no podría hacerlo nunca. Toqué mi muñeca derecha tratando de tranquilizarme y preparar mi cara para que no tuviera expresión alguna.

Knuckles, Espio y Sonic también estaban allí. El ver a Sonic con una banderita blanca casi me hizo sonreír. Cuando llegué finalmente a ellos pude ver a Archimedes en el hombro de Knuckles. Hace mucho que no lo veía…

-¡Hola Jules!- me saludó Sonic con un gesto de la mano. Lo miré, luego miré a Knuckles evitando mirar a mi ex mejor amigo Espio y a mi ex novio Shadow.

-¿Qué quieres guardián?- le pregunté sin emoción a Knuckles. Utilizar la palabra "guardián" dejó en claro que lo desprecio tanto como la legión porque Knuckles hizo una mueca. Sonreí mentalmente.

-Julie-su… Tú sabes los problemas que han causado los poderes de la Esmeralda Madre en manos equivocadas o inexpertas, tienes que devolverle los poderes a Knuckles antes que te lastimen a ti o a otra persona- me dijo con ojos suplicantes Archimedes. En otro tiempo le hubiera hecho caso sin pensarlo. Yo siempre lo consideré como un adulto sabio en quien confiar o pedir consejo, pero ya no más.

-Archimedes… hace tiempo que no te veía. Que triste te ves, supongo que tú también querías que ese proyecto, ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡Ah sí! El proyecto "Mestizo" se hiciera. El viejo guardián Locke también lo quería- le dije. Archimedes abrió los ojos como platos en respuesta. Así que sí era cierto lo de ese proyecto.

-¿Qué proyecto?- preguntó Knuckles mirando a su mentor.

-¿No te han dicho nada? Bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre fue un mal habitado de ellos ocultar información importante de ti, menos mal que ya no están por aquí, tendrían que darte tantas explicaciones…- le dije maliciosamente a Knuckles. Por alguna razón lo quería hacer enojar, como si haciéndolo enojarse y odiarme me fuera a ayudar a poder pelear con él seriamente en el futuro y no tendría mi conciencia molestándome o el Soultouch. Después de todo, si él me atacara yo no tendría más opción que defenderme.

Knuckles me miró enojado. Siempre he sabido que el tema de sus ancestros ocultándole información le molesta.

-Te han lavado el cerebro el loco de tu padre y el Dr. Finitevus- me dijo con desprecio. Muy bien.

-No me han lavado nada. Pero ahora que mencionas al distinguido Dr. Finitevus debo de mencionar que no es tan malo como parece, es más, es un gran caballero y es muy interesante hablar con él- Aquí tuve que mentir, el Dr. Finitevus me sigue cayendo tan bien como siempre. Mentí porque sé que Knuckles se va a molestar más, después de todo Finitevus fue quién causó la muerte de su padre Locke. Un golpe bajo bien recibido.

Knuckles empezó a temblarle las manos de ira, yo sonreí satisfecha.

-TE VOY A …- me empezó a amenazar Knuckles pero Antonio sacó una pistola, le apuntó diciéndole

-Da un paso y te vuelo la cabeza.

-Quiero ver que trates…

-Knuckles acuérdate de porque estamos aquí- le dijo Archimedes tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo vuelves a amenazar así y no saldrás vivo para contarlo- le advertí a Knuckles haciendo que energía chaos empezara a bailar sobre mis manos cerradas. Eso sorprendió a todos, sorprendió tanto a Knuckles que al parecer se le fue el enojo. No quise ver cómo reaccionó Shadow. Todavía no me atrevía a verlo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Espio confundido.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le dije cortantemente. Él me miró como si no pudiera creérselo.

-Julie-su, cálmate, solo tratamos de ayudarte- dijo Sonic acercándose a mí cuidadosamente. Lo miré con indiferencia.

-Creo que ustedes ya me han ayudado bastante, sobre todo Silver, no se puede medir su "inmensa amabilidad"- dije sarcásticamente. Entonces Shadow dio un paso hacia mí y por instinto yo di uno atrás. Me puse en posición de pelea para parecer determinada y no insegura.

-Solo se los diré una vez, váyanse ahora. La siguiente vez no seré tan amable- les dije convocando más energía chaos, lo que produjo una leve corriente de aire. Sonic se hizo para atrás, mientras Shadow se acercaba más a mí. Dejé que se acercara mucho. Estábamos a diez centímetros de tocarnos, yo todavía seguía en posición de pelea. Por fin lo miré a los ojos. Parecía estar muy enojado conmigo, pero después de fulminarnos con la mirada él dio media vuelta y se empezó a irse caminando.

Supongo que quiso decir que se había terminado y que nunca volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Quédate con los poderes, yo mismo te derrotaré con mis manos- dijo Knuckles siguiendo el ejemplo de Shadow y se fue detrás de él con Archimedes en su hombro. Espio me miró por última vez, luego a Antonio y se fue. Sonic me miró con tristeza y antes de irse me dijo

-Solo para que sepas, Cream no sobrevivió. Ella murió.

¡Cream! ¡Oh no! Pobre pequeña. Dolor y culpabilidad sentí por aquella conejita tierna que jamás habría hecho mal alguno, ni siquiera a una mosca. Ella no merecía morir… ella no merecía ningún mal. Me di cuenta que unas lágrimas querían salirse de mis ojos, pero me recompuse y volví a tener la expresión fría y determinada.

Esperé a que ya no se pudieran ver y me volteé para empezar a caminar de regreso a la base con Archie y Antonio siguiéndome en silencio. Al llegar todos me empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar mi nombre. Pero por alguna razón eso no me hizo sentir bien. Levanté mis manos cerradas en puños hacia al cielo haciendo que aplaudieran más fuerte. Miré a mi padre y a Dimitri, quiero decir, mi abuelo, parecían estar muy orgullosos de mí. No entiendo porque. No luché contra ellos ni nada. Tal vez comprenden lo difícil que fue para mí enfrentármelos. En fin, todos volvimos adentro, recibí algunas felicitaciones de algunos legionarios, uno de ellos fue la equidna de ojos biónicos que conocí hace algunos días, Kla-ri.

Después me fui a mi cuarto. Me quede viendo a la nada durante un rato. El tiempo fue pasando y por fin me decidí, tenía que verla.

_Una hora después_

Escuché como el viento susurraba débilmente mientras caminaba por el cementerio. Con un pequeño ramo de flores (que difícilmente encontré por el frío) en la mano buscaba la lápida de Cream. Había manejado hasta un campo de flores para luego venir para acá. A cada cinco pasos revisaba que nadie más rondaba por allí. Lo que menos quiero es pelear aquí, aunque no soy muy religiosa, sería muy irrespetuoso luchar aquí. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo utilizar los poderes chaos, no podría contra una emboscada yo sola, y tampoco podría contra ese erizo Silver. Seguí caminando cerciorándome que nadie llegará o me viera, atenta a cualquier ruido ajeno de mis pisadas en la nieve. Un par de minutos después pude encontrar la lápida de Cream. Se veía que hacía poco habían removido la tierra, además la lápida se veía nueva. En ella estaba escrito:

_Cream the Rabbit_

_Más dulce que la miel_

Algo muy sencillo, pero seguramente a ella le habría gustado eso. Me pregunto que podrían en la mía…

_Julie-su the Echidna of the House of Dimitri_

_Bruja Traidora Freak y Loser_

Sacudí mi cabeza como si con ese acto me quitara la imagen de mi propia tumba… y a Lien-da con Vector bailando la macarena sobre ella.

-Hola Jules- Escuché detrás de mí, me sorprendió tanto que casi me da un ataque al corazón, saqué mi pistola rápidamente gracias a todos mis años de entrenamiento y la apunté hacia dónde provenía la voz.

-Tranquila, no quiero pelear contigo. Sabía que ibas a venir- dijo Sonic sonriendo y con la manos en alto.

-Y…yo tú… ellos… yo…-empecé tartamudear, bajé el arma para luego le preguntarle avergonzada- ¿Tan predecible soy?

-Jeje, no, me dio una corazonada- me respondió situándose a mi lado. Mmm, tal vez Sonic fue el único que confió en mí, mi único amigo de verdad, aunque no fui tan amiga suya como Knuckles. Pero él me apoyó cuando Knuckles se había convertido en Enerjak. Todavía no he logrado devolverle el favor, tal vez nunca lo haga ahora.

-…¿Puedo… ponerle esto a Cream?- le pregunté un poco insegura señalando las flores y la lápida.

-¡Claro que sí!- Me respondió otra vez sonriéndome. Entonces me puse en una rodilla y delicadamente acomodé mi ramito de flores junto con los muchos otros. Me hice para atrás y me senté en la nieve cruzando mis piernas.

Sonic se sentó a mi lado como si hace una hora no hubiera sido tan sangrona con él y los demás. ¿Qué estará pensando? Lo miré, parecía triste viendo la lápida de Cream. Lo más seguro es que se siente culpable de su muerte, como yo. Siempre se echa la culpa y la responsabilidad de todos en sus hombros. Ahora yo haré lo mismo en la Dark Legion reflexioné. Sentí el viento rozando mi cara y mis púas. Esta será la última vez que estaré con Sonic de esta manera. Sin intentar matarlo o macharlo. La última vez que estuve con Espio antes de que me arrestaran fue en Angel Island, estábamos en su casa tomando chocolate caliente con Mighty y los pequeños. Estábamos discutiendo sobre la manera de hacer más rico el chocolate, una manera era calentar la leche luego mezclar el chocolate y la otra calentar la mezcla para luego volver a mezclarla. Algo muy tonto, pero me la pasé bien esa tarde.

Como los extraño… a todos… Me dieron ganas de llorar y entonces me di cuenta que me tenía que ir antes que perdiera los estribos. Me levanté y empecé a caminar hacia a donde había dejado mi moto.

-¡Espera Jules! No te vayas todavía- me pidió Sonic detrás de mí.

-Tengo que irme- dije pudiendo controlar mi voz para que sonara normal y no como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-…

-Tú… antes de que te mandaran a arrestar, tú… ¿Tú tenías planeado traicionarnos?- la pregunta me sorprendió. Después de pensar bien mis palabras le dije

-Nunca cruzó por mi mente la posibilidad de traicionarlos, bueno, una vez solamente, cuando me enteré que mi padre estaba vivo, pero después de eso lo descarté. Ustedes eran mis amigos… Ahora tú hazme un favor. Deja de ser amable conmigo- le respondí sin mirarlo y eché a correr, mis lágrimas me habían ganado esta vez.

Lien-da´s Pov (Precaución: Maldiciones)

¿Por qué cada vez que tengo una pequeñita oportunidad de triunfar alguien llega a joderme?

Quiero decir, nunca he jodido a nadie, bueno, solo a la pinche mamá de Julie-su y a ella. Cuando Kragok había muerto hace un par de años yo obtuve el control de la Dark Legion, pero luego llegó el pinche viejo de Dimitri a quitarme el puesto. Cuando estoy a punto de deshacerme de él llega mi jodido "Papi" y el lunático de Dr. Finitevus. Ahora la pinche niña de Julie-su esta en mi camino también.

En pocas palabras tengo que deshacerme de: Mi padre, Dimitri, Julie-su y Finitevus. No puedo confiar en Dr. Finitevus, él ya me traicionó una vez, pero es muy listo, tendré que tener extra cuidado con él. Pendejo.

Si mi abuelo (el verdadero) y Kragok estuvieran aquí todo sería más fácil… No me puedo resignar ahora, tal vez tome tiempo, pero tendré otra vez mi puesto como la Grandmaster de la Dark Legion como me corresponde.

Mi padre al parecer tiene más ambición que antes y quiere la guerra más que nunca, eso lo puedo aprovechar, cuando ganemos o estemos a punto de ganar la guerra lo quitaré de mi camino. Ya me deshice una vez de él, lo haría con mucho gusto otra vez. Esta vez me aseguraré de que haya muerto, aunque tenga que arrojar sus cenizas por el retrete yo misma. Aun no sé cómo sobrevivió la última vez… yo literalmente lo desintegré. O tal vez no, quien sabe.

_TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS_

DARK LEGION SYSTEM 9.9

CONTRASEÑA:

********** (CONTRASEÑA)

INGRESANDO…

…

…

BIENVENIDOS A LA BASE DE DATOS DE LA DARK LEGION 9.9

OBJETIVOS:

STATION SQUARE: DERROTADO

KNOTHOLE: CONQUISTADO

7 ESMERALDAS DEL CHAOS: CONSEGUIDAS

SIGUIENTE OBJETIVO:

ANGEL ISLAND…

¡FIN!

…

…

…

**No se crean, aquí se acaba la primera parte. Estoy segura que algunos de ustedes querían que ya se acabara este fic (ya deben estar hartos de mí tardando miles de años en subir un capitulo) pero todavía no acabo y habrá segunda parte llamada "Destino Final". Allí se explicará todo y tendrá un final, no puedo prometer que sea uno feliz pero tendrá uno! =D**

**Bueno, antes de empezar a escribir ustedes podrán votar por algunas parejas que podrán venir en la segunda parte, no serán las más importantes, pero cada una tendrá su momento mágico.**

**Las parejas podrían ser:**

**SonicXAmy SonicXSally**

**SallyXRotor SallyXGeoffrey SallyXKen**

**SonicXBunnie SonicXMina**

**MinaXAsh**

**EspioXNicole o Espio soltero;)**

**AmyXMighty AmyXRotor**

**ScourgeXAmy**

**TailsXCosmo TailsXfancharacter (inventaré a alguien) o Tails el soltero;)**

**MightyXfancharacter o Mighty el soltero;)**

**VectorXVainilla VectorXfancharacter o Vector gruñón soltero :3**

**Lien-daXDr. Finitevus **

**BadgirlanimeXJohny Deep**

…

**¿Qué? Se vale soñar… ¬¬ **

**¡Voten por sus favoritos!**

**Y quiero darles las gracias a todos los que comentaron durante "Enfrentando mi Destino" quienes son****: Monkey D. Sebas, caro, Dulce-Kyandee, G the Werewolf, featheredmoonwings, MeBeKiki, revencita, Master the Hedgehog, AJcosmo, vksDc, gaby, Tailsy chan, toaneo07, angel the hedgeoh rose, GalletitaXD, Alastar the hawk.**

**Enserio, muchas gracias, cada review suyo me hizo sonreír:) y también me dieron ánimos para continuar escribiendo.**

**¡AMOR Y PAZ PARA TODOS!**


	21. Mensaje!

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estarán esperando que continuara esta historia, y lo haré, solo necesito darles un mensaje super importante!  
Personajes como Julie-su, Lien-da, y otros relacionados con la historia de Knuckles dejarán de aparecer en los Archie comics y harán como si nunca hubieran existido!  
No estoy muy informada del tema (me acabo de informar de esto hace unos momentos) pero esta la posibilidad de cambiar esto solo entren a esta pagina  
petitions/archie-comics-publications-stop-or-rever se-the-changes-to-the-sonic-the-hedgehog-comic  
Firmen por favor! La verdad, no sé si sea muy tarde para ayudar, pero necesitan 500 firmas y apenas tienen 105! (incluyendo la mía)  
Por favor, prometo seguirle al siguiente capitulo terminando de subir esto, y lo subiré cuanto antes, pero ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE JULIE-SU Y OTROS PERSONAJES!  
No estoy segura si se verá el link de la pagina, así que si no se ve envíenme un mensaje, y desde mi correo les enviaré el enlace/link!  
Plis firmen, solo piden el nombre y código postal, nada raro  
No quiero perder a Julie-su :( 


End file.
